


I'm Still Your Zelda...

by KrisOfQueens



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Because Zelda is strong af, Botw 2 theory, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I mean of course after everything they have been through, Kidnapping, Kind of dark, Link/Zelda - Freeform, Paya is a BAMF, Post BotW, Post-Calamity Ganon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Really only mentions of the champions, The Triforce, added noncon tag but no noncon sex only hints, angsty af, bold confident Zelda, botw, botw smut, botw2, firsttrailer, fluffy af, gopaya, slight references to other LOZ games, zelink, zelink smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 86,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisOfQueens/pseuds/KrisOfQueens
Summary: Over 100 years...Zelda, trapped in a menacing, violent, torturous prison with Ganon...Link, no memories, no emotions, unsure of his purpose...and they are finally victorious....but now what? 100 years can change- HAS changed- everything. Who is she? Who is he?And when faced with another threat to Hyrule...will they BOTH be strong enough to fulfill their duties?Set in Post-Calamity BOTW. This is intended to be a sequel to my story, Can't Be Tamed, but you do not need to read the first story to enjoy this one.This is my personal take on the events after Ganon's defeat. Any references to characters or BOTW elements belong to Nintendo.Lemony parts are chapters 5, 6, and 9 if that’s what you’re here for! Chapter 14 is PURE smut!





	1. Victory

**Chapter 1- Victory ****  
****  
**“HYAH!”  
  
Thrust, parry. Hit, block. Flip.  
  
Snap. _CRASH!__  
__  
_Lightning. Thunder.  
  
Link gripped the Master Sword tightly.  
  
_Run. Attack._  
  
Ganon reared backwards, and attached itself to the wall. It scurried across, its legs moving artfully along the stone, aiming a laser at Link’s shield.  
  
_Haven’t you learned yet, beast?_  
  
Link had trained for this his whole life. Or so he’d been told, anyway. He couldn’t actually remember training...but his body remembered. His muscles moved of their own accord. This was easy...almost _too_ easy.  
  
And why was he doing this again? The King...Impa...Purah...the Champions…  
  
_Zelda.__  
__  
_Her name...carried something. He felt something...more. Something deeper. Something he couldn’t...understand.  
  
BOOM! CRASH!  
  
The beast collapsed, groaning and gargling in defeated desperation. Red and black poured from it's form, pooling in puddles of sizzling malice.  
  
_Easy.__  
__  
_And then...light...so much light. The light warmed...he saw his horse...Hyrule Field…  
  
_What...why-__  
__  
_“Ganon...Ganon…”  
  
_Zelda?!_  
  
He turned around, and faced a tornado of malice and crushing evil.   
  
_It’s not over yet…__  
__  
_

* * *

  
She could feel Hylia talking through her...trying to explain…  
  
**“Ganon was born out of a dark past...He is a pure embodiment of the ancient evil that is reborn time and time again…”**  
  
A hoof...a low, earth-shattering growl…  
  
_It is time. It is finally time.__  
__  
_A century...Hylia had shown her...had prepared her as much as possible...but Zelda’s expectations paled in comparison to Ganon’s perverted, sick, unspeakable torment. When she had sealed both herself and Ganon away in their prison...she’d inadvertently sealed her _mind_ in as well. Ganon had complete access to every thought...every feeling...every dream…every nightmare.  
  
And he'd used it against her. _All of it.   
  
_A simple conversation with her Father, warped into a vicious stab to her heart. A walk with her Mother changed into the misery of watching her die, over and over again. A tender moment with Link transformed into-  
  
**_Not now, Zelda! Focus! _**  
  
The prophecy said Link would come for her...but she’d resigned herself to her prison roughly 50 years ago. And Hylia was right...It wouldn’t- couldn’t- do to hope...to wish, or ruminate on her despair...it only made her imprisonment worse, and she needed to _concentrate_, to try to keep her mind from being utterly destroyed by the heinousness of Ganon.  
  
But...she'd never really lost faith.   
  
**“He has given up on reincarnation-”****  
****  
**_Yes! __  
__  
_**“And assumed his pure, enraged form…”****  
****  
**Zelda couldn’t see the beast...she was _in_ the beast.  
  
“You are still _mine_, Princess…” growled a vicious, deep voice.  
  
Hylia was right. Ganon _was_ enraged.  
  
_No. No more.__  
__  
_“Once this is over…” Ganon chuckled, “Once I destroy your _hero_ once and for all-”  
  
_You don’t know Link.__  
__  
_“Neither do you.”  
  
Ganon’s taunting, evil laugh sent prickles of fear across her skin. He was _still_ in her mind...  
  
**“If set free upon our world, the destruction will be unlike anything ever seen before.”****  
****  
****_We are so close, Zelda. Hang on!_****_  
_****_  
_**Where was Zelda now? She could...move...see...  
  
“MINE.”  
  
Zelda felt an imaginary arm wrap around her waist, and pull her violently against a wall._  
__  
_“NO!”  
  
It felt good to speak. She hadn’t spoken in so long...after the first year, when she’d finally succumbed to Ganon’s invasion of her mind, she didn’t need to speak anymore. Ganon could read her every thought...  
  
Zelda could hear Hylia’s muffled tones...something about a bow...something about courage…Zelda's body ached with exhaustion.   
  
_How much longer?!_  
  
**_Come on, Zelda! We’ve fought too hard and for too long!_**_  
__  
_Zelda could feel her power pulsing throughout her body. And Ganon’s. No matter what Hylia did to help Link, Zelda knew, had experienced firsthand, the impenetrability of Ganon’s malice. She _had _to make sure Link’s brave attacks _mattered.__  
__  
__I’m just so tired…__  
__  
_**_No! Just a LITTLE more, Zelda!_****_  
_****_  
_**_I don’t know how much I have…__  
__  
_**_He’s here! Link is here! _****_  
_****_  
_**_Link is here...Link needs me...__  
__  
_She pressed her hands into the dark wall, and let her power sear.  
  
“AHHHHH!”  
  
To a passerby, or to Link, it probably sounded like a roar...but Zelda was fighting a different kind of battle. Her power gave her access to the beast as it flowed...she could sense every curve and muscle...and every weak point.  
  
She smirked, despite her weakness. This wasn’t a battle of monster and hero, like it was outside...It was a battle of _survival_, and _dignity_. Ganon had invaded her...ravaged her...for over a century.   
  
Now, it was _her_ turn.  
  
_Never again. You will never hurt me...Link...or Hyrule...ever again.  
  
**Yes, Zelda! Keep going!**__  
__  
_Her power soared through the beast, and burst from Ganon's body in glowing, circular Triforces. One by one, she felt the Triforces disappear in a force of light.  
  
“It’s working!” She couldn't tell who she was speaking to… herself? Hylia? Link?  
  
**_Zelda! Only a few more hits...he’s so close! WE are so close!_****_  
_****_  
_**Zelda had been waiting for over a century...certainly, she could wait for a few more minutes.  
  
_Link...please hurry...please save me..._**_  
_****_  
_**

* * *

**  
**SHING!  
  
The beast roared in excruciating pain, and a sparkling, blazing light ascended from where Link had delivered his final shot.   
  
_Zelda!_  
  
Radiant. Golden...stoic...totally sure of herself. So..._different_ than in the memories he’d watched.  
  
_Was she really trapped inside that? This whole time?__  
__  
_She landed gently on the ground, right in front of Dark Beast Ganon. She was nothing...miniscule. But then, she opened her eyes, and glared right into Ganon, as it collapsed from Link’s final blow.  
  
_It IS her...__  
__  
_She continued to glow, brighter than a star. She looked...wistful. Almost sad. As though, even if she knew that she was doing the right thing...she didn’t _want_ to do it. Or she was nervous to do it. Then, she glowed even brighter. Blindingly white.  
  
Ganon groaned, and regressed into his former, dragon-like self, twisting and roaring, trying desperately to escape Zelda’s power. Zelda’s face contorted in anger, and suddenly, a bright, golden light exploded from her hand, adorned with a shimmering Triforce. Hyrule was ablaze in light, then more light, and Ganon’s tortured cries shook to the core. Ganon struggled against the light, but Zelda was too strong. Too powerful._  
__  
_Just as Link moved to cover his eyes, everything compressed into a dense, black sphere surrounded by light. Zelda closed her hand, and the sphere dissolved with a final _poof_.  
  
And then...silence. The wind blowing through the trees. Birds chirping. The dark, insidious sky fading slowly into a comforting, morning blue.  
  
_We...we did it._  
  
“I’ve been keeping watch over you all this time…”  
  
_Her voice...her REAL voice…__  
__  
_He’d heard it so few times...and from the minute he woke up, he’d followed it. Always echoing, and distant. Sometimes, when he camped, he’d pull out the slate and watch one of the memories again, just to hear it.  
  
_Keep talking..._  
  
“I’ve witnessed your struggles to return to us, as well as your trials in battle…”  
  
Goddess...he would defeat Ganon a thousand times over if it meant he could hear the soothing, dulcet tones of her voice...  
  
He walked towards her, hypnotized.  
  
_She’s here...she’s really here…__  
__  
_“I always thought- no- I always _believed_, that you would find a way to defeat Ganon.”  
  
She was still turned away from him. His heart beat rapidly against his chest- he was so _curious_. He wanted to _know_ this girl...woman...he’d heard about for so many months. And he knew he _did_, somewhere...  
  
_Zelda...I knew I had to come for you…__  
__  
_“I never lost faith in you over these many years.”  
  
_Never? In a hundred years?_  
  
She finally turned around, and he couldn’t breathe. She was dressed in a white, sleeveless gown, and adorned with Triforce jewelry, like so many of the memories he’d seen. Her hair, so gold, almost glittered in the morning sun._  
__  
_“Thank you, Link.”  
  
And her eyes...her vibrant, emerald eyes…  
  
“...the Hero of Hyrule.”  
  
He was speechless, and his heart fluttered like a hummingbird in his chest. Never...at least, not that he could remember...never had he felt so bewildered. Paya...Riju...he knew they were pretty...but Zelda…  
  
_...beautiful. __  
__  
_She was smiling at him, but her expression turned...worried. Her eyes filled with an emotion that Link couldn’t identify.  
  
“May I ask…” she said hopefully, “Do you really remember me?”  
  
His heart stopped. He knew this was coming...he’d thought about it...but he hadn’t prepared for it...  
  
_Fuck._  
  
The memories he’d watched, the pictures he’d seen...none of those did her justice. She was so stunning. Even her musical voice cut into his chest like a sword.  
  
But…  
  
He DIDN’T remember her, exactly. Not...not in the way he was sure she wanted him to.  
  
He knew she was Zelda, the Princess of Hyrule. He knew that he had been assigned as her appointed knight. He knew she’d been incredibly cruel to him originally, but something...happened. He could see that...something...laced into nearly every memory, save a few from the beginning. But he couldn’t _feel_ it. _  
__  
_He thought he knew what it was, or what it was _supposed_ to be, anyway. He’d talked to the Champion’s spirits...Impa, Purah, and others who’d been around 100 years ago...he’d heard Kass’s songs, and read Zelda’s, and others' diaries in an attempt to understand his past...

...But he _felt_ nothing.  
  
_Did we really have...feelings...for each other?__  
__  
_There had been some things that had come back to him quickly. His cooking skills...his combat abilities...and his training as a knight, which included his inherent sense of duty. He would have rescued her, whether there were feelings involved, or not...but he’d hoped that seeing her, alive and real, might stoke something in him. That seeing her would help him remember. And it DID stir SOMETHING...but he couldn't _remember..._  
  
_Nothing. I still can’t fucking remember anything. _  
  
This...ALL of this...pissed him off. He didn’t even KNOW this woman...and even if he had known her before, this was HER fault. SHE put him in that Shrine. SHE was the reason he couldn't remember anything, including her!  
  
She was still looking at him, with her curious, wide eyes, waiting for him to answer. He managed a small nod. He watched as her eyes watered, and turned downwards, and his anger- or something- spread across his chest.  
  
_You can't be upset at me for something that is YOUR fault!__  
__  
_She looked back to him inquisitively, and began to walk towards him. “Link…” she said sadly, “It’s all right. I knew that...there would be a price. And that price could be your memories-”  
  
She was only a few feet away from him when he interrupted.  
  
“Maybe you shouldn’t have been the one to decide that for me.”  
  
His words were venom, and he intended to hurt his prey. He wasn’t really mad at _her_...he just felt...a lot.  
  
She flinched back in fear. “I deserve that. That’s fair-”  
  
No, it wasn’t fair- she’d saved his life.  
  
“No, Princess, I-”  
  
_I'm sorry..._  
  
Guilty. That was the name of _this_ feeling, anyway.   
  
“I’m sorry, Zelda...I remember you, I do…” he stuttered.  
  
She smiled a small smile through her tears.  
  
“You called me Zelda," she said softly.  
  
_Did I?__  
__  
_He hadn’t...meant to...where did that come from? Protocol definitely went completely against it.  
  
_What HAPPENED between us?!_  
  
She took another step forward. She was...so close...he felt an urge to tuck a stray hair behind her ear, and run his hand along her cheek. His whole body felt on fire.  
  
_What is that...fuck..._  
  
He backed away. Whatever _that_ was...he didn’t want to try to process it right now. It was too much to handle all at once. Besides...he had a job to do. She was still the Princess, and he was still her appointed knight.   
  
“We should...get somewhere safer, Princess," he mumbled, "Even with Ganon destroyed...there could still be Yiga and monsters nearby.”  
  
Zelda was in pain...Link could see it in the way she winced at his words. She nodded, and then turned away from him, and started walking away.  
  
_What did I say?_  
  
“Princess...where-”  
  
“Zelda,” she said tersely. “I’m not going to respond to any titles.”  
  
_Is she mad at me?_  
  
Why did he _care_?!  
  
She was walking away from him, towards the castle. He ran, caught up to her, and fell into step beside her.  
  
“Prin-...Zelda. Where are we going?”  
  
“I just want...to look at it," she stated, "The castle.”  
  
The castle wasn’t far. After all, they’d only just defeated Ganon in the middle of Hyrule Field. The entrance was only a few hundred yards away.  
  
_But hasn’t she been trapped there long enough?__  
__  
_“Are...are you sure?” Link asked.  
  
“Yes Link, I-" her voice caught, but she continued, "...I just...I _need_ this. Just a moment, please?”  
  
_Anything. I will give you anything you-  
__  
_He shook his thoughts away, and walked with her. They quickly approached the castle entrance. The stone, sturdy castle was framed sharply by the morning sunlight. Link could see the outlines of ruined battlements and towers, sprinkled amongst piles of debris. He could only hear the typical sounds of morning mixed with his and Zelda’s breathing.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Zelda close her eyes, and bow her head.  
  
He felt an unfamiliar ache in his chest again...some type of sadness. He couldn't remember this place from _before_. He had no memories of the castle, or anyone in it. But _she_ did. And he couldn't imagine how she might be feeling right now...  
  
_Is she okay?  
  
_Why did he _care_?! Goddesses...Link thought that destorying Ganon would _answer _his quesitons...not torture him with _more._  
  
He turned to Zelda, just as she decided to turn to him, and their eyes locked. Her emerald orbs were bleak, and dull...hinting at destruction...terror...and grief beyond compare. He watched a tremor overtake her. _  
__  
_Link couldn’t remember her...but he was still human, still capable of this..._empathy_...and he could tell that she’d been through...well, _hell_. All those years...imprisoned alone, with Ganon…  
  
And something inside of him burned, still. Guilt? Anger? What _was _it?!  
  
_And what happened to her? What did she endure while waiting for me?  
_  
Zelda shook again, then abruptly turned, and marched away from the castle. He instinctively followed suit.  
  
_Zelda...I-_  
  
SHING! A small, shimmery sound echoed from behind them._  
__  
__What was that?__  
__  
_Both he and Zelda turned back to the castle. He couldn’t see anything...just the broken buildings and tattered royal flags. But then he saw Zelda’s eyes close, and her mouth turned up in a peaceful, hopeful smile.  
  
He couldn't help his curiosity. “What is it, Zelda?”  
  
She opened her eyes. They were a vibrant green again. She stared at the castle longingly.   
  
“The Champions...Father...they’re free. They’re safe, now.”  
  
_How do you know?__  
__  
_“How...how do you know?” Link asked timidly.   
  
She closed her eyes. “It’s Hylia...well, me. I’ve...been amongst spirits...for many years. I can..._sense_ them, still.”  
  
Link didn’t know what to say...he’d met the spirits of the Champions _and_ of the King. He didn’t understand what Hylia had to do with it, though. Despite his minor confusion, he trusted Zelda, and he hoped Zelda was right...if the legends he’d heard were true, the Champions and the King had already suffered enough.  
  
_Maybe she __isn't okay? Maybe she's gone insane. _  
  
Zelda sighed, and turned away from the castle again. She spoke barely above a whisper..  
  
“We did it. The prophecy...everything we trained for...it is done.”  
  
She gasped, and swayed...as if the weight of everything they'd just accomplished had finally caught up to her.   
  
_Uh oh.__  
__  
_“Zelda!” Link gasped, and reached for her. Link caught her as the energy left her body. She hung limply in his arms.  
  
“Link...I’m...okay…” her voice was unsteady.  
  
_Yeah, you look great.__  
__  
_He ignored her, and carried her to the edge of the field. He sat carefully in the grass, and pulled her onto his lap. Instinctively, he pulled her close, and reached one hand to her forehead. She felt okay-  
  
“I haven’t slept in 100 years," she said.   
  
_That could explain a lot.__  
__  
_He suddenly became aware of her proximity...sitting on his lap, his hand on her face...he wanted to cup her cheek, and to press his forehead to hers. He wanted to pull her closer...hold her tighter...lean in and-  
  
_Why did...what am I-_  
  
“Then,” he cleared his throat, moved his hand back around her, and moved her delicately into the grass, “we should go somewhere where you can rest for a while.”  
  
_Somewhere I can rest, too...maybe make sense of these...thoughts. _  
  
She leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
“Your house?” She sounded so weak...so tired.  
  
_How does she know I have a house?__  
__  
_Link had felt so angry at her before...but now, he felt only concern. He still couldn't _remember..._but it occurred to him that, even though her presence didn’t spark his memories, _she_ still knew _him._ She could likely help him answer questions he had about his past...and there _had_ to be a reason she'd decided to let his memories be erased.   
  
_And there has to be a reason why she makes me feel so...whatever this is. _  
  
But first...she definitely needed to rest. And so did he. Then they could...sort this- well, _them_\- out a little more after they’d relaxed for a while. After all...they’d just slain the prophesized Calamity after a 100-year standoff...they’d both earned some sleep.  
  
“Okay…” he said tentatively, “My house. It shouldn’t take too long to get there.”  
  
“Isn’t Hateno a two days ride from here?”  
  
_Well _her_ memory isn't completely gone. _  
  
“Not the way I ride, Princess," he said cheekily.   
  
“Zelda," she insisted.  
  
He almost smiled. “Zelda,” he corrected.  
  
He whistled for his horse, Royel, and when Royel’s dark brown form dotted the edge of the field, Link gathered the princess back into his arms, trying helplessly to ignore his increased heartbeat. Royel whinnied softly- the poor horse was tired too, after Ganon’s last stand.  
  
Link settled onto Royel, with the princess in front of him. She leaned comfortably against his chest, and her eyes were closed.  
  
“M’sorry, Link...”  
  
“Just rest. It’s okay. We’ll be there soon.”  
  
His actions started to sink in...What in Hylia’s name was he doing?! Carrying the Princess of Hyrule to his _house_?! What exactly were they going to do when they got there? Even if they just slept...the villagers would gossip, and Purah would likely blow a gasket! If Impa found out, he'd probably see the extent of her Sheikah combat traingin skills.   
  
But it felt...right. In fact...he couldn’t be sure, but she felt so _familiar_ in his arms, like he had done this for her _before_.  
  
"...I missed you...so much..." her voice faded into a whisper, and then silence.   
  
Link felt an unfamiliar pain in his chest...guilt, but worse. He felt...broken. Pieces of him gone. Forever. Perhaps, if he'd known her, he'd be able to tell her he missed her too. But he couldn't, because he _didn't_.   
  
Or did he? What did missing someone even feel like?  
  
When Royel hit a comfortable, rapid gallop, Link looked at the princess...so quiet, and sleeping against him. He couldn't help these...feelings...that happened when he looked at her. The fast heartbeat. His inability to speak. But he didn't know what that _meant_, or if it was anything about _before._   
  
_100 years since she slept?_  
  
If Link was broken...he wondered about _her. _Pieces of _her_, likely gone forever as well...stolen by a century of misery. Stolen by Ganon.   
  
Even if he _could_ remember the past, they weren’t the same Link and Zelda they’d been before, he was sure of it.  
  
_Who are you, Zelda? Who am I?_


	2. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda realize there is a long, arduous road of recovery ahead.

**Chapter 2- Reality** **  
** **  
** She was dazed...tired...confused. Zelda could tell from the stiffness in her body that she had been asleep for a long time.  
  
She moaned, and tried to stretch. Link’s arms kept her glued to his form.  
  
_ We’re...on a horse... _  
  
For a second, Zelda thought she was trapped in another memory. The one where Link carried her home from the Spring of Power. This one was one of Ganon’s favorites: Sometimes, he’d let it linger just long enough for Zelda to believe it was real, and then, instead of Ganon appearing, Link would turn against her, crushing her against him. His eyes would glow orange as his hands wrapped around her throat-  
  
Before she could panic, her eyes caught the hide of the horse.  
  
_ Dark brown...and a black mane… _ _  
_ _  
_ This couldn't be a memory...in her memory, Link always carried her on Epona...and this couldn’t be Epona...Epona was lighter...  
  
“Princess... _ rest _ . We are close.”  
  
His voice...his deep, quiet, tender voice...  
  
_ Are you real?! _ _  
_ _  
_ It all came back to her. Ganon. The final beast. The castle. She guessed that her body had finally given in to exhaustion- she couldn't remember anything after that.   
  
** _We won. You’re safe_**.  
  
Hylia was still there...residing within Zelda, somewhere. Zelda couldn’t really tell where.  
  
** _I’ve always been within you. I always will be. I AM you._ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** Zelda opened her eyes wider. It was sunset, but it looked even darker in the shadows of the overhanging cliffs.  
  
_ The Cliffs of Quince…?_  
  
They really _ had _ traveled quickly. If she remembered correctly...Hateno Village was only over the horizon.  
  
Link caught her gaze. He rolled his eyes.  
  
_ Did he just- _ _  
_ _  
_ “Still stubborn,” he mumbled.  
  
_ He remembers?! _ _  
_ _  
_ “You remember?!”  
  
Zelda couldn’t hide the hope in her voice...but, when she saw a shadow of pain in Link’s eyes, her heart sank.  
  
“Not...n-not exactly…” he stuttered._  
_ _  
_ Zelda had kept watch over Link from the minute she sensed his awakening in the Shrine of Resurrection. Hylia had allowed as much of it as she could, but Zelda hadn’t seen everything. She’d seen most of the big things...The defeat of the blights that infected every Divine Beast, and his return to them _ again _ to gain even more strength. Obtaining the Master Sword, and even completing trials to make it stronger. Countless battles against Hinoxes, Taluses, Lynels, and, even occasionally, dragons. The confusion that plagued his features every time he found a memory. The curious, eager look in his eyes when she spoke to him through Hylia, hoping her voice might help him remember...  
  
Link had clearly remembered _ some _ things...enough to come for her...but _what_, exactly?  
  
_Link...MY Link...  
_ _  
_ Zelda set her feelings aside, and sat up straight, despite her exhaustion beginning to weigh her back down. She wanted to get this over with...figure out exactly what- _ who _ \- she was dealing with. **  
** _  
_ “Link…” she said tentatively, “What...what _ do _ you remember? About me? From before?”  
  
He hesitated. Zelda’s heart sank even further.  
  
“Um…” he started, “...I’ve seen all of the memories you left me.”  
  
He looked at her hopefully. She scowled.  
  
_ That’s not what I meant, Link. _ _  
_ _  
_ Despite her broken heart, she couldn’t help but feel a little...amused. He couldn’t remember her, but _ he _ didn’t seem to be too different. He was still annoyingly headstrong, and artfully avoiding any serious conversation. He was still...careful. Caring.  
  
_ Adorable. _  
  
She’d had to be blunt with him before the Calamity...maybe she had to be blunt with him now?  
  
“Link, just be honest with me, please.”  
  
His eyes filled with more worry. Zelda could tell that he was thinking...with much difficulty...about what to say. He sighed before finally answering.  
  
“I don’t think I remember what I think you want me to.”  
  
_ So he knows. _ _  
_ _  
_ Her heart cracked, and shattered. She forced herself to keep her breathing, and voice, even.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
She _had_ to know. She _had_ to make sure.  
  
“I-” he stuttered, and looked away from her in shame, “I can remember...events. Skills. But I can’t remember anything about how I... _ felt _ .” _  
_ _  
_Zelda's heart twisted in agony. In a way...that made it infinitely worse. He could remember her, as a person. His past, as a story he’d been a part of. And, based on how embarrassed he looked, Zelda could tell that he _knew_...it wasn't enough.   
  
Because he hadn’t truly _ lived _ his memories.  
  
_ Every moment of vulnerability...every touch...every kiss… _ _  
_ _  
_ Zelda _ knew _ this was a very likely possibility...one of the many futures Hylia had shown her…but it didn’t make it easier to know that this was the one that had transpired. Hyrule was finally saved. Hylia had won _ her _ love back...at the cost of Zelda’s.  
  
** _I’m sorry, Zelda._ **  
  
Zelda’s anger suddenly blinded her. It wasn’t _ fair. _ After everything they’d both been through...her _ and _ Link...to get to now…it meant nothing. _ They _ meant nothing. They’d been tools used by the Goddess...and now that their purpose had been fulfilled, she'd been disposed of. They _both_ had been.   
  
**_Zelda, that's not-_**  
  
“Princess...I’m sorry. I really am," Link whispered. His voice was calm, though remorseful.   
  
His apology made her feel even angrier.  
_  
_ “ZELDA, Link. It is ZELDA.”   
  
They rode in silence. Zelda wasn’t sure what else to say...even though she still had so many questions. If he couldn’t remember how he felt about her...then what was he _ doing _ here, still?! Why was he carrying her to his house in Hateno?! Couldn't he just take her to Purah? Or Impa? They were still alive!  
  
Why did he care where she went, what she did, how she felt?!  
  
_ Is this real? Or am I still trapped in a nightmare? _ _  
_

* * *

Zelda had fallen asleep again. Link was actually relieved...he didn’t want to answer any more questions from her right now. Not while she...while both of them...were still so fragile.  
  
Even though she’d slept for the bulk of the journey, it had been an extremely fitful sleep. Link had been trying to concentrate on the roads, but Zelda tried to struggle away from him multiple times, and he’d heard some of Zelda’s words as she cried and jerked in her sleep…  
  
“Link…please...help me...”  
  
_ Damn it. _  
  
He sighed. Like now, she’d said his name. Several times. Even after telling her the truth about his memories. Every time he heard her say it, he felt something stab a little harder into his chest.  
  
100 years, she had waited. For _ him_. And he’d rescued her, only to break her again.  
  
_ After she recovers...I should leave her. _ _  
_ _  
_ He’d been thinking about it for most of the journey. Why was he bringing her to his house, anyway? He could have taken her to Purah. Or Impa. Either of them could probably care for her better than he could. And Zelda had the power of the Goddess now- she didn’t need protection. There was no place for him in her life anymore...his duty was done. His role had been fulfilled. _  
_ _  
_ ** _According to my calculations, Master, no, your duty is not done._ ** _  
_ _  
_ Link hadn’t heard the sword spirit, Fi, speak to him since he’d delivered the final blow into Ganon...and even then, Fi spoke so _ rarely… _ _  
_ _  
_ He reached for the Master Sword, and gripped it tightly in his hand.  
  
_ Then what am I supposed to do? Where is my place now? _ _  
_ _  
_ ** _My analysis of the situation has brought me to the conclusion that you are supposed to be right here._ ** _  
_ _  
_ Link huffed in irritation. Fi had been an incredibly helpful and loyal companion ever since he’d unsheathed the Master Sword in the Korok Forest. But Fi was certainly...wordy.  
  
Link was...confused, as well. Written all over Zelda’s face when he’d told her he couldn’t remember her...he saw it. Something _ had _ happened between them before. Something much more serious than the sweet, childish love Link had originally thought it was. Something she wanted again...badly enough that his lack of memory of this something cause her genuine pain.  
  
His heart ached. Why, though...he wasn't sure.   
**_  
_ ** From the minute he’d woken up in the shrine, Link had tried desperately to remember himself...to put himself back together. He’d _ finally _ remembered his duty to Zelda... _ that’s _ why he’d gone for her. _ That’s _ why he needed to save her.   
  
...right?  
  
The throbbing pain in his chest, along with Zelda's actions, told him differently.  
  
In a way, Link felt...ashamed. If he really _ did _ care about his duty to the Royal family...how could he have _ ever _ let that duty lapse? How could he have even _ thought _ about a... _ relationship _ ...with the Princess of Hyrule?!  
  
He almost laughed out loud. One look at her clearly rendered him completely helpless against her beauty _ now_. He supposed he couldn’t be surprised if he had given in _ before _ ...at least in the physical sense... _  
_ _  
_ But... _ why _ ? Why would he have... _ had _ he...given everything, including his life...for her? Why was he _ still _ trying to piece something together that didn’t exist anymore? And why...after all these years, all this time, did she keep looking at him like...like she didn’t want to live without him?  
  
** _With all due respect, your emotions are unimportant regarding your duty, Master._ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** _ You aren’t helping, Fi. _ _  
_ _  
_ ** _It isn’t my duty to assuage your negative emotional responses, Master. It IS my duty to make sure you stay focused on YOUR duty._ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** _ Which is? _ _  
_ _  
_ ** _I’ve already stated my findings: Stay here. Stay with her._ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** _ Why? _ _  
_ _  
_ ** _I do not know, Master. I simply follow the will of the Goddess. _ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** Link was frustrated, to say the least. He’d felt like a plaything of the Goddesses for a long time...bounced between towers and shrines...trials and battles...duty and destiny. Was he ever going to be in control of his own decisions? His own emotions? _  
_ _  
_ He pictured it...ignoring Fi. Letting Zelda recover...and then a polite goodbye as she left Hateno. Him, living out his own life, spending most of it forgetting his past AND the Calamity. Forgetting about _her_-  
  
Pain. Sudden, aching pain stabbing inside of his chest.  
  
_ What is- _ _  
_ _  
_ ** _The Goddess tells me that failure to comply with your duty will cause you continuous pain such as this, Master. _ **  
  
_ Why?! WHY though?! _ _  
_ _  
_ ** _Again, I do not know. I simply follow-_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** _ -the will of the Goddess. Yeah. I heard. _ _  
_ _  
_ Link wasn’t happy. About this... _ any _ of this. He didn’t want to babysit a stubborn Princess who still had feelings for him that he couldn’t return. He didn’t want to sit patiently in Hateno, waiting for her to recover. He didn’t want to pledge his loyalty to a woman the Goddess felt like he was _ supposed _ to know, even if she _ was _ the Princess of Hyrule. And most of all, he didn't want to be held hostage by said Princess and his own damn sword.  
  
_Fuck the Goddess. Fuck duty. Fuck HER. _  
  
Despite his anger and confusion...he was going to do it. Trust the sword. Stay with her. After all, he _ was _ a knight. _ Her _ knight, specifically. He _ did _ remember that...and his duty shouldn’t end just because they were both placed in a new time. And, even though he didn’t _ want _ to care, he _ did _ care about Fi’s words. Fi hadn’t steered him wrong yet...why would she now?  
  
And maybe...maybe he was still a _ little _ curious...about what had happened before...between him and Zelda. Maybe...he could find out more.

* * *

_ Ganon...Ganon... _

_“MINE,” he growled ferociously.__  
__  
__Everywhere...he was everywhere…  
_  
_“Don’t TOUCH me!!!”__  
__  
__He never did...technically...__  
__  
_“Zelda, I’m here-”  
  
_That voice...so nice..._  
  
She felt...pressure...  
  
_Oh Goddess, NO!_  
  
“Get OFF of me!”  
  
“Zelda! Open your eyes! Breathe!”  
  
_Again...that voice..._  
  
“No! No, PLEASE-”  
  
“Breathe," the voice whispered.   
  
_...Link?__  
__  
_No. This couldn’t be real. She was daydreaming...anything to escape, even for a moment. She’d pretend she was somewhere else...somewhere in her memories...a memory where Link saved her before. Willing him to save her now…  
  
But Ganon always brought her back to her crushing, excruciating reality.  
  
**_Princess, it’s not-_****_  
_****_  
_**Even Hylia wasn’t real...  
  
_He may still save me...he’s-_  
  
**_“Heh heh heh. NO ONE can save you, Princess. It’s been over a century- your Hero has abandoned you.”_**_  
__  
_She squirmed helplessly against her restraints...arms, holding her down, keeping her from escaping...but they weren’t real. None of this was _real_...  
  
“GET OUT OF MY HEAD!” she screamed.  
  
“Zelda, _breathe_…”  
  
Link’s voice...again...she was _sure_ she didn’t dream it this time.  
  
_Breathe...?__  
__  
_She gasped, and her eyes bulged open. She didn’t realize she’d been suffocating on her own fear.  
  
“Calm down, Zelda. You’re going to hurt yourself.”  
  
Her breathing began to calm, and her eyes adjusted: Zelda saw...a window...and moonlight, reflecting off of the trees outside. A warm, comforting glow from the fire downstairs…  
  
_Downstairs?_  
  
Link’s house...she remembered seeing weapons mounted on the wall when he’d carried her in. She was...in a bed, surrounded by Link. She sat curled between his legs, his cheek barely brushing against her own. His arms were wrapped around her from behind, and his hands clasped gently over hers.  
  
“Shhhh. It’s not real," he whispered, tracing his thumb gently accross her wrist.   
  
_It WAS real.__  
__  
_All of that time...at Ganon’s mercy...the things she’d seen...and done. Every torment...every bruise...none of it was _real_, per se…but it had _felt_ real. Every agonizing minute._  
__  
_She suddenly brimmed with fury. Who was Link, of ALL people, to tell her what was or wasn’t real, when he couldn't even remember her?!  
  
She struggled against his grip. “Let _go_ of me, Link!”  
  
“Princess-”  
  
“ZELDA. For GODDESS sake, it is ZELDA.”  
  
Shocked, he let her go, and she pulled roughly away, landing on her behind with a _thump _on his soft, wooden floor. He moved to the edge of his bed, and she sat below him.  
  
Her eyes were on fire. “I am NOT a princess anymore, Link. Not right now, anyway.”  
  
_Not ever, if I have my way.__  
__  
_She was still seething. “Why were you..._grabbing_ me like that?!”  
  
He hesitated, “Your arms…you were..."  
  
_What?__  
__  
_Suddenly, she felt an aching, sharp pain in her arms. When she looked down at one, she saw the blood flowing from five solid, curved cuts in her arm. When she looked at her other arm, she saw the same thing, almost identical. She wrapped her arms around herself in horror...and lined up her own hands with her injuries.  
  
...had she...did she really…  
  
_What am I doing...what am I saying..._  
  
“I’m _sorry_, Zelda.” Link’s voice was full of regret, and he buried his face in his hands. “I’m _sorry_ I don’t...I don’t even know...”  
  
His voice trailed off. He was...well, upset. That much was certain.  
  
Zelda stood, and stared at the red crescents on her arms. She was...shocked. Why had she hurt herself?  
  
Guilt seared into her again. She really did appreciate Link’s concern, and his loyalty...but Zelda just couldn’t shake her feelings of...being a _burden_. She didn’t want him to be with her because he felt _obligated_ to protect her. She didn’t need his protection anymore.  
  
At least...she didn’t _think_ she did.  
  
But...Zelda knew that something was...off...inside of her...particularly after everything she’d been through. She almost wished Ganon would have put her through actual, _tangible_, physical pain...that’s what she’d been expecting. That’s what she had prepared for. That would be easier to explain than..._this._  
  
She hadn’t expected that...even though he’d never touched her, never laid a hand on her...he _had_, somehow. He’d made her believe...feel...do...anything he wanted. Everything about his torment felt- was- _real_...but it _wasn’t_...what _was_ reality, anymore?!  
  
Ganon's malice hadn't just infected Hyrule...his malice had completely corrupted her mind.  
  
“Zelda! Snap out of it!”  
  
She blinked. Link was standing in front of her now...his concerned, sapphire eyes piercing into the jumble of realities that raged in her skull. He reached for her shoulder, but stopped, and pulled his hand nervously back to his side.  
  
_I know I told you to let go of me..._**_  
_****_  
_**Because she...she _wanted_ him, more than anything. More than her own sanity. But not like _this. _Not out of obligation.   
  
Her eyes filled with tears. “Link I-...I’m so...I’m so sorry…”  
  
She couldn’t see straight. She couldn’t _think_ straight.  
  
She felt Link’s hand tentatively grab her shoulder. “Prin- Zelda...it is okay. I’m here.”  
  
_But you’re NOT.__  
__  
_Her anger at Hylia flared again.  
  
_T_**_here was no choice. This was the only way to keep him. You had to do this together, and he had to heal-_**  
  
Link’s voice, filled with emotion, interrupted, “I...I will not leave you, Zelda.”_  
__  
_He’d said something like that to Zelda...before. Before he’d become this...shell of whatever he was. Her broken heart swelled.  
  
_Are his memories of his feelings...still in there? __  
__  
_**_I don’t know. _**_  
__  
_She scoffed. “Why?”  
  
Link seemed to shrink at her words.  
  
“I...I don’t know,” he stuttered, and avoided her gaze.  
  
_He's lying to me. _  
  
Zelda’s heart ached with longing...she _missed_ _him_. That wasn’t the answer she wanted, and how was he supposed to know? He couldn’t fix it, even if he wanted to.  
  
But she wasn’t going to sit around and let him trap himself. She wasn’t his responsibility anymore.  
  
“Fantastic,” Zelda said. “Well, since you feel you can’t leave, _I_ will-”  
  
She started to walk around him, but he reached out and grabbed her wrist.  
  
He rolled his eyes. “_No_, you won’t.”  
  
_Is he ordering me…_  
  
“Do not roll your eyes at me!" Zelda shouted.  
  
He gripped her tighter, and looked fiercly into her eyes. “Zelda. You need to go back to _sleep_.”  
  
“I do not WANT to sleep-”  
  
“It’s the middle of the night. You’re still exhausted. You just had a nightmare-”  
  
She leaned in, and almost snarled.  
  
“You don’t know _anything_ about nightmares.”  
  
_Oh Gods._  
  
She hadn’t meant to say that...she wasn’t even sure where it had come from. Her grief? Her exhaustion? Her desperation?  
  
Link’s eyes widened in understanding, and compassion. He let go of her wrist, but he didn’t break her gaze this time.  
  
For a minute...too brief of a minute...things felt...like they used to. She remembered before...when Link could read everything about her just by looking at her. At the time, it drove her _crazy_. But now...  
  
Could he see how..._damaged_, she was? How much time it would take to put the pieces of her back together?  
  
_Link...LOOK at me...really LOOK._  
  
She knew he was right...it _was_ the middle of the night. She _was_ exhausted. And...she wasn't...well. But her logic confused her even more...how could she be logical when she didn’t even know if this was real?  
  
He abruptly wrapped her hand in his.  
  
_What-__  
__  
_“I know I don’t remember...before..." his words were deliberate and careful, "But I still..._care_. About _you_, Zelda.”  
  
Zelda's eyes widened, and she froze, her anger momentarily forgotten.   
  
“I wish I knew _why,_" Link said fervently, "And then I could...I don’t know...say exactly what I’m supposed to say...”  
  
_Why though?_  
  
He squeezed her hand tighter. “_Help me_, Zelda. I need you to...help me remember you.”  
  
Zelda sighed in relief as some of the small pieces in her mind fell into place. He wasn’t angry at _her_, just as she wasn’t really angry at him. He was just...as frustrated as she was. And just as confused.  
  
_And feeling something? _  
  
She pulled away from him, and sat on the bed. She wrapped her hand- the one Link had been holding- in her other, and mulled over her discovery. Link didn’t feel _obligated_ to be with her- he _wanted_ to be, because she could help him fill in the empty spaces in his memory. She almost laughed at the irony...she needed him, to anchor her to a reality she hadn’t lived in for over a century. And he needed her...for the same reasons, in a way...and more.  
  
Link needed Zelda to help him remember _why_ he needed her. Zelda wasn’t entirely sure why or how that worked...  
  
Wait…  
  
_Is any of this real?!_  
  
**_“Heh heh heh. You’ll always wonder, won’t you Princess.”_**_  
__  
__That voice...that laugh...__  
__  
_Zelda squealed and reached for something, _anything_, to keep her in this reality.  
  
**_No, Zelda-_**  
  
_This...this isn’t real...Goddess DAMN it! What IS real?! When will I get AWAY?!_  
  
She clenched her eyes shut. She gasped for air as she floated on a sea of blue…  
  
_Royal Blue...Link...please be real...please, Hylia, let him be real..._  
  
“Link...please...even if you aren’t real...just stay. Just stay with me, _please_.”  
  
Something squeezed her hand as she drifted slowly back into unconsciousness.

* * *

_ What is...what IS this?! _ _  
_ _  
_ This must be the something Link saw in the memories. The unspoken emotion he couldn’t identify. He just... _ cared _ , about her. He wanted to keep her safe...and it caused him a tremendous amount of stress to know that he couldn’t keep her safe from her own mind. Link knew Zelda might never tell him about what happened in her time with Ganon, even if he gathered enough courage to ask her about it...but, whatever it was…  
  
_ “GET OUT OF MY HEAD!” _ _  
_ _  
_ He groaned quietly. She had sounded so despondent...in _agony_…  
  
Link hadn’t gone back to sleep. Instead, he sat dutifully on his bed by the princess for the rest of the night, squeezing her hand gently when she started to get restless.  
  
"Link...Link _stay..._" she whispered dreamily.  
  
He looked at her. The way her hair swept carelessly across his pillow, and across her face. The way her now tranquil eyes fluttered delicately as she settled into a new position in her sleep. The adorable way her lips rested in a very slight smile after saying his name. The smooth, alluring curve of her neck...her-  
  
He quickly shook his head. He could...appreciate...her beauty...but he knew he couldn’t think any further than that.  
  
_Whoever you are...you are...striking, Zelda. Absolutely striking. _  
  
Damn his memory. Damn his duty. _ This _ was exactly where he needed to be- by her side. Coaching her back to sleep, back to rest. Watching over her, _ protecting _ her. He still didn’t know why, and he wasn’t sure he would ever remember…but it did feel good to feel _right. _  
  
She’d finally fallen into a peaceful sleep, just as the sun peeked over the horizon. The chattering birds and morning breeze seemed to calm her down.  
  
_ Okay...she likes...outside. Being outdoors. _ _  
_ _  
_ Link felt a small sense of pride...of hope. He may not be able to remember her...but he could learn...again. He had the memories from the slate...even if he couldn’t feel them, he knew them like a script or a story. And he... _ wanted _ to learn about her. _ Something _ kept him by her side... _ something _ made him care like this...  
  
_ “Even if you aren’t real...just stay. Just stay with me.” _ _  
_ _  
_All he knew was...he never wanted to see her in that kind of agony...never wanted her to question if he was real...ever again.


	3. Malice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Purah begin to suspect that something may be seriously wrong with Zelda.

**Chapter 3- Malice** _  
_ _  
_ It was late afternoon. Link stood in his kitchen, washing dishes and wiping off counters. He hadn’t changed his clothes- he never _ had _ fallen back to sleep, but Zelda had been asleep for the entire day, and he was glad. She’d certainly needed it, especially after what happened last night.  
  
He’d bounced between checking in on her, and doing some chores around the house. He hadn’t been home for about a month- he’d been too focused on preparing for his battle with Ganon. Everything was dusty, and felt out of place. He was happy to have a little bit of time to make things feel...homier.  
  
Link was actually trying to distract himself...he had been thinking about his health...and Zelda’s. He knew for sure that _ he _ wasn’t okay. He hadn’t been for a long time- especially since his memories had been stolen from him. Every day of his existence that he _could_ remember was spent listening to the orders of others...and he was just...so unsure of who he was without orders. So scared to find out. Rescuing Zelda...having her here, _ now _ ...for some reason...he felt... _ better. _ Still confused, and still damaged...but better.  
  
But Zelda...there was something...very wrong with her. Link had never been a scholar, even before, but he knew enough from his couple of years roaming Hyrule- he could tell that Zelda’s behavior was incredibly abnormal. That something inside of her was damaged.   
  
_ It has been a little while since I’ve checked on her. _  
  
He threw his dishcloth onto the edge of the sink, and he ran up his stairs back into his loft.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!  
  
_ What in Hylia- _  
  
“LINKY! I know you are IN THERE.”  
  
_That was fast, Purah._  
  
Link held back a laugh. He knew Purah was likely dying from excitement- she'd missed Zelda so much. If Zelda wasn’t asleep, he’d probably yell back. But he peeked over the top step just to make sure.  
  
She was...still so peaceful...no nightmares of mentions of Ganon since she’d woken up before. His eyes followed the trail of her golden hair accross the gentle peaks of her chest-  
  
“LINK!!!" _  
_ _  
_ Zelda flinched in her sleep.  
  
_ Shit!   
  
_"It’s the middle of the day! I KNOW you are AWAKE! Just because you are the HERO does NOT MEAN I won’t-”  
  
Link huffed, and sprinted to the door, opening it before Purah could finish her sentence.  
  
“Goddess DAMN IT, Purah! She’s _ sleeping_!”  
  
Purah snorted. “Right. _ Sleeping _ .” Her high pitched, squeaky voice echoed emphatically into his house. She stormed by him, entering without prompting. “Two teenagers reunited after over a century. And you’re _alone_, in _ your _ house, _ sleeping _ ?”  
  
He blushed- _this is exactly what I was worried about- _but he frowned. “Purah-”  
  
“Where _ is _ she? Where is the Princess?!”  
  
Even though Purah was half of his height, and technically half of his age, Link knew Purah was actually much older, and much wiser. She knew Zelda...before. She’d been the one to give Zelda the Sheikah Slate in the beginning.   
  
Purah couldn’t stand still. Her wide, brown eyes were full of excitement, and her white hair bounced with the exciting tapping of her foot.  
  
“Purah, can you _ please _ quiet down-”  
  
“Purah?”  
  
Both Purah and Link turned towards the quiet voice by the stairs.  
  
_ Well. She’s awake. _ _  
_ _  
_ “ZELDA! Oh my GODDESS!”  
  
Purah ran to Zelda, and wrapped around Zelda into a tight, tiny hug. Zelda stood, unmoving and confused.  
  
“Um...hello...little one…” Zelda said skeptically.  
  
Link laughed, and Purah pulled away from Zelda, scowling.  
  
“It’s ME, Zelda!" Purah huffed, "I don’t have time to go into it- science experiment gone wrong- but it’s ME! Purah!”  
  
Link watched Zelda examine Purah, appraising her like an antique. He held back his remaining laughter- he knew how much Purah hated to be treated like a little kid, even if she _ did _ look like one.  
  
“I must say...Purah...I’m highly...perplexed...as to how you’ve become so...young…” Zelda muttered.  
  
“Oh ZELDA!”  
  
Purah wrapped her arms around Zelda again, and this time, Zelda returned the hug admiringly.  
  
“I missed you so much, Purah," Zelda said shakily.  
  
Link winced. He could hear the heaviness in her voice...the fear. Even though Zelda hadn’t explicitly _ told _ him what was wrong with her, he’d already guessed that she was having a hard time differentiating between fantasy and reality.  
  
_ Does she know this is real? _ _  
_ _  
_ Purah seemed to hear the same heaviness, and stepped back. “I bet you are still exhausted, Princess. Perhaps I should’ve waited until you had more rest-”  
  
Zelda sighed. “I am still feeling...drained-”  
  
But Purah couldn't contain her excitement, “I just...I have so many things to tell you! So much research I’ve finished in the past century!”  
  
Link saw Zelda’s eyes light up. He’d seen that eager, intelligent expression on her face in the memories on the slate.  
  
_ Right. She likes to learn. _ _  
_ _  
_ Purah grabbed Zelda’s hand, “Come ON! I want to show you!”  
  
Zelda recoiled, and Link stepped closer to the pair.  
  
“Maybe...maybe not today, Purah," he said.  
  
They both turned to him. Purah looked _ pissed _ ...but Zelda looked...relieved?  
  
“Linky! You can’t keep the Princess all for yourself!”  
  
_ For Nayru’s sake, Purah! LOOK at her! _ _  
_ _  
_ “If you’ll both excuse me,” Zelda started, “I need to use the bathroom.” Zelda pushed past Purah, and out of Link's door, shutting the door forcefully behind her. _  
_ _  
_ _ She’s hiding. _  
  
He had to find a way to get Purah out...to give Zelda some space.  
  
“Seriously, Purah, can you just come by tomorrow?” Link was almost whispering. “Zelda just woke up...she’s still a little disoriented.”  
  
Purah looked up at him. She was frowning. “What’s wrong with her?”  
  
_ How can she tell that quickly? _  
  
Link sighed. “I’m not...sure, exactly.”  
  
“Well list me off the symptoms.”  
  
_ Symptoms? _ _  
_ _  
_ “Um…” he tried to think of what Purah needed to know, “She’s...jumpy. And...she kind of...keeps freaking out?”  
  
Purah sighed, and rubbed her eyes under her round, wide spectacles.. She was clearly annoyed.  
  
“Specifics, Link. I need specifics.”  
  
He tried to think of what Purah wanted to hear. “She’s...physically fine. No fever or anything like that. She’s been asleep for the past 12 hours at least. She keeps thinking she’s dreaming...she can’t tell what is real and what isn’t.”  
  
Purah’s eyes widened. “Anything else?”  
  
Link thought of Zelda’s screams...the way she talked in her sleep...the way she completely zoned out mid-conversation last night…  
  
“She-”  
  
Suddenly, his front door door slammed open, and Zelda stormed back into the kitchen.  
  
“Do NOT talk about me like I’m not here!”  
  
_ Fuck. _ _  
_ _  
_ Link turned, and met her eyes, expecting his usual sea of emerald...but instead, he saw…  
  
_ Emerald...and magenta... _  
  
“I KNOW I’m a mess. I KNOW something is wrong with me. Could you _ both _ at least have the decency to call me on it, instead of talking about it behind my back, you worthless fools!?”  
  
He heard Purah gasp beside him.  
  
_ She sees it... _  
  
Link couldn’t move. Purah walked carefully towards Zelda.  
  
“You’re right, Zelda. I’m sorry," Purah said carefully.   
  
Zelda’s eyes widened, and the magenta tint in her eyes abruptly disappeared.  
  
Her breathing sped. “I think...you are both, _ real_, right?”  
_  
Zelda… _  
_  
_ Link couldn’t stop himself- he nearly ran across the room, and took her hand, squeezing it gently in his. Zelda looked at his hand like it was a foreign object, or like she could see right through it.  
  
“Yes, _ I’m _ real, Zelda. We both are. Just hold my hand.”  
  
She squeezed his hand tightly while staring off into space.  
  
Link looked back to Purah. She was watching the two of them...her eyes full of both concern and intrigue.  
  
"I thought you couldn't remember her..." Purah whispered.  
  
Link scowled. He _didn't _remember her...but-  
  
“Perhaps I’d better go,” Purah said softly.  
  
Purah walked to Zelda, and gently wrapped her arms around Zelda’s waist again. Zelda looked down at Purah, and started to cry.  
  
“I’m...so sorry, Purah, I didn't mean-”  
  
“Nonsense,” Purah interrupted, “You have no idea how happy I am to see you again, Princess.” Purah pulled away. “I’ll come back again, okay? When you are well? You just rest a little more.”  
  
Purah looked to Link knowingly. “I’ll do some research tonight. I’ll be back soon...and I’ll let you know what I find.”  
  
Link didn’t need further explanation. He nodded, and Purah turned quietly out of the open front door, and shut it gently behind her.  
  
It was quiet for a moment, other than Zelda's whimpers.   
  
"I'm sorry, Link. I didn't mean that."  
  
Zelda was still crying. Link squeezed her hand, and stayed silent. He wasn't sure what to say.   
  
Zelda sniffed, “I’ve gone mad, haven’t I?”  
  
_I don't know..._  
  
Link still couldn’t meet Zelda’s gaze. The images from last night...seeing her dig her own nails into her arms so hard that they bled...and just now, in her eyes...he wasn’t sure how to answer her.  
  
He heard her breathe deeply. “It’s getting easier...to tell what is real.”  
  
_ Oh? _ _  
_ _  
_ Link turned to her, and found himself caught in her gaze again. Back to normal...pure, hypnotizing green. She seemed much...calmer. Relaxed. She still looked completely exhausted and torn, but she didn’t seem nearly as...fearful.  
  
She kept going. “I’m trying to find...things that _ anchor _ me...in some way, to reality. Like when I heard you and Purah, I knew that _ I _ didn’t have a memory like that, so it had to be really happening...if that makes sense.”  
  
He stared at her. Completely astounded. He’d just watched this woman have a complete meltdown not even a full day ago, and she was _ already _ trying to... _ handle _ it? _  
_ _  
_ “And now...something about this...you, holding my hand...it keeps me here. Or brings me back if I’m...not sure where I am...”  
  
His heart...burned again...in a _ good _ way?  
  
_ Have I felt this before? _ _  
_ _  
_ “So I guess…” she thought carefully before speaking, “I guess I can’t be completely mad...if I can think about this clearly-”  
  
“Shhh, Zelda,” he squeezed her hand again, and stepped closer to her, “You don’t have to explain this right now. It’s okay-”  
  
Link smelled...cotton. And flowers.  
  
_ AHHH! _ _  
_ _  
_ Link’s eyes burned, and his head was on fire...and then he saw…  
  
A forest...a goddess statue...Zelda, sobbing into her hands at the Spring of Power as she sank miserably into the cold water…  
  
But he _ felt _ ...oh Goddess he _ felt _ …  
  
His arms around her...tracing her figure...his lips on hers...  
  
_ “I love you, Zelda.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _He_ had said that to _her_...he had _ felt _ it... _  
_ _  
_ And then, as quickly as it had appeared, it disappeared.  
  
_ Mother of Din... _ _  
_ _  
_ Was that...a memory? It was different than anything he’d ever felt before. The memories on the slate were merely videos. Snapshots into a life he couldn't remember living. But _this...this_ memory..._felt_. He could _ feel_…  
  
“Link? Are you all right?”  
  
_ She’s here… _ _  
_ _  
_ Something... _ the _ something…it anchored him to reality in a way he'd never experienced.   
  
_ She’s safe. She’s here. _  
  
Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her into his chest, and buried his face in Zelda’s hair. He sighed...so content. So complete.  
  
_ I love you. _

* * *

He sighed into her hair, and Zelda’s heart stopped.  
  
They _shouldn’t_ be this close...they were both so fragile...so confused... so vulnerable right now...  
  
But here...in his arms...everything felt..._real _ .  
  
She pulled away, and met his eyes. His deep, blue pools were filled with realization...and devotion. Utter devotion.  
  
_ He remembers! _  
  
Before she could convince herself otherwise, she captured his lips carefully in hers.  
  
_ Oh Goddess… _ _  
_ _  
_ Bliss...pure bliss...even better than she remembered. _  
_  
Link groaned. He pulled back briefly, and stared at her... _ into _ her...and she saw something familiar. A fire she hadn’t seen in over 100 years.  
  
“Zelda…”  
  
The way he said her name...with realization and reverence. With _ love._  
  
Then, he pushed into her, and she lost her balance. He caught her lower back, and shoved her against his wall, knocking down one of his wooden shields. They both ignored it, and, this time, _ he _ kissed _ her _ , devouring her like he’d been starved. He moaned into her mouth, and ran his hands teasingly along her hips...he anchored one hand to her waist, and brought the other to her ribcage. Zelda wrapped her arms around his neck and held on for dear life.  
  
Zelda’s entire body was ablaze with desire. And with...certainty. For the first time in over 100 years, she knew _exactly_ where she was. Even her wild daydreams didn’t have this... _ passion _ in them. This _ had _ to be real.  
  
Her hands entwined in his soft, blonde hair. She inhaled him...the scent of pine needles and fresh grass. His kisses were filled with assurances of love, and promises of proving it.  
  
She opened her eyes, his sapphire eyes gazing lovingly into hers, and sighed into him. “Link…”  
  
_Finally..._  
  
And then, he gasped, and stopped. With an abrupt _ oof _ , and a few heavy breaths, she was standing alone, and he was across the room bent over the other side of the kitchen table, breathing heavily.  
  
_ What...what happened? _  
  
He buried his face in his hands. “What in the name of Hylia...”  
  
_ ...maybe he DOESN’T remember? _ _  
_ _  
_ The weight of their actions fell onto her like a ton of bricks...she was proud of herself for _ finally _ clarifying reality, and identifying ways to stay in it...but she’d just completely taken advantage of one of the people keeping her sane.  
  
_ But...but I SAW it...the way he looked at me...he REMEMBERED… _  
  
“Link, I-”  
  
He interrupted, “I’m going to...go outside. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”  
  
Without waiting for her response, he walked to the door, but then stopped.  
  
“I…” he started, “I think...don’t worry, Zelda, okay? Just...give me a bit...”  
  
He huffed in frustration, and marched out the door, leaving it open behind him.  
  
Zelda stared at the open door. She wanted to follow him...to try to explain…  
  
She started to cry. She’d heard Link and Purah talking about her like she had gone mad...and Link had refused to answer her question earlier...maybe she really _ had _ gone mad. What in Nayru possessed her to think that Link had suddenly gotten _all_ of his memories back? All she’d done was confuse him even more.  
  
_ I ruined it. Any chances of rebuilding this...us... _ _  
_ _  
_ Zelda walked back up into Link’s loft, and sat on the edge of the bed. She glanced at Link’s nightstand, at a picture of her, Link, and the Champions, shortly after Link had been appointed the Hylian Champion. She smiled slightly- she could see Link’s evident discomfort in the picture, likely worried about insulting her or making her upset. She’d been so _ envious _ of him and his destiny...and taken out the resulting anger on him.  
  
She didn't deserve him then...she surely didn't deserve him now.

* * *

  
She was so soft...so perfect...  
  
_ How could I have ever thought of leaving you? _ _  
_ _  
_ He didn’t have his memories...but he’d remembered... _ her _ .  
  
It was just a flash of something...he wasn’t even sure of the events he’d just seen. But he finally saw that there wasn’t something special or extra tying him to Zelda. There was no _ something _ ...it was just _ her _ . Her scent. Her moans as he crushed his lips into hers over and over again. The feel of her smooth, hot skin against his neck. Everything about her was both mysterious and familiar. And _more_...so much _more_ to relearn about why he felt this...insatiable CARE for her.   
  
Link had _ definitely _ done this before. He wasn’t sure how he knew...he just did.  
  
_ And I’m never letting her go again… _ _  
_ _  
_ He pulled away from her for a moment, and her heard her breathless voice.  
  
“Link…”  
  
_I love you..._  
_  
_ He’d been about to say it...even if he couldn’t remember why, he knew he felt it. That burn...the pain of even _thinking_ of leaving her...the way he just _ cared _ ...that was love. It’d been love this whole time...he just wasn’t able to name it- until now.  
  
But he caught something so small, almost a sliver, in her eye...something...dark…magenta…  
  
_ Malice!?__  
_ _  
_ He abruptly pulled away, and scurried to the other side of the kitchen.  
  
“What in the name of Hylia-”  
  
He buried his face in his hands. He couldn’t look at her. He couldn’t believe what he’d seen.  
  
_ She’s not mad...she’s… _  
  
He couldn’t finish the thought...he had to get away from her. Just for a minute. There were too many conflicting emotions in his body, none of which he’d really felt for the past couple of years.  
  
_ I need to think. _ _  
_ _  
_ “Link, I-”  
  
“I’m going to...go outside,” he felt bad for interrupting her, but he just couldn’t handle another minute of this...mess...in his head, “I won’t be far. And I’ll be back soon.”  
  
Link couldn’t wait for a response. He walked to the door, and grasped the handle, but then he stopped.  
  
_ It’s not her fault… _ _  
_ _  
_ Link didn’t want Zelda to think that he was...upset with her. He most assuredly _ wasn’t _ …  
  
“I…” he started, “I think…”  
  
_ I think I loved you...I think I love you still. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “- _ don’t worry, Zelda, okay? Just...give me a bit...”  
  
He huffed in frustration, and marched out the door, leaving it open behind him. He let the warm afternoon sun coat his body in it’s tender rays. It was a bit chilly- fall in Hateno was usually very mild, but the evenings were cold. He wouldn’t be out here for long.  
  
_ I just need...a minute... _  
  
He sat alone by his cooking pot- thanking the Goddess that Bolson and Karson had called it an early day- and he stared into the empty bowl. He couldn’t stop thinking about the shred of a memory he’d just obtained...how it looked...how it _ felt _ …  
  
_The Spring of Power. We...what did we do?!_  
  
He was positive, now: He _ did _ love her. He didn’t love her like she wanted him to right _now_...not yet, anyway. It was a shadow of the love he’d felt for her 100 years ago, but he knew it was already swelling within him again, and that it would likely continue to grow. He'd fallen in love with her once...it would probably be easy to fall in love with her again.  
  
And Zelda loved _ him _ . That’s why she’d been so distressed when he didn’t remember his feelings for her...for Link, this was all brand new, and he was still getting to know her. But for Zelda...she remembered everything. She’d been waiting for the knight that she loved to come and rescue her.  
  
Guilt chewed on his chest. Even if he couldn't help his lack of memory...he still felt responsible for her pain.   
  
Yes, Link’s memories had been erased. The memories would likely never return completely. But...he’d be okay...with time. And a lot of reminding and relearning. But he’d do it...for _ her_. For Zelda. Because he knew that, eventually, his love for her would be back at full force, and maybe even stronger than it had been before.  
  
_Magenta...Green and magenta..._  
  
But he was also right about Zelda. Something was wrong...seriously wrong. And he needed to get to the bottom of it before he fell completely back under her spell…  
  
He was still the Hylian Champion, sworn to protect Hyrule from Calamity Ganon...and he was also the Princess’s appointed knight, sworn to protect _ her. _ But when he thought about her outbursts of anger...the darkness in her gaze...he didn’t know if he’d be able to protect Hyrule _ from _ Zelda.   
  
And hopefully, he’d never have to.


	4. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though Zelda's condition has improved, both Link and Zelda have many questions...and not many answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suuuuuuper fluffy this time. Don't despair- the next chapter will pick up! AND be smuttier ;)
> 
> I have receieved so many kind messages from you all...I truly appreciate them all! Thank you :)

**Chapter 4-**** Questions**   
  
A week passed. Zelda spent most of that time asleep, and Link continued to watch over her. He hadn’t been able to sleep much- and he’d finally moved his sleeping mat upstairs next to his bed, in an attempt to get _ some _ rest, but Zelda’s frequent nightmares kept him vigilant.   
  
Link’s emotions surrounding the Princess had only continued to...consume him. Purah had returned to his house a few days ago, bags under her eyes and glasses askew, to tell him...nothing, basically...   
  
_ “I’ve been through every book on the Calamity...every legend...I can’t find anything like this, Linky,” Purah said fearfully. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Nothing at all?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Well…” she said anxiously, “I did find something...odd...in the old Hyrule Diagnostics Manual. There’s a page on malice.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Link raised his eyebrows. “So you DID find something?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Purah shook her head, “No...there’s...nothing.” She reached into her pocket, and pulled out a folded piece of paper. “See for yourself.” _ _   
_ _   
_ And Link sat at his kitchen table, now, looking at the paper again in the flickering candlelight. The page numbers were gone, but Link was particularly concerned with the words he _ could _ see...   
  
_ Chapter 4, Section 4: Diseases Born of Malice _ _   
_ _ Malice Psychosis- For diagnosis on Malice Psychosis, it is necessary to meet the following criteria: _ _   
_ _ Scientific data unavailable. Cause unknown. Observations unreliable. Cases: 1 known.__  
_ _   
_ That was it. An entire page of the book dedicated to _ nothing_.   
  
_ “My speciality is technology...you have to get to Impa. As soon as Zelda is well enough,” _ Purah had said. _ “Impa has access to way more historical records. She might be able to uncover more about this. I’ll send word ahead...Impa should have the answers we need before you reach her.” _ _   
_ _   
_ Meanwhile, Link had been irritated by this piece of paper ever since, waiting patiently for Zelda to recover. He was itching to get to Impa...to figure out what was wrong.   
  
Despite Zelda’s nightmares...she was mostly cognisant the few hours she was awake each day. He’d seen her _ really _ panic only once, and before he could intervene, she’d grasped the shirt he’d loaned her and calmed herself down wihtout aid. She’d been eating, finally. He’d seen her poking through his bookshelf yesterday, nosing her way into one of the Hyrulean Encyclopedia books. And, thankfully, he hadn’t seen the magenta return to her eyes…it must have been entirely in his head.   
  
Zelda wasn’t speaking to him much. She had done her best to avoid any interaction with him ever since they-  
  
_ I shouldn’t have... _   
  
Link sighed, and stood from the table. He paced around the room, clad only in his Hylian trousers and briefs. He absentmindedly fiddled with the tie in his hair.   
  
He _shouldn’t_ have kissed her...but he hadn’t been able to control himself. The minute her lips touched his, he was completely at her mercy. He wanted _more_ kisses...more touches...more of _ her _ ...   
  
The Royal Knight in him was riddled with guilt...and though he _shouldn’t _ have done it...the rest of him didn’t _ regret _ it, either...   
  
“Link…”   
  
He instinctively rushed for the stairs, and took them three at a time. He was by Zelda’s side within a few seconds. Luckily, she was still asleep. Restless, but asleep.   
  
He sat on the edge of the bed, and took her hand delicately in his. He didn’t know when this had become so natural...it started as a way to keep her in reality, but now…   
  
He squeezed gently. Zelda breathed a sigh of relief, and relaxed. _   
_ _   
_ Link smiled. She avoided him when she was awake...but, in her sleep, Link’s touch seemed to comfort her. He knew he’d have to apologize to her...try to explain what happened between them before…   
  
_ And say what? “I think you’re infected with Malice,” or, “I don’t remember you but I love you?” Either way... _   
  
He allowed himself one long, wanting look at the Princess, torn between his distinct feelings of duty and love.  
  
What had the Calamity truly done to Zelda? Did Ganon really dare to somehow poison the Princess with it’s own malice? Whether Ganon did or didn’t...what would happen to her? Would she ever fully recover...?  
  
Link had watched the memory of his appointment as Zelda's knight several times...he knew that, back then, he took that duty very seriously. He swore to protect the Princess at all costs. And now...he _still_ took that duty seriously. But it meant that this _lust_, and these _feelings_ he had for his Princess...he couldn't _stop_ the feelings, but he needed to keep them under control. Zelda was so fragile, still. She might not be thinking clearly. He needed to protect her.   
  
He loved her...and he guessed she loved him, too...but did she _really_? Even after all this time? How _ could _ she...when he had both failed her originally, _ and _ failed to remember her properly now?   
  
_ And if she does, still...why me?! _ _   
_ _   
_ Link’s mind was full of questions...about his past...about _ her_. Questions he was _dying _to ask her.   
  
Instead, he let go of Zelda's hand, and he grabbed the Sheikah Slate from his nightstand. He checked to make sure the volume was low. Then, he opened the album, and scrolled to the 12 memories Zelda had left for him.   
  
Zelda whimpered. He smiled again, and reached for her hand, interlacing her fingers with his. She sighed in contentment, and he returned his focus to the slate.   
  
_ There must be SOMETHING. One of these memories HAS to give me SOME answers. _

* * *

_ “Take Link to the Shrine of Resurrection.”  
_   
Zelda was dreaming…   
  
“If you don’t get him there immediately, we are going to lose him forever! Is that clear?” _   
_ _   
_ She could hear her own voice...right next to her….   
  
_ Okay, now I’ve definitely gone mad. _ _   
_ _   
_ She opened her eyes. It was...dark. Evening. The room was lit by a small candle on Link’s desk. She was laying in Link’s bed again, and he was sitting beside her, one hand in hers.   
  
He was shirtless.   
  
_ Oh Goddess...__  
_ _   
_ Zelda was immediately...enchanted. She hadn’t seen Link shirtless in over a century. Her eyes followed his angular jaw down to his sculpted pectorals and abdomen, and she felt a familiar heat build between her-_  
_ _   
_ Her eyes caught the light of an object in his other hand...a small square…   
  
_ The Sheikah Slate? _ _   
_ _   
_ “So make haste and GO! His life is now in your hands!”   
  
Link sighed, and stared exasperatingly up at the ceiling.   
  
Before Zelda began to question it, she checked her anchors...Link’s hand...the feel of Link’s soft, light shirt and climbing shorts that he’d loaned her, against her skin…   
  
_ I’m here...I’m real...we both are. _ _   
_ _   
_ She really _ was _ getting better at this. Staying in reality. Even though Zelda was still plagued by nightmares of Ganon, it seemed that the longer she rested, and the more new memories she made, the clearer reality became.   
  
** _“So you think, Princess.”_ ** _   
_ _   
_ She gulped. But she still couldn’t get rid of THAT voice...Ganon’s...he didn’t speak often, thank Hylia, but she couldn’t stop him from creeping into her thoughts every once in a while. _   
_ _   
_ ** _I’m here, Zelda._ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** Hylia was there, too...but muffled. Quiet.   
  
Zelda focused on Link...trying desperately not to imagine the feel of his urgent, greedy lips against hers again…or her hand outlining the exposed, chiseled muscles of his chest...   
  
_ What is he doing? Why is he watching that memory? _ _   
_ _   
_ “Link?” she said gently.   
  
He jumped a little, startled by her voice. He met her eyes, and smiled nervously.   
  
Her heart fluttered.   
  
_ Even now...after all of this time...you captivate me, Link. _ _   
_ _   
_ “Hey, sleepyhead.”   
  
Zelda sighed obnoxiously, and pulled her hand out of his. Despite her attraction, she was still...annoyed with him. From before. After their kiss last week, Link had returned to the silent, stoic knight of her earlier memories. She was being immature...staying silent to purposely irk him. And she had felt him staring at her...caught his eyes on her in her rare moments of consciousness…watched the blush appear on his cheeks…   
  
_ I shouldn’t keep hoping. I shouldn't be here._   
  
** _Give him time._ **   
  
_ Why are you so quiet? _ _   
_ _   
_ ** _Malice…?_ **   
  
Zelda sighed, and kept her breathing steady. She was worried this would happen. Ever since she’d heard Link and Purah…   
  
_ Malice Psychosis. Cases known: 1. Well...I guess 2, now. __  
_

Zelda _ had _ been awake when Purah came, though neither of them had known. She had been...both reassured and devastated by the news. She was pleased that she _ wasn’t _ totally insane...that whatever was happening to her had happened enough times to warrant a page in the Hyrule Diagnostics Manual, and that there had been at least 1 other known case...  
  
However…a blank page couldn’t actually give her any real answers. She needed to see Impa. If there was anyone in Hyrule who could figure out what was wrong with Zelda, it was Impa. And she needed to go _ soon. _   
  
_ Is there really malice inside of me somewhere? Infecting me? _   
  
What did this mean for her? Was she resigned to a life of nightmares and evil voices in her head? Was there a cure? Would this...get worse?   
  
And Link hadn’t talked to her about it at _all_. He hadn’t even _ mentioned _ it!   
  
She seethed. “Sleepyhead? I’ve been pretty busy for the past century, Link. YOU’RE the one who slept the whole time.”   
  
He cringed a little, and turned to the slate again, his features rearranging into guilt. She immediately regretted her words. Zelda knew that Link was still trying to protect her...which was likely why he hadn’t mentioned anything about Purah. She didn’t want to hurt him anymore than she already had.   
  
_ He’s been through so much, too... _ _   
_ _   
_ Her anger evaporated, and she spoke before she lost her nerve. “I’m sorry, Link. I know you are just trying to help.”   
  
Link paused for a second, then sighed. “I’m sorry, too.”   
  
The relief in his voice was evident, even though he wouldn’t look at her. Zelda turned to her side, and waited...hoping for more explanation. Hoping for him to reach for her hand again. Hoping to feel his lips on hers again.  
  
Link remained silent, but he didn’t leave- he stayed sitting next to her on the edge of the bed. They sat in silence for a moment. Zelda watched Link swipe through pictures on the slate...a picture of the 8th Heroine in the Gerudo Highlands...a picture of the Great Deku Tree in the Korok Forest...the Lord of Satori Mountain...Guardians of all shapes in various states...and Zelda was fascinated. Link really had been _ all _ over Hyrule these past couple of years.   
  
“I keep hoping...that something might help me remember,” Link’s voice was strained, and distressed. “I have...so many questions…”   
  
Zelda looked sorrowfully at her hero. She’d done this to him...she'd taken his memories away. Even if it had been the only way to save him, it didn't change that she was responsible. She wasn’t sure if she’d ever be able to forgive herself.   
  
He turned to her again, his deep, blue eyes inquisitive. “Can I ask you something?”   
  
Her heart fluttered again, and she nodded.   
  
“Why...why did you send me to the Shrine of Resurrection?”   
  
_ Oof. _ _   
_ _   
_ ** _“He’ll never forgive you.”_ **   
  
She winced, and ignored the evil voice. Zelda’s stomach fluttered with nervousness. There was...so much to explain…   
  
“I’m not-” Link stuttered, “I’m not _ mad... _ about it, Zelda. I just don’t understand _ why_…I’ve watched this memory so many times...”   
  
Zelda tried to think of Link _ before _ the Calamity. It had taken so much time, and trust, to get him to open up to her. She’d only just begun to open up to him when the Calamity had struck. Zelda owed him the truth...no matter how anxious she was about telling it.   
  
“It was...it was the only way to save you, Link," she spoke softly, "Every other way...every other thing I could’ve tried...would’ve either killed you or me in the process.”   
  
He put the slate down, and looked at her intently.  
  
"Even if it meant I lost my memories?" he said sadly.  
  
**_Yes. I'm sorry._**  
  
Zelda nodded. "Truly. The only way."  
  
He closed his eyes firmly for a moment, clearly distraught.  
  
“Why were we there? At Blatchery Plain? Were we...running away?”   
  
She nodded slowly.   
  
“Why…” Link was distressed all of a sudden, “Why would I have done that? Why would I have run away from my duty?!”   
  
He turned, and rested his arms on his knees. He shook his head, and stared into nothing.   
  
“I shouldn’t have run away...I should’ve faced Ganon, and met my destiny then...I should’ve fought harder, been stronger...then you wouldn't have had to make that choice.”  
  
_What?!_  
  
Link's whole body tensed. "I'm...I'm so sorry, Zelda. I'm so sorry I failed you."   
  
Zelda couldn’t help herself...she couldn't bear to see him in so much pain. She abruptly sat up, and wrapped her arm around Link’s waist. She settled next to him, and leaned onto his shoulder. He sighed, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.   
  
_Please remember...remember me..._  
  
“You ran to _ protect _ me,” Zelda said.   
  
He flinched, and locked his eyes into hers again. There was...shock...pieces still missing…  
  
She sighed, “You ran because I didn’t have my powers yet, and we had been attacked by a guardian before we even made it to the castle.”   
  
She looked down in shame.   
  
_ My fault... _   
  
“We couldn’t have won...even if you had slain all of the guardians _ and _ Ganon, I...I didn’t have the power to seal him away. And then...we lost the Divine Beasts...”   
  
Zelda’s heart ached at the memory...her and Link, watching as the gentle blue of the beasts swirled into a sinister magenta, and listening to the beasts’ groans of defeat. She hadn’t thought about the Champions like that for a while...she’d nearly forgotten they were gone… _  
_ _   
_ **_“Your fault, Princess.”_  
  
**_But they ARE gone. And it is still my fault. Daruk, Revali...Mipha, Urbosa… _ _   
_ _   
_ “Can you tell me about them? The Champions?” Link asked.   
  
Zelda shook the evil voice away, and looked up, puzzled. Link was staring at her with such seriousness- he was genuinely curious.   
  
“I have a few memories of them...from my battles in the Divine Beasts...but can you tell me about them?”   
  
_“Help me, Zelda. I need you to help me remember you.” _ _   
_ _   
_ Zelda sighed guiltily. She’d spent nearly a week resting, and recovering...and Link was likely still incredibly confused. He probably had dozens of questions floating around his head. Her mind may be contaminated, but at least her memories were clear.   
  
** _You can clear some things for him._ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** Zelda could. And she _ would_. After all...she had broken him...it made sense that she should be the one to repair him. 

* * *

Zelda answered every question Link asked.   
  
He learned about the champions...apparently, he hadn’t liked Revali much, but he’d gotten along well with the other three champions. Zelda told him about Urbosa, and how blunt and headstrong she was, and how she’d stepped in as Zelda’s motherly figure when Zelda’s own mother had passed. She told him about Mipha, and how Mipha and Link were best friends, though he could tell talking about Mipha caused Zelda extra anxiety, and he didn’t press her further.   
  
He couldn’t remember his feelings from his memories, but he wasn’t stupid- something had happened with Mipha, too. Whatever it was, Link guessed that it paled in comparison to what he had felt for Zelda. After all, he hadn’t sacrificed his whole life for Mipha like he had Zelda.   
  
Besides...he had too many questions to dwell on Mipha right now…   
  
“Why was I in the Royal Guard? How did I get there?”   
  
Her hesitancy to answer his questions had disappeared- Zelda seemed _ excited _ to tell him this one. Apparently, his father had been a knight in the Royal Guard, and his mother had died when he was little, so he hadn't known her. Link followed in his father's footsteps, even after his father died in battle. Then, Link joined the guard as soon as he received the Master Sword.   
  
“How did I get the Master Sword?”   
  
Zelda answered question after question deep into the night, her head growing heavier on his shoulder. Finally, Link felt brave enough to ask some questions that had genuinely plagued him, but might be more difficult for her to answer.   
  
“Why did you hate me so much when we met?”   
  
Zelda told him that story, too. Her resentment of his success. Her unfair judgements about what he thought about her…  
  
“And I guess, over time,” she stopped, and he watched her face turn red, “we just grew to...understand each other, even like each other-”   
  
She stopped abruptly.   
  
_ Like each other? _   
  
His heart pounded. He felt...bolder. And more curious.  
  
“Was...the other day...our first kiss?” he asked carefully.   
  
Zelda tensed. Link knew this was risky...but...he was so _ curious _ about if they’d done that before…   
  
_ Please don’t be mad... _   
  
Zelda, gulped, and then started to giggle.   
  
“No, actually. We were...in Foothill Stable. I...attacked you, kind of.”   
  
Relieved, he raised his eyebrows, and grinned. “Seriously?!”   
  
She laughed in embarrassment, “Yes! It was so hot out, and you were walking around without your tunic…”   
  
He watched her eyes wander to his exposed chest.   
  
“...and I just...couldn’t help it, I guess!”   
  
Link burst out laughing, and fell back into the mattress, forgetting that Zelda’s arm was still wrapped around his waist. She fell down with him, her head landing in the crook of his arm. Before he could panic, she nuzzled into his arm softly.   
  
Link could hardly contain his happiness. He absolutely loved this...this playful, vulnerable time with Zelda. For a moment, he was simply a nervous boy laughing and flirting with a pretty girl...   
  
_ Wait...fooled around a little? _ _   
_ _   
_ Link’s heart stopped. His memory was gone, but he _ was _ a man...lust was another thing that had come back to him _ very _ quickly after he’d awoken. They’d, “fooled around?”   
  
_ Just for kissing her, I could’ve been imprisoned...or executed... _   
  
He wanted to know...he _ had _ to know...if they ever…   
  
“Did we ever...do anything else, together?”   
  
Her cheeks turned a fervent, blazing red, “I mean... _ technically _ we were together all of the time-”   
  
His eyes narrowed, and she giggled nervously. “Well...we used to sleep together. Just sleep.”   
  
He thought about that...he could see why he would have done that…he kind of did that _ now _ ...sleeping beside the bed, and holding her hand. It would have certainly made protecting her easier, in a way.   
  
But he was still determined to get a complete answer. “Zelda. You knew what I meant. Is that really all?”   
  
She inhaled sharply, then reached out, and touched his face. She traced along his jawline, and then he felt her warm hand laying across his cheek.   
  
_ We definitely did something..._  
  
Link held back a whimper...he couldn’t tell if the pain in his chest was from his fear or from her touch...   
  
“Once,” she finally whispered. “At the Spring of Power...”   
  
He already had that shred of memory...but her words caused the shred to morph into a whole. The Spring...her despair...her kiss...her body-  
  
_ Holy Hylia- what did I DO?! _ _   
_ _   
_ She must’ve seen the panic in his eyes. “It wasn’t a bad thing!”   
  
He felt...so _ so _ ashamed...   
  
_ Some KNIGHT, Link! You slept with the Princess of Hyrule?! _ _   
_ _   
_ It didn’t matter if they _ had _ loved each other...what was _ wrong _ with him back then?! Had he completely lost his mind?!   
  
_ How could I have- _ _   
_ _   
_ Zelda shifted herself closer. Her face was only inches away from his, and her emerald eyes seemed to sparkle in the gentle candlelight. She moved her hand tentatively to his chest, and started tracing lines along his heated skin. He gulped, as a raging fire traveled from his chest to his groin.   
  
_ That would be how. _   
  
“Link...will you sleep with me?”   
  
_ WHAT?! _   
  
She giggled at his shocked expression. “No! Sorry...I meant just sleep. I’ve missed it so much...”   
  
_ Phew. _   
  
But, oh Goddess...he _wanted _to do so much more than just sleep…especially now that he remembered they already had...  
  
_ STOP IT, knight. Know your place. _   
  
“Please?” she whispered.   
  
Link’s heart swelled. Even though he knew sleeping, _ just sleeping_, with her was grossly inappropriate...was holding her hand every night _ really _ all that different? And he had already done this before, anyways...and he DID need to protect her...  
  
_ Keep telling yourself that, Link. _ _   
_ _   
_ He wasn’t even fooling himself... _ of course _ he would say yes. Not because of a sense of duty or protection- He _ wanted _ to hold her...inhale her fresh, flowery scent again…feel her body flush against his...   
  
He nodded. Zelda smiled, and sat up, settling her body into a new position on the bed. Together, they shifted around...until they laid next to each other on Link’s pillow. Zelda turned over, and pressed her back into Link’s bare chest.   
  
Link froze. He felt, again, like a nervous _ boy _ ...totally unsure of himself…   
  
_ What...what do I do? I don’t want to hurt her- _ _   
_ _   
_ After a moment, Zelda huffed, and reached for his hand. She grabbed it, and pulled it against her torso, forcing Link to wrap his arm around her.   
  
He yelped, and she giggled. “You are so awkward, Link.”   
  
He blushed again. “Uh...thanks?”   
  
She laughed again, and sighed contentedly.   
  
“Try to get some rest, all right?” she said, “You seem exhausted.”   
  
Even holding her against him like this, a few salacious images still in his head...he couldn’t deny how tired he was. And now, that he knew for sure she was safe…   
  
He sighed, eyelids already drooping, “Goodnight, Princess.”   
  
“Zelda,” she said softly.   
  
He grinned, and nuzzled her hair. “Zelda.” 

* * *

  
_ Light and dark…so dark… _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “NO! You will NOT make me!” _ _   
_ _   
_ ** _“...you shall fear my wrath!”_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** _ Light...Link… _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “ZELDA!” _ _   
_ _   
_ This time, Zelda shot forward, hurling herself forward with enough force to nearly topple her off the bed. Something wrapped around her and stopped her.   
  
“Shhhhh. It’s okay, Zelda. I’m here.” _   
_ _   
_ _ Right...Link slept here. _ _   
_ _   
_ She was trembling, but she managed a deep, shaky breath. Link’s arm remained curled protectively around her, and they were facing each other. Link hesitantly raised his hand to her cheek, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
“This is real," he whispered, "_I’m _ real. I promise.”   
  
The worry that painted his features...his creased eyebrows, his pursed lips, and his wide, fearful eyes...Zelda’s heart throbbed.   
  
_He's as caring as he was back then...he is s__o afraid for me. _ _   
_ _   
_ ** _“Or afraid OF you.”_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** Even though Zelda knew she should ignore the voice...she couldn’t help but wonder if it was right this time.   
  
Zelda let out an exasperated sigh. She was done recovering. Done with the nightmares. Done waiting for Link to tell her she could have some type of psychosis. Done sitting idly while she heard voices in her head.   
  
Most of all...she was done making Link look at her that way.   
  
_ He shouldn’t have to worry about me like this. _   
  
“Link...we need to go to Kakariko Village. _ Today. _”


	5. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda finally reach an understanding. Impa delivers suspicious news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! This one is my favorite one so far :)
> 
> NSFW ahead!

**Chapter 5- Answers**  
  
_ He’s staring at me. AGAIN. _ _  
_ _  
_ Zelda tried to ignore Link’s ogling as she threw some of her new clothes into a satchel lying on the table. The day Purah came over, she’d also brought a satchel of some women’s clothing. It hadn’t included any nightclothes, but it did include a couple of pairs women’s Hylian trousers and several crisp Hylian blouses in various colors, amongst other things. When Zelda had emerged from the bathroom in the black, form-fitting trousers, a royal blue shirt, and her hair tied halfway up...even turned away from him...she could still feel his burning stare.  
  
_ He is IMPOSSIBLE! _ _  
_ _  
_ Zelda had already fought with Link earlier about going to Kakariko. First, he said she couldn’t because she wasn’t feeling well. Then, after she confronted him about the information from Purah that he'd failed to mention, he’d apologized, but they argued about how to get to the village: She wanted to go _ immediately _ , with the Sheikah slate, and Link could follow on the Master Cycle. Zelda had seen Link’s final battle with Maz Koshia, and she’d seen how much faster Link was on that contraption compared to a horse.  
  
But Link wouldn’t let her, and he wouldn’t relinquish the Sheikah Slate. At first, she'd been _livid_: How dare a man who couldn't remember her question her?! According to _him_, she was still his sovereign, even if she refuted it.   
  
But she’d finally given in after seeing the intense distress in his features. Even with no memory...he still affected her.   
  
Zelda was growing tired of this growing dynamic between them...Link clearly had _ some _ type of affection for her, even if he didn’t love her. But he wouldn’t talk about it...he just kept fussing over her and worrying about her with no elaboration, and they’d already _ done _ this part of their relationship 100 years ago!  
  
She knew Link was likely either conflicted about his duty and his feelings, just as he was so long ago, or he was genuinely just a very caring friend. Though it still irked her to be patient, she knew she had to give him space. She didn’t want to confuse him again, especially after their heated kiss the week prior-  
  
Zelda felt a small touch on her shoulder. She whirled around, and her face was suddenly only a few inches away from his.  
  
He smiled nervously. “Sorry...I um...can I ask you something?”  
  
_No! No you can't! Get away from me!  
  
_But her own racing heartbeat betrayed her.   
  
Zelda scowled. “You’ve got some nerve asking me questions right now, Link.”  
  
Link closed his eyes, a shadow of pain crossing his face, “I know...I just…”  
  
When he reopened his eyes, there was a new, heated curiosity in his gaze. He reached his trembling hand tentatively to her cheek, and traced his finger along her hairline, before stopping to splay his hand against her.  
  
Zelda's eyes widened, and she gulped.  
  
_ Mother of Din... _  
  
“Zelda," he whispered, "I can't stop thinking about...Well, I’m wondering if…”  
  
Zelda’s lingering anger evaporated. She couldn’t breathe.  
  
Link breathed shakily. “I want...to try something...if that’s okay?”  
  
Zelda managed a small nod.  
  
He leaned his face closer to hers. She could feel his hot, short breaths against her lips. She ached to lean in...to where she so desperately wanted her lips to be…  
  
_ Patient, Zelda. PATIENT. _  
  
“Tell me if you want me to stop…” Link whispered, his breaths tickling her lips and sending electric signals to the growing heat between her legs.  
  
And then, his lips tenderly touched hers. Zelda couldn’t stop a small whimper from escaping. His lips were a match, and he’d completely set her on fire. It took all of her restraint to keep her arms locked to her sides- she needed to let him lead. However, she couldn't stop her hands from cupping both of his cheeks.   
  
The fire burning within her combined with a gratifying ache in her chest- they’d never kissed like this _before_...so gently. So... _ lovingly _ …  
  
Link moaned, and he deepened their kiss, tracing his tongue eagerly along her lips and probing into her mouth. Her brought his other free hand to her waist, and curled his hand along the small of her back, pulling her flush against his body. She moved both of her hands to his chest, and wandered over the fabric of his shirt, feeling the tight, firm muscles underneath.  
  
_Remember me, Link. Remember..._  
  
Just as Zelda was feeling a little bolder, Link sighed into her, and pulled his lips away from hers...but he still held her...still _ so _ close…and his eyes held that familiarity that she'd grown so accustomed to 100 years ago...  
  
Did she dare hope?  
  
_ More...I want more… _ _  
_ _  
_ “Zelda…” he whispered fervently nearly against her lips, “I...I can't...I don't know what...”  
  
Zelda used every bit of her self control to remain silent. She wanted to guess...wanted to help...but the only way she could was to let him sort through his jumbled mind without her interference. Instead, she focused on the absentminded strokes of his thumb on her cheek. 

_Patience..._  
  
"I think I..." he spoke as though he had finished fighting a camp of moblins, "I think I..._love_ you."  
  
That did it- Zelda couldn’t help herself: She groaned, and crashed her lips into his. He met her with equal, if not more intensity, kissing her like he _ needed _ her.  
  
Zelda’s heart soared...she wasn’t sure if she’d ever hear those words cross his lips ever again, and now that they had, she couldn’t contain the powerful love she’d held in for so long. Link was _ here _ , kissing her, touching her, just like he had before...he was _ hers_, once again, just as she had always been his.  
  
She poured her love into her kiss...and into the rough, needy caresses of his cheek and his chest. She felt the hard, aching bulge in his trousers pressing into her thigh, and she was overcome with an inexplicable need to _ show _ him how much she loved him.  
  
Before Link could comprehend her actions, Zelda reached a hand down, and traced a finger teasingly along the top of his trousers. He gasped.  
  
“Zelda, wait-”  
  
Zelda dipped her hand inside, and Link yelped. She giggled seductively.  
  
“Goddesses, Link. I’ve waited for the past 100 years. How much longer are you going to leave me unsatisfied?”  
  
Link whimpered, and his eyes darkened. Clearly inspired by her bluntness, Link abruptly pulled Zelda’s hand out of his trousers, and plucked her off the ground. She laughed as he whisked her with astonishing speed up the stairs to his loft, and dropped her on the bed, her head hitting the pillow with a very un-princesslike, “OOF!”  
  
They were both completely wild now- Link pulled his shirt off unceremoniously, and threw it to the side. Meanwhile, Zelda got to her knees and removed her blouse, and went to unclip her white, lacey bra-  
  
“No,” Link leaned and reached around her and grabbed her hands, “Let me...please?”  
  
_ Holy Hylia. _ _  
_ _  
_ Link got on the bed with her, also on his knees. He fumbled with the clasps for only a moment, and gasped when the fabric fell away.  
  
For a moment, Zelda felt incredibly self-conscious underneath his lustful, thorough gaze.  
  
“Zelda..." he whispered as he trailed a shaky hand along her bare side, "You are _ beautiful _ …”  
  
Zelda’s heart leaped out of her chest. Before she could respond, he cupped her breast in his hand, and groaned as he locked his lips with hers again.  
  
He pushed her backwards onto his bed and her head fell into his pillow. His calloused, rough hands wandered brazenly across her breasts, switching between cupping her into his hands and tweaking her nipples, and she failed to restrain her needy whimpers. He adjusted so he was on top of her, one elbow steadying himself on the bed, and his other hand threaded through her hair. Their chests brushed against each other with every heavy, desperate breath from the both of them. Link pushed his hips between her legs, and his arousal pressed greedily against her core. Both Zelda and Link gasped simultaneously.  
  
Link gazed wantonly into her eyes. “How...far?”  
  
For the first time since he’d touched her, she paused, and tried to think clearly. If they wanted to make it to Kakariko Village before dark, they would need to depart within the hour. And she was _ supposed _ to be patient...slow...  
  
But the burn...the pleasurable, needy ache between her legs...and the throbbing, hard arousal between his...  
  
“I mean,” she said softly, “I suppose...we _ could _ go to Kakariko tomorrow…”  
  
Link’s breathing sped even more, but his eyes closed in confliction...she knew he wanted to get to Kakariko as badly as she did, to make sure she was okay. But, when Link’s arousal pulsed into her again, Zelda made up her mind.  
  
She was sane. _ Now _ . What if they got to Impa, and Impa wasn’t sure how to help? Or Impa discovered something terrible? Would one day away from Kakariko change much about what was wrong with her or what she could do? Likely, no.  
  
But one day with Link...could change everything. Or _fix_ everything.   
  
“Don't stop, Link," she whispered.  
  
His eyes bulged, and she held back her laugh.  
  
“It’s...” he said carefully, “Are you-”  
  
“Shhhhh,” she leaned up to his ear, and gently nibbled his earlobe. He hissed.  
  
_ Mine. _ _  
_ _  
_ “We _ have _ done this before, Link…” she whispered.   
  
He stopped breathing for a moment, and his arousal twitched again. Goddess above...she had _missed_ this effect she had on him..._  
_ _  
_ "I love you," she whispered, as she rose her lips to his once more-  
  
But Link nuzzled away from her, and rested his forehead to hers, “You love me?” he asked skeptically, "How can you? After everything-"  
  
“How can I not?” she interrupted, “Even if you don't remember...you're _still...you.”_  
  
His eyes widened with adoration. “Zelda...I know I can’t remember everything..."  
  
He lifted his hand to her chin, and traced her lips with his fingers.   
  
"But I love you too, Zelda. With everything I have _ now_.”  
  
Then their lips locked again, engaging in a wild, frenzied passion of lust and love. Despite her overwhelming joy, her heart still ached for the man who remembered her completely. Who knew her inside and out. She may never have that man again...  
  
...but that was okay. _This _was okay. _More_ than okay. For now.   
  
Zelda wasn’t sure how her bottoms or panties disappeared so quickly- it felt like he'd only just looped his fingers into her leggings. She’d been too focused on the feel of Link’s strong, greedy hands caressing and exploring her hips and thighs as he'd pushed the fabric away, and his whispers and kisses against her face, neck, and collarbone.  
  
“So beautiful...I love you so much...I think I always have…”  
  
Every word and sound he made seared into her memory. She _needed _to notice this. Needed to remember. Needed to create new things to remember.   
  
Suddenly, Link shifted, and kissed below her collarbone. Then, he moved downwards, until his head rested between her breasts.  
  
“Is this really okay?” he whispered. _  
_ _  
_ Goddess...she loved him so much...he was still protecting her, even if from himself...but if he didn’t do something to douse the raging inferno between her legs _ soon_, she was truly going to lose her mind.  
  
“Stop asking,” she whispered assuringly, “and keep _ moving_.”  
  
Something in Link snapped- all reservations, whatever was holding him back, completely dissolved. He groaned, and latched his mouth eagerly onto Zelda’s nipple.  
  
She whimpered- it had been so _ long _ since she’d been touched this way. As Link lavished kisses on her breasts, he moved one of his hands to her stomach...then further down...he teased the dark brown curls below…  
  
Zelda whined, and thrust her hips forward, gasping at the rough, and agonizingly brief contact of Link’s fingers against her slit. Link smirked, and moved a finger slowly and purposefully against her clit.  
  
_Goddess..._  
  
“Please,” she whispered fiercely, “No more teasing...I want you. _ Now _ .”  
  
Link started moving his fingers in small tantalizing circles. Pleasure flooded Zelda’s body in nearly unmanageable waves- any other time, and she would appreciate this...letting him explore and bring her to his level of arousal...and, in the back of her mind, she was glad that, despite his lack of memories, he’d somehow managed to keep the knowledge of a woman’s body…of _her_ body...  
  
But she was too _aroused_...she needed him too much…  
  
“Link, I swear to Goddess, if you are not inside of me within the next few seconds, I’m going to do something drastic.”  
  
He looked at her, clearly entertained. “Well now, I’m curious, Princess, what-”  
  
_ Don't test me! _ _  
_ _  
_ She sat up as far as she could, and she reached for the top of Link’s trousers. Before he could register what he was doing, she’d already undone the ties, and slipped her hand inside, reaching for his-  
  
His face controted in ecstasy, and he groaned loudly. “ _ Fuck…_”  
  
She smiled slyly, and wrapped her hand around him, pumping him gently.  
  
"You were saying, _hero?"_  
  
The familiar taunt registered on Link's face, and the corners of his mouth upturned into a smile.  
  
“Zelda…” his voice was so strained. So needy. “I won’t...last...it’s been a...while…”  
  
She dug her nails into his back with her other hand, and he moaned.  
  
“Now you know how _ I _ feel,” she said dangerously.  
  
He captured her lips passionately in his, and pulled his trousers down, finally revealing his hard, aching member to her. As much as she wanted to take the time to admire him properly, she just couldn’t wait any longer. Zelda let go of his pulsing shaft, and laid back down, pulling Link along with her.  
  
Suddenly, the seriousness of this moment caught up to her. Was she really going to do this? Even if he couldn't remember before? Couldn't remember _her?_  
  
As Link reached downwards, Zelda brought her hand to his face.  
  
“I love you, Link," she said softly, "I’m yours. I’ve always been yours.”  
  
He sighed with both content and desire. “And I'm yours.”  
  
He positioned himself at her wet and waiting entrance. The instant the head of his member pressed into her, she nearly screamed in ecstasy. Something primal took over her senses: Nothing else mattered. Nothing else mattered but her, and the man she had loved for over 100 years.  
  
Link must have felt it too- he slipped comfortably into her, and when he’d sheathed himself completely, he slowly pulled back out...not completely, but _ just _ enough to graze against a spot that Zelda had nearly forgotten existed. Lust fuming in his now dark blue orbs, Link pushed in again, and out, so intentionally. She watched as the apprehension on his face morphed into a passionate desire.  
  
Zelda was already worked up, but feeling Link inside of her, expertly hitting all the right spots, his lips sucking and biting at her neck and collarbone...and knowing that this was _ real_. So _ so _ real. No dream could conjure this exquisite pleasure, and no nightmare could make her doubt. She was _ here_, with _ Link _ , and they were one again, at last.  
  
The inferno in Zelda’s core grew beyond pleasurable...Link’s hips moved faster, expertly thrusting and grinding, and sending the inferno throughout her body as electrical pulses of energy. Her breaths grew erratic, and Link latched one of his hands into her hair, and the other onto her cheek.  
  
“Link...Oh GODS-”  
  
And Zelda screamed as the inferno exploded inside her. Every nerve in her body pulsed with a thrill unlike anything she’d ever felt before, and she dug her nails hard into Link’s flesh. She tightened around him, her body riding wave after wave of seemingly nonstop pleasure. Link buried his face into her neck, moaning her name so deliciously...so fondly...as his careful thrusts turned erratic. They clung to each other, riding out their climaxes together, both mindless and lost in the heat of...whatever had just happened between them.  
  
Even as they settled into each other, after they had both finished, neither of them could move. The room was filled with the sounds of heavy, satisfied breathing. Zelda was suddenly aware of how hot she was- she felt the cool air against the sheen of sweat that covered her face.  
  
_ Oh my Goddess...  
  
_Was this a mistake? Surely, something so pleasurable and so..._this_...wasn't a mistake-_  
_ _  
_ Link finally lifted his heavy head from her neck, and looked into her eyes.  
  
“I love you,” he said, and he planted a firm, sated kiss on her lips.   
  
Link reluctantly slipped out of her and rolled to her side. Zelda still couldn’t move, but she smiled...he'd said he loved her! More than once! He truly loved her!   
  
“Are you okay?” he asked as concern dotted his features, “I’m sor-”  
  
She held up her hand to silence him, “Do not apologize, Link,” she smiled, “Just shut up and hold me.”  
  
She giggled, and he rolled his eyes before abruptly flipping her over, and pulling her still nude body tightly back to his. She yelped, and then snuggled into him, still giggling.  
  
“And I love you too,” she said softly.  
  
Zelda felt Link’s lips press gently against her head. They both sighed, and she closed her eyes. Even though she felt better, and it was the middle of the morning...she _ was _ pretty tired-  
  
“Kakariko?” he asked as he quietly ran his hand through her hair.  
  
_No way.  
  
_She was too exhausted and too happy to let this go. They would definitely have to wait until tomorrow.  
  
“Not today. I want to stay like this for a while…” she sighed.  
  
“Thank Goddess,” he said with both jest and relief, “You wore me out.”  
  
“Well then sleep with me, Hero.”  
  
“Yes, _Princess_.”  
  
Zelda smiled at the return of his taunts. She wanted to keep teasing him...but she really _ was _ exhausted. She closed her eyes, focusing on the comforting feeling of Link’s hand running through her hair again...  
  
** _“It won’t last…”_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_**As Zelda felt Link’s arms wrapping around her, she fell helplessly into yet another nightmare.

* * *

It only took them less than a day to get to Kakariko Village. Link knew it would’ve been quicker for Zelda to use the Sheikah Slate to teleport to Ta’loh Naeg Shrine, and he could meet her there within a few hours on the Master Cycle. However, Zelda...in a new place, new people, still unsure of reality...Link just couldn’t bear to leave her alone. And with the two of them on the Master Cycle, he was hesitant to drive as quickly and recklessly as usual.  
  
After insisting on traveling to Kakariko yesterday, Zelda gave Link a thorough verbal beating for not telling her about the conversation with Purah. He felt guilty...he hadn’t known Zelda was awake, and he hadn’t meant to _ keep _ it from her...she’d been avoiding him anyway...but he could see how it appeared secretive. He really didn’t want to fight with her.  
  
Link still had one more question...and he felt like it was the most important one. He wanted to kiss her again...not just because of his teenage hormones, but because he just wanted to see if he could feel that _ love _ again...and then they’d…  
  
_ Gods...I’m in trouble. _  
  
Link told her he loved her. And he _ meant _ it. He had never felt more sure of anything in his life. Damn duty, and any promises he may have made before.  
  
_ How could I have forgotten this?! _ _  
_ _  
_ Link felt... _ alive _ . Every nerve...every sense in his body...completely dedicated to _ her_. Zelda was everything..._his _ everything. She must have _always _ been his everything. He was smitten...utterly smitten.  
  
Now that the uncertainty and awkwardness between them was _ mostly _ eradicated, there was a tenacity in Zelda that he hadn’t seen before- or, at least, not that he could remember. He knew she was stubborn and a little hot-headed just from watching the memories...but now, walking confidently up the steps to Impa’s house, her silhouette glowing against the shadows of the moonlight, her eyes squinted determinedly and resolution twitching about her lips...she was positively _ striking_.  
  
And, based on the ill-timed twitch in his trousers...undeniably... _ sexy _ ...  
  
How could he have forgotten her? How could he _still_ not remember them from before?  
  
“L-Link!" a jittery voice spoke from Impa's door, "And...y-you must be the P-Princess!”  
  
Paya stood nervously in the doorway, her hands clasped tightly in front of her. Link felt a wave of affection for his friend- he and Paya had been friends for the past couple of years, and she'd been an undeniable reason why he'd felt the need to face Ganon and resuce Zelda. Without her tales of his past...of Zelda's potential love for him...he may have never summoned the courage.   
  
“Yes,” Zelda started, “I am Zelda. I’m sorry...have we ever-”  
  
Paya gasped. “Oh. I’m s-sorry, your h-highness! I’m Paya!”  
  
Paya looked at Link, squeaked, and covered her face. When Zelda looked over to him in confusion, Link held back a laugh. Despite their close friendship, he knew Paya had a crush on him, and though he didn’t return her feelings, he found Paya’s constant jitteriness around him both embarrassing and kind of amusing.   
  
Zelda raised her eyebrows at Link. He shrugged.  
  
Zelda sighed. “It’s nice to meet you Paya. May I ask...where is Impa?”  
  
Paya squeaked again, and they heard a quiet chuckle.  
  
“In here, Zelda,” said a familiar, gentle, ancient voice inside.  
  
Zelda inhaled sharply, and her eyes widened. She abruptly grasped Link’s hand.  
  
He knew this was harder for her than she was trying to show. He wordlessly squeezed her hand, and ignored the surprised look on Paya's face.  
  
_ It’s real, Zelda. I love you. _  
  
She sighed in relief, and they stepped into Impa’s house, hand in hand.  
  
Impa sat on her usual pedestal of pillows, hunched over, clad in her Sheikah Elder attire. When Impa raised her head, an almost-toothless grin appeared on her wise face.  
  
“Zelda, my dear. It has been so long. I am so pleased to know that you are both alive and safe. And Link- welcome back. Congratulations on conquering the Calamity.”  
  
Impa eyed their interlaced hands, and Zelda quickly pulled her hand from his.  
  
Impa laughed. “Oh please, Zelda. Do not be embarrassed, dear.” Impa’s eyes narrowed knowingly, and she continued, “From what I understand, you’re entitled to whatever you need to feel safe right now-”  
  
But Zelda stepped forward, and surprised both Impa _ and _ Link by enveloping Impa into a friendly hug.  
  
“Impa…” she said tearfully, “You kept your promise to me. _ Thank you_.”  
  
_ Promise? What promise? _ _  
_ _  
_ Impa sighed, and returned the hug. “I did my best, Princess. I know he doesn’t remember everything...but it seems you two are figuring it out just fine.”  
  
_ Eh heh. Yeah, I guess we are. _   
  
Zelda pulled away from Impa, and blushed. Impa laughed, but then her face turned serious.  
  
“It seems you’ve had a rough recovery so far, according to Purah.”  
  
Zelda nodded. “I’ve actually been doing...b-better.”  
  
Link could hear the hesitation in her voice, and he stepped forward to stand by her. He gripped her hand wordlessly in his.   
  
_ I’m here.  
  
_"Talk to me, dear," Impa said softly.  
  
Zelda breathed deeply, and continued. “I have been able to...stay in the present, most of the time. I’m physically fine...just tired, even though I’ve been sleeping most of the time. And I have very... _ vivid _ ...nightmares…”  
  
As her voice trailed off, she squeezed Link’s hand again.  
  
_ Real, Zelda,_ he squeezed back,_ I’m real. _ _  
_ _  
_ Impa’s expression turned forlorn. “Zelda, or _ course _ you’re exhausted. Of _ course _ you are tormented by nightmares. These are very typical to responses to severe and life-altering trauma.”  
  
Zelda trembled, and Link’s heart swelled. More than anyhting, he longed to climb into her head and asuage whatever torture lay there.   
  
“I also…” Zelda hesitated, “I...well, I don’t want either of you to think I’m mad…”  
  
_ ...is there more? _ _  
_ _  
_ Had he missed something? He’d been watching her so closely... _  
_ _  
_ Impa’s eyes widened. “Spit it out.”  
  
Zelda gulped. “I hear...voices-”  
  
_ WHAT?! _ _  
_ _  
_ “Well, two voices, to be honest. One is Hylia’s...but it is part of my powers. But the other voice...is Ganon’s.”  
  
_Vocies? She hears voices?_  
  
The room was silent for a moment. Zelda looked down in shame, and Impa eyed Link warily before speaking to Zelda again.  
  
“This voice…Ganon’s voice,” Impa said carefully, “Is it...like a memory?”  
  
Link gulped, and sighed shakily. While he was impressed with Impa's ability to appear calm and collected, it seemed as though he still needed more practice.   
  
Zelda shook her head, still facing downward. “I hear it...frequently...telling me to believe things...reminding me of my failures…”  
  
Zelda’s grip on Link’s hand had tightened so much that it caused his fingers to start tingling.  
  
“Even now,” she looked up at them and continued, “It is telling me that you both think I’m mad. That I can’t trust either of you. Amongst...other things...I’d rather not-”  
  
Before Link could voice his own concern, Impa intervened, “Shhhh. It’s okay Zelda. It’s not true. We are BOTH still here. And we aren’t going anywhere, right Link?”  
  
_ Of course not! _ _  
_ _  
_ He shook his head. Zelda’s grip on his hand loosened, but she didn’t let go.  
  
“I’ve been doing a lot of research this past week, Zelda,” Impa said gently, “And I have found something that may help. But I must confess...I’m hesitant to share with you what I’ve found, for fear of causing you further distress.”

Zelda huffed, the determined look returning to her eyes. “No, Impa. I...I know I’m not...better...but I need to hear this. I’ve had enough rest...enough waiting...I need to _know_. It is the only way to get better.”  
  
_So strong...it's amazing...  
  
_Link's heart swelled with pride for his princess.   
  
Impa rolled her eyes. “As stubborn as you father. Hmph. I suppose I shouldn’t have expected anything less. You both may want to sit down.”  
  
She shuffled into her usual position, and Link and Zelda settled into the ground in front of her, their hands still clasped together tightly. _  
__  
_“You are both already familiar with the events of 10,000 years ago,” Impa started, “Before that, Hyrule’s history is largely unknown.”  
  
Impa looked upwards. “In the ancient book of legends, there is the legend of the Hero of Time, as I am sure you have both heard as well.”  
  
_Hero of Time?_  
  
Zelda nodded, but Link shook his head.  
  
Impa sighed. “Essentially, the story goes that there was a Zelda, who possessed the Triforce of Wisdom, and a Link, who possessed the Triforce of Courage. Link and Zelda accidentally gave a human reincarnation of Ganon access to the Sacred Realm, and he possessed the Triforce of Power.”  
  
“When the Links and Zeldas of legends fight Ganon...they fight him in many forms...as a beast...a warlock...a man. The majority of scholars, myself included, believe this particular Link and Zelda accidentally created a timeline split.”  
  
Impa paused, and both her and Zelda looked at Link, likely gauging his reaction to this news.  
  
When he didn’t react, Impa kept going, “Three timelines, specifically: One, where you were successful, and brought to your past; one, where you were successful, and Hyrule continued forward; and one, where you were defeated.”  
  
Impa suddenly shifted uncomfortably, “From here, I’m afraid I must tell you both that this is purely a theory. A _good_ theory, yes, but still a theory. We believe that, when we successfully conquered Ganon with the Divine Beasts 10,000 years ago, that something happened within the timelines. Some type of magic, or raw power, from something that could control or view all three timelines. Whatever that something was, that something reconverged the timelines into one.”  
  
“When those timelines merged, the Triforce regained it’s true power, and the Princess and the Hero of 10,000 years ago sealed it in a place unknown. No one has seen or heard from it since, though it continues to adorn our Royal Garb and various monuments as a reminder of the raw power humanity cannot be trusted to control.”  
  
“Now the reason I tell you this is...this, ‘disease,’ or, ‘psychosis,’ nonsense that Purah fed to you…” Impa paused, and grunted in annoyance. “That is merely an attempt to scientifically describe something that...well, quite frankly, cannot be described scientifically.”  
  
“There are two cases...two legends, that concern me the most: The Legend of Twilight, and The Spirit Tracks. I’ll spare you the deep details of both of these legends, but it’s important to know that, in _both_ of those legends, they occurred in different timelines, but those timelines are under the Hero’s victory splits. And in _both _legends...the Princess is taken by Ganon. When the Hero comes to rescue her...the Hero actually _fights_ her.”  
  
Zelda gasped, and Link’s heart stopped. He grasped her hand tightly.  
  
_What is Impa saying?! That I would dare to HURT Zelda?!_  
  
Impa saw their reactions, and quickly continued, “It _isn’t_ Zelda- well it _is_, but her spirit is...missing…she is...possessed.”  
  
_Possessed?!__  
__  
_“Before you both panic, you did end up winning. In both of those cases, Link successfully helped Zelda reclaim her body with few damages to either of them.”_  
__  
_That brought Link little comfort. And, based on Zelda’s panicked breathing, it didn’t bring her much comfort either.  
  
“If my theory is correct...if the timelines _did_ merge into one...then we still have much to understand about the possibilities of what has crossed into the merge. We know there are landmarks, items, and regions all across Hyrule that appear in all three of our former timelines. But there is also...still so much unknown. What became of the Triforce? Where is Ganon sealed now? And what does that mean for evil...malice exists in one or two legends, but how was Ganon able to infect so much of Hyrule with so much malice this time?”  
  
Impa reached for Zelda’s chin, and tilted it upwards towards her face. “Princess Zelda. A century ago, you asked me to watch over the Hero. To guide him back to you. And now you’re _here_, safe at last, and he is loyally at your side. You’ve no idea how incessantly I’ve prayed to the Gods to see you again. To see the both of you, alive and together...”  
  
Impa closed her eyes, and pulled back. “I _do_ think you’ve been...infected by malice, as Purah wrote to me,” Impa said worriedly, “You’ve been immersed in malice for over 100 years. It makes sense that there might be residual. However...I don’t think you have a _disease_...malice isn’t _alive_ like normal viruses or germs. It doesn’t have awareness. It spreads mindlessly until it corrupts or kills. Malice stopped spreading over Hyrule the minute you sealed Ganon 100 years ago, because malice needed Ganon to survive and thrive. He could only keep the malice he’d already inflicted alive.”  
  
Zelda’s face contorted in horror, and Link could barely breathe. Impa didn’t need to continue...if Impa thought that Zelda was infected with malice, and malice couldn’t spread or function without a source…  
  
_The source is...it has to be Ganon. Ganon is still alive. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out, my actual job will require a larger chunk of my time. I'm still aiming for updates every 3 days AT THE LATEST, but bear with me while I figure it out, and don't get too mad at me if I need a few extra days!
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	6. Decorum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda share an intimate moment. Impa gives Zelda the next steps.
> 
> NSFW ahead!

**Chapter 6- Decorum**  
  
_"Ganon is alive.”_ _  
_ _  
_ Impa confirmed it, and, seeing the shock on both Link and Zelda’s faces, had suggested they try to rest. Take some time to absorb the news.  
  
Link and Zelda walked silently from Impa’s house to the inn, still hand in hand. When they arrived, the innkeeper showed them to their adjoining rooms. Link didn’t want to let go of her, but Zelda squeezed his hand and smiled, tears in her eyes, before letting go and entering her room without a look back at him.  
  
Link stood in his bathroom, splashing cold water onto his face over the sink. He felt...a blanket of dread draped heavily over his entire body.   
  
_ Ganon is still alive...how?! _ _  
_ _  
_ Link turned off the water, and grasped either side of the sink. He stood there for a while, lost in thought.  
  
He had watched Zelda seal Ganon away with his own eyes...she certainly didn’t fail…  
  
For a brief moment, Link considered the possibility that Zelda _ did _ fail...but maybe not of her own accord. He remembered when he saw...or at least, he thought he saw, a magenta flash in her eyes. Was she...possessed then? Was she possessed _ now _ ? He didn’t _ think _ so...but how would he really know if Zelda’s behavior was normal or not? He couldn’t actually _ remember _ what she was _ supposed _ to be like...he could only make inferences based on the memories she’d left, diaries he’d read, and her behavior _ now. _ _  
_ _  
_ Suddenly, Link heard a tender knock on his door.  
  
“Link? It’s me.”  
  
_ How long have I been standing here? _  
  
Link quickly dried what was left of the water off of his face, and walked to the door. He opened it, and gazed at the vision before him: Zelda was wearing a royal blue, silk robe, that reached just above her knees. He could see pale blue lace poking out of the top of the robe, just above her breasts. Her hair, freshly washed and still a little damp, cascaded over both of her shoulders in golden waves that smelled of roses. Her deep, green orbs were filled with questions...and tears, still.  
  
Link peeked into the hallway to make sure no one saw them- it was one thing to hold Zelda’s hand in front of people, but the last thing either of them needed were rumors about the Princess of Hyrule sneaking into the Hero’s room in the middle of the night. When he saw that it was clear, Link pulled Zelda into his arm, and closed the door behind her.  
  
Zelda immediately wrapped her arms around Link’s neck, and sobbed. He locked the door, and then wrapped his arms around her waist, one hand cradling the small of her back, and the other caressing her shoulder blades. They stood like that for a while, each of Zelda’s sobs making Link feel more and more helpless.  
  
_ She must be so scared. _ _  
_ _  
_ He was supposed to _ protect _ her. Now...he didn’t even know if this _ was _ her. He was utterly _helpless._  
  
Zelda’s sobs died down, and she pulled back, concern in her eyes.  
  
“Link...are you afraid of me?”  
  
Link wasn’t sure how to answer that question. Objectively, _ yes_, he _ was _ afraid of her- if she was really possessed by Ganon, then she AND Link were in enormous danger.  
  
However, Link was pretty sure that wasn’t what she was really asking.  
  
_ Am I going to leave her? _  
  
He shook his head and answered both Zelda and himself. “No.”  
  
Her eyes widened, and she grew frantic, and she clung to his neck. “Don’t you think you’re...taking a huge risk?! If this is real, Link-”  
  
“Shhh,” he whispered, wiping the tears from her cheeks with his hand. He’d already made up his mind. It didn’t _ matter _ if Zelda was, or would become possessed by Ganon. He _ wouldn’t _ ...he _ couldn’t _ leave her, even if he wanted to try.  
  
“Zelda, I will _ not _ leave you,” he said, stroking her cheek, “We will figure this out...there’s GOT to be something…”  
  
His voice trailed off, and Zelda moved her hands along Link’s collarbone.  
  
She spoke softly, “Could I stay with you tonight? Please?”  
  
_ You have to ask? _  
  
But Link couldn’t speak...while they’d embraced, her robe had come slightly undone, revealing the deep sheer powder blue V of her nightgown, and the blue lace that barely covered it. Despite the seriousness surrounding their embrace...Link couldn’t help the images of yesterday’s trist from replaying in his head.  
  
Zelda giggled quietly. “My eyes are up here, Link.”  
  
He blushed, and met her emerald eyes once again. How could he even question if this was her? Of _ course _ it was her. Every muscle in his body ached with familiarity…every synapse of his brain pulsed with awareness...he _ remembered _ her, even if he didn’t have memories.  
  
Was she really possessed by Ganon? Link didn’t think so...not _ yet _ anyway. However, Link guessed that, if Ganon was alive and still controlling it’s malice, then Zelda _ could _ be, eventually. They _ had _ to figure out where Ganon was, and how to stop him. He had to rescue Zelda...just as he had before, in his apparently many, many lifetimes.  
  
“Sorry,” he whispered bashfully.  
  
“Kiss me,” Zelda whispered.  
  
_ Oh Goddess... _  
  
Link needed no persuasion. He leaned in, and planted a gentle kiss on Zelda’s luscious pink lips. She sighed into his mouth, and nibbled on his bottom lip. It was late...he knew he should probably pull away, and encourage her to get some sleep- but then, she pulled him in closer, and his growing erection pressed into her thigh.  
  
Their kiss deepened, and last night’s encounter gave Link more confidence to explore with Zelda in ways he’d been too scared, or too aroused, to try before. He ran one of his hands along the curve of her behind, and squeezed her tightly while she wrapped a leg around his hip. His other hand nearly knotted into her hair, and he pulled her mouth from his as he roughly and greedily kissed her jawline...along her neck...the base of her throat…  
  
Zelda whimpered, and wrapped her arms around his neck again.  
  
“Bed...” she gasped.  
  
She didn’t have to explain further- Link moved up and kissed her harder, his tongue diving deep into her mouth, and the force of his kiss pushed her backwards...and further backwards...until Zelda’s calves hit the bed frame, and Link shoved her playfully onto the mattress. She shrieked, but Link abruptly cut her off with another desperate kiss, and her shriek turned into a groan against his lips. Link pushed her further onto the bed, and climbed on top of her.  
  
Link’s entire body burned with desire...he wanted nothing more than to plant his own throbbing arousal between her legs, and make desperate, sweet love to her right then and there-  
  
“Zelda...” he whimpered.  
  
Zelda moaned desperately into his ear, “_Touch _ me Link. _ Please _ …”  
  
Link groaned, and moved his mouth to her collarbone, nipping and sucking on a small bit of her flesh so roughly that he was sure he was going to leave a mark. The idea of that excited him even more...marking her...making her his…  
  
_Mine..._  
  
Zelda reached for the ties of her robe, and gracefully slid out of the silky smooth fabric. Link pulled back to stare at her in wonder...she wasn’t wearing a nightgown: She wore a thin, short, sheer and lacy powder blue tank top, and a matching pair of lacy blue panties. The fire in Link’s body burned even hotter and more intensely than before...she wasn't beautiful...beautiful couldn't even begin to cover his feelings. She was a fucking_ goddess_.  
  
Link pulled off his shirt, and threw it carelessly off the bed. He reclaimed Zelda’s lips, using one hand to brace himself above her, and the other to caress the soft skin of her thigh. He lost himself in her...the pliability of her body squirming underneath his...her rosy, fresh scent flooding his senses, mixed with the intoxicating taste of her skin as he travelled down the valley towards her breasts...the warm, wet heat he felt on her panties as his hand reached the crux of her center.  
  
Zelda gasped in pleasure, and abruptly pushed Link off of her. Before he could question why, she reached for the hem of her top and pulled it gracefully off in one fluid motion.  
  
_Holy Hylia...  
_ _  
_ Link froze for a moment, hypnotized. Zelda’s long, golden, wild hair...her pale, glowing skin, covered in a glittering sheen...her round, supple breasts, heaving with each of her shaky, rapid breaths-  
  
Any lingering reservations in him faded. He needed to touch her. _ Now. _  
  
Link tackled her back down onto the bed, crashing his chest against hers, and reclaiming her lips once again. They both nearly screamed from the contact, and Link moved one of his hands to knead one of her breasts. He moved the other hand back between her legs.  
  
Suddenly, Link had an idea...a thrilling, crazy, undeniably _ naughty _idea…  
  
He dipped his finger through the edge of Zelda’s panties, and ran it along her warm, wet slit. Zelda groaned in ecstasy, and ground her hips into his hand. He brought that hand back up to his mouth, and tentatively licked the moisture. She stared at him in shock.  
  
_ She tastes...WOW... _  
  
Resolved, he smiled, and pulled his lips away to kiss her chest- right above her breasts.  
  
“Oh _ Goddess _ , Link...yes…”  
  
And Link _ consumed _ her. He brought his mouth eagerly to Zelda’s breast, sucking it into his mouth, nibbling and tonguing her nipple, and she whimpered as her back rose into him. He switched to her other breast, and did it again. She was soft and wet and hot and _ perfect _ ...he inhaled her. She was a drug, and he was _ high _ ...and he needed _ more _ .  
  
He kissed down her torso, and her abdomen, squeezing her breasts as he travelled down. When he reached her panties, he planted a kiss right below her bellybutton, and right above her panty line.  
  
Zelda gasped, and sat up. “What are you-”  
  
Link kissed the wet spot on her panties, between her legs. Zelda shrieked.  
  
“LINK! You don’t need to-”  
  
He hooked his hands into her panties, and quickly rose up to quickly, and reassuringly, kiss her lips.  
  
“I want to remember how you taste,” he whispered against her lips.  
  
She shivered, and giggled nervously. “There’s nothing to remember! You didn’t do this _ before_!” _  
_ _  
_ _ What?!   
  
_Link stared at her in shock. If he had felt this...lust, before...how could he have never tasted her?!_  
  
I have to fix that...now. _ _  
_ _  
_ “Well, Princess,” he said seductively, as he kissed between her breasts, “Allow me,” he kissed her neck, “to right such an egregious wrong on my end.”  
  
He kissed her deeply, and she keened needily into his mouth. She lifted her bottom, and let Link pull her panties down. When he broke their kiss, he immediately got to his knees between her legs, and pulled her panties completely off, tossing the wet fabric to the side.  
  
Zelda closed her now bent knees tightly together. She looked at Link fearfully. Link felt a pang of guilt in his chest. Was he making her uncomfortable? Pushing her too far?  
  
“I’m...nervous...about this...” she said hesitantly.  
  
He touched her knee. “We don’t have to. I’m sorry if I-”  
  
Zelda smiled, and huffed, “I WANT you to do it..." she covered her face, clearly embarrassed by her confession, "I’m just nervous about it.”  
  
Link giggled, and suddenly noticed the butterflies in his own stomach...he was nervous, too.  
  
_So beautiful. So adorable. _  
  
He traced patterns on her leg, before leaning forward and kissing her knee gently. “Zelda, don’t feel like you _ have _ to do anything...”  
  
Zelda opened her legs a little. Link’s heart jumped, and he kissed the inside of her knee.  
  
_ I have to make sure. _ _  
_ _  
_ “Are you sure?” he asked.  
  
Zelda smiled, and opened her legs a little further. They continued this way for a moment...kissing and spreading, little by little...fighting through the nervousness of the utterly _ intimate _ thing Link was about to do. He felt..._honored,_ to have her trust...honored she was letting him see her…  
  
And finally, Zelda opened her legs completely. Link got to his elbows, and kissed her inner thigh one last time, before staring into her wet and waiting core. A gorgeous, rare flower. Her folds glistened with arousal, and Link couldn’t help but feel a bit cocky... _ he _ did this to her. _ He _ drove the Princess of Hyrule _ crazy... _  
  
Link looked up, and met Zelda’s ashamed and fearful expression. Her hands were trembling on her stomach.  
  
_ Please don’t worry. You’re PERFECT...absolutely perfect. _  
  
He gulped. He was still nervous too. He grinned sheepishly, and said the only thing he could think of:  
  
“I love you,” he said tenderly.  
  
Apparently, that was the right thing to say. The fear disappeared from her face, and she reached one of her shaking hands to his head, running it tenderly through his hair.  
  
_ Oh WOW… _  
  
He _ really _ liked that feeling, and it spurred him on- without warning, he got down on his elbows, and he dipped his head back between her legs. He slowly and intentionally licked the entire length of her slit.  
  
She tasted...Gods, Link couldn’t even describe it. Hot...sweet...savory...  
  
“Oh my GODDESS!!” Zelda screamed.  
  
Link grinned, and licked her again. This time, she bucked her hips involuntarily against his mouth.  
  
“Link! That’s... _ ohhhhhh fuck…” _  
  
Her voice trailed off into a desperate, satisfied moan as Link licked her again. And again. And again. If he felt intoxicated by her before, that was nothing compared to what he felt now: she was entirely _ irresistible _ . Nothing else mattered...not Ganon, not Impa’s revelation, not Link’s lack of memories...all that mattered was _ Zelda_, struggling wantonly under his mouth, whimpering as he licked and nipped gently at her folds.  
  
Link closed his mouth around the small bundle of nerves at the top of her slit, and gently sucked.  
  
“Oh FUCK!” Zelda screamed.  
  
Link grinned inwardly, proud of himself and entertained by her desperate curses. He kept sucking, but then, he slid his tongue rapidly back and forth across her clit. Zelda’s moans turned to shrieks of desperation.  
  
“Link... _ please _ don’t stop!”  
  
Link almost laughed. Why would he stop?! He wanted _ so _ badly to please her...  
  
The very sound of Zelda’s erotic, provocative shrieks filled his mind with both pleasure and more pride. Emboldened, Link brought one of his hands to her slit, and slid a finger gently inside of her. He moaned when her body offered no resistance. He curled his fingertip ever so slightly...looking for that spot that would drive her insane…  
  
Link knew he found it when Zelda yanked his hair so tightly that it was actually painful, and brought her other hand to her mouth in an attempt to muffle her screams.  
  
“Link...Oh _ Link_...Goddess, I’m going to _ come _ if you keep doing that…”  
  
Link groaned against her, and pulled away briefly.  
  
“Come for me, Zelda.”  
  
When Link’s mouth wrapped around her clit once again, he took the opportunity to slide in a second finger.  
  
Zelda’s hips began to buck erratically against his mouth.  
  
“Link...Gods, Link, I love you...AHHH!”  
  
Suddenly, Zelda’s legs began to shake, and her thighs squeezed almost painfully around Link’s head, holding him in place against her. She rode wave after wave of her climax, grinding helplessly against his face as he continued to lap up her juices. Even when her movements slowed, he didn’t budge: He kept licking and licking, tasting and savoring- _  
_ _  
_ “AH!” she shrieked, “Link, STOP! I’m SENSITIVE!”  
  
LInk chuckled, and used his elbows to lift himself back to his knees in front of her. His shoulders and arms were stiff, and his neck would likely ache in the morning...but as he wiped his face off on his arm, he stared at his satisfied Princess.  
  
A light sheen of sweat covered Zelda’s body, and her skin was adorned with small love marks from Link’s adventures downwards. Her breathing was heavy from both exhaustion and shock. Her eyes were closed, and her hands were tangled in her hair.  
  
Link laughed again. Gods, Zelda was _ sexy _ like this... _ totally _ undone from pleasure. He pulled her legs back together, and crawled to her side, planting a kiss gently on her forehead.  
  
“You are _ beautiful_, Zelda. I’m so _ lucky_.”  
  
Zelda opened her eyes a little, and turned to her side to face him. He dove into her green pools.  
  
“I love you,” she whispered with a small smile.  
  
He slid closer to her, draping one of his arms around her waist, and pressing his forehead to hers.  
  
“I love you, too,” he whispered.  
  
Her bare chest pressed into his. It occured to him that she was still naked...and he was still shirtless.  
  
“Your turn?” she said as she eyed the bulge in Link’s trousers.  
  
Link sighed...he _ really _ wanted to...but it had to be _ very _ late, and Impa would surely want to discuss the Ganon situation further in the morning. They both needed to rest...to forget for a while.   
  
“Not tonight," he whispered, as he traced his fingers through her hair.  
  
“But what about-”  
  
Link kissed her, deeply and passionately, but quickly, before either of them could get carried away again.  
  
“Next time, Zelda,” he said breathlessly, “I’m fine, I promise.”  
  
Zelda smiled sweetly, and turned around. She slid until her back collided with Link’s chest, and he pulled her closer. Just as he felt his eyelids droop and his arousal ebb, Zelda spoke.  
  
“Link?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“You love me, yes?”  
  
Link’s eyes bolted open, and he turned her so he could see her face. “Of course I do.”  
  
_ How could she even question- _ _  
_ _  
_ “I’m just wondering…” her eyes were filled with worry, “How can you love me if you don’t remember me?”  
  
Link gulped. Zelda was certainly much better at reading him than he had originally thought.  
  
_ That’s a more complicated answer than I think either of us has time for right now. _ _  
_ _  
_ “Zelda...it’s late. Can I give you _ part _ of an answer for now?”  
  
She frowned a little, and nodded.  
  
“You’re...intelligent. You’re thoughtful.”  
  
Zelda’s eyes widened, and Link held back a smile. She must not have expected him to answer that way.  
  
“Zelda…” the seriousness of today caught up with him, and he looked suspiciously into her eyes for any hints of magenta before continuing, “I think one of my favorite things about you is how... _ determined_, you are.”  
  
He kissed her lips gently.  
  
“Even in the memories I saw...you never gave up. You fought right up until the end. You _ will _ figure this out, too, Zelda,” he said as he pulled away, “You are one of the most resilient people I know. How can I _ not _ love you?”  
  
Zelda’s eyes filled with tears at his words. For a moment, Link was worried that he’d made her feel worse.  
  
_Was that too much? Too honest? Maybe I-_  
_  
_ “That was...incredibly kind of you, Link,” she whispered shakily.  
  
“I meant it,” he whispered back.  
  
She smiled sadly, and turned back away from him. When they were both settled, Link wrapped his arm around her again, and rested his face in her hair- his favorite place.  
  
“Goodnight, Zelda.”  
  
“Goodnight, Link. I love you. From the bottom of my heart.”  
  
He squeezed her tightly, as he slowly drifted off into a sea of gold.

* * *

Impa paced angrily back and forth across the floor. “Zelda...what are you _ thinking _ ?!”  
  
Zelda sat in her robe, in the lobby of the Kakariko Inn. Impa had come to her room first thing this morning, only to find it empty. Naturally, Impa checked Link’s room next, finding the two of them, naked and half-naked, asleep together. She'd completely blown a gasket, ordering Link to stay upstairs and ordering Zelda to follow her. Ollie, the innkeeper, was fast asleep again, making the lobby a great location for Zelda and Impa to talk.  
  
Or fight.  
  
“What do you mean, Impa?” Zelda said crossly.   
  
Looking at Impa gave Zelda a bit of anxiety...the years had not been kind to Impa’s once sharp features. She was so much less intimidating...so much shorter now- she stood as tall as she could, but barely met Zelda’s eyes on the couch.  
  
However...Impa was even sharper and wiser than she’d been 100 years ago.  
  
“Don’t toy with me, Zelda. You ran away with your knight to his house in Hateno? Did you seriously think you could get away with playing house and ignoring your duty?!”  
  
Zelda cringed. Impa was _ right,_ of course. Even Zelda had considered this on the way to Hateno, originally. It did look...quite improper...never mind that she was recovering from a century’s worth of psychological torture-  
  
“And holding his hand so _ brazenly, _ sleeping in his _ room_, doing Goddess-knows-_what _ in there, like it isn’t a big deal-”  
  
Zelda huffed angrily. “It ISN’T a big deal-”  
  
“Oh for Nayru’s sake, Zelda! The Calamity may have affected you, but it didn’t make you stupid!”  
  
Impa grabbed Zelda’s shoulders.  
  
“I don’t want to _ fight_, Zelda. And I don’t want to upset you. You’re already under a lot of stress...but you’re the only living member of the Royal Family left. I will humbly and loyally serve you, and the kingdom.”  
  
Zelda blushed. She was angry...and scared…  
  
“Hyrule has lived and thrived without you, Zelda,” Impa said urgently, “But we need a _ leader_. Someone to open trade and communication between the people again. Someone to reunify the tribes and races of Hyrule. Someone we can all look to.”  
  
** _“You’re such a worthless leader.”_ **  
  
Zelda’s eyes filled with tears.  
  
Zelda gulped, “Impa...I can’t lead Hyrule…not like this...not with Ganon still...”  
  
Her voice trailed off, and Impa’s eyes turned soft. “Zelda...obviously, this...Ganon issue...is our first priority. That’s why I came here in the first place. I think there is a way to do both. To reunify Hyrule _and_ rid Hyrule of Ganon permanently.”  
  
_ Ganon issue. That’s putting it lightly. _ _  
_ _  
_ ** _“There is no issue.”_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _We will fight, Zelda._ **  
  
Zelda felt a teensy bit of relief- she hadn’t heard Hylia for a while.  
  
Unaware of the encounter in Zelda’s mind, Impa continued.  
  
“Zelda. _ Please _ pay attention to me, dear.”  
  
Zelda met Impa’s chocolate eyes. Zelda knew Impa wasn’t trying to make her feel bad- she was simply doing her job: keeping the Royal Family in check.  
  
“You need to travel to the Springs.”  
  
_ What? Again?! Haven't I already endured enough of that torture-__  
_ _  
_ “Why?” Zelda asked incredulously.  
  
“You said you heard Hylia’s voice, yes?” _  
_ _  
_ ** _Yes._ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** Zelda nodded.  
  
“Is it getting quieter?” Impa asked.  
  
Zelda gulped, and nodded again.  
  
“I was reading about a Zelda before you, who claimed that was the first sign of her possession by Ganon.”  
  
Zelda’s heartbeat sped.  
  
“I think,” Impa said calmly, “That visits to the Springs will keep Hylia’s power strong enough to withstand the effects of Ganon’s malice. Not permanently...it'll just be helpful, depending on how much of your power you use. If you use less power, you'll have to visit the springs less."  
  
**_Listen to her, Zelda._**  
  
Zelda raised her eyebrows, but bit her tongue. Impa continued.   
  
"While you travel, I want you to stop in as many of the settlements as you can. Introduce yourself. The Zorans will remember you, and some of the Gorons may, too. But the Gerudo and the Rito may need convincing.”  
  
Zelda wanted to groan...she _ really _ didn’t want to traverse around Hyrule and play Princess again.  
  
_**Listen...**_  
  
Impa sighed, “While you are gone, I’m going to do some more research...there are archives I have access to that I have yet to comb through...more information about the legends of old, and more information on the demon, Demise. I estimate, if you spend 2-3 days in each village, and 1-2 at each Spring...you should be back here in three weeks or less.”  
  
Zelda couldn't help herself. "Impa...I've only just begun to recover...must I already prance about Hyrule-"  
  
"Zelda," Impa said in a stern, motherly voice, "You can't hide out with Link in Hateno and hope this all goes away."  
  
Impa looked at Zelda with concern, and grasped Zelda's arm tightly in her brittle, old hands, “Even if you don't want to do your duty, even if Hyrule matters not to you anymore- thought I'm positive it does...I _know _you, dear. You will drive yourself to insanity if you stay cooped up in one place."  
  
Zelda scowled. She hated it when Impa was right.   
  
"Dear," Impa said tentaively, "If Ganon’s voice gets louder...or the... _ symptoms_, whatever they may be, become unmanageable...you need to come straight here. _ Without _ Link.”  
  
Zelda gasped. “Impa! What are you talking about?! Why would I leave Link behind?!”  
  
“Let me be clear: I don’t think there is anything inherently _ wrong _ with you and Link...being together...”  
  
Zelda squinted, an argument forming in her mind.   
  
"And I'm..." Impa hesitated, "I'm _happy_ you and Link are happy, Zelda. Really, I am. But do you understand how this _looks?"  
  
_Zelda's expression didn't change. She really didn't care how any of this looked...not with Link finally by her side.   
  
“Hm," Impa muttered, "Do you love him, Zelda?”  
  
Zelda’s heart fluttered. “Yes,” she answered confidently.  
  
“Does he love you?”  
  
Her heart fluttered again. _I think so.  
  
_“Yes,” Zelda said.  
  
Impa sighed. “He has no idea what he is getting himself into.”  
  
Zelda wanted to probe for more, but Impa powered through.  
  
“I will not make either of your choices for you...but Zelda…do you realize how... _ dangerous _ it is for you two to be together? If you are really growing to be possessed by Ganon...who is the first person Ganon will destroy after you?”  
  
** _“The old fool DOES know something.”_ **  
  
“We actually talked about that a little, Impa,” Zelda said indignantly, ignoring the dark voice, “And I won’t leave him. He won’t leave me either.”  
  
_ Not yet, anyway. _  
  
“You’re fine _ now _ …” Impa said, “I just want you to be prepared.”  
  
Impa suddenly frowned, and looked Zelda fiercely in the eye. “And there’s still _ decorum_, Zelda. You can’t just prance around Hyrule like a giddy teenage girl in love, and you _ definitely _ can’t be caught in your knight’s quarters in such a compromising position!”  
  
Zelda didn’t say anything. She knew Impa was right- Zelda wasn’t a normal citizen. She never had been, and she never would be, even if she magically abdicated her throne. She needed to be more careful.  
  
Impa stepped away, and sighed again. “Also...you might want to start getting him used to the idea of being king.”  
  
_ Huh?! _  
  
“Impa, what-”  
  
“Be realistic Zelda. Where else will this end, if neither of you want it to?"  
  
_I don't know....together? I hadn't thought about the semantics..._  
  
If Zelda could fight this malice long enough for Impa to find answers...then she’d be free of this evil, and free to rule, with Link by her side...if that’s what he chose.  
  
"There’s no coronation happening anytime soon," Impa said tiredly, "But he might as well start warming up to the idea.”  
  
_ Link...King... _  
  
“I’m heading back to my house-" Impa said, "Take your time getting ready. Just please stop by before you leave.”  
  
Impa turned to the front door, but before she was gone, Zelda heard her yell.  
  
“And DECORUM, Zelda!”  
  
Despite her confusion and slight frustration, Zelda giggled, and turned for the stairs. Impa really wasn’t all that different than she was 100 years ago. That thought brought her comfort and a feeling of stability.  
  
_ I guess I better tell Link. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. LOVED writing this one, even though I'm low on energy!
> 
> As usual, thanks for reading! :)


	7. Sure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Link consider a new duty, and talk about Mipha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not TOO fluffy :)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 7- Sure** **  
** **  
** Link and Zelda walked down the path from Kakariko Village. Link decided to wear his Champion’s tunic today, with his usual Hylian trousers and boots. Zelda had surprised him by coming down the stairs with her hair braided, and dressed in an outfit strikingly similar to the one he’d seen in a lot of the memories, though not as intricate- A plain blue top; tight, black leggings, adorned with a brown belt; and new embroidered Hylian boots.   
  
_ Beautiful. As __usual._  
**  
** Link cleared his throat. “So...we have to go to the Spring of Courage, because?”   
  
“Impa says it will keep my powers strong,” she said quietly.   
  
Zelda had been silent for most of the morning. Earlier that morning, after being caught in such an... _ improper_, situation by Impa, Link was sure Impa was going to tear him limb from limb, and he'd spent the better part of the morning mentally flagellating himself for his lapse in duty.  
  
_She's the Princess of Hyrule. You have no right to touch her...she's __not yours. What a worthless knight. _  
  
But when Zelda returned to his room after her conversation, or likely lecture, with Impa, she had informed him of Impa’s directions with tears in her eyes. Any of Link's worries dissapated when he saw the pain and exhaustion sprinkled with duty in her face.   
  
Link could see Impa’s reasoning for the Spring travel- Link would do anything to keep Ganon from possessing Zelda, even if it meant just a few more weeks of prayer and waiting. Besides...according to the memories, this had been his primary function as her knight in the past. But Princess duties? _ Already? _ Didn’t Impa know how _ tired _ Zelda was? Zelda still had nightmares every night...begging for help...begging something not to make her...   
  
_Not to make her what?_  
  
“Impa seriously wants us to travel around Hyrule, and she wants you to introduce yourself at the settlements?” Link blurted out.  
  
Zelda nodded, and Link stared off, confused. They continued walking.   
  
“And she wants me to start thinking about being King?” he asked.  
  
“Yes,” Zelda whispered.   
  
_ King? Why now? _   
  
“Why?” he asked.   
  
Zelda suddenly stopped, and turned to him incredulously. Her face twisted in disbelief. “What do you mean, _ why?!_”   
  
_ Oops. _   
  
“That’s not what I m-meant,” Link stuttered, and grabbed her hand, “You already know how I feel about you."  
  
For a moment, Link thought Zelda was going to slap him.   
  
HE gulped, and continued, "You’re the one w-who said before that you weren’t a p-princess anymore...why does Hyrule need one now? Why do you- we- have to rule anything? I just...well, Hyrule is doing just fine without a monarchy…”   
  
Zelda’s eyes narrowed knowingly. “Link...do you remember any of the legends from before? Of the Links and Zeldas of the past?”   
  
Link shook his head, “None...other than the one Impa told me before I found you.”   
  
Zelda sighed. “Long story short...When Hyrule is leaderless, it either falls, or is taken over by evil. I’m not sure if Hyrule could survive long-term without an established rule-”   
  
“Hyrule _ has _ survived a long time without an established rule, though,” Link interrupted, “I’ve been all over the Kingdom...even if people don’t remember _ you _ , they do know of where you’ve been and what you’ve been doing. I’m sure the people will follow you if that’s what you want to do…but...why not leave Hyrule to govern itself? The villages and settlements are doing just fine.”   
  
Zelda blanched. “What about...my duty? _ Our _ duty?”   
  
Link laughed. “Please,” he eyed their clasped hands, “Like we are doing such a _ great _ job with duty right now?"   
  
_Fuck duty. _**  
** **  
** Despite the lingering panic in her eyes, she smiled.   
  
“I’ll have to...think about it, I suppose…” she said thoughtfully.   
  
He squeezed her hand. “I’m serious, Zelda. There’s no... _ structure _ for you to follow anymore. Impa has the Kingdom’s and the Royal Family’s interests in mind...but what about _ yours? _ What do _ you _ want?”   
  
Zelda scoffed. “Do you really want to know the answer to that question?”   
  
Link nodded seriously.  
  
Zelda huffed, and continued. “I don’t _ want _ to be Queen. I don’t want to _ rule _ anything. I never have, even before,” she gulped, “But...if I _ don’t _ ...what could happen to Hyrule? Especially now that we know Ganon is still alive, somewhere. I _ have _ to protect Hyrule. It is _ my _ responsibility. _ Our _ responsibility.”   
  
Link thought for a moment, considering her point. She was right about the importance of protecting Hyrule…but he still wondered...   
  
“Zelda...why do you have to be Royal to protect Hyrule? I didn’t have to become anything to protect Hyrule, did I?”   
  
Zelda was silent. Link could tell she was very uncomfortable with this conversation...she’d probably never thought of living a life without duty to her throne, and, until now, Link really hadn’t thought about it either.   
  
Link wanted Zelda by his side for the rest of his life...but he didn’t want the responsibility of governing a Kingdom. He was just an orphaned knight from Hateno. But he would serve as King gladly...and learn all the royal duties and other meaningless manners...if Zelda asked him for it. If it was what she wanted.  
  
Why was Impa pushing this? Why did Impa think it was so important for Zelda to become a Princess again, or for Hyrule to have a leader?   
  
Link reached his hand to Zelda’s cheek, and cupped it. He took a deep breath, and formed his words carefully before pushing them out.   
  
“I _ do _ think it’s a good idea to meet some of the leaders around Hyrule...show your face. Get to know the new citizens. Build new allies and relationships. But...I don’t want you to feel this... _ pressure _ , Zelda.” He leaned in closer. “Watching the memories...getting to know you again _ now _ ...you and I have always been bombarded with duty. Rule this, slay that. Do this, don’t do that. Duty was ingrained so heavily into us, that we still feel an obligation to it after 100 years.”   
  
Link took another deep breath, “But...what if we could build a _ new _ kind of Hyrule...one without a central ruler. One where the villages govern themselves, and there’s no _ one _ person? What if _ that’s _ our duty?”   
  
Zelda stared at Link like he’d sprouted an extra head. “But then...what do _ we _ do? I’m _ supposed _ to be a Princess, and-”   
  
He finished her thought. “I’m _ supposed _ to be a knight. And I think we are both still those things, in a way...but the Calamity changed _ everything_, including us. I’m pretty sure I’m not the same Link you knew 100 years ago.”   
  
Zelda smiled slightly. “No, you’re definitely not. You wouldn’t be telling me to ignore my duty 100 years ago. It wouldn’t even be on your mind...you’d probably throw yourself in the dungeons just for thinking about it.”   
  
Link smiled back. “Because 100 years ago...there _ was _ a structure. There _ was _ a hierarchy...and that hierarchy kept us apart. We...we _ couldn’t _ have done this before, no matter how badly we might have wanted to. At least...not without consequences.”   
  
Zelda closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms around Link’s waist. She nuzzled her face into his chest, and he ran his hands through her hair.   
  
Zelda sighed. “You’re right...there’s no real structure anymore...no Councilmen or Lords to answer to...”   
  
“Let’s follow Impa’s directions anyway,” Link said softly, “Traverse Hyrule. Go to the Springs. Meet new people. You’re not ruling anything _ yet _ . We can skip the royal things for now...and just be... _ us. _ Link and Zelda. All of that certainly sounds better than sitting around our house waiting for answers that-”   
  
Zelda leaned back abruptly and grinned. “Did you just say _ our _ house?!”   
  
_ Shit. _   
  
“Ummm…” a flush crept up his cheeks.   
  
Zelda planted a confident kiss on Link’s lips, and he lost his train of thought. Before he could deepen their kiss, she pulled her lips away, and leaned towards his ear.   
  
_“This _ is what I want, Link,” she whispered. “No matter what I- we- choose...I choose _ you_. _ Us. _ Always.”   
  
_Me too. More than anything._  
  
It had barely been a few days...and he already knew that he wouldn't- _couldn't- _live without her.   
  
Link smiled. _“Me _ , I can give you, easily.”   
  
She giggled, and his lips met hers for a moment.   
  
“However,” Zelda said as she pulled away and grabbed his hand, “I _ do _ love the idea of living a normal, quiet life in Hateno with you.” 

* * *

  
Zelda shivered. Even though the Spring water was warm, the evening brought a windy chill to her bare shoulders and the skin under the thin fabric of her prayer dress.   
  
_ Is this working? _ _   
_ _   
_ ** _Yes. Just a bit longer..._ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** Their journey had been short. As soon as they’d reached the bottom of Sahasra Slope, Link summoned the Master Cycle. The rest of the journey was easy- Link drove the Master Cycle with ease, and Zelda had particularly enjoyed wrapping her arms around Link’s waist, and caressing his toned muscles over his tunic. They’d had an overall comfortable ride to the Popla Foothills.   
  
The Faron region was even more stunning than Zelda remembered. The giant, leafy palm trees shielded them from the afternoon rain, and glowed an almost fluorescent green in the sunlight. She could smell the earth, fresh and almost sweet. The Faron region was so... _ alive. _ _   
_ _   
_ And the Spring of Courage...was still fascinating, even after all this time. Zelda had spent a considerable amount of her teen years studying the Spring of Courage, and the Zonai Tribe. All she’d ever been able to find were records of Zonai warriors...but no the wars they fought, or against whom. She'd also managed to find an ancient script with a drawing of the Spring on it, but the text was so old that it remained indecipherable. Thus, the Spring remained a mystery...   
** _  
_ ** ** _Better. Thank you, Zelda._ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** Something about the Spring water energized Hylia’s power. Zelda wasn’t sure how that worked...but it didn’t matter. Hylia’s voice was stronger and louder. It seemed Impa was right...the Springs _ would _ keep Hylia’s power strong enough to keep Ganon’s malice at bay and keep Zelda sane.   
  
For now, anyway.   
  
Zelda sighed. She didn’t want to get out of the Spring just yet…   
  
_ Could I really...leave Hyrule to rule itself? _ _   
_ _   
_ Zelda had been considering Link’s words all day...she had to admit that his idea was undeniably tempting, for very selfish reasons. No responsibility? No duty? What would she even _ do_, if she had no royal duty...   
  
She would open or run a laboratory. She would investigate the mysteries of the Zonai. She would study the Sheikah Technology until she knew how to build it herself. She would spend her days making observations and discovering new species...Become a full-blown scientist. Zelda of Hyrule, Scientist.   
  
_ And Link. I would have Link. _ _   
_ _   
_ She’d have him either way...but in _ his _ way...they were free. _She _was free.   
  
** _“Free? Pathetic.”_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** Zelda couldn’t help a small whimper from escaping. Yes, Hylia was stronger...but Ganon’s voice was still there. Still the same volume...not a whisper, but still soft. Still torturing her thoughts.   
  
“Zelda?” came a soft voice from behind her, “Are you alright?”   
  
_ Link… _ _   
_ _   
_ Zelda turned around. Earlier, after quickly defeating a nearby moblin, Link moved into his guarding position at the entrance to the Spring of Courage. He’d left only for a few minutes at the beginning to set up camp a few yards away. Then, he’d been at the entrance ever since- about 6 hours now- ever silent, and ever observant. Though, _ now _ , he eyed her curiously.   
  
“Yes. I’m fine,” Zelda said tiredly, “Impa was right...Hylia’s power is strong again.”   
  
Link sighed in relief. “Thank Goddess…”   
  
Zelda walked drowsily out of the Spring. Link held a hand out to her at the end, and she took it gratefully. He lifted her gently out of the water, and immediately wrapped her in a warm, fluffy blanket.   
  
Zelda smiled gratefully, and Link wrapped his arm around her shoulders.   
  
“Let’s get you warm,” he whispered.   
  
They walked down the path from the water.   
  
“So where are we heading next?” Link asked.   
  
_ Where should we go next? _ _   
_ _   
_ Zelda hadn’t really thought about their journey...she knew they needed to go to the main villages, but she hadn’t thought about what order. In truth, she was still...well, she’d never really had a chance to mourn the loss of her friends, the Champions…   
  
_ Maybe that’s why Impa wanted me to do this so soon...maybe I need to grieve... _   
  
Zelda’s chest twisted in pain. She didn’t want to go to Zora’s Domain just yet...not with King Dorephan still alive, and so many Zoras around who likely not only remembered her, but also blamed her for Mipha’s death. She didn’t want to go to Gerudo Town either, because of all of the memories of Urbosa.   
  
“Either Rito Village, or Goron City,” Zelda said carefully.   
  
Link looked at her with an expression full of questions...but he didn’t press further.   
  
“Okay,” he said, “We can pick in the morning...why don’t you just rest for now?”   
  
They reached the camp, and Link tended to the fire, turning away to give her privacy. Zelda changed into her night clothes- and old, tan shirt that was Link’s, and his climbing shorts. After she’d braided her hair, she rewrapped herself in the blanket, and sat next to Link by the fire. For a while, it was silent, except for the occasional scurry of a forest creature or the chirp of a cricket.   
  
“Zelda…” Link said timidly, “Can I ask you a question?”   
  
Zelda smiled. She had wondered if still had any unanswered questions.   
  
_My job to repair him..._  
  
“Of course you can," she said.   
  
She turned, and caught his deep, worried, blue gaze. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but he quickly shut it, and groaned into his hands. Zelda hadn't seem him like this since before the Calamity.   
  
_ What is he so worried about? _ _   
_ _   
_ He sighed, and muttered, “Do you...do you know anything about...Mipha and I? What happened between us?”   
  
Zelda’s heart stopped. Her eyes widened, and she couldn’t breathe.   
  
_ Where is THIS coming from?! _ _   
_ _   
_ Link panicked. “I'm sorry...I don’t...it’s not...I just don’t _ remember_…”   
  
** _Breathe, Zelda. _ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** _ Does he still love her?!   
  
**You're overreacting. Who else can he ask?**_ _  
_ _   
_ Zelda finally took a deep, shaky breath. She _knew_ she was overreacting- She’d seen Link’s final battle with Vah Ruta...seen his brief, close conversation with Mipha’s spirit afterwards...of _ course _ he was curious about Mipha, and who else could he ask?   
  
Zelda turned her gaze to the fire. “I told you before...you were best friends. You’d been best friends ever since you were little,” she almost whispered, “you loved her.”   
  
Zelda heard Link’s breathing quicken, but she continued.   
  
“You visited her once, to heal your arm after you’d injured it. I don’t know what happened or what was said exactly...but when you came back, you told me she’d confessed she had feelings for you, and that you didn’t return them.”   
  
Zelda couldn’t look away from the fire. She heard Link shift uncomfortably.   
  
“That’s why she made me the armor…” his voice trailed off.   
  
They sat in a slightly uncomfortable silence for a while. Zelda wasn’t sure what else to say.   
  
_Would you have chosen her?   
_  
“Thank you,” Link finally said, “For telling me. I know that it is...uncomfortable...but I don’t think anybody else could tell me how _ I _ felt at the time.”   
  
“You’re welcome,” Zelda said weakly.  
  
_But would you have chosen-_  
  
“I bet it was because of you,” he said.   
  
Zelda whipped her head back to Link. He’d leaned in a little closer- so close that Zelda’s nose almost touched his. He smirked- his sapphire eyes were...so confident...so sure...her heart fluttered.   
  
_ How does he know that? How can he really remember? __  
_ _   
_ “I _ do _ have some vague memories of the Champions,” he said thoughtfully, “And I think I remember part of that conversation with Mipha...I do remember feeling...comfortable, around her. It makes sense that we were close. I guess I can see how I... _ loved_ her…”   
  
Zelda winced, but he continued, his voice thick with meaning.   
  
“But it wasn’t..._isn’t _ the same, Zelda. I don’t think it will _ ever _ be the same as..._t__his_,” he used both hands to cup her cheeks, “Just being here...with you...if I had this feeling with you_ before_...I can’t imagine anything would compare.”   
  
_ How could I ever doubt...  
_  
Zelda’s heart pounded heavily against her chest. Link’s eyes burned into her skull, and sent electric pulses to her chest. She leaned in a little closer...Goddess, she _ loved _ him...and his lips were so _ so _ close...   
  
“You asked me last night how I could love you, even if I don’t remember you?” he whispered.   
  
His breath grazed against her lips. She shivered.   
  
“I _ do_, Zelda. My whole _ being _ remembers-” he chuckled nervously. “I just have to relearn some of the details-”   
  
Zelda closed her eyes pressed her lips roughly to his. Link moaned, and kissed her back with equal fervor. She poured her soul into her kiss, her passionate, intense love for him...how _ lucky _ she was to have found him, not once but twice. He’d lived for her, nearly died for her, and now...she lived for _ him. _   
  
Link moved his arms from her face, and moved them to her waist. His fingers teased along her side, but there was no... _ urgency _ ...in this kiss. There was only love- pure, aching love.   
  
“I love you,” Zelda said breathlessly as she pulled her face away,   
  
He laughed, equally breathless, and pressed his forehead against hers. “I love you too…” his voice trailed off, and turned serious, “Please don’t doubt it, Zelda. I love you with everything I have. I will never, _ ever_, leave your side.”   
  
_ What did I do to deserve this?!   
_ _   
_ Suddenly, Link scooped his arm under Zelda’s legs, and stood, carrying her with him. She yelped, and he laughed.   
  
“What are you-”   
  
“Bedtime!” Link said playfully.   
  
_ What?! _ _   
_ _   
_ “Link! Seriously?!”   
  
_ I want to kiss you more! _   
  
“We’ve been traveling most of the day, and you’ve been in the Spring for a while. You need to _ rest_,” Link said affectionately.   
  
Zelda pouted. Link laughed, and set her carefully on her sleeping mat. He hastily shuffled behind her, wrapped the blanket around them both, and then curled his arm protectively around her waist. He pulled her into his chest, and she felt his face bury into her hair.   
  
_ He loves doing that.   
  
__**He loves you.**_ _   
_ _   
_ Zelda sighed. Before her confrontation with Ganon, Zelda remembered her final march into the Korok Forest. She remembered thrusting the Master Sword into the pedestal, and the fear and despair that had overcome her. So many possibilities...so many futures...not knowing if she could really trust the Hero, or herself, with the task ahead...praying that, if Link couldn't remember events, he could at least remember his courage.   
  
**_His courage isn’t his only virtue. It isn’t just about courage, Zelda. It never has been. _**  
  
Hylia was just as confident now as she'd been 100 years prior.   
  
Zelda yawned. Link was right- she was exhausted. Too exhausted to be thinking this deeply.  
  
“Goodnight, my princess,” he whispered.   
  
She beamed, and closed her eyes. Every tormenting moment with Ganon...every fear that had rattled her core...all of it momentarily forgotten in Link's arms.   
  
“Goodnight, my hero,” she whispered.   
  


* * *

  
_ Darkness. Pure darkness. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Then...light? SO much light. Zelda wanted to run towards it...get out of the dark abyss… _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Suddenly, something caught her ankle...something burning, and sharp... _

_ “NO! You will NOT make me!”   
_ _   
_ _ This was...familiar…  
  
_ ** _“...you shall fear my wrath!”   
_ **

_ Light...Link…   
_  
_ “ZELDA!” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Zelda anticipated her eyes opening...but they didn’t. Not this time. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Wasn’t this a dream? Usually she woke up now- _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “ZELDA! PLEASE!” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Link? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The grip on her ankle tightened, and pulled harder. Pulled her further into the darkness... _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “ZELDA! COME BACK, PLEASE! DON’T LET IT!” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Link...his voice...so much pain… _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Please, you fool. You pathetic, worthless fool. Did you ever think you had a chance of stopping me?” _ _   
_ _   
_ Zelda gasped.   
  
“Shhhhh. It’s not real. I’m here.”   
  
_ Link...NO… _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Don’t worry, Link. It will be over soon.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Link! RUN!  
_   
She’d had this nightmare a few times...but it had never gone this far...and that voice...that voice didn’t belong to Ganon this time.   
  
It was _ her _voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love writing this story. I know for sure what the ending will be- but finding the way there is so FUN! Thanks for joining me :)


	8. Royal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda settles back into Princess mode. Then, Link and Zelda learn something puzzling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like smut AND story...this is story!
> 
> But the next chapter will have smut ;)
> 
> As always, thank you for your support, and for reading!

**Chapter 8- Royal**  
  
Their two-day trip to Goron City had been largely...uneventful. Bludo and Yunobo were quite hospitable, providing plenty of Fire Elixir and inedible Rock Roasts. They were eager to meet the Princess that Link had only briefly mentioned in the past. They’d kept their questions very kind, yet inquisitive. Ultimately, Yunobo and Bludo said that, should Zelda ascend the throne for Hyrule once again, they’d gladly serve her. Link wasn’t surprised- The Gorons were very easygoing and loyal. They hadn't forgotten Zelda's sacrifice. Besides...Zelda was so charming and well-spoken...so _royal_...that it was impossible not to love her.   
  
_ The Zelda from the memories...  
  
_Link felt guilty for feeling so..._uncomfortable, _with Zelda's royal demeanor. It wasn't that he feared her...it was more that it felt so achingly _familiar. _The royal meetings, the regal posture, the cocky and official speech...it was exhausting and too formal for him.   
  
_How would I ever be King...?_  
  
Luckily, they’d only stayed there for a night- the city was just too hot for either Link or Zelda, even with elixir. Bludo and Yunobo reminded Zelda of their loyalty, and Link and Zelda said their goodbyes. On the way out, Link had noticed the look on Zelda’s face- sad, full of questions, or regrets.  
  
_ Daruk… _ _  
_ _  
_Link only vaguely remembered Daruk...overall, Daruk was clamorous, protective, and loyal. An admirable and brave champion. Link had asked Zelda about Daruk last night, and she’d told him that they used to be good friends. That Daruk thought very highly of Link, and trusted Link to defeat the Calamity. 

They’d been traveling to Rito Village for a fews days, now, and were slowly approaching the house of Chief Kaneli. Link had fought with Zelda about it originally...What about the Spring of Power or Zora’s Domain? They were so much _ closer. _ Why were they going all the way to Rito Village?  
  
Plus...it was so _ boring _ to travel, now! No monsters...no Yiga...no fights to be had...even the guardians were lifeless. They simply travelled, and camped. Travelled, spoke to eager citizens, camped. So _so _dull.   
  
_How would I ever be King?_  
  
They didn’t talk much for most of the journey...Zelda was avoiding him. Not consciously...she still told him she loved him, still buried herself in his arms at night, and still pulled him closer for their few stolen kisses along the way...but _ emotionally _ , something was off. Link couldn’t figure out why...but he had a guess.  
  
Zelda’s nightmares were worse. They’d been worse for about a week now...since the night before they’d decided to travel to Goron City. Sometimes, whatever she was dreaming about scared her so badly that she’d quit breathing, and Link would have to shake her roughly to bring her back.  
  
_ What happened? Tell me... _ _  
_ _  
_ He’d asked her every night...and she wouldn’t tell him. Link didn’t pry...but he was slightly...hurt. Didn’t she trust him? What could be so bad that she wouldn’t tell him?  
  
It was evening- most of the Rito were preparing for bed, but as Link and Zelda proceeded up the stairs of Rito Village, the lingering Rito nodded or saluted at Link, and looked at Zelda skeptically.  
  
“Well the Rito are certainly as welcoming as I remember,” Zelda said under her breath.  
  
Link smiled as he ascended the final steps. The Rito were certainly...exclusive. He was glad Zelda already knew that.   
  
_I guess she would...the Rito probably haven't changed for 100 years._  
  
“Champion-Descendant! Welcome!”  
  
Chief Kaneli was just as forward and boisterous as the last time Link had seen him. Kaneli was very old, and owl-like in appearance. His brown and tan feathers contrasted greatly with his white feather beard and his yellow, knowing eyes. He was wise, and not as brash or haughty as a typical Rito, likely because of the unsteadiness of his rule. Link knew the other Rito frowned upon Kaneli's age and expertise as their Chief.  
  
“And who is this?” the chief said, gesturing vaguely at Zelda.  
  
“I am Zelda,” she said as she stepped forward, “I am... _ was _ ...the Princess of Hyrule.”  
  
Kaneli’s eyes widened in disbelief.  
  
“Nonsense. Hyrule hasn’t had a ruler since-”  
  
“One hundred years ago?” she finished.  
  
Kaneli looked at Zelda. Then he looked at Link. He switched back and forth between them for a moment before chuckling suspiciously.  
  
“I have spent my whole life studying the history of the Rito, and the history of Hyrule. Could it be…that _ you _ , Champion-Descendant Link, are actually... _ the _ Link. _ The _ Hylian Champion?”  
  
Link gulped.  
  
“And you, young lady...or I guess I should say, your highness...the golden locks...the eyes as green as summer grass...you _ are _ the Princess of Hyrule herself.”  
  
Zelda nodded, but corrected him, “Was, Chief Kaneli. I _ was _ the Princess. For now, I am just Zelda.”  
  
“How...how is this possible? For either of you?” the Chief asked, his eyes round with wonder.   
  
Link gulped again, but Zelda answered, “It is a very long story, Chief Kaneli. I’d be happy to relay it to you in the morning- I know it is getting late.”

Kaneli smiled coldly. “Zelda. Of course. Well, welcome, Zelda, back to Rito Village. I imagine the past one hundred years have been...trying, to say the least.”  
  
Zelda smiled tightly, “I’m happy to be free, Chief Kaneli.”  
  
Chief Kaneli eyed Zelda with scrutiny, and Link fought back a groan. He was worried this might happen...he knew how arrogant and proud the Rito could be. Respect wasn’t _given _by the Rito: One had to _earn _it. Link had already gone to great lengths to prove himself in their eyes, and Zelda’s presence as royalty, or formal royalty, probably felt like a challenge.  
  
“Chief Kaneli,” Zelda said boldly, reaching out and squeezing Link’s hand reassuringly, “I have spent the past 100 years in an unimaginable prison of my own making. I’m not looking for credit, or honor. I am not here to assert any claims to any thrones. I am not here to challenge your authority. I am here only because I thought Hyrule should know that the Calamity has been destroyed, and that I still carry the blood of Hylia.”  
  
_What is she doing?!_  
  
Zelda spoke with added passion and maturity, “I will protect Hyrule, Chief Kaneli. As a Queen...as a Princess...or just as Zelda, with or without your permission.”  
  
Kaneli frowned at their clasped hands, and Zelda continued, “And I will find comfort in whomever I choose, with or without your judgement.”  
  
_Holy shit!__  
__  
_Kaneli, and Link, stared at Zelda, wide-eyed and thoroughly humbled. Zelda stood confidently, shoulders back and head high, her gaze stern and steady. Link’s heart swelled with pride. Even after the Calamity, her nightmares, her trauma, the malice in her mind and Ganon’s voice in her head...she was still a _leader_. She still knew how to do this.  
  
_How does she do this? _  
  
“It appears…” Chief Kaneli stuttered, “I owe you an apology, Zelda. You are right...and as astute and quick-witted as the histories say.”  
  
_Was I wrong to...tell her she didn’t have to be a Princess?_  
  
Kaneli cleared his throat nervously, “I appreciate your...concern, for my authority...”  
  
It took all of Link’s self control to hold back a smirk.  
  
“Ahem….well….” Kaneli stuttered, “I-if you don’t mind, then…it is, indeed, late. We can talk in the morning. I have already made the necessary arrangements. Your beds at the inn should be ready.”  
  
Zelda nodded, but Kaneli continued.  
  
“Zelda...I have read the history of your bravery against Ganon, and your kindness towards Hyrule. And now, I have seen your wit and politics in action.”  
  
_What?!_  
  
Kaneli spoke sincerely, “I truly apologize for my behavior. Should you ever choose to reassert your claim to the throne...the Rito will follow you gladly. I look forward to our discussion tomorrow.”**_  
_****_  
_**_Amazing...__  
__  
_“While, again, I have no plans for reclaiming the throne, I appreciate it, Chief Kaneli,” she said respectfully, “Now, if you don’t mind, Link and I will kindly take our leave.”  
  
Without waiting for a response, Zelda let go of Link’s hand, turned around, and walked out of Chief Kaneli’s house. Stunned by what had just transpired, and shocked by Zelda’s blatant display of apathy, Link turned around and stumbled after her._  
__  
_Zelda waited for a second until Link caught up to her. Then, she reached for his hand again, and they walked down the stairs to the inn.  
  
“I’m sorry about that,” she said timidly, “I know the Rito want me to _earn_ their respect...but...a lot of lords used to talk to me that way. Like I was fragile and useless. Just a Princess without a brain or a voice of her own. Sometimes, they need to be put in their place bluntly.”  
  
_I think I made a mistake...maybe she IS supposed to be a Princess..._  
  
“Zelda,” he said, “I-”  
  
“Thank you, for letting me handle it,” she interrupted, her voice suddenly thick with emotion, “But I _hate_ doing this, Link. I _hated_ every minute of being a Princess back then, and I hate it just as much now. I don’t _want_ to have to talk to people like that. I don’t _want _to discuss politics. I don’t _want_ to be a piece of royal meat that the leaders of Hyrule toss about and tear apart for political or personal gain. I don’t _want_ to run the Goddess-damned Kingdom. I just want to be _Zelda_!”  
  
Link’s heart ached. She’d been through so much...was still suffering so much…  
  
They approached the inn entrance, and Zelda breathed deeply.  
  
“I just...need to think...or sleep…” she almost whispered, “Could I just...have some time alone? Please?”  
  
Link looked into her eyes...so burdened...so stressed…and he nodded sadly.  
  
“I love you,” she whispered. Before Link could respond, she walked swiftly into the inn, leaving him behind.  
  
Link turned, and sat at the inn’s entrance. He was still a knight, after all. And _her_ knight- he still needed to watch over her...just from a small distance.  
  
Link leaned his head against the wall, and looked up at the sky. Past the Rito houses. Past the outline of Vah Medoh. Because of the elevation, and lack of light, Link had an incredible view of the Hyrule sky, and all it’s stars. He watched a star shooting across the sky, leaving behind a golden trail.  
  
For the first time in a long time, Link felt tears in his eyes. Everything felt so..._tense. _Why were they doing this? Why had Link agreed to take Zelda on this journey? They were _both_ miserable…  
  
Link had certainly had his share of frustrations about losing his memories...but lately, he felt completely overloaded. Traveling to Kakariko, finding out Zelda was infected with malice, going on a journey to the springs, visiting Goron City, the journey to Rito Village...Goddesses, he just wanted to go _home._ He wanted to _rest_.  
  
_And how would I ever be King...?  
  
_The thought had been torturing his mind for days...but now, after truly see her in action, he allowed himself to sit with it. How could he ever keep up with her in a battle of wit or politics? How could he have ever thought, or said, that he would be King for her? She deserved someone on her level...not so far below it.   
  
Link wiped his eyes, and sniffed softly. He knew he was just tired...he hadn’t slept for most of their journey. But his feelings were real...the aching exhaustion throughout his body...the pangs of anger, fear, or sadness...or maybe a mix of all three.  
  
_Unworthy..._  
  
Link took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. He imagined Hateno...his house...Royel grazing in the yard. Sitting underneath the big, green, shady tree, with Zelda curled lovingly at his side, her nose in a book and her head in his lap. Tracing his hands through her long, golden hair, while watching her facial expressions when she got to the more intense or interesting parts of her book. Her voice, every once in a while, telling him about the new things she learned, or the next thing she wanted to research.  
  
Gods, he wanted that. More than anything.   
  
And then he imagined...Zelda, dressed in a formal gown, addressing the Hylian citizens, Link loyally by her side as her knight, dressed in a royal blue tunic adorned with various royal ornaments. Her coronation, a golden diadem upon her head...and potentially, his own coronation, his own silver crown. His hand in hers, as they faced the council together- an unstoppable force. Ruling Hyrule fairly, and loyally, side by side.  
  
Could he do it? For _her?_ Could he _make _himself worthy of her?  
  
And finally...he imagined what had plagued him from the first days in Hateno: Zelda...the magenta flash in her eyes...the potential destruction of Hyrule in her hands. Link, fighting _for_ her...or maybe fighting _against _her...  
  
Link rarely prayed...but tonight he did.  
  
_Please...I want_ _her more than I’ve ever wanted anything. Forever. __  
__  
_He sighed, and wiped the lingering tears from his cheeks.  
  
_I am...okay...with whatever Zelda chooses...I will live with her happily in Hateno, or I will become worthy of being her King...but_ please_ help me save her. One more time. I will do anything to give her a choice. __  
__  
_For now...he’d be patient. And he would love her...unconditionally and irrevocably. No matter what.   
  
And...he would get some much needed sleep. _  
_

* * *

_ “ZELDA! PLEASE! DON’T LET IT!” _ _  
_ _  
_ Zelda bolted up out of bed, her heart racing and her breathing shallow. She reached instinctively to her side for Link...and found nothing but empty space. Before she could panic, the events of the previous night had come back to her...her standoff with Kaneli...and telling Link to leave her alone...  
  
** _“Alone. You deserve it.”_ **  
  
Zelda wrapped her arms around herself, and held back a cry. She shook uncontrollably.  
  
** _“Do you still think these are nightmares?”_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** Zelda’s hand burnt lightly, and she glanced down at the sudden, barely glowing triforce on her hand. Her shaking stopped.  
  
** _I’ve got him. Relax._ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** _ What happened? _ _  
_ _  
_ ** _Ganon...tried to take control for a moment. Again._ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** Zelda fought to keep her body still. This was the third time this had happened in the past week. She and Link needed to get to a Spring very soon, before Hylia's power was too depleted to fend off the malice.  
  
A wave of guilt washed over her. She hadn’t told Link, yet. He thought she was still having nightmares...and she WAS, in a way. But the ones that made her stop breathing...they were inexplicably _ worse_. Something sinister and foreboding about them made them even more difficult to handle. ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** Zelda her creaking coming from the bed beside hers. Then, something warm abruptly landed behind her.  
  
“Shhh.”  
  
_ Link… _ _  
_ _  
_ Zelda’s chest immediately untwisted, and she felt like she could breathe again. She let out a huge sigh of relief. Link wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her into his chest. She placed one of her hands on his, and their fingers interlaced.  
  
“I’m sorry," he whispered, "I should have stayed anyway.”  
  
He kissed her hair, and her breathing began to return to normal.  
  
Zelda wanted to tell him how much she loved him, how thankful she was that he’d come back even though she’d been so insufferable.  
  
“I’m...sorry, Link,” she whispered.  
  
He pulled her tighter. “Do _ not _ apologize, Zelda. It has only been a month or so since the Calamity. Cut yourself some slack.”  
  
“Well I’m sorry anyway,” she said stubbornly.  
  
He chuckled softly, and sighed. “I’m going to have to move in a minute, though...it is morning. The innkeeper will be back any minute.”  
  
Zelda huffed, and squeezed his hand. “Fuck it. I want you to stay.”  
  
“Zelda...you’ve just barely earned the respect of the Rito,” he said reluctantly, “I don’t think it is a good idea to get caught in bed with your knight.”  
  
Impa's warnings echoed in her mind, and she huffed again. She hated it when Link was right.  
  
Zelda let go of Link’s hand, and turned over. They both adjusted until they were lying face to face on the small Rito bed.  
  
Zelda didn’t know if she would ever get tired of Link’s face. Every time she got to stare at it, her entire body warmed and her heart swelled. This morning, in the faint pink and purple glow of the sky, she was struck by how... _ beautiful _ he was. His perfect, angular jaw and his sharp, yet simultaneously soft features. The way his golden skin glowed in the fresh orange sunlight.  
  
_ Mine... _  
  
Link gently traced her cheek. “Are you okay?”  
  
_ No. _ _  
_ _  
_ Zelda nodded, “Yes. Just a little shaky.”  
  
“What happened?” he asked softly, as he tucked her hair behind her ear.  
  
Her heart sank. He’d asked her this past few times...she hadn’t had the heart to tell him. She was worried about how he’d react.  
  
_ Just spit it out. I can do this. _  
  
“I dreamed...Ganon possessed me, and used me to kill you,” she whispered.  
  
Link’s face froze. His calm blue eyes were...unsurprised. Almost...guilty.  
  
_ He’s thought about this before, hasn’t he? _  
  
Link leaned in, and planted a quick, but passionate kiss on her lips.  
  
“It's not real, Zelda,” he whispered against her lips, "It won't happen-"  
  
“But you’ve thought about this, haven’t you?” she interrupted, “You’ve thought about what _might_ happen?”  
  
Link gulped, “So what if I have?”  
  
_ What?! _ _  
_ _  
_ She tried to pull away. What was he _doing?! _What was _she _doing?!  
  
_I could KILL him...why am I near him?!_  
  
“LINK,” she whispered incredulously, “I could _ kill _ you! Don’t you understand?! You-”  
  
Link kissed her again, but this time, he didn’t pull away. He traced her lips with his tongue, and she moaned lightly into his mouth. He took advantage, and stuck his tongue in deeper. Zelda lost herself in his kiss...every dance with his tongue tore her further and further away from reality. But she liked _ this _ new reality...one with just her, and Link, entwined...  
  
Link pushed her harder into the bed, and Zelda rolled over, pulling Link with her. Link settled on top of her, his legs between hers, and his elbows planted on either side of her body.  
  
“Link-” she pulled away breathlessly, “The innkeeper...you said-”  
  
He breathed out a laugh, “You’re the one who said, ‘fuck it,'” and then he captured her lips again.  
  
They could keep going...Zelda certainly wouldn’t mind...the heat between her legs was growing steadily and quickly...  
  
_ But you were right… _ _  
_ _  
_ She reluctantly pulled away again, “You were _ right,” _ she said with exasperation, “I shouldn’t be caught in bed with my _ knight. _ How _ scandalous_.”  
  
He giggled, catching her sarcasm. He returned to her side, but he propped himself up on an elbow while she stayed on her back.  
  
“Later?” he asked hopefully, as he poked her in the side.  
  
She yelped, and giggled. “Fine.”  
  
“I love you,” he said sincerely, “Get it through your thick, stubborn, beautiful head: I am not going anywhere. I will _never_ leave you.”  
  
Even though he was teasing...Zelda could tell that he meant every word.  
  
“You can _ talk _ to me, Zelda. There is nothing you can say that will make me leave. I promise.”  
  
They both heard footsteps from outside. Link kissed her chastely, and leaped out of her bed to sit on his.  
  
“C’mon. We’ve got a meeting first thing this morning, and I’m sure you’ll want some breakfast first.”  
  
Zelda’s heart throbbed.  
  
_ How did I get this lucky? I could never have asked the Goddesses for this...  
  
_ She was sure they'd talk about this again. After all...this was likely not the last time she'd have this nightmare. But for now...it was nice to feel safe. And loved.  
_  
_ She smiled widely. “I love you,” she whispered.  
  
Link winked at her, just as the innkeeper entered the inn.  
  
_ Back to Princess mode. _ _  
_

* * *

Zelda had spent the majority of the morning explaining to Kaneli the details of the Shrine of Resurrection. He was intrigued at the mechanics, and curious about using the shrine to resurrect others, even after Zelda reminded him, more than once, that the shrine not only took _ time _ to work, but also that the user couldn’t be fully dead. That’s why it had worked on Link: He had just enough life left for the shrine to work. _  
_ _  
_ Finally, after he was satisfied with their answers, Kaneli cleared his throat, and spoke, “Link- and Zelda- we have had some...issues, to the northeast, at the edge of the Tanagar Canyon.”  
  
_ Issues? _  
  
“What kind of issues?” Zelda asked.  
  
“Well,” Kaneli began, “It started after the purple swirls around the castle disappeared a while back. My soldiers started reporting earthquakes within the canyon...small ones. Fairly normal in our region, due to potential rockslides.”  
  
Kaneli gulped, and continued, “But these...these earthquakes continue to get worse. Just last night, one of my soldiers reported an earthquake so severe that Vah Medoh shook. And...whenever I send a Rito to investigate, that Rito can’t find anything.”  
  
“What about the Forgotten Temple?” Zelda asked.  
  
Link and Kaneli both looked at Zelda with curiosity. She felt embarrassed for a moment...wasn’t it still there? _  
_ _  
_ Kaneli cleared his throat. “Yes...we've suspected that could be the source, but we haven’t gone in there. The temple is swarming with living Guardians. But...my Rito researchers have found evidence of something mysterious. One of my researchers can read bits of the ancient writing on the outside walls...it appears to be written by the Zonai tribe."  
  
Zelda's curiosity peaked. "The Zonai? What does it say?"  
  
"Something about the Goddess, the Hero, and the Triforce. That's all he can make out," Kaneli said.  
  
_The Triforce?  
  
_"You may already have this information somewhere, Princess," Kaneli said quietly, "Our records indicate that the ancient Gerudo Chief, Urbosa, and the former Queen of Hyrule investigated an incident similar to this over 100 years ago."  
  
Zelda's heart stopped.   
  
_Mother and Urbosa? What were they doing here-_  
  
“Wait..." Link's voice interrupted her thoughts, _"Li__ving _ guardians?” Link asked.  
  
Zelda frowned. There shouldn’t _ be _ any more live guardians left in Hyrule…  
  
“Living guardians?” Zelda echoed, “How…?”  
  
“I’m not sure,” Kaneli said, “I can only tell you what my soldiers have reported.”  
  
_ How are there still living guardians? _ _  
_ _  
_ ** _Malice, Zelda. Think about it. _ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** Zelda sighed. Of _ course _ there were still living guardians...if Zelda was infected with malice, and suffering those effects, then it made sense that there’d be lingering malice throughout Hyrule that was also triggered. ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** _ But...we didn’t see any living guardians on the way here...just dead ones. Why are there living guardians at the Forgotten Temple? Why are those ones being activated by Ganon’s malice? Does it have something to do with the Triforce? Or mother?_**_  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** “We will investigate, Chief Kaneli,” Zelda said confidently.  
  
** _“Hyrule will be mine again…”_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** Zelda gulped, and trembled. She felt the triforce on her hand burn again.   
  
_ But first...we need to get to a Spring. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are used to my fast writing, I have to slow down a litte :( 
> 
> But have no fear- I hate it when authors abandon stories. I will not abandon this one. Updates will now happen every 4-6 days, depending on the week. 
> 
> Thank you for you support :)


	9. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda try teleporting. Link recovers some of his memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. NSFW ahead.
> 
> Spoilers for my previous story, "Can't Be Tamed." If you haven't read it, you still don't need to, but it may put more of this in perspective. 
> 
> Also...this one ended up WAY longer than I anticipated...but I think it was worth it. Make sure you've got some extra time before you read...
> 
> Fave chapter so far. Hands down. But there are plenty more opportunities coming...these two have a LONG way to go, still :)
> 
> As always, thank you for reading. Your feedback and suggestions are always appreciated.

**Chapter 9- Memories**  
  
Link and Zelda stood on Revali’s landing, hand in hand. Link gripped the Sheikah Slate in his other hand, and had it opened to the map of Hyrule. Zelda had selected the Tutsuwa Nima Shrine- the shrine located at the Spring of Power- with her free hand. They were going to try teleporting together.  
  
Link was...apprehensive. He wasn’t sure if this would work...he’d never tried teleporting with another person, but he had tried teleporting with Royel once. He’d accidentally left the horse behind, and had to immediately teleport back. Link needed special gear before he could teleport with Royel. Zelda didn’t even have any gear...she’d claimed that Hylia’s power within her was enough.  
  
_But isn't she supposed to be careful with using her powers?_  
  
“Zelda...are you sure about this?” Link asked timidly.  
  
“_Yes _ Link, we will be _ fine_,” she teased.  
  
Link gulped. “What if something bad happens?”  
  
“Link...For the last time. What IS the worst that could happen?” she huffed impatiently, “I’ll use a little bit of power, but we will be at the Spring of Power. The spring water will recharge Hylia’s power.” _  
_ _  
_ Link had never felt anything _ special _ in the Springs...but the spring water had worked for Zelda before, at the Spring of Courage...  
  
_At some point...I need to ask her how her powers work..._  
  
He sighed. “Fine. Try it.”  
  
“Hold on!”  
  
Zelda pressed a button on the Sheikah Slate, and Link felt his body pull into a bunch of different directions. He was used to this uncomfortable, squeezing feeling from his many travels. Soon, the fall trees of North Akkala Valley materialized in the distance...then the spring water, dotted with green lily pads and purple flowers...and he pieced back together.  
  
Then silence. They had done it. They had both teleported to the Spring.

_ That’s going to save us a lot of time in the future- _ _  
_ _  
_ “LINK-”  
  
Link whirled to his left, and Zelda knelt helplessly on the platform of the shrine, struggling for breath. She looked up, and opened her eyes.  
  
Link’s heart stopped.  
  
_ No...Goddesses PLEASE, no! _

Zelda’s eyes...though one of her emerald orbs remained bright and aware, the other had turned completely magenta...and _orange?_  
  
“ZELDA!” he screamed.  
  
So many times he’d pictured this...Zelda, eyes magenta...no longer _Zelda..._and now, with the orange...her eye looked exactly like the eyes of malice that Link had slayed all over the kingdom. The same eye in each of the blights.   
  
The same eye in Calamity Ganon itself.   
  
_Please, Hylia...I can’t...hurt her..._  
  
Suddenly, Zelda let go of his hand and flipped onto her back, thrashing against an invisible force.  
  
“WATER! HURRY!” she shrieked.  
  
_Please Goddess, let this work, too..._  
  
Link reached down and scooped Zelda up into his arms. He ran away from the shrine, and approached the statue of Hylia. Without letting go of Zelda, he splashed into the Spring, got to his knees, and kept Zelda in his arms under the water.  
  
The effects were immediate- Zelda stopped struggling, the orange dissipated, and her breathing began to calm down. Link didn’t let go of her: He held her tightly against his chest, gently swaying back and forth, and watching the green and white flecks poke hesitantly through the sinister magenta in her eye.  
  
Link let out a huge sigh of relief. He didn’t know how or why this worked...only that it _did._ Zelda was _safe_. 

_ I KNEW we shouldn’t have tried that... _  
  
Suddenly, she laughed humorlessly.  
  
“Oops,” she said softly.  
  
_ Oops?! _ _  
_ _  
_ “Are you _ kidding _ me, Zelda?!” Link tried to hide the panic in his voice, “What the fuck just happened?!”  
  
Her eyes turned remorseful. Link looked at her expectantly...the magenta was still there, though disappearing slowly.  
  
_ Is she...herself? _  
  
“I’m sorry…” she whimpered, “Hylia’s power keeps the malice at bay...I guess slate travel uses more power than I thought.”  
  
_ WHAT?! _ _  
_ _  
_ “Why didn’t you say something about that _ before _ ?!” Link nearly screamed.  
  
“I…” Zelda’s eyes filled with tears, “I didn’t think it would take _ that _ much power-”  
  
“ZELDA,” he said seriously, “You _ just _ talked about potential...possession, by Ganon last night-”  
  
Zelda cried harder, “I’m SORRY, I wasn’t thinking-”  
  
He pressed his forehead roughly into hers. “Zelda...I’m not mad, I just…”  
  
“Just what?” she asked meekly.  
  
_ She SOUNDS like herself... _ _  
_ _  
_ In truth...he wasn’t mad. Not at all. He was _ terrified. _ _  
_ _  
_“I can’t...I don’t want to…” he stuttered.

_I CAN’T lose you...not ever...but especially not to Ganon..._  
  
Zelda...magenta- or orange- eyes, charging at him with her arms raised, her light magic turned dark…that image scared him more than he wanted to admit. Thankfully, the magenta was almost completely gone from her eye. Only a small sliver remained.  
  
He sighed defeatedly, “I’m sorry, Zelda, okay? I was just...worried.”  
  
“Why were you looking at me that way?” she asked quietly.  
  
_Huh?__  
__  
_“It’s mostly gone now…” she said, “But for a second, I thought that _you_ thought I was going to...hurt you…” her voice trailed off.  
  
_Oh. Shit…__  
__  
_“Umm…” his voice trembled.  
  
She raised her eyebrows.  
  
“Your eye…” he mumbled, “Your eye was...magenta. And orange. Like malice.”  
  
Zelda gasped, and her eyes opened wider.  
  
“It’s me, Link. I’m still Zelda,” she said earnestly.  
  
_Are you, though? Ganon would know to say that..._  
  
He looked at her suspiciously.  
  
“You have a right to worry about it, Link," she said carefully, "You have a right to check. That actually might not be a bad idea.”  
  
..._Really?__  
__  
_“Before we left Kakariko," Zelda's voice was softer, "Impa told me to return to the village immediately, and without you, if I felt like I was getting worse.”  
  
Before he could ask anything, she continued. “I don’t feel..._worse_. I promise. But the reason she told me to leave you was because she thought I could be _dangerous.”_  
  
Zelda’s eyes filled with tears, and she cupped his cheek. “You deserve to know...even _I_ am afraid of what I could turn into if we don’t find Ganon. And I love you...so _so_ much, Link...I don’t _want _you to go but you _shouldn’t_ stay, and I won't be angry if you decide to leave.”  
  
Some of the puzzle pieces of Link’s mind fell into place- Zelda was afraid, too. He’d guessed that...but he hadn’t guessed it was because of _him_. That she was afraid she’d have to do this alone, if not now, then eventually. Afraid she’d be the one to destroy him.  
  
_I mean...it COULD end up that way, couldn’t it?__  
__  
_He’d already thought about it- a Ganon-Possessed Zelda could _easily_ take advantage of him...he wouldn't be able to harm her, and Ganon probably knew that by now. _  
__  
_“Link...are you going to leave me?” she asked.  
  
He _should_...she was right about that, too...but Link’s heart ached just _thinking _about it.  
  
_Never. Even if you DO try to kill me. __  
__  
_“Zelda, how many times do I have to tell you-”  
  
“EXACTLY, Link,” she said seriously, “You won’t leave...which I am happy about, I won’t lie...but that means there are _risks_ to this...to _us.”__  
__  
_He closed his eyes tightly. He couldn’t deny she was right...he just didn’t want to think about it...  
  
Zelda huffed. “Can we at least talk about ways to make sure that I am still myself?”  
  
As painful as that was, it wasn’t a bad idea.  
  
“Fine,” he said shortly.  
  
“Good. Because I have an idea.”  
  
Suddenly, Zelda’s lips were on his. So soft...so warm...  
  
_Fuck…__  
__  
_He pulled away. “Zelda, now probably isn’t-”  
  
Zelda jumped abruptly out of his arms, and into the water.  
  
“Don’t worry...” She wrapped one arm around his neck, and brought the other to his cheek. “I’m just proving it is me, Zelda. _Your _Zelda.”  
  
_MY Zelda?_   
  
Link gulped, and felt the blood rush to his trousers.  
  
“Do you remember the last time we were at this Spring?” Zelda said.  
  
Link didn't want to think about anything else...he was still stuck on _his_ Zelda...but he forced himself to focus.  
  
_...DO I remember?__  
__  
_The first time he remembered kissing her...at his house...he’d seen the Spring of Power...he’d seen flashes of _something_...but he remembered feeling love for her.  
  
Zelda leaned in, and sucked on his earlobe. He groaned.  
  
And then he remembered...his hands on her hips…  
  
_What-_  
  
“Let me jog your memory,” she whispered seductively._  
__  
_Zelda’s lips were on his neck, sucking and biting along to his jaw. Link felt a small whimper escape him.  
  
And then…an electric pulse in the water...something sparked inside of him...  
  
_WHOA.__  
__  
_Link backed away from her. His eyes burned, and he clamped them shut...he hadn’t felt this since the first time he’d kissed Zelda…  
  
_But that WASN’T the first time…__  
__  
_He saw Zelda..._here_...in the Spring of Power...and then _other_ kisses and touches...Zelda, staring inquisitively at a Silent Princess before leaping into his arms...Zelda, wrapped tightly in his arms after an attack from the Yiga...Zelda, standing stoically before her father, Link kneeling and his heart aching as the King scolded her again...Zelda, and the pride he felt when she used her powers for the first time...Zelda, clinging to him as he felt the last of his life force slip away, his last thoughts of devotion...More of Zelda...memory after memory...the countless prayers and deals with the Goddesses he made to have _her,_ even if it went against everything he stood for..._  
__  
_He _remembered. _Not everything...but everything about _her..._every step of falling for her...all the way until the end...  
  
The water calmed- electricity gone. He was still as stone.   
  
“Link?” Zelda whispered cautiously, as she reapproached him, and touched his chest, “Are you okay?”  
  
_I can’t handle this..._  
  
He couldn’t speak. He was feeling..._too_ many things…  
  
“Link?!” she said, a little more desperately.  
  
He had _loved_ her. He had _died_ for her...he had known that...but he’d never _felt _it…not _all_ of it, anyway...and all at _once?!_  
  
“I…” he said, as he pulled away from her and stepped back, “Hold on…”  
  
_Zelda, I LOVE you. I’m sorry I forgot...I’m so sorry..._  
  
“Link! What is it?!” She moved to him, and put her hands on his chest again. “I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have-”  
  
Link finally opened his eyes, and found himself struggling to float in an endless, completely emerald sea…he couldn’t think clearly- not with her so close...  
  
“Just...Zelda,” he backed away again, “You stay here. Keep...recovering…”  
  
Her face fell, and her eyes filled with tears.  
  
_Damn it…will I ever stop hurting you?!__  
__  
_“No, Zelda...I just need...a minute...” he said brokenly.  
  
Without waiting for a response, Link turned away from her, his insides in complete disarray, and he waded hastily out of the Spring.

* * *

Zelda had been in the Spring, kneeling and praying alone, for the past few hours. Link hadn’t gone far- only far enough to set up camp- but he hadn’t returned to her in the water. Instead, he sat at the entrance, facing away from her, guarding her just as he did 100 years ago.  
  
_ What did I do? _  
  
She felt...rejected, of course. Being here, at the Spring of Power, just brought back so many _ memories _ ...for her, anyway. Link was, of course, clueless. Maybe she shouldn’t have pushed him...especially after...  
_  
_ Link and Zelda had never talked about the malice in her head, or the ultimate consequences...not seriously, or not like this, anyway. But apparently, they’d _ both _ thought about it. Now that it had been spoken, and Link had distanced himself from her...Zelda wished, more than anything, that she’d kept her mouth shut.  
  
_ I really could hurt him…couldn’t I?   
  
_She'd known it...but she hadn't really believed she could do it-  
_  
_ ** _Yes, you really could. That was a close one. No more teleporting. _ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** Hylia’s voice stayed steady...and Zelda was relieved. Zelda’s near takeover of Ganon didn’t weaken Hylia’s power permanently.  
  
_ What happened? _ _  
_ _  
_ ** _Holding the malice back takes a LOT of power, Zelda...far more than you know or feel._ **  
  
Zelda gulped. She’d been...needlessly reckless. Hylia’s voice had _ warned _ her before they left...but Zelda had willfully ignored it. She was lucky to still be...herself.  
  
_ No more teleporting.  
  
_ She groaned internally. they were supposed to explore the guardians at the Forgotten Temple. Now, it would take _days _ to return... _  
_ _  
_ ** _It’s late. The power is charged enough for now. Finish in the morning._ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** Zelda sighed, and turned to the Spring entrance. As she waded out of the water, she noticed Link’s ears perk up at her approach. He stood, and turned around, holding her fluffy, warm blanket. His blue eyes were wide and warm, and he smiled at her.  
  
_ Okay...he’s not MAD...that’s good… _ _  
_ _  
_ Link wordlessly wrapped the blanket around her, and kept his arm around her shoulders. They began walking towards camp, silently. Link had picked a spot under a tree in Ordorac Quarry, so they didn’t have far to go...but Zelda still felt like their walk took entirely too long,  
  
_ Why isn’t he saying anything?! _ _  
_ _  
_ They approached their camp, and Link moved his arm off of her, reaching for a small pile of fabric near the fire he'd already built. Zelda noticed that Link had placed their sleeping mats side by side.  
  
_ What the fuck, Link?! _ _  
_ _  
_ “Get into some dry clothes,” Link said softly, as he held out one of her clean blouses and his climbing trousers.  
  
How could he still be acting like everything was okay?!  
  
“Goddess _ damnit, _ Link, what _ happened? _ ” she asked abruptly.  
  
Link froze, his eyes wide and full of...realization? Worry? Something painful, but _happy?_  
  
_ What is WITH him?! _ _  
_ _  
_ “C-can you…” he stuttered, “can you at l-least get into some dry c-clothes first? Then I’ll explain…”  
  
Miffed, Zelda wordlessly grabbed the clothes from his hands and walked away. She changed quickly- she didn’t want to give Link any time to make excuses or try to avoid her questions again. When she turned around, Link was still standing next to the fire, his face in his hand. She wrung out her wet clothes, and placed them on the tree to air dry. Then, she went to join him back at the fire.  
  
“Explain,” she said authoritatively, as she grabbed his shoulder and whirled him towards her. She crossed her arms defiantly.  
  
Link sighed, and looked down. He massaged the space between his eyes.  
  
“Something happened...in the Spring…” he said slowly.  
  
“Really? I hadn’t noticed,” she said with biting sarcasm, as she put her hands on her hips, “I thought everything was fine.”  
  
Link groaned, clenched his hands into fists, and abruptly lifted his head, locking his eyes in hers. She gasped- his eyes were dark, and _ smoldering… _ _  
_ _  
_ _ What the- _ _  
_ _  
_ “Zelda…” he whispered, “I _ remember.” _ _  
_ _  
_ She stared at him in confusion.  
  
“R-remember what?” she asked softly.  
  
The fire danced and crackled next to them, and the flickering light framed Link in a mysterious, alluring way. He stepped towards her, and took her hand in his, opening his mouth and closing it again, a few times, as if he wasn’t sure what to say.  
  
_ No...I’m still mad... _  
  
“Remember what, Link?” she asked again, more confidently.  
  
He sighed, and reached for her cheek, tracing her jawline with his thumb.  
  
“Everything,” he whispered fervently.  
  
_ Everything? What- _ _  
_ _  
_ Her heart stopped.  
  
“Zelda, I _ remember _ you..." he said deliberately, "I remember becoming your knight...the stables...the Spring of Power..._all _ of it. _ All _ of you.”  
  
Zelda couldn’t breathe, and neither could Link. They both stood there in an awkward, yet comfortable silence.  
  
_ How...Hylia, HOW? _ _  
_ _  
_ ** _I don’t know…_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** Link wasn’t supposed to remember...nothing in Zelda’s research of the Shrine of Resurrection said anything about being able to _ recover _ memories…did it?  
  
_ And if he remembers...why does he look so...stressed? _ _  
_ _  
_ She stepped towards him, and linked her hands around his neck, pulling him flush against her. Link gasped, moved his hand, and tried to back away.  
  
“What is _ wrong _ , then?!” she groaned, "Why are you so...worried?!"  
  
“Because…” he started, “Because it is...a lot to process…”  
  
Zelda felt a little guilty...she guessed it was likely very overwhelming, to have _ all _ of those feelings at the same time. No wonder he’d left the Spring...she was the _ last _ thing he needed right now…  
  
_ But still...why is he so anxious? _  
  
“And…” Link continued, embarrased, “I keep thinking about my... _ duty _ ...to you...and my...worth, I guess.”  
  
“Your _ worth?!” _ she asked incredulously.  
  
Link hung his head in shame, “I was a _ knight, _ Zelda,” he said ruefully, “I don’t _ have _ anything...no titles, no money, _ nothing. _ All I had then was a small house in Hateno...and it’s the same _ now. _ You deserve-”  
  
Zelda brought a finger to his lips, effectively shutting him up.  
  
_ Is he seriously worried about this NOW? After all this time? _ _  
_ _  
_ Zelda couldn’t help but laugh a little, and Link frowned.  
  
_Even after 100 years...all of his accomplishments, his victories... and he is still a humble- and ever so slightly insecure- knight from Hateno._ _MY knight._  
  
“Link,” she said reverently, moving her hand into his hair, “Shut up and kiss me.”  
  
“Zelda-”  
  
“Nope-” she interrupted, “Kiss me. _ Now.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ How could you ever think that MATTERED?! _  
  
He raised a hand tentatively to her cheek, and leaned in closer.  
  
“Zelda, I’m serious. I don’t have-”  
  
“So am I, Link,” she said with conviction, “And if you’re so worried about what I _ deserve, _ then _ show _ me what I deserve.”  
** _  
_ ** He groaned lustfully, and finally relented. _  
_ _  
_ _ Oh Goddess… _ _  
_ _  
_ Zelda’s entire body felt red-hot, and energized. Link kissed her passionately, and she returned his kisses with equal, if not more, fervor. Her fingers laced into his hair, and she pulled him closer. She wanted _ more _ of him..._so _ much more…  
  
When Link’s tongue poked at her lips, she greedily took him in. His hands were everywhere...first, on her behind as he pulled her flush against his body, his evident arousal pressed eagerly into her hips. Then, his fingers teased along her waist...lightly up and down her ribcage...stopping just shy of her breasts...  
  
Goddess, she _ hated _ it when he teased her like this!  
  
Zelda moved her hands to his tunic, and clutched the material tightly into her hands.  
  
“Get on the mat,” she demanded breathlessly, her mouth still on his.  
  
Link pulled back, and smirked. “Is that another _ order_?”  
  
His voice...she felt relieved that his inhibitions seemed to have disappeared, but Zelda felt a shock between her legs- he sounded so... _ suggestive… _ _  
_ _  
_ She grinned. “Yes, that’s an _ order-” _ _  
_ _  
_ Zelda giggled, and shoved Link backwards. With a surprised, “OOF,” Link fell onto their mats, and landed on his back. Zelda quickly climbed on top of him, and straddled his hips. They were both still fully clothed...but she could feel his growing erection pressing between her legs, and they _ both _ groaned at the contact.  
  
Zelda leaned down, and captured Link’s lips in hers once again. She cannily explored his body...her hands running along his torso, massaging the strong muscles underneath. Link, finally too starved for more of her touch, abruptly sat up, and pulled off his tunic and undershirt, hurriedly discarding them to the side. Before Zelda could resume her exploration, Link reached for the hem of her blouse. She raised her arms, and Link pulled off her shirt in one swift, fluid motion.  
  
“Goddesses, Zelda…” he whispered, as he stared at her bare breasts. He reached a hand up, and tentatively stroked her left breast, gently flicking her nipple. She whimpered, and Link grinned.  
  
“Please, don’t stop,” she whispered, “This is... _ perfect_, Link. _ You’re _ perfect…”  
  
“I’m so _ lucky... _ ” he groaned, before kissing her again.  
  
_ No. I’M so lucky... _  
  
For a while, they both explored. They’d never done this before...they’d never had the time, or bravery, to explore each other so boldly. Zelda finally gave Link’s pectorals and arms the attention they so rightfully deserved, outlining every crease and every soft, strong bulge. Link’s hands caressed every inch of her own bare torso...causing her entire body to erupt in ticklish goosebumps. She was completely at the mercy of the Hero of Hyrule... _ her _ hero…  
  
Inspired by his touch, Zelda reluctantly pulled her lips from his, and moved her hands to the ground.  
  
“Hey, come _ back_…” Link whined.  
  
Zelda giggled, and kissed his neck...then his collarbone...then along his chest. When her breasts brushed gently against his chest, Link laid back down onto the mat, and shivered. She kept kissing...teasing each of his nipples along the way, dragging her chest tantalizing against his...and she maneuvered herself until her knees were in between his legs.  
  
Suddenly, Link sat up on his elbows, his eyes wide with fear and understanding.  
  
“Zelda...what are you doing?” he said seriously, his voice shaky. 

_You should remember..._  
  
Zelda smirked mischievously.  
  
“Lay back down,” she ordered playfully.  
  
Link gulped.  
  
“You don’t have to-”  
  
Zelda put her hand on the hard lump in his trousers, and squeezed.  
  
“Oh _Goddess…”_ he hissed.  
  
Zelda smirked.  
  
_So easy._  
  
“Lay. Back. Down,” she ordered again, her voice laced with obvious implication.  
  
Without further protest, Link laid back down on the mat, his dark eyes cast skyward and his chest heaving from his heavy breaths of desire.  
  
_Hmmm...I kind of like this...ordering him..._  
  
Zelda traced the line above his trousers, teasing at the skin just underneath. Then, she maneuvered herself to his left, and planted a kiss on the skin right above his trousers.  
  
“Zelda-” Link moaned needily._  
__  
_Zelda leaned her head to Link’s ear, and her hands to her lap.  
  
“Take them off,” she whispered, before nipping his ear.  
  
Without protest, Link quickly looped his hands on his trousers, and lifted his hips. Within seconds, he’d swiftly removed his trousers and briefs before laying back down. For a moment, Zelda stared at Link, lying bare and vulnerable before her. Goddess, she _loved _him...every inch of his toned, golden body, from his long, muscular legs to his sandy colored hair. His skin dotted with the scars of his courage and the occasional freckle. His strong, muscular legs. His hair had come out of it’s usual ponytail, and was strewn messily around his head. His eyes glowed a deep, fierce blue, and were filled with love, desire and a hint of nervousness, all questions and worries gone.  
  
And of course...his hard, long, throbbing cock, stood erect and waiting for _her.__  
__  
_Zelda wrapped her hand around his member, and squeezed gently. Link hissed, and instinctively thrust his hips upwards.  
  
“Link,” she whispered, as she leaned down and licked her lips, “I love you-”  
  
And then, she lightly licked the head of his cock.  
  
“FUCK!” he yelled, as he brought one of his hands to her hair.  
  
She giggled seductively, and licked him again. He tightened his grip on her hair. Then she licked him again...but this time, she took the entire head of his cock into her mouth, and kept it there, swirling her tongue around slowly.  
  
“_Goddesses,_ Zelda, I love you…” he choked needily, “Please, _please, _don’t stop…”  
  
Hearing Link beg spurred her on- she took as much of him into her mouth as she could, and both of them groaned. Zelda lifted herself up, wrapped her hand around him, and took him into her mouth again...and again...and again. Soon, she found a comfortable rhythm of bobbing, pausing occasionally to pay special attention to the tip.  
  
The Hero of Hyrule...who’d faced countless trials, tribulations, and terrors...who stood, alone, against the beast of the Calamity, his bravery knowing no bounds...completely and utterly at _her_ mercy. Under _her_ control. Now, the Hero- _her_ hero- trembled beneath her...she _loved_ hearing his delicious moans and whines of pleasure and ecstasy.  
  
Link’s grip on her hair tightened, and he started subconsciously pushing her up and down...up and down...Then, suddenly, Link pulled Zelda off. She was about to protest, but then she saw the frantic, wanting look in Link’s eyes and heard his panicked, shaky breaths.  
  
“Not yet,” he hissed.  
  
Zelda grinned flirtatiously. He must’ve been pretty close to be so frenzied.  
  
_Mine..._  
  
“_Your _turn,” Link said dangerously.  
  
_What-__  
__  
_Link’s lips abruptly found hers, and he pulled her back on top of him. Distracted by his kiss, and trapped between his strong arms, Link pulled her to his side, and turned them both until _he_ was on top of _her_.  
  
Zelda pouted.  
  
“I wasn’t done-” she protested.  
  
Link’s hand found its way to her trousers, and Zelda stopped talking. Her eyes widened in realization.  
  
_MY turn.__  
__  
_Link grinned. “You were saying?” he asked, his breath tickling her neck and making her shiver. He ravaged her, kissing down her neck...to her collarbone…stopping to nibble on a spot that made her entire body melt into him.  
  
_Goddesses_. This man...just his lips on her body rendered her senseless! She couldn’t even think straight!  
  
“M-more,” she whimpered.  
  
“More _what?” _he asked playfully, his lips gently suckling at the top of her breast, and his hand teasing the curls between her legs…  
  
_I need...I want..._  
  
Zelda whimpered again, and thrust her hips into his hand, _“Touch_ me. _Please!”__  
__  
_Link chuckled, and sucked one of her nipples, and she shrieked. He kissed along her chest, and she felt his teeth tug lightly at her other nipple. Then, he dipped his hand even lower, until she felt his rough finger trace her slit...slowly and teasingly. Before Zelda could let out her building frustration, he popped up, kissed her lips hungrily, and rubbed a gentle circle around the small bud of nerves between her legs.  
  
“_Oh Gods…” _Zelda hissed, as her hips jerked into his hand involuntarily.  
  
Link kissed her again, while he continued his small, light, gentle circles around her clit. Zelda couldn’t help but push into his circles...wanting for _more_ of his touch, _more_ friction…this wasn’t _enough…__  
__  
_“LINK,” she gasped between kisses, “_Please_…”  
  
“Please _what,” _he whispered, as he stopped his hand movements.  
  
“NO,” Zelda whined, “Don’t st-AHHHH!”  
  
Zelda’s complaint morphed into a frenzied groan. Link had suddenly resumed his movements, only this time, at twice the speed. Zelda’s entire body was ablaze with desire for the gorgeous man above her. Her breaths were short and quick, and she didn’t know what to do with her hands...one found solace in Link’s hair, while the other grabbed frantically at the mat beneath her. She felt the burning love for Link searing into her chest...she needed to tell him...or _prove_ it to him…  
  
Inspired by her own lascivious thoughts, Zelda pushed Link away.  
  
“Turn over,” she growled.  
  
Link’s eyebrows shot up, and she felt his cock twitch against her thigh.  
  
“W-why?” he stammered.  
  
“Because,” she whispered salaciously, “I want to try something…”  
  
Link stopped breathing, but he removed his hand from her trousers- she whined a little from the loss of contact- and he slowly and tentatively turned to his side, his expression confused, but wanton. Zelda reached to unlace her trousers, and she kicked them off while Link helped pull them down, along with her soaking panties. When they were thrown to the side, Zelda sat up, and pushed Link onto his back.  
  
“Whoa! Zelda-”  
  
Zelda tossed one of her legs over Link’s hips. Link whimpered, writhing in both shock and an almost painful _lust_.  
  
They stared at each other for a moment. There was no fear or hesitation...there was only curiosity, and adoration.  
  
“Link,” she whispered, tracing one of her hands along his cheek up to his hairline, “The Hero of Hyrule..._my_ Hero...you’re _perfect._”  
  
She nearly cringed at her own words- she knew how dramatic she sounded. But then, Link smiled so sweetly and lovingly, and her heart nearly stopped.  
  
“Zelda, it has _always_ been you,” he whispered, his hands caressing her hips and stomach. “Even before, when I didn’t remember, I still _did._ I have _always_ loved you.”  
  
Zelda smiled, and settled her own throbbing arousal against his. They both groaned, and Zelda began to rock back and forth...sliding her wet slit along his throbbing, hot cock...the head bumping so perfectly against her clit…  
  
_More. I need more.__  
__  
_Almost as if he read her mind, Link reached his arm between them. Zelda lifted herself up, and Link grabbed his aching member. He positioned it at her entrance.  
  
Zelda lowered herself onto him. Slowly, and so _so_ pleasurably, Link filled her...grazing every nerve and every spot in such a flawless, complete way.  
  
“Zelda…” Link groaned, his voice trailing off into a needy hiss. His hands gripped her hips tightly- so tightly, that Zelda was sure she’d have some fingertip-shaped bruises in the morning. But it didn’t _hurt_...in fact, she wanted him to hold her _tighter_…  
  
Zelda began to rock against Link...grinding experimentally against him, while simultaneously lifting herself slightly up and down. Link cursed and moaned her name with each of her movements. She was so wet...she didn’t feel any pain- just pressure. An intense and _exquisite_ pressure. Soon, she was grinding against him more confidently, moving her hands to his chest for leverage. The new angle caused Zelda to groan euphorically, and Link’s moans became desperate. She wanted him harder..._deeper..._  
  
“Zelda-” Link growled. “You’re so _tight_...I need _more_...”  
  
Suddenly, he sat up, and pulled her legs to his sides. She braced her feet on the mat behind him. He gripped the small of her back, and the back of her head.  
  
“I _need_ you-” he growled, as he nibbled her ear. Then, he began to meet her vigorous thrusts. She nearly screamed from the added friction…  
  
“Oh _Gods_, Link, don’t stop..._please_…”  
  
Zelda knew they wouldn’t last much longer...she was so _close_, and, based on the keening and kisses against her neck from Link, he was close, too.  
  
“LINK...Oh _Link_...I’m going to-”  
  
He crushed his forehead to hers, his fiery sapphire eyes scorching with desire, “Come for me, Zelda. _Come_ _for me.”__  
__  
_And she did. Wave after wave of rapturous bliss crashed into her body, and she clung to his neck for support as she screamed his name deliriously. He came soon after, groaning her name and smashing his hips erratically against hers, clinging to her hair and back like he was tethered to her, only her. Everything melted away...they lost themselves in the love and pleasure of each other.  
  
They stayed that way for a while: Zelda, her head resting on his chest, under his chin, one of her arms around his neck and her other hand wandering aimlessly along his chest; and Link, his head resting in her hair as he stroked it gently. Her legs wrapped around his waist. Breathless, content, spent, and satisfied.  
  
Zelda finally sat up, and pressed her sweaty forehead against Link’s again. She cupped his face in her hands.  
  
“I love you, Link of Hateno, Hero of Hyrule,” she whispered, “You never needed glory...or fame...or titles. I have never, nor will I ever, love another person as I love you.”  
  
Link’s eyes softened. “As I love you, Zelda. No matter how forbidden...no matter how reckless...through any trial or battle...I will always be by your side.”  
  
Zelda wanted to cry- not only did she have Link, but also she had Link’s _memories_ again. Not all of them, but the ones of _her. _He _remembered_ her. She had begged the Goddesses for it...bargained and pleaded...but assumed her prayers had been answered with a resounding, “no.”  
  
**_So did I..._**  
  
Zelda giggled.  
  
“What is it?” Link asked, with a small smile.  
  
_Thank you, Hylia. __  
__  
_**_Thank the Goddesses. Only power could do that, and I don’t have enough. _****_  
_****_  
_**Zelda sighed, “I just...I prayed for this. For you to remember. I just thought the answer was no.”  
  
With a small grunt, Link lifted Zelda off of him, groaning a little at the loss of contact. He set her gently on the sleeping mat, and she reached for their blanket. She tossed it around herself, and Link caught it as he snuggled into her back, looping an arm around her waist and burying his face momentarily into her hair.   
_  
_“I’m sorry it took me so long.” Link muttered against her head, “There’s...still a lot for me to sort through. But some things are clearer than others...a lot of the, uh, rough parts. Like the Yiga attack...how my last thoughts were of you before I…”  
  
His voice trailed off, and Zelda was glad- she didn’t want to feel sad, or regretful right now. She flipped around, and curled into his chest, pressing her cheek against his hot, soft skin.  
  
“Do you remember our first kiss?” she asked candidly.  
  
“Yes,” he said, and she could hear the smile in his voice, “You really _did_ attack me. So _risque,_ your highness.”  
  
She giggled. “I couldn’t _help_ it. It’s _your_ fault for being so _irresistible-”__  
__  
_He squeezed her tightly. “I love you,” he said sweetly, but wearily.  
  
_I’m tired too._  
  
Zelda yawned, and Link laced his fingers into hers at her side. She smiled. 

“Goodnight,” he whispered.  
  
“Goodnight,” she whispered back, “I love you, Link. So much. Don’t ever doubt your worth to me again.”  
  
And when she closed her eyes, she was still in his arms- for the first time since the Calamity, she _dreamed..._of the joy and safety of her reality.


	10. Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link learns the extent of Zelda's trauma. Link regains memories of Mipha. 
> 
> Spoilers: BOTW true ending. It is true to canon, with the exception of a teensy bit of the wording. And for the post-Ruta dialogue with Sidon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is entirely fluff and exposition, with a dash of story progression. Not super thrilling, but necessary! :)
> 
> As always, thank you for reading. I hope you stick around until the end :)

**Chapter 10- Anxiety  
  
**

** _You really only have a few days Zelda...especially if you want to teleport back._ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** _ I know. _ _   
_ _   
_ ** _...so maybe you should move with a little more urgency?_ ** _   
_ _   
_ Zelda sighed. She and Link had been driving on the Master Cycle for most of the late morning and afternoon, trying to get back to the Forgotten Temple as quickly as possible. Now, sore and achy from last night’s trist, kneeling at the Spring early this morning, and hours sitting on the cycle, they were walking, and taking turns asking questions...about things they’d both said and done before the Calamity...their parents and friends...favorite things and least favorite things…they'd been so distracted by their conversation, they didn't mind wading through the wetlands near the Rikoka Hills.   
  
It wasn’t all playful conversation: Link talked about how... _ alone _ he’d felt, before he’d rescued her from Ganon. How he felt like he would never know who he really was. Zelda rehashed her insecurities from before the Calamity- her feelings of being a failure, and her insecurities about her leadership ability then, and now. How knowing the malice in her head could eventually take over her...was too painful to even _ think _ about sometimes. How having powers still felt like such a burden.   
  
“Zelda,” Link asked carefully, “You said...a while back, at Impa’s...that you hear voices? Two voices?”   
  
Zelda’s eyes widened. _ This _ question was the most intimate and difficult question Link had asked as of yet, and his voice lacked any of his previous light, curious tones...she wasn’t sure how to answer him in a way that didn’t frame her as completely insane.   
  
_ How do I explain voices in my head? I’M not even sure how it works. _   
  
** _He still deserves to know what you know._ ** _   
_ _   
_ _ I know… _ _   
_   
“What is it...like?” Link continued tactfully, “To have Hylia and Ganon in your head like that?”

“Um,” she started quietly, “Hylia’s voice is...my own, really. I’m really talking to myself, since Hylia and I are essentially one…”   
  
She giggled nervously, in an attempt to leave the conversation there, but Link looked at her expectantly.   
  
“Okay, so Hylia’s,” he said, his tone thick with impatience, “And Ganon’s?”   
  
** _Tell him._ **   
  
She sighed shakily. “Honestly Link, most of the time,” she gestured to her head, “I don’t hear Ganon’s voice often at all. It really only comes out when I’m already stressed or worried about something.”

She wasn’t _ lying _ ...not _ really… _ she was just...omitting certain details...   
  
Link frowned, and stopped in his tracks, grabbing her hand.   
  
“What does Ganon say when it speaks to you?” he asked urgently, and worriedly. _   
_ _   
_ Zelda didn’t speak. Her whole body felt hot and shaky, and her chest ached with anxiety.   
  
_ Why does it MATTER so much?! _ _   
_ _   
_ But she knew why it mattered...and she had a pretty good guess as to why it mattered so much to _ Link _ ...she just didn’t want to think about it.   
  
“Zelda…” he started, sighing heavily, “I _ love _ you. More than _ anything _ …”   
  
He reached for her cheek, and stroked it gently, “But...I _ want _ to know what is going on in your head. _ Exactly. _ So we can _ both _ be prepared.”   
  
Her heart beat rapidly. Of _ course _ he would want this...ever _protective_...   
  
** _He’s right, you know._ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** _ Dammit, I KNOW! _ _   
_ _   
_ “I won’t make you tell me...but you can _ trust _ me, Zelda. I’m not leaving,” he whispered as he continued to stroke her cheek, “You _ can _ tell me.” _   
_ _   
_ Deep down...she _ did _ want to tell him...but not as much as she wanted Link to remain blissfully unaware of the evil that resided inside of her. Of the shame and guilt she carried. ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** Zelda looked into Link’s eyes. She saw love...adoration...and _ concern... _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I don’t WANT to do this alone...Get a grip, Zelda. You can do this. I can do this. _ _   
_ _   
_ Zelda gulped, and reached her hand to his tunic, grasping the fabric tightly between her trembling fingers. _   
_ _   
_ “Um…” she started, her voice shaky, “It definitely isn’t... _ mine, _ like Hylia’s is. Ganon’s voice is distinct...he is powered by the malice. Sometimes it is the usual insults or put-downs...how worthless I am...how little I deserve...”   
  
Link moved closer to her, squeezing Zelda’s hand while she continued, “But then sometimes...like _ now _ -”   
  
** _“When I am strong enough...”_ **   
  
Zelda whimpered, and brought the hand linked in his up to his head, and entwined her fingers with his hair, “Ganon is filled with threats, and _ promises _ ...almost visions...of what he- or what _ I- _ can, or will, do to you…”   
  
Link’s eyes remained locked in hers. He hadn’t moved, and his expression had not changed much- it still held the love and warmth from before.   
  
_ I need to trust him... _   
  
“And sometimes…” she whispered, her eyes filling with tears, “He...warps my memories. Makes me question whether or not things are real...makes people do things they wouldn’t...it is worse when I am asleep...the nightmares-” ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** Zelda paused...and took a deep breath. She didn’t _ want _ to say it......but she needed to say it.   
  
“But the worst part...is that I’ve seen visions of Ganon- in a Gerudo form from one of our pasts- And he... _ wins _ , Link. And he kidnaps me...and-” ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** She choked on her own words.   
  
“And then he...well it isn’t... _ real _ ...but it _ feels _ so real…”   
  
And for a brief second, she saw him. The fiery, crimson locks...the greenish-gold skin...towering over her, like a wolf stalking its prey...   
  
Link’s eyes filled with grief, and Zelda found herself surrounded by his woody, pine smell, and warm embrace. She felt his hands caressing her hair and her back, and she whimpered into his shoulder, allowing a few tears to escape.   
  
“I’m sorry,” he whispered, “I’m _ sorry, _ Zelda...you don’t have to say any more.”   
  
Zelda couldn’t stop a sob from escaping her throat, and Link squeezed her tighter. She felt so... _ ashamed, _ even though she hadn’t done anything wrong...and she felt like she was making a big deal out of something manageable, and wasn’t strong enough to handle it. But Link didn’t show any signs of disgust, or disappointment. He just continued to hold her for a while...stroking her hair, whispering, “I love you,” and, “I’m here.”   
  
Zelda’s sobs eventually turned into whimpers, then small sniffs.   
  
Suddenly, Link pulled away, and looked at her seriously.   
  
“Thank you,” he said, “For telling me. I know that was hard.”   
  
_ You have no idea... _ _   
_ _   
_ “Just to check...all of that is... _ normal?” _ Link asked in a nervous, yet reassuring voice, “You don’t feel any...well... _ urge _ to act on anything unusual? Just the voices? And the nightmares?”   
  
_ Normal? When did this become my normal? _   
  
Zelda’s throat was dry, “Yes,” she coughed, “I only feel... _ abnormal... _ like what happened in the Spring...when Hylia’s power is low.”   
  
_ He’s never going to look at me the same... _   
  
“And where is Hylia’s power at now?” he asked.   
  
Zelda forced herself to smile slightly. “Fully charged.”   
  
Link suddenly brought both of his hands to her face, and cupped her cheeks.   
  
“_Tell _ me,” he whispered fervently, as he leaned in to her lips, “_Please _ tell me where your power is at...when Ganon says- or _ does _ -”   
  
Zelda kissed him, her kiss filled with promises. As much as she hated that he knew...   
  
“I swear,” she whispered as she breathlessly rested her forehead against his, “I’ll tell you.”   
  
“I’m serious, Zelda,” he said tenderly, “I don’t ever want to lose you again. I don’t think I can bear it a second time.”   
  
_ Me either. _   
  
They stood like that for a moment, neither of them willing to move. Link finally moved first. He pulled away, but laced his hands into one of hers. They started walking again.   
  
“So...if I pray to Hylia, I am praying to you?” he asked, a hint of humor in his voice.   
  
** _That’d be awkward._ **   
  
Zelda smiled, “No, that’s not how it works...”   
  
In truth, Zelda wasn’t entirely sure why the answer was no. “I think...I am just Hylia’s connection to the Hylians she created,” Zelda said thoughtfully, “But I don’t think it goes the other way around...like, she can talk to me and use her power through me, because in a way she _ is _ me...but I am not completely her. I’m still...Zelda.”   
  
** _Actually...that about sums it up. _ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** Link smiled, and squeezed her hand affectionately. “I’m glad you’re still Zelda.” _   
_ _   
_ Link and Zelda walked for a little while, in companionable silence. This slope along the Rikoka Hills was beautiful this time of year- The bright, late afternoon sun shining on the hundreds of flowers- Silent Princesses- dotting the grassy hill.   
  
Zelda sighed contentedly...she was glad that they could talk like this, now...glad he had his memories-

BEEP BEEP BEEP…  
  
The Sheikah Slate on Zelda’s hip started making a short, pulsing sound. Zelda hadn’t heard that sound before...and, based on Link’s confused expression, she guessed he hadn’t either.   
  
Zelda unlatched the slate, slightly grateful for the distraction, and looked at it closely. She frowned. The blue outline of Vah Ruta was fading into a brown outline.   
  
“Link...I think we should wait before we go to the temple...” _   
_ _   
_ “Okay…” he said tentatively, “Why?”   
  
** _Yes, I’d also like to know that. _ **   
  
“We’ll make our way to Zora’s Domain,” Zelda said, “Divine Beast Vah Ruta...looks like it stopped working…”   
  
Link’s eyes widened.   
  
“Let’s investigate the situation,” she said.   
  
Zelda felt more like... _ herself _ . Lighter. More free. She hadn’t been able to research, even before the Calamity, and it felt _ good _ to _ do _ something again. _   
_ _   
_ _ Zora’s Domain...Mipha...her family... _ _   
_ _   
_ Zelda looked sadly up from the Sheikah Slate.   
  
“Mipha’s Father…” Zelda started, “I believe he would like to hear more about her...the least we can do is visit him and offer him some closure.”   
  
Zelda thought about that...even if they had to backtrack a little, it made sense to go to Zora’s Domain, since they were so close. And it _ would _ be good to visit King Dorephan...Link still had no memory of Mipha, but Zelda did, and she was feeling much more comfortable visiting now that she had recovered as fully as possible.   
  
And would _ one _ day really make a difference in their journey back to the temple?   
  
** _I guess not. As long as you move quickly. _ ** _   
_ _   
_ “Although Ganon is gone for now,” Zelda said seriously, thinking of the mission Impa had given her, “There is still so much more for us to do. And so many painful memories that we must bear...”   
  
Link winced. Zelda knew he didn’t bear the emotional weight of the memories like she did...but he _ did _ bear the weight of forgetting the people that were the most important to him. She was sure that caused him grief. And, if he could get memories of _ her _ back, then what was to stop the Goddesses from giving him more of his memories?   
  
It suddenly occurred to Zelda that, once the malice inside of her was taken care of, she really _ would _ need to step up as a protector of Hyrule. She had no doubt that the Zora would pledge their loyalty- even if some of them blamed Zelda for Mipha’s death, she knew the King and Sidon would disagree. And if the Zora pledged their loyalty, all she needed was approval from the Gerudo. Zelda still wasn’t sure about being a Princess again...but she _ did _ want a united Hyrule. _   
_ _   
_ Zelda’s voice turned serious. “I believe in my heart, that if all of us work together, we can restore Hyrule to its former glory. Perhaps...even beyond…but it all must start with _ us _ .”   
  
_ Us...   
  
_She definitely liked the sound of that.   
  
They stood, quietly looking over the peaceful plains, at the quiet castle ruins. Hyrule was beautiful- Zelda tried to picture the empty fields filled with travelers of all races...various stables and settlements...could Hyrule ever be like that again? Busy, open, and welcoming? _ Safe? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ And do I HAVE to be a Princess to make it happen? _   
  
Zelda suddenly turned towards Link, and walked briskly in front of him. “Let’s be off,” she said bossily.   
  
She caught sight of the Master Sword on Link’s back.   
  
_ I wonder why I can’t hear the sword like I could before... _   
  
Zelda had very rarely heard Fi, the spirit residing in Link’s sword...Fi was a quiet, selective spirit. In fact, Zelda hadn’t really heard Fi speak to her since she’d taken Link to the shrine before the Calamity. Fi had control of when it could or couldn’t be heard, and by whom.   
  
“I can no longer hear the voice inside the sword…” Zelda said pensively, “I suppose it would make sense if my power had dwindled over the past 100 years…”   
  
** _I’m using more power than you feel, Zelda. Remember? _ **   
  
Zelda turned around and tried to hide her disquiet with a smile. ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** “I’m surprised to admit it...but I think I can accept that…”   
  
She giggled, and smiled wider, though unconvincingly. Link looked at her suspiciously, and ran to her.   
  
“You could hear Fi before?” he asked skeptically.   
  
“Yes,” she said, as they both continued side by side in the direction of Zora’s Domain, “Hylia created Fi, and I _am_ part Hylia...But...my power has...weakened, to say the least.”   
  
“And you just...accept that?” he asked disbelievingly.   
  
“Most of my powers are being used for...other things. So yes. I accept that. For now, anyway.”   
  
Link sighed. “Fuck Ganon.”   
  
_ What?! _ _   
_ _   
_ Desperate to be rid of the weight of their heavy conversation, and surprised by Link’s profanity, Zelda burst out laughing. Link quickly joined her. Soon, she was laughing so hard, that she had to kneel on the ground, and felt tears in her eyes.   
  
“Sorry,” Link said breathlessly, as he stood up straight.   
  
“Nothing to be sorry for,” she said, equally breathless, “I just didn’t expect you to respond that way.”   
  
_ And I really needed a laugh.  
_ _   
_ Link smiled. “Well, if we are going to Zora’s Domain, then let’s get the Master Cycle. We should be there within an hour or two.”   
  
She smiled, and nodded. Then, she abruptly leaned in to Link, and pecked him on the cheek.   
  
And she wordlessly handed him the Sheikah Slate.

* * *

Link stood with Sidon at Mipha’s statue in Zora’s Domain. Link and Zelda had arrived at Zora’s Domain a few hours prior, around dinnertime. After dinner, King Dorephan commanded that they wait until morning to explore Vah Ruta, and insisted on picking Zelda’s brain. Rather than force Link and Sidon to listen to their chatter, Zelda and the King had sent them away.   
  
“I still think it is rude,” Sidon said eloquently, “I am over 100 years old. My father should not order me about like a child.”   
  
Link smiled. He liked Sidon- his infectious, bubbly energy, and his loyal, kind heart. Of the people he’d met on his travels, Sidon was one of Link’s favorites.   
  
Sidon harrumphed, “Why wasn’t I invited to talk? I know I was quite young when we lost Mipha, but I have memories of her. I’d like to learn more.” He turned to Link, “And you could have learned more about my sister...maybe remember her.”   
  
_ What DO I really remember about Mipha? _ _   
_ _   
_ He racked his brain...the only memories he had were of her as a spirit, or of her in connection to Zelda.   
  
“Ah, Link…” Sidon said brightly, “I am sorry you had to see me in such a moment of weakness.”   
  
But Link was curious.   
  
“Tell me about Mipha,” Link said.   
  
Sidon smiled, and his voice filled with eagerness, “You wish to speak of my sister?”   
  
Link nodded. _   
_ _   
_ “I’m always happy to do so,” Sidon started excitedly, “Actually, I recently remembered something...a fuzzy memory from my early childhood. There was a swordsman that came by every so often and spent a considerable amount of time with Mipha…”   
  
Sidon looked at Link confidently, “But...that swordsman...it was _ you _ , Link. I am certain of it.”   
  
_ What? _ _   
_   
Link stared at Sidon with wide eyes. Zelda had told Link before that he and Mipha were best friends since he was little...that he’d loved her...that Mipha had feelings for him he didn’t return…   
  
_ How much did I love her…? _   
  
Sidon gulped, “I do hope my bluntness has not offended you. But...had things turned out differently, you might have been my sister’s husband...my brother-in-law…”   
  
_ WHAT?! _ _   
_ _   
_ MIpha’s _husband_? How close _ were _ they?!   
  
Link tried to remember Mipha...he thought of her spirit...how sad she had sounded…   
  
HIs eyes suddenly burned. His head pulsed so severely, he felt like his skull would burst.   
  
And he saw…   
  
_ Mipha… _ _   
_ _   
_ He was little, and Mipha held his hand as she walked him back to his Father...he was thirteen, and had broken his leg climbing on one of the tall Zoran monuments even after Mipha had warned him, and she healed him while scolding him for his recklessness...He saw Mipha’s wide, kind, amber eyes looking lovingly, and understandingly, into his own after his Father died...Mipha, leaning on his shoulder while they watched the sunset on Shatterback Point...Mipha's soft, tender voice, asking to spend some time together after the Calamity...  
_   
_ _ Oh my Goddess...I hurt her. She loved me...and I hurt her. _ _   
_ _   
_ Link eyes filled with tears.   
  
_ Her diary...the armor...did I...did I love her back?! _ _   
_ _   
_ “Oh!” Sidon laughed cluelessly, “My apologies...I got carried away and let my imagination run wild. Please forget my childish musings, my friend!”   
  
Link didn’t respond. He couldn’t find his voice. He felt small beads of sweat forming on his brow, and his breathing sped.   
  
_ What about Zelda?! Did I love Mipha like that?! _   
_   
_ “Link? Are you all right?” Sidon asked.   
  
_ No!!! _   
  
He needed to get out of here...needed to be alone...sort this out… _   
_ _   
_ “Link,” Sidon said candidly, “I didn’t mean to upset you-”   
  
“No-” Link interrupted, his voice cracking slightly, “It’s all right. Would you mind excusing me for a moment, though?”   
  
Sidon frowned, but nodded. Link wasted no time- he immediately turned, and headed straight for the inn, trying desperately to keep his pace steady.   
  
_ If I loved Mipha...then what happened? Did I have to pick? If I did, why did I pick Zelda? What if I picked wrong? What if I didn’t pick at all, and Mipha died before I could? What if I didn’t love Mipha at all? What if- _ _   
_ _   
_ Link couldn’t stop his incessant, flooding thoughts. He made it to his bed, sat on the floor next to it, and put his head between his knees. He was dizzy...and hot…his face and hands tingled.   
  
_ ...what is this?! What is wrong with me?! _   
  
“Link?!”   
  
_ Fuck. _ _   
_ _   
_ He heard quick, light footsteps, and felt Zelda standing over him.   
  
“Link,” Zelda said softly, “Sidon just came up and said you looked ill...What is it?”   
  
He couldn’t speak...he could barely breathe anymore…   
  
Suddenly, Zelda got to her knees in front of him.   
  
“Link,” she whispered soothingly, “I’m here. _ Breathe.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I’m trying! _ _   
_ _   
_ He looked up. Zelda’s eyes, ever green and ever endless, were filled with love and understanding. She placed her hands on both of his knees.   
  
“Whatever it is, you’re _ safe _ with me,” she said comfortingly, “But you have to _ breathe.” _ _   
_ _   
_ Link was suddenly reminded of the time Zelda was attacked by the Yiga, outside of Kara Kara Bazaar. And the times after they’d defeated the Calamity, every nightmare, every flashback...   
  
Only this time...HE was the one who needed an anchor.   
  
_ I can’t...I need... _   
  
Link gasped tightly, and let out the air slowly. Zelda nodded encouragingly.   
  
“Yes, Link,” she whispered, “Good. Do it again.”   
  
Link’s next breath was slightly slower, and a little more controlled.   
  
“Breathe in, breathe out,” Zelda demonstrated, dramatically letting her chest rise and fall, and he soon followed.   
  
As Link caught his breath...he remembered the days with Mipha before he’d become the Hero of Hyrule, and how much they’d flirted, and how comfortable they were with each other...and he remembered he’d talked to Mipha on Vah Ruta...how Mipha leaned in to kiss him...how Link gladly would’ve, if it hadn’t been for-   
  
_ Zelda… _ _   
_ _   
_ Even back then...it was Zelda. There had never been a competition...never been a contest…he didn’t _ choose_. It just _ was. _   
  
He set his anchor in the green of Zelda’s eyes, and _ breathed. _ Before he knew he was doing it, Link reached for Zelda’s shoulder, and pulled her between his legs. Still on her knees, he felt her wrap her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her, and buried his face in her shoulder, accidentally letting out a small groan of distress.   
  
“Shhhh…” she whispered, as she tenderly stroked his hair, “It’s okay, Link. I’ve got you.”   
  
And he cried. Softly, and as composed as he could manage...but crying, nonetheless.   
  
He didn’t know he needed this. He’d never needed it before...at least, not that he could remember. He was a _ knight. _ He was _ trained _ to be stoic...emotionless. And his personality had never _ allowed _ for weakness...not like this…   
  
But it felt... _ good, _ in a way_. _ Freeing. Like he was...unloading something he didn’t know he was carrying until now. Zelda held onto him tightly, and she continued to stroke his hair, and whisper sweet, loving comforts into his ear.   
  
“It’s okay...I’m here...I love you…”   
  
Link didn’t cry for too long. It still felt a little weird to share this much of himself with someone else, even if he knew it was safe. After a couple of minutes, he pulled himself out of Zelda’s embrace, and her hands lingered on his chest. He felt his chest drain itself of worry, and his breathing finally evened out. He hastily wiped the remaining tears from his face, and met Zelda’s gaze.   
  
“Do you want to talk about it?” she asked quietly.   
  
_ I should just tell her the truth. Before she starts asking. _   
  
“I remember Mipha,” he whispered roughly.   
  
Zelda’s eyes widened, “Oh…oh Goddess…Link, I’m so sorry...”   
  
“We were...closer than I thought, I guess…” he said softly, “She really _ was _ my best friend. She’d always been my best friend...even after I...broke her heart-”   
  
Link’s voice cracked a little, and he stopped.   
  
“Link,” she whispered, “You are allowed to feel sad about her, you know- just because you are a knight doesn’t mean you can’t grieve.”   
  
She traced patterns on his chest. “And I miss her...she was my friend, too...”   
  
Link sighed, “It really _ was _ because of you, by the way.”   
  
“Hmm?” she mumbled.   
  
“Mipha tried to kiss me the day she healed my arm, and I...couldn’t. Because of you.”   
  
Zelda narrowed her eyes at him, but smiled, “You never told me that part.”   
  
He shrugged. “I didn’t want you to worry about her. And I think I felt too... _ guilty. _ For not loving her like I love you-”   
  
Link winced, and his voice cracked again...there were still a lot of memories to sort through...a lot of emotions…and it wasn’t that he didn’t _ want _ Zelda there...and he was certainly grateful for her help in getting through his...whatever that was. He just needed some time...   
  
“I’m going to go talk to Sidon for a while,” she said knowingly, “Take your time, Link. All the time you need.”  
  
_ How does she know?! _ _   
_ _   
_ “Zelda, I’m sor-”   
  
She held up her hand, and he stopped. _   
_ _   
_ “I love you,” she said with conviction.   
  
He smiled weakly. “I love you too.”   
  
Without another word, Zelda left Link alone with his memories. His heart twisted in his chest...but he was prepared for it this time...   
  
_ Let’s sort through this mess... _


	11. Insight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda face their worst nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter that I didn't sleep last night...so you get an early update! Woohoo!
> 
> No smut in this one...that's coming soon ;)
> 
> It's gettin' real, ya'll...hang on! Thanks for riding along with me!

**Chapter 11- Insight**

  
Zelda looked around, her gaze perplexed, and her thoughts scientific. The strong, ancient stone, carved with the intricate designs of the Sheikah, almost glowed in the morning sunlight. She heard the gentle patter of water droplets, and the rushing of waterfalls. Vah Ruta looked, and sounded...relatively normal.  
  
“The main control unit is up the ramp, then down-” Link started.  
  
“I _ know_, Link. I remember!” she said, her voice laced with teasing exasperation.  
  
He giggled, and turned around to face her, walking backwards.  
  
“Sorry,” he said, as he ran his hand through his hair, “I forgot.”  
  
Zelda smiled to herself. After Link’s minor panic attack last night, she’d been worried he’d withdraw into himself. The Link from her memories, from before the Calamity, didn’t show emotions...not without great difficulty, anyway. Seeing Link...trembling on the floor, completely broken...her heart had nearly burst from the combination of love and pain. So she just...did what _ he _ did when _ she _ broke down...but she also tried to give him space. _ She _ needed to talk through her feelings...but Link, even before the Calamity, processed alone, in his own way.  
  
But when she'd returned to him that night, he was awake, looking absentmindedly at the Sheikah Slate. He'd slept so soundly, and during breakfast, she'd heard him talking to King Dorephan about Mipha without a hint of distress.  
  
And now...he was...normal. If anything, he was _ perky. _ His ocean blue eyes were calm and content, and even walking backwards, he still walked with...weightlessness, almost as if he could be skipping. Almost _childish. _She absolutely adored him like this- so free, so unburdened…  
  
“Why are you so cheerful today?” Zelda asked playfully.  
  
Link smiled, and shrugged. “I dunno.” He stopped walking, and waited for Zelda to catch up to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her close to him. Together, they wandered up the ramp into Vah Ruta.  
  
Zelda giggled, and leaned her head on his shoulder. If she and Link had actually been allowed to _ court_, as she’d expected she would do for her whole life, she imagined it would feel a lot like this. Carefree. Giddy.  
  
_ In love...so SO in love... _  
  
Before she could really revel in her feelings, Zelda and Link entered the main area of Vah Ruta, and Zelda noticed a lifeless, colorless terminal on her right.  
  
_ It isn’t blue... _  
  
“That’s odd…” she mused.  
  
“What is?” Link asked.  
  
“The terminal,” Zelda said curiously, “It shouldn’t be off. The map would have shown-”  
  
With an abrupt gasp, Zelda felt Link’s hands around her upper arms, using minimal strength to pin her against the wall.  
  
“_Wait,” _ he hissed.  
  
She felt him pull away, and-  
  
SHING!  
  
Zelda watched as Link, braced for a fight, the Master Sword pulsing blue and white in his hand, wandered ahead of her, looking around fiercely. His previously joyful expression had been replaced by one of confusion and worry.  
  
“Something isn’t right,” he said quietly, “Stay here...I’ll check the main control unit...”  
  
_ Hell, no. I’m not leaving you- _ _  
_ _  
_ ** _Look at the sword...it is glowing. That means Ganon is near.  
  
_ ** Zelda felt an unease unlike she'd ever felt before. He stomach churned, and her skin was dotted with goosebumps. Link was right...something _wasn't _right.  
  
She eyed the glowing Master Sword in Link’s hand, and shook her head gravely.  
  
“I’m not letting you go alone,” she said faintly.  
  
She turned, and started to walk towards the ramp to the main control unit, but Link ran abruptly in front of her, and grabbed her hand.  
  
“At least let me go first,” he said, his face close enough to hers that she felt his breath on her cheek. She nodded, and he squeezed her hand, before letting go, and gripping his sword. Link stealthily made his way down the ramp, and Zelda stood dutifully at the top, waiting for him to tell her it was safe.  
  
_ What could be down there? Link has already destroyed all of the malice...hasn’t he? _  
  
Soon, he turned around, and waved her down.  
  
“It’s clear,” he said, his voice more anxious than before, “But something is still...off.”  
  
Zelda ran down the ramp, and noticed the pulsing, orange terminal in the chamber. She only remembered seeing that when she had watched Link conquer each of the Divine Beasts before…  
  
_ Is that... _  
  
“Why is it still glowing like that?” Link asked, "I destroyed the blight."  
  
“Perhaps some malice has grown?” Zelda suggested, “Haven’t you been back here more than once?”  
  
_ But that was in the Spirit Realm...here, malice can’t grow...unless… _ _  
_ _  
_ ** _Zelda, you need to get out of here._ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** _ Why? _ _  
_ _  
_ ** _Because this reeks of Ganon...you can’t take any chances._ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** _ But I feel fine…__  
_ _  
_ Something thumped in the room above them. _  
_ _  
_ “Zelda, wait here for one moment,” Link said, his voice barely above a whisper, “I think there is a guardian scout up there…”  
  
He snuck up the ramp, and Zelda turned back towards the main control unit.  
  
** _“I will have Hyrule again, Princess. And Ruta will help me.”_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** Zelda shrieked.  
  
“Zelda? Are you all right?” she heard Link’s voice echoing from somewhere behind her.  
  
_ I need to scan it...for information and diagnostics of Vah Ruta… _ _  
_ _  
_ ** _Zelda, DON’T. You could release the blight-_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** _ It’s FINE. I’m just going to scan it, and that’s it. It’ll take less than a second. _  
  
Zelda slowly approached the terminal. She lifted the Sheikah Slate, and- ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** “Zelda, STOP-” Link screamed from the bottom of the ramp.  
  
_**“NOW!”**_ ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** Suddenly, Zelda flew backwards in a burst of black smoke and magenta malice. Link sprinted towards her, and caught her easily in his arms, pulling her tightly against his chest.  
  
“LINK!”  
  
The terminal pulsed an even deeper orange, and the malice swirled around in a magenta, cloudlike twist. Small beams of blue light gathered, and shot straight at Zelda’s body.  
  
“NO!” Link yelled. He jumped in front of her to block the beams, but there was no stopping it...the blue beams fluttered around him and slithered their way painlessly into Zelda, twirling into a tight circle in her chest.  
  
_ What is happening- _  
  
** _“Finally. You’re MINE.”_ ** ** _  
_ ** _  
_ Zelda abruptly doubled over in pain, and fell to the ground. The triforce on her hand burned...almost as if she’d stuck her entire hand into the embers of a fire… ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _Let me, Zelda!_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** Zelda let Hylia’s power sear through her being, only to be blocked by an invisible damn of a greater, more intense power...  
  
She saw...the triforce...living guardians...an ancient, swirling pathway into a deep, dark pit…  
  
** _Malice...so much..._ **  
  
“ZELDA!” Link screamed, his voice distraught and thick with fear, “Zelda PLEASE! Don’t let it!”  
  
Zelda gasped. Her nightmare…her _ vision _ ...  
  
“LINK!” she screamed, “Link, GO!”  
  
He didn't- instead, he knelt to her side, and curled his arms around her struggling form.  
  
Zelda felt the battle for her mind...every synapse in her brain pushed against the invading malice...she fell out of Link's arms and flat on the ground, and thrashed against Ganon’s power flowing through her veins…  
  
And then...  
  
“Please, you worthless, pathetic, fool…” she said, her voice even, and normal.  
  
**_No..._**  
  
_ NO! _ _  
_ _  
_ Zelda was aware still...and trapped in a battle within her mind. She tried to feel around...to find a way to get out, as something continued to push its way in...  
  
She stood slowly, turned around, and looked Link in the eye. He jumped to his feet as his expression contorted in complete terror, and he started to slowly back away.  
  
_ Link! It isn’t me! Please! _ _  
_ _  
_ “Did you really think you could stop me? So naive.” she said, with an evil chuckle.  
  
Zelda watched Link’s hand twitch for the Master Sword, his eyes filled with determination..and utter fear. Inside, Zelda pushed desperately against a barrier, looking for an escape... _ any _ escape…and she felt Hylia’s power searing against the tendrils rooting into her mind...  
  
_ There has to be something...how do I get OUT?! _  
  
She chuckled again. “Don’t worry, Link. It will be over soon.” ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** _ Hylia! My powers...OUR powers... _ _  
_ _  
_ ** _Too much malice...keep fighting..._ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** All of a sudden, Zelda lurched towards Link so quickly that everything blurred. She wrapped her hand around his throat, and threw him to the ground in an uncharacteristic move of strength and agility. Link yelped, but quickly shut his mouth when Zelda straddled his hips, and wrapped her hands around his throat.  
  
_ Please...PLEASE Hylia, NO... _  
  
“Fight me off. I _ dare _ you,” she hissed.  
  
Link twitched for his sword again, but he didn’t draw it. He kept his hands flat on the ground, and made no move to fight her off.  
  
_ He won’t fight back… _ _  
_ _  
_ ** _“Exactly.”_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** If Zelda had control over her body, she’d have screamed in agony. This was _exactly_ what Impa had warned her about...  
  
_ Link! You HAVE to fight! Don’t let me kill you! _  
  
“Well, my _ hero,” _ she said, as she leaned in to whisper in his ear, and gripping his throat a little tighter, “Any last words?”  
  
She felt him gulp. He moved his hands to her arms, and gripped her tightly.  
  
_ Fight me off!!! PLEASE fight me off!!! _  
  
“Zelda,” he rasped, “Zelda, _ please _ …don’t do this...I _ can’t _ do this...”  
  
If he wouldn’t fight her…  
  
_ NO! You CAN’T! _ _  
_ _  
_ Zelda refocused all of her remaining thoughts and powers, and shoved desperately against the barrier in her mind again. Something gave...and then...warmth...light…  
  
** _YES!_ **  
  
“NO!” she shrieked.  
  
Her whole body burned as only her hand had before...but it wasn’t a painful burn this time. It was a welcomed, freeing burn. The same blue, feathery tendrils flew out of her chest, to the other side of the chamber.  
  
And she could feel...the cold water around her legs...Link’s warm throat under her fingertips…His hands gripping her arms painfully…  
  
_ Free... _ _  
_ _  
_ ** _“ARGH!”_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** Before Ganon could try to take control again, Zelda mustered what control she _ did _ have, and rolled herself off of Link, forcing her arms out of his grip and flattening on her back on the wet ground. The last of the blue lines left her body, and she could feel her entire body again…  
  
Link sat up, and turned towards her. They locked eyes briefly- his expression still terrified, and slightly relieved- but then he quickly looked past her towards another object across the room. Without a word, he frowned in resolve, and leapt over her. She heard him draw his Master Sword…and she heard the roaring cry of the Waterblight- a monster born of malice, but controlled by Ganon.   
  
_ Link... _  
  
She suddenly felt weakness...her whole body felt like it was glued to the ground, and soon, Link’s attacks against the Waterblight sounded warbly in her ear.  
  
_ So tired… _ _  
_ _  
_ ** _Lanayru...Spring of Wisdom is closest…Charge..._ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** _ Can we teleport? _ _  
_ _  
_ ** _If we go SOON..._ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** With one final, “HI-YAH,” Zelda heard a piercing, gurgling scream. She turned her head limply towards the sound. Link stood, Master Sword at his side, as a bubbling, sinister figure of malice trembled before him. It had spiking red hair, and ancient dark armor...so similar to the Ganon of her nightmares…  
  
She watched as the Waterblight of Vah Ruta sizzled, then melted and dissolved into smoke. The remnants of the malice floated up towards the ceiling, and the terminal pulsed a gentle blue.  
  
And then...silence...save the occasional echoey drip, or the drone of the crashing waterfalls.  
  
_ Safe...he’s safe. I didn’t kill him. I did it. WE did it. _ _  
_ _  
_ “Link…” she said, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Link whipped around, and ran to her. He landed on his knees and scooped her into his arms.  
  
“Zelda,” he said, her name a desperate prayer on his lips, “ _ Zelda... _ oh my _ Goddess… _ You’re...I was so…”  
  
“Spring…” she murmured, “Lanayru, Link. I’m so...tired…”  
  
Zelda reached for the Sheikah Slate, laying a few feet away from her. Link gasped, and swiftly took the slate from the ground. His eyes grew even more frantic.  
  
“Zelda...what about your powers?” he asked, his voice trembling.  
  
“No time,” she whimpered, “Just _ go!” _  
  
Link groaned in agony, and pulled away. He quickly reached into his pack, and pulled out two strong cold elixirs, hastily drinking one of them before throwing the empty bottle carelessly to the side.  
  
“What are you doing?” she asked softly.  
  
“Cold elixirs,” he said emotionlessly, “Lanayru is freezing.”  
  
She opened her mouth, and he poured the liquid in slowly. A tremor passed through her body, and she felt as if she was blanketed by a sunshine-like heat. When she was done, he didn’t sit her back onto the ground...instead, he stared at her, and then stared at the Sheikah Slate in his other hand, the Spring of Wisdom already selected.  
  
Link clenched his eyes shut, and leaned into her, pressing his forehead fiercely to hers.  
  
“I _ can’t _ lose you, Zelda…” he whispered, “I just... _ can’t…” _ _  
_ _  
_ Zelda mustered up the energy to lift her free hand to Link’s face, and brush away a stray hair from his wide, fearful eyes, before moving to the slate. _  
_ _  
_ “You won’t,” she whispered confidently, “Let me press the button.”  
  
She closed her eyes, and braced herself...then, the world turned blue…  
  


* * *

Link held Zelda in the Spring for hours...Zelda wasn’t sure how many. Time had twisted and changed with the pulses of malice throughout her body...but she felt settled now. The malice was under control...and luckily, it didn’t feel like any extra malice had settled inside of her.   
  
She couldn't remember what had transpired in the past few hours...only that this last hour had been, surprisingly, the hardest to handle. Physically, she was nearly fine. Exhausted, but fully _ herself. _ Link had left her alone...where the weight of the day’s events finally crashed upon her.   
  
_ I almost killed him today. _

** _YOU didn’t. Ganon did-_ **

_ But it was ME! And Link…he CAN’T freeze like that. If that ever happens again...who will be able to stop me?! _

** _Well, ideally you, with the power-_ **

_ What if I’m not strong enough next time? Or what if there is too much malice? Or what if it is neither of those things, and Ganon possesses me in a different way? What do I DO?! _ _   
_ _   
_It was quiet in Zelda’s head for a moment. 

** _...Honestly, Zelda? I truly don’t know. In all of my- YOUR- lives…there’s never been a situation like this. But it still isn’t your fault. _ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** Zelda held back a groan. Link had almost _ died _ today...by _ her _ hand...and it WAS her fault. It didn’t _ matter _ if she was possessed or not...it was still _ her! _ Her very presence put Link, and the rest of Hyrule, in grave danger.   
  
She pictured being trapped inside of her mind, again...watching herself wrapping her hands around Link’s neck...and other scenarios Ganon had forced upon her: Her powers, morphed into a force of evil, sending burns and electricity across Link’s body. Link, lying on the ground, beaten and slowly bleeding to death. Link, frozen, afraid, and in excruciating pain-   
  
** _“Yes...I could drag it out next time…”_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** Zelda shivered. Ganon’s voice was louder than it had been before...not loud enough to be at full volume, but definitely above a whisper.   
  
_ There won’t be a next time. _   
  
** _“Keep telling yourself that, Princess...it’ll make this much easier.”_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** Zelda felt panic welling up within her, spreading across her skin like a blazing fire. If, Goddess forbid, _ if _ there _ was _a next time...what was the worst thing that could happen? The absolute worst case scenario?

She gulped. The worst case scenario went beyond just Link...what if Ganon used her to twist and warp all of Hyrule?  
  
_ In some of our lives...Link has failed before, correct? _ ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _Yes. In some he has perished while protecting you, or fallen against Ganon in the final battle._ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** _ What happened to Hyrule in those lives? _ _   
_ _   
_ Hylia didn’t respond right away.   
  
** _Hyrule typically...falls under a darkness that I cannot penetrate. Those are...very painful times for the realm. Many monsters. Many deaths. But it depends on...well, whether or not YOU perish as well. _ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** _ What happens then? _ ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _If you live, you continue to use my power, and Hyrule is usually restored within a few generations. _ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** _ And if I don’t survive? _ _   
_ _   
_ ** _Zelda...why are you so worried about the Princesses and Heroes of the past? You and Link should be focusing on the future...how to get all of the malice out of you. How to get to Ganon’s true form. Link’s duty is to protect you-_ **

_ No….his duty is to protect Hyrule. Even FROM me. _ _   
_ _   
_ ** _That’s YOUR duty, as the Goddess’s descendant. As MY descendant._ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** _ What if I can’t fulfill it? Whose duty does it become? _ _   
_ _   
_ Zelda’s heart was pounding, and her eyes were wide and frantic. _ Failure _ was the worst case scenario. Full possession. No control over her powers. Hyrule completely at her mercy.   
  
And who could possibly stop her?   
  
** _“There is only one...and I am counting on his failure.”_ ** ** _  
_ **   
Link dedicated most, if not all, of his lives to Hyrule, and to her. And that dedication...was the problem. No one else could wield the Master Sword, but Link _ wouldn’t, _ against Zelda.   
  
_ If it comes to this...he HAS to fight me. Maybe even... _ _   
_ _   
_ Zelda was silent. Still. Her body was frozen with shock, and despair. Her insides knotted into a tight, stiff ball of fear and guilt. _   
_ _   
_ ** _Zelda...I’ve told you before that I AM you. But you were right about not being able to see or hear everything I see or hear. You- and all of my people, really- can only study the past, and focus on the present. But I can see the future...and there are so many futures. So many possibilities. So many fates for my people. For YOU. It may not come to this-_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** _ But I’m not wrong...am I? _ _   
_ _   
_ ** _In some futures, you ARE wrong. How will I connect to my people without a descendant, Zelda? There are massive consequences to your destruction that you cannot possibly understand!_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** _ What about in other futures? _ ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _...Your logic is, unfortunately, sound. I can’t say I like it, or that it will for sure even happen...but I do see the futures where we do not succeed, and where you are not...destroyed. The consequences for Hyrule would be...utterly disastrous. Perhaps irreversible, this time. _ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** _ How likely are those futures? _ _   
_ _   
_ ** _As of now? About 50-50…win or lose. Even lower for your possession._ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** Suddenly, Zelda heard footsteps behind her. ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** “Zelda? Are you doing okay?” Link asked, his voice slightly fearful.   
  
_ How can I ask him to destroy me? He would probably give me anything I asked for...but this? _

** _Zelda, you don’t HAVE to. Not yet, anyway. _ **

_ Shouldn’t we prepare for the worst? _

**_...I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to warn him. _**_  
__  
_“I have some more cold elixir for you...yours will wear off soon,” he said softly.  
  
**_The power is charged. You can get out._****_  
_****_  
_**“I’m ready,” Zelda said, her voice raspy. She tried to stand, but her knee gave out, and she groaned from sheer exhaustion. She quickly found herself in Link’s arms, curled against his chest.   
  
“I’ve got you,” he whispered, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead, “Just rest.”  
  
He’d been saying that all day. He never left her side...just as he’d promised. And he _wouldn’t._ And while that thought filled her heart with an indescribable bliss...it also filled her with extraordinary fear._ S_he buried her face into Link’s tunic, and breathed in the scent of pine needles and grass.   
  
She knew she had to tell him. 


	12. Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda process her possession. Zelda learns of her past and future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that took so long- some personal issues. Life happens, ya'll...thanks for not getting too grumpy about it.
> 
> Fluff and plot in this one...smut will be in the next one, I promise ;)
> 
> As always, thanks for reading <3

**Chapter 12- Pieces**  
  
Twelve hours. For twelve, agonizing, torturous hours, Link held Zelda in the Spring of Wisdom.  
  
The first three were the most physical: During those three, Ganon had tried to take over her body again, and Link had to pin her to his chest so tightly he was sure she’d have bruises. For a minute there, he’d worried she’d been possessed again...staring into her orange-yellow eyes, as he had only a few hours prior...  
  
But after that...the next six...those were the worst. Zelda fell into a trance-like, dreamy state, and began to question the reality around her, so similarly to how she’d done when he’d found her after she’d sealed the Calamity...except, now, she was _ living _ her nightmares...she whimpered and tensed against an invisible force, and pushed against Link as if he was going to hurt her, several times. When she did open her eyes, he saw swirls of magenta and green, as if the malice was fighting for control. And, now that Link understood Zelda’s trauma better than he had before, his heart ached with the knowledge of her internal misery...what Ganon could be showing her...how scared she must feel...how helpless...and how he could do nothing except hold her in the water, and wait for Hylia’s power to charge.  
  
And the last three...those were the easiest. The most relieving. Her eyes were mostly green again, and when she had the energy, she whimpered comforts of and love and apologies…  
  
“Thank you...I’m so sorry...I didn’t mean it…I love you...”  
  
“Just rest, Zelda,” he kept whispering, “I love you too. Don’t apologize.”  
  
For the last hour, she was finally well enough to kneel alone, and he’d broken away from her to grab more cold elixirs. Even after her power was charged, she was still so _ weak _ from Ganon’s possession. Instead of carrying her down the mountain, he’d sat them both on one of his shields, and sledded down the mountain on his shield. It took a little extra time, as he had to move carefully to avoid rocks and small monsters, but he and Zelda quickly made it to the warmer forest just inside of the Lanayru Eastgate.  
  
He made camp, and he changed into clean, dry sleeping clothes- his usual tan linen shirt and simple white trousers. Zelda went behind a nearby tree to change, and he sat by the fire.  
  
It had to be midnight by now- the moon was high in the Hyrule sky. The Zorans would likely wonder where the two of them had disappeared to, but they wouldn’t worry- what harm could possibly befall the two who’d destroyed Ganon?  
  
He gulped, and rested his head in his hands.  
  
_ What the FUCK just happened… _ _  
_ _  
_ Zelda... _ his _ Zelda...the woman he’d lived for, died for, and gladly lived for again...nearly killed him. And he had completely _ frozen. _ _  
_ _  
_ Link had _ never _ lost nerve during a battle. _ Ever. _ Not in any memory, before the Calamity or after. But this time...he genuinely couldn’t figure out what to do. He had reached for his sword a couple of times, but the very thought of raising a weapon against the woman he loved more than life kept his muscles tight and his body useless. He had braced his hands on her shoulders, ready to defend himself if needed, but had no intention of instigating or attacking her. Had her powers...or her will...not reconquered her body…there’s no telling what could’ve happened…  
  
_ Yes there is...she would have killed me. Zelda- no, not Zelda….GANON would have killed me. _  
  
He shivered. What were they going to do now? He’d promised over and over again that he’d never leave her...and he still _ intended _ to keep that promise...but _ how? _ If he was going to stay...he needed to be prepared. He couldn’t freeze like that again...but...what could he _ do? _ Really?  
  
He tried to picture the same scenario- Zelda, completely possessed by Ganon, charging at him to attack- but then him, pulling his sword, and easily slicing through-  
  
He gasped, and nearly choked on his own breath.  
  
_ NO! I can’t do it! _  
  
The Master Sword pulsed against his back.  
  
** _Master... _ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** _ Fi? _ _  
_ _  
_ ** _You are the Hero of Hyrule. You have to protect Hyrule, no matter the cost._ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** _ Of course I will… _ _  
_ _  
_ ** _You must be prepared to slay Ganon, Link...no matter what form he takes…_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** Link’s whole body stiffened. ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _..._ ** _ WHAT?! _  
  
** _I apologize, Master, but I follow the will of the Goddess. Should Zelda be taken, this will be your destiny. _ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** _ What are you saying…?! _ _  
_ _  
_ Link heard soft footsteps behind him.  
  
“Link?” Zelda inquired softly, “I...can we talk for a moment?”  
  
_ Anything to stop thinking about this… _ _  
_ _  
_ Link nodded, and patted the empty space next to him. Zelda sat down, and leaned her head on his shoulder. He allowed himself one look down at her- clad in a loose, blue simple Hylian blouse and his climbing trousers, effortlessly stunning, as usual. From this angle, he could see that she wasn't wearing anything under her blouse.  
  
Even under the circumstances...his felt a twitch in his trousers, and sighed.   
  
He looked back to the fire, and laid his head on hers. They sat that way for a few moments...neither sure of how or where to start.  
  
Link _ knew _ this wasn’t her fault...he wasn’t _ afraid _ of her...not anymore, anyway. But he _ was _afraid of this...uncertainty. Of what Zelda had briefly become. Of what he would do if it happened again...  
  
“I…” she started delicately, breaking their silence, “I’m not sure what to say...except that I’m _ sorry, _ Link. I’m so _ so _ sor-”  
  
“Zelda,” Link said quietly, but firmly, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, “It wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t _ you. _ Please, stop apologizing for something you can’t control.”  
  
Link squeezed her gently against him, and continued, “What happened?”  
  
Zelda sighed. “The malice...the malice that makes the blights...it spread through me for a bit instead.”  
  
Link sighed heavily. That made sense- more malice meant more that Ganon could control. So it wasn’t that she’d been... _ possessed, _ necessarily...just overwhelmed by malice…  
  
Zelda continued, her voice much more serious and filled with fear, “That...that was the nightmare I’ve been having, Link. I suppose...it wasn’t a nightmare, but a vision,” she stopped, and gulped, “I was... _ alive, _ still, Link...I could _ see _ everything I was doing, and I had no control-”  
  
Zelda’s voice cracked, and turned into a soft cry. Link leaned down to kiss her hair. He kept his head on hers for a bit, lost in the rose scented softness of her hair, and let her weep lightly into his shoulder.  
  
_ Trapped in her own body...unable to stop herself...   
  
_Despite his own fear, he felt a pang of concern for Zelda. He couldn't imagine how she must have felt...  
  
“It’s okay Zelda. You’re safe, now…” he said gingerly.  
  
“Don’t you see, Link?” she said through her tears, “I think that was his _ plan... _ Ganon _ knew _ you wouldn’t hurt me!” _  
_ _  
_ Link held back a groan...now that he had a lot of his memories, he remembered a situation similar to this from _ before. _ How, if she never got her powers, he’d die for her. It seemed he was back here _ again... _  
  
_ A vision...if this ever happens again...I’d die before I- _ _  
_ _  
_ ** _You can’t, Master._ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** _ I don't want to hurt her, Fi! _ _  
_ _  
_ Zelda sniffed, and took a determined, sorrowful breath, “Link...I must ask you for something...difficult…”  
  
_ Oh Goddess... _ _  
_ _  
_ Zelda pulled herself away from him, and got to her knees. She shuffled, until she was in front of him, kneeling on the ground. She took his face in her hands. _  
_ _  
_ “Link…” Zelda said grievously, “If..._if _ ...I am not strong enough to do this... _ if _ something happens to me…you may be the only one who can save Hyrule from me.”  
  
_ What? _ _  
_ _  
_ “When...no, _ if... _ a time comes where I cannot be... _ myself _ …” she gulped, “You have to kill me.”  
  
Link’s eyes widened in horror, and he opened his mouth to protest-  
** _  
_ ** Zelda covered his mouth with her hand, tenderly but firmly. “This is _ my _ request, and Hylia agrees with it,” Zelda said determinedly, “This is what _ I _ am asking _ you _ to do. For Hyrule. AND for me. I don’t want to _ hurt _ or _destroy _people, Link...especially you-”  
  
Her voice cracked, and she moved her hand off of his mouth. Link suddenly grabbed her and squeezed her tightly against his chest, effectively cutting off her air supply and shutting her up for a few seconds. He couldn’t believe that they were even having this conversation.  
  
_ Does she really expect me to ever be able to...kill...her?! _ _  
_ _  
_ ** _Yes. She does. And she’s right, Master._ **  
  
“Zelda...stop talking about this,” he said rigidly, “It isn’t going to happen.”  
  
** _Master..._ **  
  
“Link, I have-”  
  
“STOP,” he said sternly, to both of them. He loosened his grip, and pulled back, resting his forehead to hers again, “We don’t have to talk about this right now.” _  
_ _  
_ _ I can’t think about it...because I will NOT agree to it. I will NOT- _  
  
Zelda groaned. “Then _ when? _ Look at what just _ happened!” _ _  
_ _  
_ “Zelda, knock it OFF-”  
  
She frowned, “Stop being such a stubborn _ass_! We _have_ to-”  
  
Link rolled his eyes, “STOP IT. We don’t need to worry about-”  
  
“LISTEN to me, Link-”  
  
Link let out an exasperated cry, and pulled roughly away from her. He stood, and clenched his fists at his sides. He felt his anger flash and burn across his skin, and rage inside of his chest.  
  
“ZELDA,” he groaned, “I _ can’t _ hurt you, don’t you understand? I can’t!”  
  
Zelda’s green eyes burned with fury, and she crossed her arms defiantly, “Link, I’m sorry! I wouldn’t _ ask _ you for this if there was another way! I didn’t even say it WILL happen, I just-”  
  
“My answer is NO.” Link said resolutely, and he crossed his arms to match hers.  
  
Zelda stiffened, and narrowed her eyes.  
  
“So you’ll let Hyrule suffer and waste away because of your weakness?”  
  
Link froze, as if her words had doused him in ice water. For a moment, he forgot he was angry...he forgot to be stoic...  
  
_ Weak... _  
  
Almost immediately, Zelda gasped and covered her mouth, and her face twisted in shame.  
  
“Link, _ no _ ...I didn’t mean it like that-” she stepped towards him, one hand reaching for his...  
  
He stepped back. He placed both hands on either side of his head, and gripped his hair.  
  
_ She’s right. I am weak. _ _  
_ _  
_ The Calamity...her trauma...her possession...it all came back to _ him. HE _ distracted her from her powers before the Calamity. _ HE _ took too long to aid her in Ganon’s defeat. And now... _ HE _ could be responsible for the destruction of Hyrule…  
  
...and for what? His own, selfish desires. His _weakness. _For her.   
  
“Link, _ please, _ you are NOT weak,” Zelda said desperately, reaching for him again, “I...I just meant-”  
  
“You meant that you are my weakness,” Link whispered gravely, as he backed away again, “And you’re right, Zelda.”  
  
Zelda opened her mouth, as if to protest, but closed it, and covered her mouth with her hands again. She remained silent...staring at him remorsefully, her eyes repentant and full of tears.  
  
Link’s insides turned to jelly, and he stared at the beautiful, intelligent, and absolutely _ infuriating _ woman before him. Even angry...he couldn’t hide how badly he wanted to hold her...to make all of this go away...to go back to how they were just this morning, just silly and bubbly and _ happy...  
  
_ _Can we ever just be happy?_  
  
“Just...leave me alone, Zelda,” Link said firmly.  
  
“But Link-”  
  
He held up his hand, and turned away from her, heading in the direction of Eastgate. Then, he felt hands on his shoulders, whirling him around.  
  
“Will you come _ back?!” _  
  
Zelda’s voice was frantic, and shaky. Her expression held even more fear and despair than it had before. She moved her hands to his cheeks, and held his head forcefully. Normally...he could handle her anxiety, and be more empathetic. But right now...  
  
_ How many times, woman?! How many times have I told you I won’t leave?! _  
  
Link sighed, “Of course I will,” he whispered, his voice lacking emotion, “Go to bed. I’ll be back soon, okay?”  
  
He ripped his body out of her grasp, and resumed his walk towards Eastgate. It took all of his strength to ignore Zelda’s quiet sob behind him.  
  


* * *

  
Link walked for a few hours...until the moon began to descend in the west, and the sky had started to fade into a pinkish gray-blue. He didn’t go far...he just walked around the forest by Purifier Lake, listening to the sounds of the nocturnal creatures and the rustling leaves.  
  
And the occasional sound of Zelda's breathing, or whimpering- As angry as he was...he just couldn't leave Zelda completely alone. He did check on her every half an hour or so, to soothe her through a nightmare...to make sure she was still alive, and herself.  
  
Each time he passed Eastgate, he looked at the tall, grand arch, and the rocky, winding pathways through the Lanayru Bluff. He remembered the last time he’d been here, roughly a year or so ago, when he’d returned to recover one of the memories. That memory had been one of the easiest ones to find...but one of the most difficult ones to watch. Back then, he didn’t have the emotions that went with the memory...but to watch the massive, purple and black swirls overtake the castle...that would unnerve the bravest of warriors, and it definitely unnerved him- that was the first time he'd been _afraid_ of Ganon.  
  
And now that he _ did _ remember the emotion...he felt even more...helpless.  
  
He loved Zelda, apparently more than his own life. And that _ was _ his weakness. He had a duty to protect Hyrule...and Ganon had finally found the one thing that could keep Link from fulfilling that duty.  
  
_ So what am I going to do about this? About Zelda? _ _  
_ _  
_ He gulped. The easiest answer was clear...the one thing he’d promised he’d never do...the one thing that could guarantee both of their safety...the thing Impa had told Zelda he should do from the very beginning…  
  
_ I should leave...She can’t kill me if I’m not with her. _ _  
_ _  
_ His heart felt like it was ripping to shreds...just because this was the easier answer...didn’t mean it was _ easy. _  
  
** _By orders from Hylia, you SHOULDN’T leave, Master…_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** _ So what the fuck do we DO?! _ _  
_ _  
_ ** _Hylia says stay, and then, if necessary..._ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** _ Kill her? _ _  
_ _  
_ ** _Yes, Master._ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** _ WHY?! _ _  
_ _  
_ ** _Because you have a duty to. _ **  
  
Link walked towards camp, and saw Zelda’s curled up, trembling form on her sleeping mat. When he got closer, he could hear her whimpers, and her nightmarish cries…  
  
“No...please, Link, _ run... _ I can’t...stop him…”  
  
_ Dammit. _  
  
Link sighed guiltily. Her nightmares, though more infrequent, seemed to be worse when he wasn’t there to help her...and, after today’s events, he guessed they were likely even more miserable than usual. He quickly kneeled by her side, and took her cold hand in his. He noticed her entire body relax, and her whimpering fade away.  
  
As angry as he was...as tormented as he felt...he realized that he _ was _ being stubborn. Zelda had _tried_ to have this conversation with him before, and he’d avoided it then, too. She _ had _ warned him of this already...if he wasn’t going to leave her, then it was still dangerous to stay. That they needed to be prepared for that danger.   
  
There really were, and had always been, only two options:  
  
1- Destroy Ganon, once and for all...or, 2- ...destroy _ her _ .  
  
He had already considered option 1. Planned for it. Counted on it.  
  
They were lucky- this time, Hylia’s powers had just been charged. Zelda was at full power, and that power had been _ just _ enough to overcome the blight. But...they needed to be careful...he’d left Zelda alone with her curiosity in Vah Ruta, and he couldn’t do that again. Every step of their journey, she needed to be prepared to fight the malice inside of her…  
  
He had never allowed himself to consider option 2...but, now that they'd _both _narrowly avoided an untimely demise, they- he- _needed_ to, no matter how much it hurt.  
  
** _You must be prepared to fight Ganon if she can’t, Master._ **  
  
His heart ached so severely in his chest, that he briefly wondered if he was having a heart attack.  
  
_We MUST destroy Ganon...if we do that, I won't HAVE to destroy her..._  
  
It suddenly dawned on Link that...whatever possessed Zelda...could also possess the Sheikah Technology...even though the Calamity was gone. He was _ positive _ he’d destroyed all of the malice the first time...so how did the malice get back into Ruta?  
  
_ Perhaps...through the power source. What powers the Sheikah Technology? _  
  
If they could find out how the Sheikah Technology was powered...they might find Ganon at it’s source.  
  
The sky was still dim. Link laid down next to Zelda on her sleeping mat, and pulled her into his chest. When he closed his eyes, and her flowery scent hit his nose, he prayed a desperate, wordless prayer:  
  
_ Please, Goddesses...PLEASE don’t make me kill her… _ _  
_ _  
_ He burrowed into her hair, closed his eyes, and let himself sink into a fitful, agitated sleep._  
_

* * *

Zelda opened her eyes. The sky was coated in a patchy layer of gray and white clouds. She felt the cool, morning, Lanayru breeze moving about her face, tossing pieces of her hair around her head. Luckily, she was well covered with her blanket, and with Link’s warm body pressed against hers-  
  
_ He came back... _  
  
Zelda carefully shifted around, keeping Link’s arm around her waist, until she was facing him. Surprisingly, he stayed asleep.  
  
_ I never get to see him asleep... _  
  
Zelda stared at him for a bit- admiring his sharp, angular nose and soft, faded freckles. His strong, thin brow, contrasting so much with the almost feminine shape of his eyes and long length of his eyelashes. The hint of blonde stubble around his chin and mouth. His hair had come out of it’s tie at some point in the night, and most of it lay strewn across the top of her sleeping mat. He had discarded his tunic, and was wearing one of his soft faded undershirts. The arm that wasn’t around her was curled under his cheek.  
  
Zelda had thought Link was handsome before...but handsome wasn’t _ enough _ of a word...was there a word to describe how one could be handsome, adorable, and _ enticing _ at the same time? A word that encompassed how badly she wanted to hold and comfort him... _ and _ how badly she wanted to _ do _ things to him?  
  
_ If he’ll ever LET me again... _ _  
_ _  
_ Zelda’s eyes filled with tears, and her body ached with both exhaustion and...guilt? Shame? Fear? Maybe all of the above? She couldn’t really tell, and it didn’t really matter. _  
_ _  
_ Link accepted no apologies. He didn’t ask for any rest, or reprieve. He just... _ stayed _ with her. _ Protected _ her. _ Loved _ her...  
  
And _ then _ ...to ask him to _ kill _ her? And call him _ weak?! _What kind of person was she?_  
_ _  
_ ** _Well...you were RIGHT, Zelda. You ARE his weakness._ **

Zelda kept staring at Link, forcing herself to ignore the urge to run her hand through his wild hair. She knew that he’d thought about her possession...but neither of them had truly prepared themselves for the worst case scenario.  
** _  
_ ** _ It doesn’t matter if I’m RIGHT...I should’ve...I don’t know. I shouldn’t have been ANGRY about it...especially after what happened. Or I should’ve waited. _ _  
_ _  
_ ** _Until when?_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** _ Until he was ready… _ _  
_ _  
_ But Zelda thought about Link’s reactions last night...how defensive he’d been...how distressed he was... _  
_ _  
_ ** _Zelda...he was never going to be ready. You wanted him prepared for the worst. _ **

_ Maybe I should have emphasized the likeliness of other futures. _

** _You think?_ **

Almost as if he’d heard Zelda’s incessant thoughts and bickering with the Goddess, Link slowly opened his eyes. Zelda’s heart fluttered...she didn’t think she’d ever get used to their blue, their _ depth. _ _  
_ _  
_ “How are you feeling?” he asked, his voice low, but concerned.  
  
_ What?! _ _  
_ _  
_ “I’m okay,” Zelda said hesitantly.  
  
Link closed his eyes, and sighed. He traced her waist with his thumb, before gently squeezing her hip, and pulling away. Before she could comprehend what he was doing, he flipped to his back, and sat up.  
  
“C’mon,” he said drowsily, stretching his arms high, and tying his hair back, “You should eat something. What sounds good? I can make crepes?”  
  
_ Crepes. _ _  
_ _  
_She sat up, and stared at him incredulously. 

_ How is he able to move on as if nothing happened?! _ _  
_  
“Or...something else? If you want?” Link asked, more tentative this time as he lowered his arms and turned to her.   
  
_ Goddess above...I’m going to have to be blunt with this man for the rest of my life, aren’t I? _ _  
_ _  
_**_Just because he’s my chosen doesn’t mean he is flawless. _ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** “Aren’t you angry at me?” she blurted out.  
  
Link sighed again, and brought a hand to massage the space between his eyes.  
  
“No. Not anymore,” he said quietly, “You were right. I was being stubborn.”  
  
Zelda saw the agony in his tense face, even though he was clearly trying to hide it. His blue eyes dark with fear and sorrow. She _ knew _ him...better than anyone.

“I...” Link muttered, “I don’t want to say I’ll do it, Zelda. It’s too painful to consider. Can we...” he stopped, his voice filled with pain, his eyes clenched shut, “Can we...just destroy Ganon? So I don’t have to think about this ever again?”** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** _ Avoiding things will not make them go away. _ _  
_ _  
_ ** _Again, not flawless. _ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** Zelda sighed, and nodded. “All right,” she said softly.  
  
Suddenly, Zelda’s stomach growled loudly. She hadn’t eaten anything since yesterday at Zora’s Domain. 

Link smiled slightly, “Crepes?” 

Despite her annoyance, she begrudgingly smiled back.

“Crepes,” she said. 

* * *

Link walked a few yards ahead of Zelda, pausing every once in a while to shoot a Lizalfo or Bokoblin. The Lanayru Promenade, according to Zelda, used to be one of the safest roads in Hyrule. Link had to stop himself from laughing- after all, how would Zelda know that the promenade had deteriorated into a dangerous, monster-infested ruin?  
  
They had both decided to travel to Kakariko. They were already so close, and it had been close to three weeks since they’d left. Zelda said that she wanted to check in with Impa’s research on Ganon and the Triforce. Link hadn’t argued- he wanted to ask Impa about the Sheikah Technology. About Zelda’s possession-_  
__  
__Don’t think about it. __  
__  
_Link and Zelda reached a section of the promenade that had been completely immersed in water, with only the broad, stone ledge visible. He wordlessly held out his hand to Zelda, to help her onto the ledge, and she jumped up gracefully. He leapt up behind her. They walked for a moment, paying careful attention to the edges, even if the ledge was wide. When Zelda stumbled, he instinctively reached for her hips to steady her.  
  
Zelda sighed, and pressed herself back into him. Her back curved against his chest, and she pressed her hips flush against his. She grabbed his arms, and wrapped them around her waist. He gladly followed her lead, and rested his chin on her shoulder.  
  
_I don’t ever want to live without you.__  
__  
_That thought unnerved Link more than his destiny ever had. He didn’t like having a weakness. And he _especially_ loathed that Ganon had found a way to exploit that weakness.  
  
_How many more times am I going to get to do this?_  
  
Link took a deep, shaky breath.  
  
“Zelda,” Link said fervently_,_ “I told you before...I don’t ever want to lose you again. I really don’t think I can bear it a second time...especially if I-”  
  
He stopped. He couldn’t continue. He _said _he didn’t want to think about this...

“If it makes you feel better, you probably won’t have to kill me,” Zelda said meekly, and Link felt his insides relax- he was glad he didn’t have to explain further.  
  
_ Wait a second...I probably won’t have to? _

“What do you mean?” Link asked as he narrowed his eyes. 

“You are the one who asked me to tell you what’s going on in my head,” Zelda continued, “And...that’s the worst case scenario. I wanted you to be prepared.”  
  
_ Seriously? Why does she always have to assume the worst?! _

Link sighed, and gently turned her around. Her wide, emerald eyes were mischievous and guilty.  
  
“How do you know?” he asked suspiciously.  
  
Zelda gulped, “I can...well, _ Hylia _ can, see the futures. The possibilities. According to her, the chances are low. Possible, but low.”  
  
_ For Nayru’s sake… _  
  
Link took his hands off of her hips, and cupped Zelda’s cheeks.  
  
_So dramatic sometimes..._

“You could’ve just said that, you know,” he said, a half smile on his face, “You didn’t have to say, ‘you have to kill me.’”

_ But then you wouldn’t be you.   
_  
Zelda made an incredulous sound somewhere between a laugh and shout. 

“Oh, hush,” Zelda said, with an embarrassed smirk, “I know I...may have overreacted. And I tried to tell you! You’re the one who got upset before I finished!”  
  
Link rolled his eyes and grinned. He loved this woman...he really _ really _ did...even if she was Hyrule’s token pessimist. If he had to spend the rest of his life alleviating her every unnecessary anxiety, redirecting her to best case scenarios, and reminding her of her strength, her courage, and her power...then so be it.  
  
“Do you know how much I love you?” he said, his voice tender.  
  
Zelda half-smiled, and leaned into his hands, “Nope. Remind me.”  
  
_ There’s my princess. My Zelda. _  
  
“Cheeky princess,” he said.  
  
She grinned, and closed her eyes. Their noses were nearly touching now- Link couldn’t tell if he had pulled Zelda closer or if she had pulled him closer. For a moment, they were both still, relishing in each other’s closeness and touch.  
  
“I love you, Zelda,” he said softly, “Everything about you. You’re selfless...strong...and _ insufferably _ stubborn and cynical-”  
  
She opened her mouth to defend herself, but she immediately giggled when she saw his wide grin- she knew he was teasing her.  
  
“But I wouldn’t change _ anything _ about you,” he continued more seriously, “ _ Anything.” _  
  
Then, Link leaned in, and pressed his lips gently upon hers. Zelda moaned lightly, and grasped his tunic in her hands.  
  
_ Not here. _  
  
When Zelda pressed herself fully against him, Link broke their kiss.  
  
“Link,” she whispered, “Come back.”  
  
Link chuckled, “We are on a ledge, and I don’t think you want to get wet.”  
  
Zelda pulled back and winked at him, “I’d like to get wet.”  
  
Link gulped. Zelda giggled, and turned back around. They made it quickly to the other side of the road, and Link hopped off the ledge. He reached his hand out to help Zelda off, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
“Interesting…” Zelda started as she pulled him close, her tone teasing, “That you think _ I’m _ insufferably stubborn. I could say the same about you!”

This time, Zelda kissed him before he could argue. He melted into her lips, savoring her sweet taste. 

_ Always thinking of the worst case scenario..._

When they pulled apart, breathless and still close, Link looked at her curiously, and cupped her cheek. 

“Zelda?” he asked, “In the futures that Hylia has shown you...what’s the best case scenario?”

Zelda looked at him as if he’d sprouted an extra head. 

“You spend so much time worrying about all of the bad things that could happen,” Link started, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear, “But what about if we find Ganon and win?”

Zelda stood silently, shocked and speechless. 

_ That’s rare. _

“I...I hadn’t really thought about it,” she said meekly.

“Well maybe you should.” 

Zelda closed her eyes.

“Let’s check on what Impa has found first,” she said wearily.   
  
_She's so worried..._

Link nodded bitterly. There was nothing he could say or do to make her anxiety completely go away...he could only ride it out with her.  
  
“Okay,” he sighed, kissing her forehead softly, “Let me summon the Master Cycle. We should be there within the hour.”

* * *

They really did arrive at Kakariko within the hour. Link had taken her through the back entrance of the town, which was, fortunately, much closer to Impa's house. They were able to avoid interaction with most of the citizens, other than Cado, Dorian and Paya.  
  
Zelda WAS glad to see Paya...although, a little jealous. Paya still couldn't stop flirting with Link- Link probably didn't notice, the thick headed- and blessedly clueless- man, but Zelda saw Paya's long gazes and batting eyelashes.   
  
Luckily, they made it to Impa shortly after their arrival, a nd they gave Impa a thorough recount of their journey- The loyalty of the Gorons, Rito, and Zora; the situation at the Forgotten Temple; and Zelda’s possession. Impa had been particularly tense during that tale.  
  
They talked long into the evening- when it was dark, Link excused himself to the inn to check on his and Zelda’s rooms.  
  
“Zelda,” Impa said carefully, as the door shut behind Link, “There is something I’ve discovered that I must share with you.”  
  
Zelda’s heart stopped.  
  
“Do you remember what I told you about the Triforce?” Impa asked.  
  
** _Zelda...I think you should rest._ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** _ What? Why? _ _  
_ _  
_ “I have the mark on my hand,” Zelda started, “And you said the Princess and the Hero sealed it somewhere unknown about 10,000 years ago.”  
  
Impa shook her head, “I was _ wrong _ , Zelda. So very wrong.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
** _No...really, you should rest._ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** “I had Paya sift through some of the old texts in the attic that I’ve been meaning to look at, and she came across a page that I think you should see.”  
  
Impa held out her hand, and presented Zelda with a folded, yellow piece of parchment.  
  
Zelda was perplexed- what could Impa have possibly missed after all of their research on the Calamity?  
  
“It is a page from a diary,” Impa said, “Your mother’s diary.”  
  
_ What? _ _  
_ _  
_ ** _Zelda…_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** Zelda took the piece of paper, and unfolded it:  
  
*  
_ Today, Rhoam and I took Zelda to Satori Mountain. She is so incredibly smart- I have it in mind to train her as a scholar instead of a Princess! Rhoam thinks I should begin her training in using her powers, but I begged him to wait one more year- I want Zelda to have more childish joys before having to take responsibility. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ My visions are less frequent, and less detailed, but I continue to see the memories of the Goddess. The Battle of Twilight...the Battle of the Winds...the Battle of Time...all the way back to the Battle of the Skies. To Hylia herself. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ My most recent memory is of 10,000 years ago: The Princess and the Hero told their people that they’d sealed the Triforce in a safe place, but they didn’t tell the people where. They’d sealed it in the Princess...in me. The blood of the Goddess IS the Triforce. I am the Triforce...along with my Zelda. No one can know...if that knowledge were shared, even with Rhoam, it could put Zelda and me in grave danger.   
  
__But I must find a way to tell her...before this darkness takes me.   
_ _  
_ _ I also had another vision last night...a vision of darkness. I fear the Calamity’s return is imminent- if not in my lifetime, then in my daughter’s. I wish I could keep this burden from my Zelda, but it seems to be her destiny. Our destiny. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ However, Rhoam and I have taken a few precautions. We’ve begun many excavations across Hyrule in an attempt to unearth the Sheikah Technology. Urbosa was here last week to help train our newest recruits in the various forms of combat- and to, of course, provide me with the friendship and comfort I’ve so desperately needed after the incident at the Forgotten Temple. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ I don’t have it in my heart to tell Rhoam the truth just yet.   
_ *  
  
And that was it.  
  
Zelda’s entire body was shaking. She couldn’t tell how she felt...sad, for sure. Maybe a little angry. But mostly...confused.  
  
“Where did you find this?” Zelda asked, her voice trembling.  
  
Impa sighed, “Paya said it was tucked into a book about the Calamity. Your mother gave me that book before she…” Impa’s voice trailed off.  
  
Zelda had so many questions...but there was one that rang in her head the loudest-  
  
_ I am the Triforce?! _ _  
_ _  
_ “Impa…” Zelda whispered, “I am-”  
  
“Shhh!” Impa whispered harshly, “Don’t even say it out loud, Zelda!”  
  
_ Hylia, is that true? _ _  
_ _  
_ Silence.  
  
“Only you, Paya, and I know of this,” Impa said fiercely, “And that needs to be all.”  
  
“Why?” Zelda asked.  
  
“Don’t you see, Zelda? Ganon has already figured this out- If YOU are the...you know...then he will obtain ultimate power from _you_. This is more than your possession...more than the malice...Ganon is planning to take the thing that keeps Hyrule safe and balanced! If he finds a way to take the Triforce again, we will have a situation similar to the Legend of Time- the Triforce will split!”  
  
_Split?!_  
  
Suddenly, Zelda collapsed to the floor, a searing pain flooding through her head, stemming from the glowing golden triangles on her hand.  
  
“ZELDA!” Impa shrieked, “Paya! Come HERE!”  
  
She opened her eyes wide...but then...  
  
_ Am I dreaming? _ _  
_ _  
_ ** _No. You’re me..._ ** _  
_ _  
_ _ Everything felt...too warm. Too dark. She felt as though she was being watched. A terrible sense of...DREAD. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ She was Hyrule. Empty of light. Empty of life. Empty of goodness. There was only dirt, and stone. Tatters of fabric from once elegant cloth, blowing about in a dry, lifeless breeze. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ This wasn’t her usual nightmare...this was...real. Not yet...but real. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Link?” she called out, into the colorless abyss. She could sense him...he was near… _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Her footsteps crunched in gravel, and she found herself...in the dungeons? No...these were much...darker. There were spirits here- Zonai spirits from so long ago, desperately trying to warn her… _ _  
_ _  
_ _ *Turn back* _ _  
_ _  
_ _ A crash...a hand pulling her to safety...that hand, now blue-green and luminous… _ _  
_ _  
_ _ *Courage, Zelda* _ _  
_ _  
_ _ The spirits pleading with her to run...RUN... _ _  
_ _  
_ _ And then a figure...crouched backwards in agony…it’s head jerking towards her...those dark, fiery amber eyes... _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Ganondorf. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ She heard a voice… _

_ "The Triforce... the sacred triangles... it is a paradise that weighs the three forces: Power, Wisdom, and Courage. If the heart of the one who holds the sacred triangles has all three forces in balance, that one will gain the True Force to govern all. But, if that one's heart is not in balance, the Triforce will separate into three parts: Power, Wisdom, and Courage. Only one part will remain for the one who touched the Triforce... the part representing the force that one most believes in." _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Was that...HER voice? From another lifetime...__  
_ _  
_ “Zelda! Zelda _ please!” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Link! _ _  
_ _  
_ And then she felt...hands...air…  
  
“What is _ wrong? _ What do you _ see?” _ _  
_ _  
_ Zelda blinked. She was in Link’s arms, breathing heavily.  
  
_ What WAS that?! _ _  
_ _  
_ ** _One of the futures I see...the most likely one, now._ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** _ What?! What happened in that one?! _ _  
_ _  
_ ** _The Triforce...Ganondorf...  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** Suddenly, Zelda glanced intently at her right hand...at her triforce mark...still intact, glowing faintly with Hylia’s power.  
  
“Zelda! Say something, dammit!” Link said frantically.  
  
Zelda met Link’s eyes- she was too scared to acknowledge the concern in his.  
  
“Link...It’s Ganondorf,” she whispered roughly, “He’s real. And he’s getting stronger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personal issues continue to make updates difficult...but I'm aiming for a week at the latest. 
> 
> Also- this chapter is called, "Pieces," for a reason. Stick with me! I promise!


	13. Paya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paya and Link have a serious conversation. Link and Zelda head to the Forgotten Temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised smut...I shouldn't make promises I can't keep. I feel bad...but, if it makes you feel any better, the next chapter will be the SMUT CHAPTER! An entire chapter of Zelink lemony smuttiness ;)
> 
> But here's some fluff. And plot. I absolutely loved writing this one...especially for Paya. Paya deserves more love and credit for sure...I hope they give her a more signifigant role in BOTW2.
> 
> Thanks for being here, and thank you for your kind words and kudos. They bring me light in a dark time <3

**Chapter 13- Paya**

Link was so confused.  
  
He sat on the ledge of his window in the Kakariko Inn, gazing at the sun-grazed mountains, their gray, shadowy cliffs dotted with luscious green peaks. In the distance, the blue glow of the Ta’loh Naeg Shrine pulsed gently in the shadow of the nearby bluff. He’d hoped that a morning moment, alone, enjoying the quiet outdoors, might clear his head. Or might help him make sense of things.   
  
He’d never felt this out of control. Link was indeed reckless, but he never made a reckless decision without feeling fully confident in his results. But...first the malice...her nightmares...her powers...her possession...and now _ visions? _ He’d asked Zelda to keep him informed, to let him know what was going on in her head, and he thought it would _ help... _ _  
_ _  
_ And his own issues plagued him more than he let Zelda know. When Link had finally fallen asleep the night before, he dreamt of his father. His father’s name was Sir William of Hateno, a knight of the Royal Guard, and the King’s most trusted knight at that. Link had dreamt of his first visit to Castle Town with his father- Link was only 5, and he had dreamed of meeting the King or the Princess, even though his father had told him repeatedly that they were only in Castle Town to get him a new sword.  
  
Link tried to hold on to the blurry memory of his father’s face...blonde beard fading into gray hair...kind, blue eyes…  
  
And that was it.  
  
_ Fuck...I want to REMEMBER… _ _  
_ _  
_ Gods...He was so _ tired _ of the meaningless shreds of his existence...piece after piece of this puzzle that he couldn’t put together. Every time he felt like he had a handle on his and Zelda’s issues, something inevitably brought him back to a state of disorientation. And it seemed that, the more memories Link regained, the more Zelda regressed into a shell of her usually strong self.

Link heard a small knock on his door.  
  
_ Zelda? Already? Its early... _

“Link? It’s Paya. Are you awake?”

_ Uh oh. _

Link hadn’t had a real conversation with Paya since before he went to rescue Zelda. When they’d first met, Paya wouldn’t even look at Link. It wasn’t until the incident with Dorian and the Yiga that Paya was able to have a decent conversation with him. Pays was kind, intelligent, and surprisingly talkative, and Link genuinely enjoyed the stolen moments he had with his new friend. She hadn’t even been overtly shy or nervous around him until he’d brought Zelda back a few weeks before. He considered Paya a good friend, for sure, but he hesitated to share anything too personal with her because of her obvious romantic interest in him. In some ways, now that he’d regained some of his memories, his friendship with Paya reminded him of his friendship with Mipha...

_I don’t want to hurt her..._

Link stood, and walked to his door. When he opened it, Paya was looking at the ground. He could see her reddening cheeks through her thick white hair. Normally, he would find her nervousness around him endearing...but this morning...

_ You really need to get over me, Paya… _

“Hey Paya,” he said instead, and Paya squeaked a reply. “What’s going on?” he asked.

“I would like to speak with you b-before the Princess awakes,” Paya sputtered, her voice slightly high pitched, but so quiet he could barely hear her.  
  
_ Don’t be nervous. It’s just me. Just us._

“Okay,” he said tiredly, “Come in.”  
  
_ Hylia help me...If Zelda sees this... _

Paya was still staring at the ground when she entered and closed the door behind her, but she spoke again, more even and with more volume, “I overheard you and Zelda telling the tale of your journey, and I just wanted to tell you that...w-well…what you did was both brave and admirable, Link.”

_ Admirable? _

“What do you mean?” he asked, as he sat in a chair by his window, even more confused than before. 

“When the blight took Zelda,” Paya said, as she raised her head, and her chocolate brown eyes locked in Link’s, “You didn’t defend yourself. You didn’t hurt her.”

He stared at her, and tried to hide his knee-jerk reaction to Paya’s statement- Did Paya really think he _ should _have hurt Zelda?!

“I’m n-not saying you should’ve hurt her,” Paya added, reading his expression carefully, “I just meant...even in that desperate of a situation, you were still thinking of _ her... _ not _ yourself. _Most people wouldn’t do that in a similar situation, Link.”

Link quirked an eyebrow. 

“I’m not good at-“ Paya gulped, and looked back down, “I don’t hide my emotions well, Link. I know it isn’t a s-secret that I harbor...an attraction, for you…”

_ Oh Goddess PLEASE not right now...you’re already in my room- _

“But I can see how much you love her, Link,” Paya almost whispered, looking up to meet his gaze again, her eyes earnest and friendly, with the tiniest prick of pain, “I’ve spent almost as much time as my grandmother sorting through artifacts, including various journals and diaries. Even if you were both trying to hide it, people _ knew...I _ know...it was _ always _ you and Zelda.”

_Thank Hylia..._

Link’s heart ached- despite his relief and Paya’s warmth, he knew how difficult this must be for her to admit. 

“Paya…” Link said softly, “I’m sorry. I-“

Paya held up her hand, “Do not apologize for how you feel, Link. You can’t help it, just as I can’t.”

_ Mipha said that...and then she died. _

They were both silent for a moment. Link wasn’t sure what to say...he didn’t want to make Paya feel any worse. 

Paya huffed. “I’m telling you this because...well…” she thought for a second, and then continued, “I think of you as one of my dearest friends, and I care for you deeply. You, _ and _ Zelda, are going through some very...complex and terrifying things right now, but I want you to know I have full faith in both of you. Together, you are unstoppable- that story has been told over and over again since the beginning of time. It’s in your blood, _ her _blood...and even if it wasn’t, I would still believe in you. You’re the most courageous man I know.”

Link looked at Paya thoughtfully. Paya was bashful, but she was also very astute and compassionate. She had her grandmother’s thirst for knowledge, and a sense of balance that made her a very gifted scholar and humanitarian. If she continued to practice speaking so freely and confidently like this...  
  
_ She will make an exceptional leader of the Sheikah someday. _

“Thank you, Paya,” Link said gently, “That means a lot.” He gulped, and took a deep breath before continuing, “I wouldn’t trade our friendship for anything.”  
  
“Me either,” Paya smiled, but her eyes were filled with worry, “I also...have something to discuss with you…” she eyed the chair opposite Link, “Do you mind if I sit?”  
  
He shrugged, and shook his head.  
  
Paya sat, and pulled a small parcel out of her Sheikah jacket. She placed it delicately onto her lap, and unwrapped it to reveal a small book.  
  
“Link...I did something...kind of deceitful,” she whispered, “And I need you to hear me out before you make any assumptions, please?”  
  
Link frowned.  
  
_ What? _

Paya sighed, and turned her body completely towards him, “I wasn’t going to tell anybody this...but...when you and Zelda arrived yesterday, and filled my grandmother in on what happened over your journey...well...”

Paya suddenly huffed, and placed her hands angrily on the table. He saw tears in her eyes.  
  
“Everyone thinks I am too shy and delicate to understand the gravity of our situation,” Paya said exasperatedly, with an agitated THUNK of her hands against the table, “But both you _ and _ my grandmother have seriously underestimated my research and observation abilities. After all...I AM going to lead my people, someday.”  
  
Link stared at Paya. He felt...guilty, since she was right. But he was... _ glad _ to feel it. He wanted his friend to be successful...he wanted the rest of the Sheikah to see _ this _ version of Paya.  
  
"I'm sorry," Link mumbled.  
  
Paya's body relaxed. She rubbed her eyes, and then reached for the parcel she'd placed on her lap.   
  
_ What is she holding? _  
  
“Paya,” he prodded carefully, “What is that?” He gestured towards the book.

Paya sighed, and gripped the parcel tightly in her hands.  
  
“I must expand on my grandmother’s previous theory…” Paya said, “And I can’t share it with Zelda...not yet, anyway. I need a second opinion first.”

_Well I definitely can’t keep secrets from Zelda... _

But Link nodded, and raised his eyebrows, silently urging her to continue. 

Paya clenched her eyes shut. “How much do you know of Zelda’s mother?” Paya asked.  
  
_Where did that come from? _

Link racked his brain...the only thing he could remember about Zelda’s mother was that she died when Zelda was almost 7.

“Nothing, really, just that she died when Zelda was a child,” he said. 

“Zelda’s mother was, truly, one of the greatest Queens in our history,” Paya began reverently, “My grandmother met the Queen shortly after her combat training began, over a century ago- Her Higness and my great-grandmother frequently met to discuss their research, even after my great-grandmother retired from the Queen’s guard. Aunt Purah would frequently join their meetings to discuss the Sheikah Technology.”  
  
“When she was old enough, my grandmother was appointed as the Queen’s bodyguard. But later...when Zelda was born, she became Zelda’s protector...and nursemaid, in a way. Grandmother spent most of Zelda’s childhood with her until Zelda was about four, and then Grandmother needed to step up as a leader of our people.”  
  
_Impa used to be Zelda’s protector?__  
__  
_Link frowned, “How do you know all of this, Paya?”  
  
“Ha!” Paya laughed humorlessly, “Other than many years of research, a grandmother incapable of silence, and access to Hyrule’s most classified of texts?”  
  
Link smiled, but he noticed Paya’s posture shift. She glanced nervously at the book in front of her. She looked almost..._guilty._  
  
“I found the Queen’s- Zelda’s mother’s- diary,” Paya said so softly, it was almost a whisper.  
  
_What?!  
  
_Last night- Impa's discovery...Zelda's vision...  
  
_The Triforce..._  
_  
__“Paya-” _Link hissed quietly, and clenched his fists, “Impa just showed Zelda a page from that last night, and you had _the rest_ of it?!”  
  
“I only found one page, originally!” Paya hissed back, “I didn’t find the rest until a couple of days after!"  
  
Link opened his mouth to argue, but Paya held up her hand to stop him.  
  
"Let me explain! When I found the whole diary, I swear I was going to give it to Grandmother right away! But then I...I read it, and...I was worried that she might tell Zelda about what she read.”

_What could be in there that Paya didn’t want Zelda to know?! How can we keep anything about her mother from her?!_  
  
Link rested his face in his hands, and opened his mouth again to respond, but Paya barreled on.  
  
“I read about when Zelda was 5, and the Queen left with Lady Urbosa on a journey to Rito Village. Upon their return, the Queen was gravely injured- her entire right arm was magenta and black.”

Link’s mind flashed to their recent conversation with Chief Kaneli- he’d mentioned that Urbosa and the Queen has been to the Forgotten Temple in the past.   
  
_Wait...magenta and black...that sounds like-__  
_  
Paya continued, “The royal physician, the healers, the magicians...no one knew how to save her from this curse. I’m inferring, from what we know now, that it was malice...but they hadn’t _seen_ malice yet, at the time. And this curse...whatever it was...left her Highness’s arm completely immobile and lifeless. She died only a year later.”  
  
_It HAD to be malice...or related to it, anyway.__  
__  
_“It gets worse-” Paya said gravely, “I want you to read this…”  
  
Paya presented Link with the small book. His heartbeat quickened- he was undoubtedly curious, but apprehensive about reading something he felt Zelda should see first.  
  
Curiosity won out.   
  
When he opened it, he noticed the pages were covered in a thick, black, elegant script. Link pulled the red cord from the bottom, and opened to an entry close to the end of the book:

_*__The trip to Rito Village went well- Chief Areli agreed to Rhoam’s trade proposition, but then asked us if we’d begun any excavations near the Forgotten Temple. I told him we hadn’t, and he said that there had been strange, rumbling sounds coming from the temple.__  
__  
__I was so intrigued...Urbosa tried to get me to go to the castle instead, but my curiosity and her incessant need to protect me won out in the end. It took us the entire day to reach the entrance- we had to leave our horses at the Rito Stables so we could climb into the canyon.__  
__  
__Tomorrow, Urbosa and I will enter the temple, and find out what is causing all the commotion.__  
__*__  
__  
_Link was frozen.  
  
“Kaneli…” he said quietly, “He mentioned the same thing just-”  
  
“-last week,” Paya finished for him, “Exactly. I overheard Zelda telling Grandmother about that earlier. Now, read on.”  
  
Link looked back to the diary.  
  
_*__  
__I scarcely know where to begin. __  
__  
__When Urbosa and I tried to enter the passage behind the shrine, we were attacked by something...monstrous. __  
__  
__It was him. Ganondorf. __  
__  
__Thank Hylia for my powers, and for Urbosa’s quick thinking...without them, neither of us would have made it out in time. For now, Ganondorf is sealed in the pit under the shrine...but my temporary seal won’t last long. __  
__  
__Soon...this could be my Zelda's battle...though I will do everything I can to keep her from this horror. Or to make sure she is able to succeed.__  
__  
__I have an idea...something I can do to help her, if need be...but it will be risky. Urbosa says it is a foolish idea...but she also understands. She loves Zelda almost as much as I do...we can’t let her face this before she is ready.__  
__*__  
_  
Link continued into the next entry, where the Queen had written about her trip to Satori Mountain...and the Triforce…  
  
_The Queen had visions too...maybe it is a part of having Hylia’s power-__  
__  
_“It’s true, by the way, Link,” Paya said firmly, “Zelda _is_ the Triforce.”  
  
Link stared at Paya, wide-eyed.  
  
“How does that work?” he asked.  
  
Paya sighed, “According to the Queen, the Princess and Hero of 10,000 years ago-”  
  
“-sealed it inside of the Princess, yes,” Link said, “I just read that. But _how? _And how was it able to pass on?”_  
__  
_Paya scoffed, “Your guess is as good as mine. I’ve been researching the Calamity and Ganons and Demises for the past decade, in addition to _all _of the Zeldas and Links, and I still have no clue. But, I must say,” Paya smiled in a scholarly way, "That was actually incredibly wise of them- sealing the Triforce in the Princess all but guaranteed that Ganon would not be able to possess it."  
  
_Possess...__  
__  
_Link’s eyes widened in realization as the pieces of the puzzle that was his true love fell into place...her nightmares...her visions...everything they’d been through these past few months...  
  
_Ganondorf...Ganon’s Gerudo form...is in the Forgotten Temple.__  
__  
_And whatever Ganon- Ganondorf- was doing or however he was doing it, he was growing more and more powerful- likely from the same power source of the Sheikah Technology, if Link’s hunch was correct. No wonder Zelda was plagued with nightmares and visions...as Ganandorf grew stronger, so did his connection through the malice, _and_ Zelda. If Ganondorf was able to _control _Zelda...or managed to _take _her...  
  
_Or possess her..._  
  
“Link,” Paya said fearfully, “If Ganon is morphing into Ganondorf once again, and seizes Zelda, the Triforce _will_ split, as it has in all of our history, for Ganondorf does not possess all three virtues. Inevitably, Zelda will hold the Triforce of Wisdom, Ganondorf will hold the Triforce of Power, and _you_ will hold the Triforce of Courage.”  
  
Paya shivered, and her voice grew more desperate, “But there was a _reason_ Hylia chose to put the Triforce into her bloodline, instead of keeping it tangible- humanity is not meant to control the Triforce, Link, let alone the Demon King himself. If Ganon has Power, and is able to possess Zelda for her Wisdom...I’m worried that your Courage doesn’t stand a chance.”  
  
_Two against one…__  
__  
_“You already know that my grandmother and Zelda pieced this much together last night,” Paya said, “That’s when Zelda collapsed. That’s why I went and got you.”  
  
_Zelda knows?_  
  
“So if Zelda already knows this…” Link said suspiciously, “Why are you being so secretive now?”  
  
Paya looked around, and her voice dropped to a whisper, “I found evidence of a spell, or enchantment, of some kind…”  
  
_An enchantment?__  
__  
_“Whatever it is,” Paya continued, “I found it in one of my books on ancient Gerudo history...something to do with Lightning and Courage...my Gerudo isn’t perfect.”  
  
_Like Urbosa’s Fury? I have that already…__  
__  
_“Look at the final page of the Queen’s diary,” Paya insisted.  
  
Link opened the book again. The entry was long, and sloppy.  
  
*_  
__The search for the next Hero is underway with yet another tournament. Rhoam and Zelda have left to observe. __I pray to the Goddess that the Hero is discovered soon...and that they get to the Forgotten Temple before Ganondorf is too strong...Urbosa said that the enchantment hadn’t been used since the era of time. __  
__  
__I didn’t get a chance to tell Zelda that I’ll be there- I’ll be there at the final battle, watching her from above. Or wherever I am. That I love her, my sweet girl, my treasure...that, in exchange for my sacrifice, I’ve bought her TIME and LIFE, and I am more than happy to pay the price. _

_ I didn’t get a chance to train her either...Her training must entail prayer, and meditation, but it must be deeper than simple motions of worship that she's seen me do over and over again. She must learn that Hylia’s power is unlocked through the purest, unconditional love: just as Hylia unconditionally loves her people. Just as I unconditionally love her, and Rhoam. I must have faith in Rhoam, though I worry that his stoicism will take over in my absence-  
  
May the Goddesses watch over my Rhoam and my darling Zelda. And if they are reading this- Know that you are both my life. Everything I did, I did for you. I pray that you know that, and I pray that it sustains you in my absence.   
  
_ _I must be strong.   
_ _* _

_  
_ Link was stunned...he’d _ been _ to the Forgotten temple... _ several _ times. He’d NEVER seen any sign that there may be something sinister within. But the Queen mentioned a pit, and a room under the shrine...Link hadn’t seen a pit anywhere near the temple OR a room...and he highly doubted either would be easy to miss.  
  
_ So there’s something else there.__  
_ _  
_ Also...how did King Rhoam, Urbosa, Impa or Zelda miss this diary? How did it get to Impa’s? If they had known this diary existed, then Link highly doubted the King would have pushed Zelda so hard, or that Zelda would struggle so much to find her powers.  
  
“Paya, do you know how this diary got to Kakariko?” Link asked.  
  
Paya looked down sadly, “The Queen died _ here, _ Link. Zelda was here, too."  
  
Link felt his chest constrict painfully. Zelda had never told him that.   
  
"My grandmother and Aunt Purah did _ everything _ they could to save her, including sending for Mipha..." Paya said gently, "But even Mipha was helpless against the Queen’s illness. They just didn’t _ know _ about malice. The Queen’s diary must’ve been collected and stored with a bunch of her other things before anybody could actually read it, and then it got lost in my Grandmother's mess of an attic.”  
  
Link’s heart broke for Zelda...he remembered once, long ago, when they’d talked about her mother. The grief in her eyes had been difficult for him to handle at the time. He had wanted nothing more than to pull her close and let her grieve...but he had just been her knight.  
  
"She never told me..." Link's voice trailed off.  
  
Paya reached for Link's hand on the table, and Link let her entwine it in her own, "She might barely remember, Link. She was so little, and that would have been a very traumatic situation for a 7-year old."  
  
They sat that way for a moment, hand in hand, in a companionate, but reflective silence.  
  
Paya suddenly squeezed his hand, and took a deep, shaky breath, “You must not tell Zelda, Link.”  
  
_No...  
  
_"Paya, I can't keep-"  
  
“You can tell her about her mother," Paya interrupted, but continued seriouslyt, "But do _ not _ tell her about this spell, Link...my records indicate that Zelda never knew of her mother's injury. We don’t know enough...and she is too fragile...and I worry that, even if _ she _ doesn’t feel possessed...Ganondorf might still be able to hear what she hears. If this spell is the key...Ganondorf cannot know that we know of it’s existence. He could strike earlier, or conjure something even more convoluted than he already has.”  
  
Link gulped. He _ hated _ the idea of keeping this a secret...Zelda _ deserved _ to know more about her mother…not to mention that having a secret with Paya seemed _ suspicious, _ to say the least...  
  
_ But CAN Ganondorf use what she hears against her?  
  
_If Paya was right, as she so often was, then he needed to keep silent to _protect_ Zelda. Not to _decieve _her.   
_  
_ Link nodded at Paya, and she smiled.  
  
"So," Link said, "What is this enchantment the Queen used?"

* * *

  
“Zelda?” Link asked, his voice worried, but slightly amused, “Are you EVER going to speak to me again?”

  
_ Fuck you! _ _  
_ _  
_ It had been two days since Zelda had caught Paya and Link in a, ‘serious conversation,’ in his _ room, alone, holding HANDS_. Zelda could tell from the looks on BOTH Link’s and Paya’s faces- and their _hands-_ that she’d interrupted something important.  
  
When Zelda asked for details, Paya said that she had been informing Link about some information she'd discovered about Ganon, but she couldn't tell Zelda beceause she was worried Zelda could be possessed. Zelda had accepted that answer at the time, assuming Link would fill in the gaps later.   
  
But Link wouldn’t _ tell _ her!!   
  
So...she hadn’t spoken to him since, unless absolutely necessary.  
  
_ Why won’t he TELL me?! He KNOWS it is driving me INSANE not to know! _ _  
_ _  
_ ** _I’m sure there is a good reason...you’ve had a rough couple of days._ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** “You won’t do this forever,” Link said brightly from behind her, “I _ know _ you, Zelda. You can’t resist filling the silence. Though, I _ am _ impressed you’ve lasted this long.”  
  
_ FUCK. YOU. _  
  
Zelda continued her wordless strut ahead of him, heading directly for the fire and tent Link had set while she was praying. They had been traveling since they left Kakariko that morning, having just left the Spring of Courage only a few minutes ago. Link had asked if they could go to the Spring- “To recharge real quick,” he’d said- and then head quickly to the Forgotten Temple.  
  
But when she’d asked _ why… _  
  
_ UGH!!! _ _  
_ _  
_ Zelda whirled around, dripping from the Spring, and shouted, “I demand to know what Paya _ told _ you, Link!”  
  
Link actually smiled- and it only made her angrier…Zelda was _ fuming _ now. _  
_ _  
_ “Goddess DAMN it-”  
  
He laughed, and grabbed her shoulders , “_Zelda,” _ he said, “Paya already _ told _ you...she’s worried that Gan-”  
  
Zelda shoved out of his grasp, “I am perfectly capable of assessing my _ own _ mind, Link! I am NOT possessed! Ganondorf is NOT listening! I would KNOW!”  
  
** _Would you, though?_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** _ Not now! _ _  
_ _  
_ ** _You’re jealous._ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** _ Not NOW!!! _ _  
_ _  
_ Link sighed, “Just _ for now, _ Zelda. I _ promise _ I will tell you when I can, okay?”  
  
_ NO! NOT OKAY! _ _  
_ _  
_ Zelda stomped away from Link, and wordlessly grabbed her warm clothes by the fire. She made a point to leave Link’s trousers behind, only taking her long sleeping shirt and dry panties- she didn’t want _ anything _ from him, if she could help it.  
  
When she entered the tent, she removed her wet clothes and threw them into a pile with an angry SPLAT.  
  
_ Goddess...what is WRONG with me?! I’ve got to calm down. I cannot lose control like this... _ ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** Zelda changed hastily. She emerged from the tent, and Link was standing right in front of the entrance. She watched as his eyes grazed her half-naked form before quickly gulping and focusing on her face.  
  
“I don’t like this, either," he said gingerly, as he reached for her cheek, “But I think it really is to protect you.”  
  
When Link cupped her cheek, she resisted the urge to swat him away. The truth was...Zelda _did _understand the logic of keeping certain things from her. If Ganondorf _ could _ use her to gather information that might help him thwart their quest to destroy him...then Link really didn’t have another choice.  
  
But she didn’t like it. Not one bit. It _ unnerved _ her...along with the image of his hand interlaced with Paya's...  
  
_ I guess I AM jealous... _  
  
“Zelda“ Link asked quietly, “Are you really the Triforce?”

Zelda sighed.

“It’s true,” she said, purposely avoiding his gaze.

Link sighed, and wrapped his arms around her waist, “I _really _don’t like this...I don’t like the idea of us keeping secrets from each other. It doesn’t feel right.”  
  
Her heart fluttered.  
  
_ Stop it...I’m mad at you... _

Zelda leaned her head away from him, “Then _ tell me _what you and Paya were talking about!”

Link smirked a little, and then his face turned serious, “Tell me...do you still hear Ganon’s voice in your head?”

Silence. 

_ Where is he? _

“No…” Zelda said carefully, “Not right now.”

Link frowned in determination, and took a deep breath, “Zelda- we spent our past at the mercy of what others told us to do, and we let others interpret our duties. And I don’t want to live that way ever again. I refuse to keep things from you.”  
  
He crushed his forehead to hers, “I will tell you whatever you want to know,” Zelda opened her mouth to ask, but Link's lips barely brushed against hers and he barrelled on, ”But answer me honestly: Do you _ truly _ think your mind is safe?"  
  
Zelda’s heartbeat quickened...and she wasn’t sure if it was from her worries or from his proximity- he’d stepped closer to her, and their bodies were nearly touching.  
  
_ Is my mind safe? _ _  
_ _  
_ ** _Honestly? I truly don’t know. _ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** Zelda’s eyes filled with tears, and her anger seared through her body like a raging forest fire. She _ yearned _ for normalcy...to be free of this evil trapped inside of her. And she yearned even more to be able to lie to him.  
  
_I do._  
  
“No,” she whimpered as she met is eyes, “No, Link. I don’t think my mind is safe.”  
  
The truth felt freeing, and simultaneously crushing. Link’s eyes widened in concern, and he pulled her into him. Zelda buried her face into his shoulder, and cried. They stood that way for a minute, before she felt Link’s arms behind her knees, and he carried her to their sleeping mats. When he set her down, he settled next to her, and she laid her head on his thigh. He let her cry for awhile, and she felt his hand stroking her hair.  
  
When her tears slowed and her sobs ebbed, he finally spoke, “Paya found your mother’s entire diary,” he said, his voice comforting and confident, “She can’t show it to you because of something she found that might help us destroy Ganondorf.”  
  
Zelda sniffled, and fought more tears.  
  
_ Mother's diary?__  
_ _  
_ “Do you want to hear about it?” he asked, “I can tell you about the parts around the secret stuff.”  
  
_ Secret stuff...so articulate. _ _  
_ _  
_She did want to hear about her mother. She really _really _did. However, she wasn't sure if she could handle what she'd hear.  
  
_Does he know how mother died? Does he know if she could have helped me with my powers? Does he know if she loved me, or thought about me before she left me behind?_  
  
Zelda shook her head, “Maybe another day,” she said. She sat up, and wiped her eyes. Link looked at her with eyes full of devotion.  
  
_ But Paya... _ _  
_ _  
_ Zelda winced, “Link,” she whispered, moving back into him, “About...Paya...”  
  
Link’s eyes widened in understanding, and he shook his head. He chuckled, and pulled her backwards abruptly onto the sleeping mat. She squealed, and couldn’t help but giggle a little as she landed on top of him. She braced her arms on the mat, and Link clung to her waist.  
  
Link’s nose lightly grazed hers before he spoke, “_Nothing _ happened, Zelda. We really were just talking.” He stroked her hip gently, and his touch sent small bursts of pleasure through her body.  
  
_ Mother of Din...jealousy is definitely not one of my more endearing qualities... _  
  
“Promise?” Zelda whimpered.  
  
“I promise,” Link whispered, “She’s just a friend. Probably my best friend.”  
  
Zelda smiled, and relaxed on top of him, enjoying his warmth and his wandering hands on her back. She buried her face into his shoulder. Despite her lingering jealousy, it did bring her joy to know he had a firend he could trust. She breathed deeply, inhaling his grassy scent, and tried to relax...and she tried to focus her attention on the more important things she knew.  
  
_ My mother figured out that Ganon was-is- trying to create a new Ganondorf form in the Forgotten Temple somewhere. And now, he is trying to steal the Triforce through me. If he possesses me again, or manages to take me, it may cause the Triforce within me to split, and Ganondorf will control me, and thus control two of the pieces, making our chances of future success slim to none. But Link and Paya must know something that can stop this future from occurring, and they won’t tell me because they’re worried Ganondorf will use it to impede our efforts to destroy him. _  
  
** _Yep. That about sums it up. _ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** _ Why couldn’t you have just shown me? Or told me that? We could have saved a lot of time. _ _  
_ _  
_ **_The future wasn’t clear until Impa gave you the diary entry...and, honestly, it still isn’t completely clear. Do not dwell on the coulds or maybes, Zelda. You should simply know and observe.   
  
_**Zelda grunted, and rolled her eyes.  
**  
**Link shifted beneath her, “Are you okay?”  
** _  
_ ** “I'm fine,” Zelda said with a sigh, "Just bickering with Hylia a little."  
  
"And that's...normal?" Link asked skeptically.  
  
Zelda grinned.  
  
_I suppose it is.  
  
_"Mmmmmhmmm," Zelda mumbled, "Don't worry, hero."  
  
"I always worry about you _princess."_  
  
Zelda laughed, and sat up, locking her eyes in his.   
  
"I love you," she said gently.  
  
“I love you too,” he whispered back, and he planted a kiss on her hairline.  
  
Zelda buried herself back into his shoulder, closed her eyes, and drifted into a safe, dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote this assuming Link would learn this from Impa...but I liked it much better from Paya :) I hope you did, too! See you next time!


	14. Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda have a passionate, romatic encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SMUT. SMUT SMUT SMUT. This is like 95% smut, 5% fluff. Very minimal story progression!
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> And, as always, thank you for your patience, your kindness, your comments, and your dedication. It brightens my dark days :)

**Chapter 14- Yours**   
  
Rowan Plain was...unusually warm, this time of night.   
  
Link and Zelda had been travelling for a few days now- through Hyrule Field, past the castle, around Satori Mountain, and over Hyrule Ridge. When they’d reached Rowan Plain this evening, they’d quickly found a quiet spot under a bank of trees to camp- Link suggested they stay at the stable, but Zelda objected.   
  
_ “I don’t want to talk to other people right now, Link,” _ she’d said, _ “Can we just camp nearby?” _   
  
After dinner, Zelda nearly fell asleep standing- she was so exhausted from their extensive travel over these past few weeks, and he’d quickly put her to bed. He wasn't as tired...he had too many thoughts bouncing around his head.  
  
Link sat on a rock, staring intently over the Tanagar Canyon, and at the entrance to the Forgotten Temple framed in the bright moonlight.   
  
They were _ here. _ At the temple.   
  
_ And Ganondorf is inside. _ _   
_ _   
_ And tomorrow…   
  
Link sighed, and fidgeted with a shiny silver object in his hand. Tomorrow would be momentous...no matter _what_ happened. At least, whether they won or lost, they’d be together to face Ganon this time. Zelda wouldn’t have to wait for Link to come rescue her.   
  
But there was something he wanted to do...something he wanted to know the answer to before they faced their enemy once again... _   
_ _   
_ Link looked at the silver diamond ring in his hand- he’d procured it while they were in Zora’s Domain. Well, the silver, anyway. He’d attached the diamond himself only a few nights ago, their last night in Kakariko. He’d watched Isha make plenty of jewelry in Gerudo Town. It wasn’t that difficult...all he’d really needed was heat and time.   
  
He knew how ridiculous this was. He didn't doubt his love for Zelda, or even her love for him...But just because he loved Zelda more than he could remember loving anyone or anything, didn't entitle him to her. It didn't mean he could _marry _her. Or that she'd even be _okay _with marriage to him. She'd said she wished for _them_ forever...but that didn't necessarily mean _marriage. _And a proposal _right before _a confrontation with, potentially, their greatest foe?   
  
_What if she says no? What if she feels pressured to say yes? What if I'm making a huge mistake?_  
  
“Link?” Zelda’s tired, curious voice inquired from the mat, “What are you doing?”   
  
_ SHIT. _ _   
_ _   
_ Link hurriedly hid the ring in the pocket of his trousers.   
  
“Couldn’t sleep,” he said quietly, “Just give me a second- I’ll be right there.”   
  
“Okay,” Zelda said suspiciously, and he heard the rustling of fabric. He guessed she must have settled back into the mat.   
  
Link’s heartbeat wouldn’t slow. He had been thinking about this..._proposal_...for their few days of travel. How was he supposed to _ do _ this? Make a grand gesture? Just outright ask? For Nayru’s sake...even if he could _ remember _ if he’d asked someone for advice about this before, he doubted it would assuage his own self-doubts.   
  
_ My best case scenario: Zelda, mine, forever...and she told me she wants me by her side forever...but what if she doesn’t actually want THIS? Marriage? What if she just wants me to be a...lover? Or whatever I am? _ _   
_ _   
_ Link absentmindedly shook his head.   
  
_ And besides...why me? Why should I have the Princess of Hyrule? Hero of Hyrule helps...but that’s about all I have... _   
  
Link sighed heavily, and stood. He took off his tunic, covered in sweat and grime from their journey, and he threw it carelessly to the side. He walked over to their mats, and just as he finished removing his linen undershirt, he noticed the empty sleeping mat.   
  
Link stiffened.   
  
_ Where- _   
  
“Pssst. Link.”   
  
Link turned around, and his eyes widened in both relief and shock- Zelda had removed her sleep shirt, and stood in only her panties. They were lacy and dark, clinging to her skin so _so _alluringly. And her chest...  
  
Her _bare_ chest...   
  
_ Oh my Goddess... _

Link gulped, and felt his member twitch in his trousers. It had been about a week since the last time they’d-  
  
Zelda grinned haughtily.   
  
“What is it?” she asked innocently.   
  
_ So naughty... _   
  
Link smiled, eyes still wide, but trying to remain neutral, and shook his head in disbelief. “Zelda…what are you-”   
  
“What is it, Link?” she asked again in the same innocent tone, while folding her arms demurely behind her back- the motion pulled her breasts higher, and he could clearly see her perky, erect nipples. She giggled, and stood adorably on her tiptoes.   
  
_ Goddesses... _   
  
Without thinking, Link stepped forward, and traced his fingers along her arms, feeling the goosebumps appear on her skin. He placed one hand on Zelda’s lower back, and pulled her in until their bodies were pressed together. He rested his other hand on her cheek, and stroked her flushed skin with a shaky thumb.   
_   
_ Link gazed into Zelda’s emerald orbs, growing more intoxicated by her presence every second.   
  
Had it really only been a few months since the Calamity…? Goddess...when did she become his everything?   
  
_ Everything _ about her set him on fire- the wanton desire in her eyes, the smooth warmth of their bare chests pressed together, and just... _ her. _ This was _ Zelda. _ His headstrong, beautiful, and resilient Zelda.   
  
“Goddesses, Zelda” he whispered, tracing patterns on her cheek.   
  
“What?” she whispered back, still in a tone of faux surprise.   
  
Link grinned, then closed his eyes, and pressed his lips into hers. She eagerly met his kiss with a gentle moan. He nibbled lightly at her lower lip, and Zelda pressed her tongue into his mouth with a small whimper. Zelda’s hands linked around his neck, and she pulled him even more tightly into her. Link's breath hitched, and he moved his hand from her cheek to the soft skin of her shoulder. He kissed the edge of her lips, before quickly settling his lips on her neck behind her ear.   
  
“Link…” she whimpered, her voice breathy and needy. Link travelled further, kissing the smooth, warm skin along her neck...and biting gently at the spot where her neck met her collarbone. He inhaled her- she smelled of her usual roses and cotton, but something about her scent caused something primal within him to stir. He sucked eagerly at her skin, intent on showering love bites accross her fair flesh. When Zelda gasped again, she jerked her hips, and wove her hands into his hair with a loving and tender pull. He sucked harder, leaving a first small mark on her before continuing his journey down.   
  
After planting a few more marks, Link’s lips reached the space on her chest right under her collarbone, but above her breast.   
  
_ I seriously don’t know what I did to deserve this...Thank you, Hylia. Goddesses. _

Link pulled back abruptly, and Zelda gasped from the loss of contact. For a moment, Link just..._ stared _ at her. Her messy, golden hair. Her deep, green eyes, darkened with desire. Her perky, creamy, soft breasts that heaved with every one of her desperate, uncontrolled breaths, begging to be massaged.   
  
_ Holy Hylia..._he _ wanted _ to take his time...but the sight of her like this, along with the hard, obvious arousal between his legs, was nearly unbearable...   
  
“Are you okay?” Zelda asked nervously.   
  
Link didn’t answer her...he couldn’t stop staring at her chest...and thinking about all of the other places he wanted to put his mouth...   
  
Link looked back up. “I can’t decide where I want to kiss you next…” he whispered.   
  
Zelda shuddered, “You can kiss me anywhere you want to...”   
  
_ Fuck… _ _   
_ _   
_ Zelda smiled innocently, and pressed her forehead to his, “I’m _ yours, _ Link,” she whispered suggestively, “If you want me... _ take _ me, already.”   
  
_ FUCK _ .   
  
His entire body stiffened against her, and one body part in particular jumped at her words. Zelda smirked, and giggled triumphantly. _   
_ _   
_ That smug little giggle did it- Link picked her up, she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, and their lips met in a lust-fueled frenzy. While their tongues danced a desperate, carnal dance of want and passion, he carried her towards their mat. When his feet hit the edges, he practically threw her onto it.   
  
Before Zelda could complain, Link climbed on top of her, and hungrily smashed his lips into hers once again. Zelda groaned excitedly into his mouth, and returned his kiss with just as much intensity, digging her nails desperately into his back. He ran his hands greedily _all along_ her body...her hips...her ass, grasping it roughly and pulling himself tighter against her...her waist...her breasts, shamelessly kneading and squeezing her while grinding his still covered member deliciously against her panties. _   
_ _   
_ _ Goddess, I love her. So much. She’s- _   
  
_ “-Mine.” _ he gasped suddenly into her mouth.   
  
_ Shit- _   
  
But before he could worry about his words...   
  
“Yours…” she whimpered back.   
  
Link groaned, and grew more frantic and desperate.   
  
“Off,” Link demanded, his voice slightly higher pitched, while reaching for the hem of her panties.   
_   
_ Zelda laughed, and helped Link quickly pull her panties off with a clumsy urgency. When his chest collided with hers again, Zelda pulled her lips from his and buried her face in his hair as he nibbled at the sensitive space under her collarbone. Zelda moaned so loudly, he heard a nearby creature scurry away. _   
_ _   
_ Link grinned against her chest. What had taken him so long to do this?! To love her without burden, without worry, so _ so _ boundlessly. Every sensation felt immensely... _ satisfying. _ Like a hunger he didn’t know needed sating. And he couldn’t believe Zelda- _ his _ Zelda, as she'd just so eloquently said- was _ letting _ him…  
  
_ So SO lucky... _   
  
His hands wandered possessively over her chest, grabbing her breasts and pinching her nipples with more intensity than he had before...hard enough that she whimpered in a pleasurable pain.  
  
“Link-” she cried out, collapsing her head into the pillow, _ “Goddess…_I love it when you touch me like that_-” _ _   
_ _   
_ She wanted this clearly as much as he did… _   
_ _   
__My Zelda...__  
_ _   
_ Link grunted, and reached unabashedly between her thighs. Without hesitation, Link traced his finger along her bare, wet slit, and Zelda opened her mouth into a wordless cry of pleasure. His fingers traced slow, tempting patterns over her most sensitive spot, and Zelda shuddered against him. He planted rough, needy kisses between her breasts, until he abruptly latched his teeth onto one of her nipples and _ sucked. _ _   
_ _   
_ Zelda nearly screamed, and Link’s cock rose to full attention at the sound. He switched to her other breast, he did it again, and _ she _ did it _ again. _ He eagerly sunk back to his thighs, because _ Goddess _ he wanted to hear her make more sounds like that...   
  
Zelda’s eyes widened knowingly, “Link, what are you doing?”   
  
_ You already know… _ _   
_   
“You said I could kiss you wherever I wanted to, _ ” _ he said boldly, _ “ _ So I’m going to kiss every inch of your body tonight."  
  
She stared at him. He kept eye contact as he placed both of his hands on Zelda's thighs.   
_  
"Every_ inch,” he whispered dangerously. _  
_ _   
_ Zelda made a sound somewhere between a gasp and a shriek.   
  
Link wasted no additional time- he shifted backwards, spread her thighs, and buried his face between her legs. He ran his tongue along her wet, warm folds. Zelda howled, and Link groaned in rapture. He lifted lift her legs over his shoulders, and pulled himself even further into her hot, delicious core.  
  
“Oh _ GODS _ …” Zelda moaned.   
  
Link _ attacked _ her...there was no teasing her this time. No making her beg...no tenderness. Just pure, hungry, _ need_. He lapped up her delectable juices, savoring every drop, every rich, sweet, yet savory taste... _   
_ _   
_ Soon, he wrapped his mouth around her clit, and rolled it gently with his tongue.   
  
_“Fuck,” _ Zelda gasped, and she reached down to knot her fingers almost violently into his hair. Her touch only made his raging erection even harder, and made him desperate for _ more _ of her mewls, her touch, _ her_.   
  
“Fuck...you taste _ amazing, _ Zelda…” he whispered between her legs.

“Link…” she whined, looking at him in desperation, “Please…don’t stop..._ don’t stop…” _ _   
_ _   
_ Link paused for a moment to really look at her: Zelda’s eyes were dark and dire, and her breaths were quick and rough. Her entire face was twisted in pure, unadulterated _ ecstasy_. If he kept doing this-_  
_ _   
_ Link refocused his attention, and sucked a little harder on her clit. He ran his tongue over the soft, sensitive bud in a hurried, rhythmic pattern…   
  
“Oh my _ Goddess... _ Link, I _ love _ you...I love you _ so _ much...AHHH!”   
  
Suddenly, Link felt Zelda grind against his mouth erratically, and her thighs trapped his head between her legs. He didn’t mind- he stilled his head and let her take control, let her ride out her orgasm against him. When her hips stilled, and her grip in his hair loosened, Link couldn’t resist one more teasing lick along her slit. She gasped, and he grinned with pride before pulling himself up, and resting his head carefully on her abdomen. It was an odd angle...her legs still rested over his shoulders, and his arms wrapped under her ass and around her thighs.  
  
But it was...comfortably intimate.   
  
Zelda traced her fingers through Link’s hair before letting out a satisfying sigh, “That was...wow.”   
  
Link smiled, and gently kissed her midriff, “I’m not done. I said I'd kiss every inch of your body tonight.” 

* * *

Zelda's body flushed with a feeling not unlike her Goddess powers- the same heat, the same charge, the same sense of invincibility.   
  
She was...in her own personal heaven.   
  
Link pulled from her grip, wiped his face quickly on his arm, and crawled back on top of her, trailing his lips tortuously along her. He dipped his tongue into her navel before brushing along her ribcage.   
  
Even after the peak he'd just brought her to, Zelda could already feel her skin heating up again. She wanted desperately to pull him up for a passionate kiss, but his hands and lips explored her thoroughly, as though he was memorizing and mapping every detail of her body.   
  
Where had _this _Link been all of this time?!   
  
“Oh…” Zelda moaned, “Goddesses, Link...I _love _this...and I love _you_ like this…”  
  
He whimpered against her breast, but he remained...bold...confident...so sure of himself...  
  
Link _finally_ planted his mouth back onto hers. Zelda tasted a hint of herself on his lips, but it only heightened her own arousal even further. She kissed him with an ardent hunger, and dug her nails into the soft skin of his back. Every fiber of her being was scalding hot from Link’s kiss...his touch..._him..._  
  
When he pushed himself off of her, she watched as he linked his hands into his own trousers and briefs, and pulled them off in one swift, graceful motion. His cock...so long...so hard...standing at full attention…  
  
_Perfect.__  
__  
_Zelda shivered and laid back, whimpering in anticipation, but Link just stared down at her for a moment, his previously tender expression replaced with something...devilish.  
  
She didn't think it was possible, but she felt a rush of more moisture between her legs.  
  
_What is he-__  
__  
_“Can we try something?” he asked deviously._  
__  
_Zelda felt her heartbeat stutter. She felt...strangely intimidated by the heat in his gaze. The firelight dancing across his soft features made him appear...predatory. Or dangerous.  
  
_Sexy._  
  
She nodded, her body nearly shaking with a wanton apprehension. Then Link’s eyes darkened even more- _how is that possible?!_\- and he smiled wickedly.  
  
“Turn over,” he commanded.  
  
Zelda’s eyes widened, and she felt a jolt of electricity shoot straight between her legs. He looked at her expectantly...and _ravenously__. _She obeyed him quickly, though clumsily, as she sat up, and turned over._  
__  
_She felt the warmth of his body behind her as he knelt further onto the mat. Zelda moaned needily as Link’s lips moved across her collarbone and shoulders, nipping at her soft, sensitive flesh once again. Though, this time, he brushed her hair aside and teased the back of her neck with feathery kisses. Zelda threw her head back in bliss, and reached her hands to his knees to dig her nails into his thighs. Soon, his chest was pressed against her back, and his arms reached around to grab her waist, and latch roughly on to one of her breasts- hard enough that she was sure she’d have fingertip shaped bruises in the morning._  
__  
_“Get on your hands and knees,” he whispered, his voice gentle, yet authoritative.Zelda obeyed without hesitation. At this point, she’d do anything he asked- she’d never felt so simultaneously _aroused _and _naughty _at the same time.  
  
She felt something smooth and solid- _him-_ brush against her clit, and she moaned. He slid to her entrance, and she braced herself- she was so incredibly wet and _ready_...  
  
“Is this okay?” Link whispered tenderly, as he latched one of his hands into her hair.  
  
_Goddess...I love how much you care about me, but-_  
  
“Yes, _please,” _she begged, “Just-”  
  
And then he was inside of her. All of him, all at once.  
  
Link groaned loudly as Zelda gasped...not from pain, but from the sudden pressure, and the pleasure. This angle was new, and Link was hitting parts of her that he hadn't hit before. He rocked slowly back and forth, moving cautiously in, and almost pulling out before sinking into her again.  
  
And again.  
  
And _again_.  
  
But not _fast enough, dammit! _Goddess...this felt so _primal._ And she _needed _it...more than she had ever realized.  
  
“Please, Link,” Zelda begged, “Please just fuck me…I can't-”  
  
Link complied with a wanton groan accomapnied by a deep, rough thrust. And another. And _another_. One after the other in a disorienting, fast, and utterly _incredible _pace.  
  
They weren't making love anymore...this was _better. _  
  
Zelda was dizzy from his ravishment. Every one of his desperate thrusts brought her to new heights. Every grunt and groan he emitted traveled straight to her core in bursts of pride and pleasure. Every tug of her hair only enhanced her euphoria. Every caress of her breasts...and her abdomen…  
  
And then, his fingers brushed softly against her clit, sending sparks throughout her body.  
  
_Oh my Goddess…__  
__  
_“Link...oh my Goddess, _Link,”_ she whimpered, “_Please_…”

“That’s it,” he growled, “I want you to _ come. _ Come for me, Zelda.”   
  
Heeding his command, the sparks turned abruptly into an explosion, as if his words ignited the explosive pleasure inside of her. Zelda screamed in ecstasy. For a moment, it felt like she was the Goddess again...she was in a blissful, heavenly paradise of pleasure and warmth, moaning again and again with each of Link’s eager, erotic thrusts.   
  
“Zelda…” Link said, his thrusts frantic and his voice heavy with desire, _ “Zelda… _ ”   
  
“Come, Link,” Zelda said breathlessly, "Come for me..."   
  
Link’s thrusts grew erratic, and she felt his hips stutter against her ass and his warmth spill into her. Every pulse of his cock sent waves of added pleasure and pride throughout her being. He finished with a final, satisfied moan, and pulled out of her, causing her to whimper at his absence.   
  
Winded, spent, and dazed, Link collapsed on top of Zelda, and they both sunk into the mat.   
  
_ What was THAT? _   
  
They laid that way for a while- Zelda's knees ached from the pressure of the mat, but she couldn't bring herself to move. She felt Link’s short, hot breaths in her hair, and she felt his hand tracing patterns absentmindedly along her side. She felt...indescribably fulfilled.   
  
“That was…” she whispered, “That...was absolutely _ mind-blowing, _ Link.”   
  
Link giggled airily, “I’m going to have to agree.”   
  
Then, Link toppled off of Zelda, laying his head on his pillow, and holding his arms out to claim her.  
  
“Come here,” he said gently.   
  
Zelda slid into his embrace, and Link wrapped one arm under her waist. She reached out, and caressed the panes of his damp chest.   
  
Zelda allowed her mind to wander to the place she’d been afraid of a few days ago… when Link had asked her what her best case scenario was...  
  
_Definitely something like this.   
  
_ Goddess...she _ loved _ him. Her best case scenario was _ him. _ Didn't he know that?   
  
They’d talked about being together forever, but they’d never talked about _ how. _ As her knight and lover? Dare she think...as her...husband? Potentially even her King? Was it too soon to have this conversation?   
  
_Hey Link? Will you marry me and rule Hyrule by my side?   
  
_Yeah...she couldn't just __say _that. _Just because she loved Link didn't give her the rights to his hand- did he still want his freedom? His independence?   
  
** _Why don't you ask him? _ ****_  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** For once, Zelda had no argument for the tender voice in her head. She looked into Link’s sapphire orbs, and was surprised to find that he was already staring at her.  
  
Link's gaze was filled with devotion and tenderness. His eyes were slightly lidded, and his expression was relaxed and...content.   
  
Zelda heard Link’s voice in her memory...   
  
_ “__I will follow you wherever you go, no matter what you choose..."  
  
"Me, I can give you, easily…” _   
  
She frowned in determination- Link had suffered too much and been too patient to have to wait for her choice any longer. She owed him the truth..._her _truth.   
  
“Link,” she said seriously, brushing a hand through his soft, slightly damp hair, "Remember when you asked me what my best case scenario was?"  
  
Link placed his free hand on her cheek, and carressed it delicately.  
  
"Yes," he whispered.  
  
Zelda gulped, and gathered her courage.  
  
_“You _ are my best case scenario," she saidwith conviction, "By your side, while we traverse through Hyrule, defending it from monsters and other forces of evil. By your side, ruling alongside you as your Queen..."  
  
Link's eyes widened, but she powered through, "It really doesn’t matter to me, as long as we are happy and together.”   
  
Zelda pressed her forehead into his, and kept her eyes locked in his.   
  
Link swallowed, and smiled a dazzling smile. He tilted her lips slightly towards his.  
  
“When I close my eyes, I see you,” she felt his breath on her lips as he continued, “And when I open them, I see you again. There is nothing I can do without thinking about you.”   
  
Zelda’s heart fluttered like a hummingbird in her chest. She stroked his hair again.  
  
"Marry me," he whispered.  
  
Zelda's heart skipped two beats.  
  
_What...  
  
_Did he really...no...he couldn't possibly have asked-  
  
"Marry me, princess," he said again, a little louder, and with a little more confidence. Despite their usual jest, she knew he was serious.   
  
Zelda couldn't help herself- she grinned from ear to ear.  
  
_I love you..._  
  
"Yes, _hero_" she whispered with a breathless laugh.   
  
He giggled adorably, and closed his eyes and kissed her again. She returned his loving kiss delicately, and this time, when he kissed her...she felt like she was flying.  
  
Zelda paused, and pressed her forehead to his.  
  
“Mine?” she whispered.  
  
He was still breathless from their kiss, but smiling, “Yours,” he whispered, "Forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may need more chapters than I thought...hmmm...


	15. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda decides it's time for a change. Link and Zelda begin their journey into the Forgotten Temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and Story ahead! These next couple of chapters won't include too much smut...it's time to get this story goin'!
> 
> ...But there will be more smut. So that should keep some of ya hooked. ;)
> 
> Sorry it took so long!
> 
> Onwards! And thanks for reading :)

**Chapter 15- Change** **  
** **  
** Zelda pinned a braid into a small, delicate crown upon her head, and stared apprehensively at her reflection in the small looking glass at Serenne Stable. She and Link- well mostly Link- decided to stop here and procure additional supplies before venturing into the temple. Zelda set to preparing herself while Link went off to find Beedle.   
  
Zelda changed into one of her old blue and grey researching outfits- she’d found it stashed at Impa’s- only this tunic had a little more armor. She’d also found one of her old Hylian hoods, and she added that to her outfit. She reached down to clip her belt, but her hands were shaking so badly that she couldn’t grip the buckle properly.   
  
_ Get a grip, Zelda! _ **  
** **  
** Zelda shivered, and took another drink of spring water- that had been Link’s idea a few days ago. He had a TON of extra empty bottles in his pack, and suggested they take some with them. And so far…   
  
Well. She didn’t know. Zelda hadn’t heard Ganon’s voice in a while, now. The silence that had once been occupied by Ganon’s constant criticism was simply...silence. A blissfully empty silence. She’d slept comfortably for the past few nights- Could she continue to dream without her dreams twisting into nightmares? Could she remember without Ganon warping her memories?   
  
But she also felt...incredibly worried.   
  
_ Hylia? _ _   
_ _   
_ Silence.   
  
Where _ was _ Hylia? Hylia should still be with her…but Zelda hadn't heard her voice since the night before.   
  
Zelda trembled. She’d grown so accustomed to Hylia’s helpful and disciplinary banter in her brain...and she had assumed that Hylia would _ always _ be in her head, as she was Hylia’s descendant.   
  
_ Perhaps I was wrong...perhaps Hylia only emerges when I need her? _ _   
_ _   
_ Zelda absentmindedly shook her head- She was rapidly approaching another fight with Ganon...wouldn’t _ that _ be when she needed Hylia the most?   
  
Zelda clenched her eyes tightly, and breathed out a stressful sound. She faced the looking glass again, and sighed at her reflection. She was afraid: Of the missing companion in her head...Of the inevitable confrontation with Ganondorf...Of the future implications of Link’s proposal for him, the kingdom, and herself… _ So _ many things to worry about...   
  
But, right now, her biggest fear was of Link’s potential reaction to her appearance...after he’d left, she'd completely and impulsively chopped off her hair.   
  
_ What happened… _ _   
_ _   
_ She didn’t remember doing it. No voices had commanded her to. No nightmare had compelled her to. She just…did it.   
  
_ Who AM I? _

Zelda stared at herself for a moment, and found herself thinking of who she was before the Calamity. In many ways, she _ was _ exactly the same: her hair was still golden and her eyes were still green. Her voice was the same, along with her laugh, and her smile, though all were dusted with a weariness beyond her youth. She’d retained her intelligence, as far as she knew...her thirst for knowledge...her short temper and her tenacity...  
  
But so _ so _ much had changed. Her hair now, of course...and she was a little thinner...and the lines of worry along her forehead and at the corners of her eyes. But beyond her appearance, Zelda wasn’t the same timid, unconfident girl she’d been before her power awakened. Though she hadn’t aged a day during her century-long battle, she gained many years of wisdom. Most women did not bear the weight of countless Hylian lives, and 100 years worth of wishes and regrets. Most women had not felt, and likely would not feel the grief and gravity of her losses.   
  
And most women had not been forced to relive their worst memories over and over again...or had their best memories warped into the most evil and vile-   
  
Zelda gasped, and squared her shoulders.   
  
_ Don’t think about it. _   
  
It wasn’t that she didn’t _ like _ her hair this way...she felt like this new bob made her look more...mature.   
  
..._but why did I do it? _   
  
She toyed anxiously with the silver ring on the cord around her neck. If it had been any other day, she’d proudly display her ring to the world- but the ring fit uncomfortably under her glove, and she knew she would definitely need her gloves for the upcoming journey. Still, she wanted the ring close...   
  
_I should tell him Hylia's voice is gone..._

“Zelda?” Link called from outside of the fabric walls.  
  
Zelda held her breath. She knew she _ should _ tell him.   
  
Link continued, “I think I got everything we neede-...”   
  
Zelda let go of the ring, and turned around as Link’s voice trailed off. His eyes widened in shock, but then quickly softened in curiosity and wonder.   
  
“You cut your hair,” he said softly.   
  
_ Act natural. _   
  
Zelda bit her tongue, and nodded. 

He cocked his head slightly to the side.   
  
“Why?” he asked. His voice held no animosity- only curiosity, with a hint of concern.  
  
Zelda winced.   
  
_ I don’t know...I don’t remember doing it. Maybe because I finally feel alone for the first time since before the Calamity? Maybe it is because something is chewing on the inside of my chest that I feel like I can't control? _

“I just...needed a change, I suppose,” she said, her voice more timid than she had intended. 

_ What am I doing?! Why can't I tell him the truth?! _   
  
Link was silent as he closed the few steps between them, and reached for the newly short locks covering her cheek. He smiled as he brushed the loose strands behind her ear, and she shivered from the contact of his fingers on her skin. She watched as his eyes caught the flash of the silver ring between her breasts and his smile grew slightly. She blushed at the brief memory of his lips and hands there the night before…

She shook the memory away- now was not the time to think about where else she wanted him to put his lips. 

Instead, she tried to read his exploratory expression. She couldn’t help the anxiety wracking her mind.  
  
_ Can he tell that something is wrong? That there is something inside of me that I don’t understand? _  
  
_ Focus on my hair. Focus on my hair.   
  
_“Do you like it?” she burst out.   
  
Link smirked, “I love you,” he said teasingly, and then he poked her in the ribs, “I’d love you even if you were bald.”

Zelda yelped, and frowned. Though his reaction was...encouraging...her anxiety continued to gnaw on her chest.   
  
Link placed his palms on either side of her head, and his forehead pressed to hers. Even before he spoke, she could see the fathomless love painted into his gaze, along with the same errant hunger she imagined lay in hers. 

_ He is mine. I am his. _

For a moment, her nervousness dissipated, along with a heaviness she hadn’t known she carried. Zelda knew she’d been in love with Link for over a century...but Link’s proposal awakened something in her heart that she hadn’t yet experienced- a sense of...freedom? Calm? Peace? None of her studies had eluded to, in any way, a love so purely unconditional. None of her training had prepared her for this unbridled joy...this feeling of weightlessness that she hadn’t known she wanted, _ needed, _ and now craved.  
  
_But is it really unconditional?   
  
_Everything in her instincts _screamed _no. If he knew...that she _ missed _ voices in her head? That the anxiety residing in her only grew with each passing day...growing so large, something in it pushed her to subconsciously cut her hair?   
  
_ He will leave if he knows. _

“My opinion doesn’t really matter,” Link said, interrupting her thoughts with a smirk and a quick twist of one of her locks, “But you look gorgeous, Zelda. Absolutely beautiful.”  
  
Her heart warmed a little, and she beamed.   
  
“Thank you, Hero,” she said with a small giggle.   
  
“You’re welcome, _ Princess,” _ he replied, with another soft poke to her ribs.   
  
Zelda whined in protest, and Link laughed with satisfaction.   
  
_ He doesn’t know. For now. _

“Are you ready to go?” he asked, his voice low and serious as he stroked her hair. His smile morphed into a line of concern.   
  
Zelda took his loose hand in hers. She felt the fear churning in her stomach. Her skin broke into goosebumps of anticipation, and her heartbeat thudded roughly in her chest.   
  
_ No! I’m not ready! _   
  
She thought about the last time she and Link rushed into a battle with Ganon. Last time, they’d had to turn back, Link nearly died, and they were separated for over 100 years. Link lost his memories, and Zelda lost both her sanity and her freedom. Even when they reunited to face Ganon again, they still felt the repercussions of their loss years prior. 

And this time...  
  
_ No. I’M different this time. WE are different this time. We can do this. _ _   
_ _   
_ Different...should she tell him?   
  
_ “__I don’t like us keeping secrets from each other. It doesn’t feel right.”  
  
_ He said that...and she agreed. She didn't like it either. _   
_ _   
_ _ But you’ll leave me...if you know, you’ll leave, and we’ll never defeat Ganon. _ _   
_ _   
_ It didn’t make sense...she _knew_, _logically, _it didn't make sense. But she believed it anyway.   
  
Zelda squeezed his hand and gulped, “As I’ll ever be.”   
  
He nodded, “Then let’s be off.”  
  
They left the tent, and Zelda saw something large and bulky moving towards them. She tensed, and pulled out of Link’s grasp, backing away. Link laughed gently, and the creature grunted at Zelda’s quick movement.   
  
_ What is that?! _   
  
“It’s okay,” Link said, as he reached for the creature’s large, floppy ear, “She’s just didn’t expect you, boy…”   
  
Link cooed, and scratched the creature behind the ear. The creature seemed to sigh heavily before leaning into Link’s hand.   
  
Despite her skepticism, and her anxiety, Zelda smiled- Link had always been good with animals.   
  
Zelda took a few tentative steps forward back towards Link and the creature. The creature certainly resembled something akin to a cow- broad, strong shoulders, and a dark, coarse coat. However, this creature was much...larger. Studier. And this creature had large horns- almost as large as an elephant’s tusks.   
  
“Is that a Hateno cow?” Zelda said, the researcher gears in her mind whirring to life, “I’ve never seen a Hateno cow like this!”   
  
“He’s a Hateno steer,” Link said with a shrug, “There are steers all over Akkala- they’re just shy. In Hateno Village, they typically stay out of sight. In the wilderness, they usually just get confused with water buffalos.”   
  
Zelda inched forward another step.   
  
“Link…why do you have a steer?”   
  
She tried to keep the incredulousness out of her tone, but she guessed she was unsuccessful when she saw Link grin. He held out a hand to beckon her closer.   
  
“If you can tame one,” he started, “They are incredibly slow, but reliable transportation. And _ strong. _Nearly indestructible. That will come in handy under the temple.”   
  
Zelda took his hand, and he guided it to the steer’s head.   
  
“Merchants travel with them sometimes…” Link continued softly, as he guided Zelda's hand to stroke the creature’s head, “Luckily, I was able to give one of the merchants a stash of diamonds in exchange for this guy,” he finished with his voice slightly higher pitched, as she scratched the steer again.   
  
Zelda smiled. The steer was timid, but gentle under her touch.   
  
“What is he called?” she asked.   
  
“Talon,” he replied.

Zelda’s mind was abuzz with legends and diagrams and histories of Hylian species and the feel of Link’s hand on hers- for a second, just a second, everything felt like it _ used _ to be. Before the Calamity...when she and Link would share tender moments such as these. Just the two of them- no duty. No worries. No duty. No Ganon. They were simply on another research adventure…running away from their responsibilities...   
  
_ You don’t deserve this.   
  
_Zelda winced- apparently, she didn't need voices in her head to remind her of her value. She could do that completely on her own.  
  
“We’ll have to backtrack to the edge of the plain to get him down,” Link interrupted her busy, cruel brain, “That’s the only way into the canyon with him. We should get to the temple by nightfall if we leave soon.”   
  
_ So much has changed. _ _   
_ _   
_ Zelda’s heart ached for the lost moment...but she nodded.   
  
“Then let’s be off,” she said confidently, “Ganon awaits.” 

* * *

The entrance to the Forgotten Temple loomed above them. Zelda focused on the worn, ancient columns and stones that seemed to sag with the weight of both the materials and time itself. All of the stonework was intricate and specific- every line had a purpose, and every rock had a place. Even the shadows danced delicately in the orange light of the setting sun. The design was very..._Zonai.   
  
_ Suddenly, Link stopped, and dug through the pack on Talon’s back. When his arms reemerged, they held a large pile of dark grey, orange, and blue armor.   
  
“Let me take care of the guardians,” Link said, as he pulled the first piece of armor over his tunic.   
  
Zelda scoffed.   
  
“Link,” she started, “I am perfectly able to help take care of the guardians, too.”   
  
She waved her hand in his direction, and displayed her triforce mark. Link stared at her for a moment, as if considering her words.   
  
“Is it a good idea to use your powers?” he asked carefully. _   
_ _   
_ _ Oh right...__  
_ _   
_ Zelda waited for Ganon’s insults. Or Hylia’s reprimands.   
  
Silence.   
  
_Oh. Right. _ ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** Zelda searched the darkest corners of her mind, just in case. She played through every bad thought, every negative interaction, every bearable twisted memory...anything to stir Ganon’s voice…anything to call Hylia to her defense...   
  
The buzzing of the guardians in the temple...Link’s steady breath...the nighttime crickets and creatures...   
  
And nothing but her own thoughts.   
  
Goddesses...she hadn't realized how she’d _ missed _ the silence of her thoughts! Zelda had been so preoccupied by her empty head that she hadn’t realized what she might be able to DO now that it was empty...   
  
_ If I can’t hear Hylia anymore...do my powers still work?! _   
** _  
_ ** “Besides,” Link continued, “I have a TON of guardian arrows-” ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** Zelda rolled her eyes and huffed, and she pushed him to the side while marching up to the temple door. She needed to _ know _ ...   
  
“Give me about 30 seocnds,” she shouted, stepping confidently into the temple. She heard Link shout something behind her, but before he could stop her, Zelda stretched out her hand, and opened her mind.   
  
The light surged through every cell...ever pore...every fiber of her body...an electrical tingling that sent wave after wave of energy through her being. Her skin glowed a gentle golden hue.   
  
_ Goddesses..._it felt _relieving _to know her power wasn't lost...and it felt _amazing _ to feel this power flow through her at full force once again!   
  
She pushed the light energy away, and felt the energy collide with the malicious, corrupt energies inside the temple. One by one, the dark forces pushing back against her light were absorbed into her essence, and her power felt as if it _ grew _ with each defeat…each submission to the light...   
  
And, for the first time since the Calamity, Zelda felt Link’s essence again.   
  
He was _ Link, _ still. The same Link she’d felt and watched in her hundred-year prison. But now...he was..._blazing. _ His energy burned with a passionate fire for _her_ that’d been missing before...an unyielding, raging inferno that powered his very soul.   
  
A _ reason.   
  
_ Before, he’d been so lost. And now, along with his fire, she could feel his bravery...his wonder…his-   
  
_ Fear? _ _   
_ _   
_ Link was _ afraid? Of what? _ He should know he was safe under her gaze. After all, he’d experienced it firsthand.   
  
Zelda felt the last of the guardians' evil essence dissipate under her light, and she pulled her light back into herself. The heat of her power pulsed into her body, and she moaned weakly as her energy adjusted uncomfortably back into the confines of her body. When the energy finally settled, Zelda felt an uncomfortable, queasy feeling in her abdomen. Her gut flip flopped and her head whirled. She moved closer to Talon, entwining her fingers through the thick fur on his neck.   
  
“Zelda?” She heard Link behind her, and felt his hands on her waist and shoulder, steadying her staggering footsteps, “Zelda! What were you _ thinking-” _ _   
_ _   
_ “I’m okay,” Zelda gasped out, “The voices, Link...they’re _ gone. _ My powers are back.”   
  
Link spun her around, and caught her in his fierce, worried glare. Her gripped her shoulders almost painfully.   
  
_ “What?” _ he asked, his voice tinged with panic, “They’re _ gone?” _   
  
_ What is he so worried about? _ _   
_ _   
_ She gulped. She _ did _ just use her powers without explanation-   
  
“Yes, gone,” she whispered, clinging tightly to his tunic, “It’s...just me.”   
  
Why was he ruining this for her?! She was _ ecstatic _ to feel her powers under her control once more. Happy to be alone in her now quiet, yet busy mind-   
  
“I’m…” he loosened his grip on her shoulders, and his tensed jaw slowly relaxed, “I’m sorry. I just...I thought that you…”   
  
Link coughed, and went silent. His eyes were still anxious.   
  
_ Oh Goddess…he thinks I'm... _ _   
_ _   
_ “It’s me, Link,” she whispered, looking seriously into his eyes, “Just me.”   
  
He nodded, and pulled away. His eyes abruptly clenched shut.   
  
“I don’t want you to get hurt,” he whispered.   
  
Zelda studied him closely. His fists were bunched tightly against his sides, and his entire torso was frozen still. When he finally relaxed his eyes, and met her gaze once more, she could see the turmoil inside of them.   
  
_ What is he hiding? _ _   
_ _   
_ As if he’d read her mind, Link shook his head and relaxed his body.   
  
“We should keep going,” Link said stoically, “The entrance is just up ahead. You can ride on Talon until you’ve regained some strength.”   
  
His newly stoic demeanor still didn't hide the distress in his sapphire pools.   
  
He reached out his hand. Zelda took it with a frown.

* * *

_Should I tell her?_  
  
He couldn’t tell her.  
  
Link knew that Zelda could tell he was hiding something. Just as he had known that she’d been hiding something from him for days. He _knew_ something wasn’t right, but he hadn’t been able to confirm it until he came back to the stable that morning.   
  
She really _did_ look beautiful with short hair. That wasn’t the problem...no, the problem was that Zelda had never been _that _impulsive- she had always sought so much wisdom before she made a decision, even her silly, low-priority ones. Link knew her better than anyone...and, as he scanned every memory for any hint that this made sense, it only confirmed his deepening fear.  
  
_Something is wrong. _  
  
He grasped the hand in his tightly, as if to make sure she was still there. She squeezed back.  
  
_She feels the same. Smells the same. Acts the same. _  
  
No more voices...no more Ganon in her mind. Her powers worked. They were both stronger, more prepared, and _together. _It must've been the spring water they'd brought along..._  
__  
__Calm down, Link. You should be HAPPY about this-_  
  
But when he met her eyes...he _saw_ it...  
  
The magenta and black wisp swimming in her green pools.   
  
Again.   
  
_No…__  
__  
_Link’s chest twisted into a tight knot. Something was _really_ wrong. Every instinct in him burned with fear- _turn back. Get out. Turn back. __  
__  
_“Are you all right?” Zelda asked, her voice filled with worry. Her now blessedly clear, green orbs searched his for the answer.   
  
_Am I imagining things?__  
__  
_“I’m okay,” he said, reaching for her cheek, and tucking a stray blonde hair behind her ear.   
  
_Zelda…is this still you?__  
__  
_**_Master Link- my-......-continue-......-Zelda is-......._****_  
_****_  
_**_Fi?_**_  
_****_  
_****_-Hylia-.....-danger-_****_  
_****_  
_**CRASH!  
  
A gargantuan boulder plugged itself into the entrance of the temple, blocking any chance of escape.   
  
_No..._  
  
The floor beneath them trembled.   
  
_NO!__  
__  
_“Zelda, _run!”_   
  
Link latched his hand into hers, and sprinted for the temple entrance, hoping there might be a dent, or a crack, _something _to escape through.   
  
Suddenly at the top of the entrance, he made out a small sliver of moonlight- an escape! If they ran fast enough-  
  
The floor gave a sudden, violent shake, and Link fell to the ground, pulling Zelda down with him. They both scrambled to get up, to _move,_ but any movement was fruitless in the quaking stone prison. Link heard the grinding of rock and the pattering of rubble as the floor beneath them began to crack.   
  
“Link!” Zelda shrieked, “Help-”  
  
**BOOM!**  
  
The stone slid downwards...losing the friction with the rest of the floor...and he lost his grip on Zelda's hand.  
  
"Zelda!"  
  
The stone slid again, and then he was flying...no...falling…  
  
_Where is she?! _  
  
Warmth...pure, white light…  
  
Link watched the rock beneath him as it fell down into a dark, deep pit. He was frozen in midair, eyeing the long, swirling ramp into a hole below him, lit by the golden light of-  
  
_Zelda!  
  
_Hands folded, eyes ablaze, and glowing with the light of the Goddesses, Zelda enveloped him, and Talon, in her power.   
  
They were floating gently, down to the bottom of the pit. Link saw that the ramp along the edge was dotted with broken weapons, old armor, and scattered pieces of metal and bokonlin parts. The bottom was decorated in a pattern of circles...very clearly ancient.   
  
_Maybe Zonai? Or even the Sheikah?_  
  
Link and Zelda landed gently on the cracked, broken floor. He watched as her skin slowly dimmed, the glow dissapearing from her eyes as she let her powers wane. He crawled quickly over to her, and gripped her hand just as the last of her light faded, and her eyes returned to their emerald green.   
  
"Are you okay?" he whispered, his voice laced heavily with worry.   
  
"Yes," she whispered back, "Do you know where we-"  
  
"At last," a voice whispered from around them, "You've finally arrived."  
  
The voice was...calm...kind...but Zelda gripped his hand tightly.  
  
"Impossible," Zelda whispered.  
  
Link squeezed her hand back, "What is it?"  
  
Suddenly, there was light once again...a blueish, green light that enveloped him in familiarity...and Link saw a woman. A spirit woman. She was dressed in a royal gown, similar to the gowns he remembered Zelda wearing around court before the Calamity. Her hair was intricately braided and placed. Her glowing eyes held only...concern.  
  
_Who is-_  
  
Link's eyes widened in understanding, and Zelda gasped.  
  
"Mother?" Zelda whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming back- I know you were likely used to my frequent updates.
> 
> So here's why it took so long: My mental health is not stellar. I barely have the energy to do the things I need to do, let alone the things I WANT to do. But I'm back! I'm ignoring the crippling self-doubt and doing what I love, dammit!
> 
> See you soon!


	16. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen fulfills her destiny. Link and Zelda press on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It continues...
> 
> Thanks for staying on the ride even if it's moving a little slower :)

**Chapter 16- Sacrifice**

_   
_ As Link caught the shimmering circlet upon her head, the Queen spoke.   
  
“Little Bird…” she floated towards Zelda, her spirit flickering like a flame, and Link impulsively stepped in front of Zelda to protect her.    
  
_ Something isn’t right- _   
  
“Link!” Zelda reprimanded tearily, as she shoved him back to the side, “What are you-”   
  
“Nonsense, Zelda,” the Queen interrupted with a gentle chuckle, “I’d expect nothing less from your appointed knight, and the Hero of Hyrule.”   
  
Link froze, mesmerized as the spirit drifted closer to Zelda.   
  
_ Is that...really the Queen? Do I...kneel? Do I bow? _ _   
_ _   
_ Link did neither. He stood stoically where Zelda had shoved him a few steps away, fighting unsuccessfully to quash the uneasy feeling inside of him.    
  
“How you’ve  _ grown, _ my Little Bird…” the Queen said wistfully,  _ “Look _ at you. You’re so  _ beautiful,  _ my Zelda. You’re so  _ strong.  _ So  _ brave.” _ _   
_ _   
_ Zelda stepped closer, and reached out her hand. The Queen reached for it, and pulled Zelda into an impassioned embrace.   
  
“My Little Bird…” the Queen whimpered into Zelda’s hair.   
  
Zelda pulled back. Her eyes filled with tears, but she was beaming. She didn’t speak.    
  
“Zelda,” the Queen continued, running her hand through Zelda’s hair, “I’m so  _ sorry _ . I know you weren’t ready for me to go. I know so  _ much  _ has transpired in your life...things I  _ have  _ seen and things I haven’t...”   
  
Link’s heart twisted at the Queen’s words. He felt awkward, and unworthy of such a serious moment.   
  
The Queen backed up and stood in front of Zelda, face to face, and nearly eye to eye- Zelda was a hair taller, but the Queen floated a few inches above her.    
  
Zelda choked out a small sob, “Mother...I am so...I can’t believe...you’re  _ here…” _ _   
_ _   
_ Link tried to focus on the tearful interaction, but he was distracted by his instincts- he scanned the area for danger.   
  
_ Fi? What is this place? _ _   
_ _   
_ Silence from the sword.  _   
_ _   
_ He knew they were underground...but it felt like...a totally different world. Link cast his eyes upon the wide, dark horizon- They were surrounded by tall, stone ruins and pillars, reaching up towards a dark, starless abyss...similar to the Thyplo Ruins. The only light came from the Queen, and from the numerous luminous stones dotting the rocky terrain and columns ahead. He could hear a small creek flowing nearby, echoing into a cavern even further below. Link studied the ground beneath him- a clean, granite foundation adorned with circular patterns and emblems Link had never seen before.  _   
_   
_ Why is the Queen here? And where are we- _ _   
_ _   
_ He felt a small nudge on his shoulder. When he turned slightly, he found Talon, gazing intently at him, no trace of any fear after falling several hundred feet and floating in a golden glow. Link smiled slightly, but the smile didn’t reach his cheeks.   
  
Talon nudged his shoulder again. Link absentmindedly scratched Talon’s head.   
  
** _Master-..._ ** ** _   
_ ** ** _   
_ ** _ Fi? _   
  
“Link,” Zelda’s voice cut into his inner thoughts, and he felt her hand wrap around his wrist.   
  
** _Master Link-...dangerous..._ ** _   
_ _   
_ Link’s stomach churned- his feeling from before hadn’t dissipated. If anything, his unease had nearly doubled. He stepped forward, and instinctively threaded his fingers through Zelda’s.   
  
And then he met the Queen’s gaze.    
  
“This is my mother, Link,” Zelda said reverently, “The former Queen Zelda of Hyrule.”   
  
The Queen stared at him, her pale blue-green eyes clouded with curiosity, a touch of judgement, and something... _ fierce _ that Link couldn’t identify. Link looked carefully at the Queen’s features: he saw Zelda’s small nose and wide eyes. He saw Zelda’s inquisitive frown, and royal chin. Her soft, flowing hair. Her small, pink lips. Even the feather light, dusty freckles barely gracing her cheeks.    
  
They looked so similar- she  _ had _ to be Zelda’s mother...right?    
  
His heart raced faster than a hummingbird’s wings. What exactly was he supposed to say to a Spirit Queen, let alone Zelda’s  _ mother… _   
  
“Link of Hateno,” the Queen said regally, “I know much about you, young hero.”   
  
Link gulped.    
  
_ How do I respond to that?! _ _   
_ _   
_ “Um...Your grace,” Link said softly, with a slight tremble and minor crack to his voice, “It is...an honor to meet you.”    
  
He bent awkwardly into something between a bow and a nod. Zelda giggled. The Queen raised an eyebrow, and her mouth twitched humorously.    
  
_ Way to go, Hero.  _ _   
_ _   
_ “You’re a skilled knight, a courageous warrior, and a kind soul, Link of Hateno,” the Queen said haughtily, floating a little closer to him, and then around him, studying and appraising him like an ancient artifact. “I’ve watched you overcome many trials for my Zelda. I’ve seen how you care for her, and how she cares for you.”

The Queen paused in front of him, and smiled.

“You’ve nothing to fear from me, hero.”   
  
Something in her eyes...the fierceness that still resided in her gaze. He believed her, but...   
  
_ Something still isn’t right. _   
  
“Of course, your grace,” Link said, his voice low and professional, “Thank you.”   
  
Zelda squeezed his hand reassuringly.    
  
“Mother...where are we?” Zelda’s grip loosened, “I don’t know this place. I’ve never come across anything about this in all of my research-”   
  
“The Gate of Time,” said the Queen, with a sigh, “At the Sealed Temple, long ago known as the Temple of Hylia.”   
  
Link watched Zelda’s eyes widen in both confusion and shock.   
  
“The Temple of Hylia? Isn’t this the Forgotten Temple?” Zelda asked.   
  
The Queen nodded. “It is both, my dear.”   
  
Link frowned. He was confused- too many names for too many temples…

“Mother...I have...so many questions-”   
  
The Queen’s spirit flickered again, fading in and out as though she’d momentarily lost power. She huffed worriedly.   
  
“I don’t have much time, Little Bird,” the Queen said to Zelda, and  made a gesture towards the dark horizon beyond them. “My fragile power is waning...for I have almost completed the task in which the Goddesses left for me.”   
  
_ Task? _ _   
_ _   
_ “Task?” Zelda echoed his thoughts.   
  
“To wait. To warn. To tell you my story. The Calamity was only a distraction, love,” the Queen's tone conveyed something crucial, “Something to focus our attention away from  _ here.  _ From the true threat to Hyrule: The resurrection of Ganondorf.”    
  
Link stopped breathing. Zelda’s grip tightened so much that his fingers started to tingle. 

“Many years ago,” the Queen’s spirit flickered again, but she continued, “When you were a child, Urbosa and I travelled for a typical visit to Rito Village. When the Rito complained of rumbling and loud crashing coming from the Forgotten Temple, Urbosa and I went to investigate. We searched and searched the whole temple to no avail, until a small earthquake shook the floor beneath the shrine so violently, that a large boulder in the back fell out of place. Urbosa and I immediately explored- me, because I was incredibly intrigued, and Urbosa, because her job was to protect me...though, she was also my dearest friend. My co-conspirator. And she definitely wouldn’t say no to a good fight or a daring adventure,” the Queen smiled absentmindedly at the memory.  
  
Link felt his own small smile- he pictured the Urbosa from his memories, the Urbosa who parented Zelda in her mother’s absence. Her determination. Her combat abilities.   
  
The Queen’s gaze turned suddenly morose.   
  
“We barely made it halfway into this very pit,” she muttered.   
  
The Queen cast her arm above them, and the room suddenly sparkled in green wisps. A swirling vortex of green..._words. _Link tried to make sense of the foreign characters, but he could only tell the writing resembled Gerudo. More importantly, the glowing words illuminated their surroundings- They _were _in a pit, for sure...but Link caught a slope off to his right, and followed the slope upwards. The ramp continued upwards, into the nothingness he and Zelda fell from.   
  
_Familiar..._  
  
...He _knew_ this place. Well..._he_ didn’t...but something deep inside of him did. Something ancient and sacred. A memory so old it was barely a speck in his consciousness.   
  
**_Pit of Demise…_****_  
_****_  
_**Fi was so quiet, and so faded.   
  
“Before Ganondorf launched his attack on me,” the Queen said, resting her left arm gracefully at her side, “Urbosa used her fury to keep him at bay, and I harnessed my sealing powers to force him back into this underground prison. Demise himself was imprisoned here, after all.”  
  
_Demise again…?__  
__  
_Again...another speck of a memory...a large, muscular, grey, human-like entity, with fire for hair and a sword of darkness-  
  
“And as long as Ganondorf didn’t have the Triforce,” the Queen went on, “He would be helplessly trapped in the pit and unable to open the Gate of Time. I hurriedly conjured a seal to freeze Ganondorf in place, until Urbosa and I could figure out how to seal him permanently.”  
  
Link watched as a spirit form of a much younger Urbosa and a more faded spirit form of the Queen appeared on the ramp across from him and Zelda. The spirits sent their magic and fury upon a blurry, dark force. Link watched the spirit Urbosa snap her fingers, and bring raging lightning and thunder upon a dark, twisted creature before her. The spirit Queen’s hand glowed, and pushed the creature backwards. Suddenly, the dark creature morphed into a thick, magenta spirit sludge.   
  
_Malice.__  
__  
_“But the spell didn’t work as we’d anticipated,” the Queen said sadly, floating delicately as the spirit forms dissipated behind her, “We sealed Ganondorf, yes, in a prison of his own malice. But we didn’t seal _Ganon. _Evil itself. And it was then that I knew for sure…” the Queen breathed deeply, and gazed abruptly at Zelda, “Oh Little Bird...I _knew _this would be your responsibility. I did everything in my power to keep this burden from you, but after that confrontation with Ganondorf in his incomplete body, I knew there was no stopping the inevitable. The Calamity was _meant _to happen in your lifetime, and there was nothing I could do to stop it!”  
  
Link looked at Zelda. Her eyes were wide with compassion and shock, and her cheeks were flushed. Her hand was still wrapped tightly around his.  
  
_This must be so hard for her..._  
  
The Queen barreled on, “I couldn’t _live_ with that knowledge...knowing that you were to confront the darkest of evils, and that _I _was the one who needed to train you for it! When Urbosa and I left the incomplete Ganondorf sealed under the temple, I told Urbosa of my woes…and she, too, feared your burden. Feared for your destiny.”  
  
“So we researched...:” the Queen exclaimed, “And came up with a plan- We couldn’t prevent the Calamity, but using a more advanced form of Urbosa’s spell and my sealing magic, we believed we could prevent Ganon from resurrecting as a Gerudo once again. We knew Ganon would be much easier to fight in an evil incarnate form.”  
  
The Queen gulped, and her spirit flickered once more. She sighed heavily.  
  
“But it came at a cost. A price neither of us were prepared to pay...”  
  
The Queen cradled her right arm. Zelda gasped, and Link’s eyes widened in shock- the Queen’s arm was shriveled and brittle, like that of an ancient Sheikah monk.   
  
“Power, of course,” the Queen whispered, “Power I didn’t mind relinquishing. I had no real need of it, and I assumed that, as Zelda grew, my powers would wane anyway. Hylia only needs one chosen at a time, after all. I didn’t realize…” the Queen’s voice cracked, and she winced in pain from the memory, “I didn’t realize that the sacrifice was _more _than my powers...that Ganon would claim my life as well...”  
  
Link looked at Zelda. She stared sadly at her mother, her eyes glassy with tears.   
  
_I wish I could make it hurt less…__  
__  
_He squeezed her hand gently.   
  
The Queen’s voice sounded strained as she continued, “I fought. _Goddess above, _I fought Ganon in his Gerudo form with everything I had. He claimed my power, and my arm...but not before I drove him deep beneath Hyrule, and sealed him with a final bit of my power and Gerudo magic.”  
  
Suddenly, the Queen buried her face in her good hand.  
  
“This is all my fault,” the Queen whimpered in a way that, if Link hadn’t been watching her speak, he would’ve thought it was Zelda. “He was so..._angry. _I remember his raging roar, and a hurricane of malice…and what he did with my power...” the Queen shivered, “He _twisted _it. He used it to infect Hyrule...and eventually, _you_, my love…”  
  
The Queen cupped Zelda’s cheek in her injured hand, and stroked Zelda’s hair with the other. Zelda’s overall demeanor remained stoic, though her wide, teary eyes betrayed the complex, warring emotions within.   
  
Link squeezed her hand again.  
  
“Had I not gone into the temple…” the Queen said, “I could have _lived. _Urbosa and I could have dealt with Ganondorf after I’d taught you how to use your powers, Little Bird. I could’ve _helped _you use the technology and train the Champions. Urbosa...my Rhoam...the Champions...they _all_ might have lived, the _people_ might have lived, had I not been so reckless…”  
  
The Queen’s voice trailed off. She flickered again, and gasped. Her good arm jerked abruptly to the side.  
  
_What the-_  
  
“But there’s no _time _for regret,” the Queen spoke urgently to herself, before turning and looking intently at Link and Zelda, “Regret is dangerous down here- Ganon will use it against you. He will find your weaknesses and exploit them. He will corrupt you into someone, or something, you don’t recognize...or he’ll claim your life.”  
  
**_Master Link? Can you hear me?_****_  
_****_  
_**_Fi!_  
  
**_I regret to say that, according to my observations, Hylia is missing. _****_  
_****_  
_**_...what?__  
__  
_**_I typically refer to the Goddess for orders...but, unfortunately, I am unable to locate her. _****_  
_****_  
_**_But Zelda’s right here-__  
__  
_**_I am aware, Master...but Hylia either isn’t in Zelda...or something is blocking Hylia’s commands._****_  
_****_  
_**Before Link could contemplate Fi’s words, the Queen flickered again- when she settled, she was nearly transparent. Zelda’s tears began flowed freely now, and she released Link’s hand.  
  
“Mother, please don’t go-”  
  
“Little Bird,” The Queen whispered, “Time is almost up, my love.”  
  
_No…__  
__  
_The Queen floated to Zelda, and caressed her cheek once more. _  
_  
“Zelda,” the Queen said fondly, “You are my pride and joy. I’ve never regretted protecting you, and I never will...in exchange for my sacrifice, I’ve bought you TIME and LIFE, and I am more than happy to pay that price.”  
  
The Queen clenched her eyes shut, her features twisting in pain, “But I must resign myself to my fate, and let you fight the battle that should have been yours to fight in the first place.”  
  
The Queen opened her eyes, and sighed. She took Zelda’s hand, and kissed it softly.   
  
“Have _courage,_ my love. Be strong. I’ll be there- I’ll be there at the final battle, watching you from above,” the Queen breathed out a laugh, “Or wherever I am.”   
  
Zelda let out a quiet sob. “I love you so.”  
  
“I love you too, my sweet girl...my treasure…”  
  
And, with one final _poof,_ the Queen was gone, leaving Link and Zelda alone in a dark, empty silence.   


* * *

Zelda continued to stare into space, as she had done on and off for the past few hours. After the encounter with her mother, Zelda felt... _ heavy.  _ Like her emotions alone weighed hundreds of pounds.    
  
Grief  _ still _ plagued her. Would she ever be free of the weight of her sorrows? The loss of everyone- every _ thing _ \- she loved...wasn’t that enough? Enduring a century of torture and trauma at the hands of evil itself...wasn’t that enough? Now, she had to live with the knowledge had died for _her._   
  
Zelda’s mind flashed to her spirit mother...Zelda was glad her mother was able to finish the task she’d set out to complete...and Zelda was also grateful that the Goddesses allowed one last moment with her mother…   
  
But...if this battle had been hers from the beginning...then what was the point of her mother’s sacrifice? And  _ her _ sacrifice? And Link’s?   
  
_ Link… _ _   
_ _   
_ Zelda looked down from her perch on Talon, and gazed wistfully at her Hero. He’d dutifully placed her on Talon’s back when she was too fazed to move, and let her sort out her thoughts silently. The only time he’d interrupted her thinking was to pull Talon across a broken section of pathway.    
  
She  _ hadn’t  _ lost everything. He was still here, with her. Still devoted to her. And she couldn’t-  _ wouldn’t _ \- let Ganon take him, too.    
  
Zelda wasn’t sure exactly how long she and Link had been wandering this strange, underground world. This new place was large and...remarkable. Absolutely stunning. She caught the occasional glowing plant or creature from the light of Link’s torch and the light of the luminous stones. Their path was lined with large, stone tablets decorated with intricate, ancient writing.    
  
“It’s Zonai,” Zelda had whispered earlier, in a moment of clarity. _   
_ _   
_ Link had merely nodded, and left Zelda to take pictures of the Zonai writing with the Sheikah Slate. He’d been on edge, ready for danger, anyway.

_ Busy looking for any new sign of Ganondorf... _

But there’d been no sign of...anything threatening, really. They’d been following the underground river for a few hours, now. The further into the underground world they explored, the lighter it became- the riverbed glowed a pale aquamarine, and the pathway was scattered with irregular banks and columns of more vibrant luminous stones.   
  
Zelda’s back ached from sitting on Talon for too long.   
  
“Link…” Zelda’s voice cracked, “May we rest for a moment?”  
  
Link nodded, and wordlessly held out his hand to help Zelda off of the beast. She hopped down gracefully, and rushed to the riverbank. Link followed behind, grabbing Talon’s rope. Zelda watched Talon gratefully dipped his head into the cool water, and Link leaned his head on Talon’s hide. He sighed, opened his eyes, and accidentally met Zelda’s nosy stare.   
  
Zelda smiled admiringly at him, and he blushed. Goddesses...she loved his strength, his courage, and his bravery...but more than anything, she loved _this. _These quiet, stolen moments of normalcy, where the weight of their woes were momentarily forgotten. A glimpse of who Link truly was when he wasn’t thinking about his next task. Where Link let the tension in his body ease, and let himself breathe a sigh of relief. Where he didn’t _have _to be strong, courageous, or brave. Peaceful interactions with animals...meaningful interactions with close friends...and, of course, the loving interactions with her. _  
__  
_Link moved away from Talon, and walked towards her, stopping to kneel next to her at the riverbank.  
  
“How are you feeling?” he asked, his voice tender and concerned.  
  
_Physically fine. But that’s not what he’s asking.__  
_  
Zelda breathed deeply, and thought about how to answer that question. She closed her eyes.   
  
“I feel...almost numb,” Zelda’s voice was faint as she reached to rub the bridge of her nose, “I feel...so many different, warring things...and I know that I don’t really have the time to process or sort through all of them.”  
  
_But I miss her...GODDESS above I miss her...I feel like someone ripped a scab off of my heart. _  
  
Link wrapped his arm around her waist. Zelda laid her head on his shoulder.   
  
“I’m sorry,” he whispered, “I wish there was something I could do-”  
  
CRACK!   
  
Zelda screamed, and felt the ground loosen beneath her. She heard the abrupt splashing of water and a groaning rumble. She stumbled forward, but the quaking rock beneath her knocked her to the ground.  
  
“Zelda!” Link cried out as he threw himself towards her, “Grab my hand!”  
  
He reached for her, and Zelda stretched her arm as far out as she could-  
  
CRACK!  
  
The ground split, and Zelda grasped desperately at air as Link’s form moved further away. She searched for something to hold onto...something to keep her from sinking into the deep, dark abyss beneath her.   
  
_“LINK!”_   
  
The floor beneath her jerked, and Zelda’s stomach lurched as she fell into the new crevice. Before she fell too far, she felt Link’s hand grip her wrist.  
  
A groaning, dismal sound came from behind her.  
  
“Talon!” Link cried.  
  
Link quickly and effortlessly pulled Zelda up onto the ledge, and then peered over the new crevice in the ground...to where Talon stood alone on the other side.  
  
“Shit,” Link cursed, “Guess you have to walk from here.”  
  
Zelda felt a pang of sorrow for the large, gentle creature, trapped on the other side without them.   
  
_But at least he didn’t fall in..._  
  
“Come here,” Link said roughly, but Zelda was already moving, burying her face into his chest and inhaling his grassy, pine scent. Inhaling the scent of bliss, comfort, and _home._ She felt his lips press into her forehead, and his hand run comfortingly through her hair. His other arm gripped her waist tightly, and she felt him immerse his face in her hair and inhale. When his fingers trailed lightly on the back of her neck, Zelda felt goosebumps, and shivered.  
  
She pulled back, and sat up a little straighter, her eyes suddenly even with his, and their noses touching. Before she could lean in further, she noticed an odd green glow framing his cheek.  
  
He must’ve noticed it too- he pulled away, and they both turned towards the source.   
  
Green wisps- similar to the ones her mother conjured before- swirled above sharp, jagged rocks. The swirls seemed to wrap around a large stone piece of Sheikah technology at the top of the cavern. Dark, demonic tendrils spread across the ground in menacing waves. In the center of the chaos stood a mummy-like creature, contorted backwards in agony.   
  
And the origin of the wisps, sealed at the creature’s chest, was a green hand and forearm, adorned with the jewelry of the Royal Family.   
  
_Oh Goddesses...it’s-_  
  
“It’s him,” Link finished her thought, “It’s Ganondorf.”  
  
Zelda instinctively moved her hands around Link’s neck, feeling heat gathering-  
  
_Wait…__  
__  
_Too hot-...  
  
And...she felt..._disgust. _And _anger. _A consuming, burning revulsion clawed into her skin...she suppressed an abrupt compulsion to use the hands around Link’s neck to _squeeze-_  
  
Zelda clenched her eyes tight, and pulled rapidly away from him. The momentum caused her to fall on her behind, and she used her hands to steady herself. She took several deep, shaky breaths, eager to hold on to the sudden desperate fear that gripped her insides. She’d felt despair...anguish...the darkest of emotional torture...but never had she felt..._this. _  
  
_What IS that?!? Where is it coming from?!  
  
_“Zelda?” Link asked, his voice timid and concerned, “What is it?”  
  
Zelda chanced a glance up at him, and felt the burning in her skin rise to an inferno of rage. Link’s eyes widened in sheer terror, and he jumped abruptly to his feet.  
  
“No…” he whispered, mouth agape and gasping for air. He blinked a few times, as if he didn’t trust what he saw. He locked his eyes in hers, and tried to discreetly slide away from her._  
__  
__What is he staring at?!__  
__  
_Zelda closed her eyes, and felt the boiling revulsion ease into a simmer, until it was nearly nonexistent. When she opened them again, Link was staring at her, mouth agape.  
  
“What is it, Link?” she whispered.  
  
Link gulped, clearly hesitant to answer her.   
  
“Your eyes,” he said, his voice shaky and slightly higher pitched.  
  
_No…__  
__  
_**_“Yes…”_****_  
_****_  
_**Zelda froze.  
  
“_Malice, _Zelda,” Link almost whimpered.  
  
Zelda unglued her gaze from his, and stood abruptly.   
  
_No...please, Hylia, no…__  
__  
_**_“Hylia isn’t here, Princess.”_****_  
_****_  
_**The inferno blazed once more. Zelda felt her hand twitch of it’s own accord. **_  
_****_  
_**_No!__  
__  
_Suddenly, Zelda’s knees buckled beneath her.  
  
“LINK!” she shrieked.  
  
**_“You will NOT speak anymore, Princess.”_****_  
_****_  
_**_NO!__  
__  
_Zelda tried to scream again, but her mouth was clamped tightly shut.  
  
_Hylia, please! I can’t hurt him!__  
__  
_**_“YOU can’t. But I can. And I will.”_****_  
_****_  
_**“Zelda!” Link shouted.  
  
But when she turned, Link jumped a few feet away from her, his hands and arms frozen near the hilt of his sword. He locked on her eyes once more, and the terror in his gaze told her everything before Ganon could.  
  
**_“You’re mine, Princess. And you shall finally feel my wrath.”_**  


* * *

_ “LINK!” _

Her scream tore into his chest as he watched her fall to the ground, almost as if she’d been tripped by an invisible force.   
  
“Zelda!” he cried in desperation. 

But when he and Zelda locked eyes again, his entire body froze as if it had been doused in ice water. 

Magenta. Orange. Malevolent. Utterly  _ evil.  
  
_ Ganon.    
  
_ No...Goddesses please, no… _   
  
“We meet again, Hero,” Zelda’s voice was sinister and mocking, “And there’s no escaping this time.”


	17. Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda make a difficult decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this is actually the very first chapter I wrote. This is what's been in my head since Chapter 1...give or take a detail or two. 
> 
> There aren't going to be very many more chapters left...2-4, depending on how the next couple of these go. 
> 
> I hope you like! Thanks for being here! :)

**Chapter 17- Weak**

_  
_Zelda paced menacingly before Link, as if she was a feline braced for imminent attack. He stood similarly, staring into the blazing orange, cat-like eyes of Ganon.  
  
**_Master Link- I still cannot sense Hylia._**  
  
Link squinted, and caught a small flash of green. _  
__  
__Zelda!__  
__  
_**_You remember what you must do? If need be? _****_  
_****_  
_**_“You have to kill me…”__  
__  
_Link shook Fi and his memories away, and stayed focus on Zelda’s steps...he couldn’t afford to lose focus-  
  
Too late- Zelda thrusted her hand forward, to cast an intense, magenta and white light. Link tried to dodge the light and malice hybrid, but the substance caught the edge of his right forearm.  
  
“AH!” Link cried out, as he collapsed to his knees on the ground.  
  
Pain...unlike anything he’d ever felt before...it shot up his right arm in searing waves. He cradled his right arm in his left.  
  
“Oops! Sorry, _Link,” _Zelda’s voice was sickly sweet, “Here, let me fix that right up…”  
  
Zelda raised her arm again, and a calculating smile formed on her face. Link quickly unsheathed the Master Sword, ignoring the burning in his arm, and assumed his battle stance-  
  
And then he saw the green again...small, green flecks mixed with the orange in her evil gaze…and he hesitated.  
  
_Come back!_  
  
“Zelda, _stop!” _Link shouted._  
__  
_The light and malice beam shot straight at Link’s right elbow, and the sheer force of the blast sent Link backwards into the stone wall. He heard the Master Sword clatter to the ground shortly before he did. He tried to push himself up, but-  
  
-his arm.  
  
_No…__  
__  
_His right forearm hung limp and lifeless from his shoulder. Link stared at the grotesque mess still attached to his body. The physical agony was so intense that it was disorienting- adrenaline pulsed through his veins, each wave rendering the pain a _little _more bearable.  
  
Zelda cackled. “Easy. _So _easy. I should’ve thought of this _centuries _ago!”  
  
Link was frozen in shock.   
  
**_Master, this isn’t Zelda anymore! You need to focus!_****_  
_****_  
_**Link gulped, and clenched his eyes shut. Fi was right- _Zelda_ hadn’t mangled his arm..._Ganon_ had. **_  
_****_  
_**_But I saw green...Zelda must still be in there somewhere! __  
__  
_**_I cannot sense her, Master! It’s too late!_****_  
_****_  
_**_Please-__  
__  
_“It feels _amazing_ to wield this power once more,” Zelda said, staring at the Triforce etched into her hand, “I haven’t had the opportunity to use the Triforce since the Era of Decline…”  
  
Link took advantage of Zelda’s momentary distraction, and pushed his warring thoughts aside. He heaved himself forward with his remaining good arm, stumbling slightly. He grabbed the Master Sword, and somersaulted forward to face Zelda. With the sword pulsing in his left hand, and balancing with what what feeling he had left in his right arm, he thrust forward, holding the tip of the sword mere inches from Zelda’s neck.   
  
For a moment, it was almost silent. He could hear nothing but his own breathing, and Zelda’s. They stared fiercely at one another, each waiting for the other to make a move.   
  
**_Master?! What are you waiting for?! You know what you must do!_**  
  
“Interesting…” Zelda chuckled, and relaxed her stance, “I’m impressed, hero. You’re certainly one of the most courageous Links I’ve faced in my many lifetimes.”  
  
Link remained silent, and tense.   
  
“Are you really going to kill me?” Zelda asked quietly.  
  
Link felt like he’d been punched in the stomach.  
  
_I don’t know-_  
  
**_Yes!_**  
  
Link gulped, and even though his glare remained steely, his arm wavered.   
  
_I...I don’t want…__  
__  
_“Well, go ahead, _hero,” _Zelda taunted. She took a small step forward, pressing her neck into the tip of the sword. Her expression was smug, and challenging.  
  
They’d _talked _about this-   
  
_But Zelda said that it wasn’t the most likely future!_   
  
**_Master...I’m sorry..._****_  
_****_  
_**He’d never truly considered it- but would it have made this any easier?   
  
_Please...Goddesses above, please, I am begging you- please don’t make me do this!__  
__  
_Silence.  
  
Link and Zelda continued to stare at one another. Link could feel his heart thundering as he stared at Zelda’s hopeless, orange eyes. He searched for another spot of green..._anything _to give him a reason not to…  
  
But there was nothing. No more sign of Zelda.  
  
_“YOU are my best case scenario.”_  
  
Link whimpered.   
  
“Zelda, _please,_” he begged, “Come back to me!”  
  
“HA!” Zelda laughed, and stepped closer, pushing her neck back into the blade, hard enough that she’d drawn a miniscule amount of blood.   
  
“She can’t hear you, hero. She’s almost completely subdued.”  
  
_Almost..._  
  
_“You may be the only one who can save Hyrule from me.”__  
__  
_Still not a hint of her usual emerald._  
__  
__“I don’t want to hurt or destroy people, Link...”__  
__  
_He took a deep breath in._  
__  
__“So you’ll let Hyrule suffer and waste away because of your weakness?”__  
__  
_He tightened his grip on the Master Sword.  
  
_I am the Hero_._ This is my duty. I must protect Hyrule.__  
__  
_He pulled the sword back, and prepared to plunge forward-  
  
...but Link couldn’t move.  
  
**_Master...it ISN’T Zelda._**  
  
Zelda threw her head back, and laughed again, this time shaking the ground beneath her. She stretched out her hand towards his chest.  
  
_I can’t do this.__  
__  
_“So that’s how it is, _hero_?” She thrust her hand forward, and with a bright, blinding, BOOM, Link flew backwards, and slammed into the wall again. The Master Sword clanged as it dropped to the ground.   
  
**_Master Link!_****_  
_****_  
_**Link made no move for the sword. What was the point?  
  
_Weak…__  
__  
_Goddess above...he was in so much agony, both physical and mental. Shame wrapped around him like a suffocating blanket.  
  
**_Master Link! You have to fight back!_**  
  
Link collapsed into a pile on the ground.   
  
**_What are you doing?!_**  
  
He remained still.   
  
“So worthless…” Zelda seethed, “So _weak_...how could Hylia have chosen _you_, you pathetic excuse for a warrior?”  
  
Zelda paced around him.   
  
“Hylia always chooses the same kind of hero,” Zelda said distastefully, “Courageous, strong, persevering...decent qualities. I'd say I also possess those qualities…”   
  
Zelda’s lips curled into a leonine smile. “Every few centuries or so, the Hero’s care for the Princess moves beyond what Hylia can control. I’ve been defeated many times by _that _hero...his love for the Princess made it nearly impossible to penetrate through his will, over and over again.”**_  
_****_  
_**“But _this _time,” Zelda’s tone was triumphant, “I decided to use Hylia’s own Hero against her- she relied so heavily on the love of the Hero, but how would she feel if she knew that his love would destroy them both? When her hero would either turn against her, or let Hyrule fall to ruin?”  
  
_It worked. __  
__  
_**_No!_**_  
__  
_Zelda stopped in front of Link, and looked at him with disgust, “How does it feel to know you failed her, Link? That your weakness will still kill her? And how many Hylians will die?”  
  
Link felt a wave of guilt crash into his body. Once Zelda delivered the final blow, Hyrule would be completely at her mercy.  
  
**_Link, get UP!_**_  
__  
_Zelda sauntered towards him.   
  
“Foolish Hylians...you think that you can defeat evil. That your precious Hylia could ever outsmart the curse of Demise? You’re such _cowards_. Worthless, stupid _cowards._”  
  
Zelda stood over Link. She looked down at him, mockingly.  
  
“Look at me, Link.”  
  
Zelda reached for his face, and grabbed his chin roughly.   
  
And he _looked. _He studied her cropped, golden hair, framing her elegant, heart-shaped face so beautifully. He memorized the small curve of her nose and the peppery, feather-light freckles on her cheeks.   
  
“I’m still your Zelda,” Zelda whimpered convincingly...if not for the eyes, she looked and sounded completely normal...  
  
Fi grew desperate.  
  
**_Master Link! You MUST do this! Think of all of the Hylians Ganon will destroy! This is what Hylia wanted! What ZELDA wanted!_****_  
_****_  
_**_I don’t care.__  
__  
_He couldn’t do it. He _would not _do it. Let all of Hyrule burn- he would not be responsible for the death of the woman he loved.   
  
There! Her eyes...a flash of green!  
  
_Zelda...I’m so sorry..._  
  
Link ripped his chin out of her hands. She reached down, and grabbed him by tunic, hoisting him violently into the air.  
  
Suddenly, Zelda’s eyes widened in horror, and she dropped Link to the ground.   
  
And she _screamed._   
  
Not a normal scream...a bloodcurdling, frustrated, desperate shriek that shook the entire temple. Her hands covered her face as she bent towards the ceiling.   
  
“No..._mine_...MINE!”  
  
With one final, primal scream, Zelda’s body stilled, and she collapsed to her hands and knees.   
  
Water flowing. Heavy breathing. Stillness.   
  
“Link...” she whimpered.   
  
_Is it…?!__  
__  
_No...he couldn’t hope...he couldn’t expect-  
  
“It’s..._me_…” she whimpered again, but more strained.   
  
Link sprinted to her. She was sprawled across the temple floor, now, gasping as she wriggled against an invisible force. He reached his good arm behind her head, and lifted her gently off the ground.  
  
_“Zelda,” _he groaned, “Zelda I was-”  
  
“No...Link, wait…”  
  
He paused, his arm still curled protectively behind her.  
  
“I have to get you out-”  
  
“Link…” her voice was desperate, and she grabbed his tunic roughly. “...it’s...bound...for now…but I can’t…not for much longer…”  
  
Zelda looked at Link’s wounded arm- or what was left of it- and tears filled her eyes.  
  
“Zelda, we can take you to-”  
  
She shook her head, “It doesn’t matter who you take me to, Link!”  
  
Her tone was desperate.**_  
_****_  
_**“Hylia’s voice...the futures…there are only a few left...” Zelda breathed heavily, “I’m holding him back for now...but when he surges again, I won’t have any power to hold him back. The Triforce will split…”  
  
“_If Ganon has Power, and is able to possess Zelda for her Wisdom...I’m worried that your Courage doesn’t stand a chance.”_  
  
Paya was right- Link wouldn’t stand a chance against two pieces of the Triforce.  
  
“Link…” her voice grew even more desperate, “I...I don’t want...just _trust _me...I’ll end up destroying you, and then destroying Hyrule…”  
  
_Please, Zelda, NO!_  
  
**_Master Link...she’s right. _**  
  
Link couldn’t speak, so he let his actions speak for him. He leaned to her face, and pressed his forehead into hers. She sniffed, and let out a quiet sob. Her gazed into her, watching flashes of magenta break between the green of her eyes.  
  
_Goddesses, please-__  
__  
_**_You’re running out of time._****_  
_**_  
_“This was how it was supposed to happen,” Zelda’s voice was earnest, ”This battle was mine. It has always been mine. The universe must balance itself once more.”  
  
_Zelda...I don’t want to live without you.__  
__  
_Link’s heart felt like it had imploded. How could the Goddess give him this duty...this destiny? If he had known that part of his duty involved _this_...the sacrifice of the Princess, his _love_, to the scourge of Hyrule...  
  
Zelda whimpered. She was in so much pain...her face now contorted in anguish…  
  
_I’ll do it.__  
__  
_He couldn’t believe he was about to do this._  
__  
_“I love you,” he whispered fervently, “I don’t _want _to do this.”  
  
As he reached for the Master Sword, she blinked...her eyes were still full of tears, but emeralds...so beautiful…and, for a second, not a hint of darkness…  
  
“_AHHH!!!”__  
__  
_Link and Zelda both whipped their heads towards the earth-shattering roar. The mummified Ganondorf shook, and jerked his head to the side.  
  
Ganondorf opened his eyes- orange and sinister.  
  
_No!  
  
_A burst of green light shot at Link’s right hand, and the icy, powerful sensation crawled up the rest of his arm. The force knocked Link backwards, and he clenched his eyes shut as he fell back onto the ground.  
  
“NO!” Zelda yelled. He felt her warmth at his side, as she fumbled for something attached to his belt.  
  
_“Trust me_, Link,” she hissed, “We _will _do this right this time.”  
  
Her lips pressed to his forehead, as Zelda’s hand guided his left hand onto a smooth, cold surface.   
  
“I love you,” she whispered.  
  
“WHAT?!” screeched Ganondorf.  
  
And everything disintegrated into blue. 

* * *

_This is MINE! __  
__  
_**_“Get out, Princess. Give up.”_****_  
_****_  
_**Zelda summoned every ounce of Goddess power left inside of her, and pressed tightly against the bounds of Ganon, screaming her frustration and anger to the Goddesses.  
  
Ganon wavered.  
  
**_“No...mine...MINE!”_****_  
_****_  
_**_Mine, you bastard! _  
  
With one final, primal scream, Zelda’s body stilled, and she collapsed to her hands and knees.   
  
On the outside, water flowing. Heavy breathing. Stillness.   
  
But inside…  
  
**_“Give it BACK! I will take what is mine!”_****_  
_****_  
_**Zelda’s body _burned_ hotter than the core of Death Mountain. The pain of trying to keep Ganon bound within her was nearly too much to bear...  
  
“Link...” she whimpered, “It’s..._me_…”   
  
She heard his footsteps rapidly approaching, and stretched herself out on the stone floor. When he reached her, he placed his arm under her head, and lifted her up.   
  
_He must be so terrified..._  
  
_“Zelda,” _he groaned, “Zelda I was-”  
  
“No...Link, wait…”  
  
He stopped, and Zelda searched the depths of her being for any remaining shreds of courage.  
  
**_I’m here._****_  
_****_  
_**_Hylia...how am I going to do this?_  
  
“I have to get you out-” Link started.   
  
“Link…” her voice was desperate, and she grabbed his tunic roughly. “...it’s...bound...for now…but I can’t…not for much longer…”  
  
**_“You are MINE!”_**  
  
Zelda looked at Link’s wounded arm- the bloody, broken mess looked unreal- and tears filled her eyes.  
  
_I did that-__  
_**_  
_****_Focus! _**  
  
“Zelda, we can take you to-”  
  
Zelda shook her head, “It doesn’t matter who you take me to, Link!”  
  
She hadn’t meant to snap- but he wasn’t making this easier…  
  
_The futures…__  
__  
_Imprisoned by Ganon once more, Zelda had quickly located Hylia- her missing companion was also trapped by Ganon’s malice. And Zelda finally understood…  
  
This was Ganon’s plan from the beginning...  
  
Oh, he’d tested Zelda’s limits...experimented with how much and how little power he could harness from her. But the Springs were _useless..._Hylia’s power had never needed a _charge. _Ganon had simply created the illusion that it _did_ help, the illusion of a _need _to fulfill, while he continued to grow and thrive in the temple. Once he realized that Hylia’s voice was Zelda’s voice of warning and reason, it hadn’t taken much effort to subdue Hylia with the malice in Zelda’s mind.  
  
The malice _was _Ganon. Pieces of his spirit, infecting Hyrule. Infecting _her. _The calamity was merely a piece of Ganon's assault of Hyrule...it distracted the Hylians from finding the sentient form he was creating. _  
  
_And all he’d needed...all he’d been waiting for...was _this. _Zelda. Link. Ganondorf. _Alone, _and at their most vulnerable. For, in this state, the Triforce would soon be his. And thus, Hyrule.   
  
She’d led Link right to his death. She’d led them _both_to their deaths.   
  
**_“Too easy, Princess…”_****_  
_****_  
_****_Zelda, FOCUS!_****_  
_****_  
_**“Hylia’s voice...the futures…there are only a few left...” Zelda breathed heavily, “I’m holding him back for now...but when he surges again, I won’t have any power to hold him back. The Triforce will split…”  
  
**_And Link needs to be gone when that happens._****_  
_****_  
_**Ganon’s transition into Ganondorf was nearly complete, and once it was...he’d have the Triforce of Power once more…  
  
There were, indeed, only a few futures left: 1- Link stayed, and Zelda, controlled by Ganondorf, destroyed him; 2- Link stayed, and slayed Zelda, then Ganon, and Hyrule was saved…  
  
_And 3..._  
  
“Link…” her voice grew even more desperate, “I...I don’t want...just _trust _me...I’ll end up destroying you, and then destroying Hyrule…”  
  
_...Get you out of here with the Triforce of Courage, for an eventual victory. __  
__  
_She didn’t want to destroy him- and she would _soon. _And she saw the look in Link's eyes...the tortuous conflict swimming in his distressed pools. She _knew_ that, even though she’d asked for the worst, Link would fail. He wouldn’t be able to kill her.   
_  
_Link leaned to her face, and pressed his forehead into hers. She sniffed, and let out a quiet sob.   
  
**_“ARGH!!!!”_****_  
_****_  
_****_Zelda! My power...its waning! _**  
  
_Just a little more time, please-__  
__  
_**_You’re running out of time!_****_  
_**_  
_“This was how it was supposed to happen,” Zelda’s voice was earnest, ”This battle was mine. It has always been mine. The universe must balance itself once more.”  
  
_Link...I don’t want to live without you.__  
__  
_Hadn’t she already done this _once?! _Now, Hylia was asking for it _again?!__  
__  
_**_No...time…_**  
  
And how was she going to convince Link to leave her here? _  
__  
_“I love you,” he whispered fervently, “I don’t _want _to do this...”  
  
He reached for the Master Sword with his bad arm…  
  
_You won’t have to, my love. Wait-_  
  
“_AHHH!!!”__  
__  
_Link and Zelda both whipped their heads towards the earth-shattering roar. The mummified Ganondorf shook, and jerked his head to the side.  
  
Suddenly, a burst of green light shot at Link’s right hand, and the green and white tendrils gripped onto his arm. He let go of her, and fell backwards.  
  
“NO!” Zelda yelled instinctively.   
  
Zelda caught sight of the square attached to his hip.  
  
_The Slate!__  
__  
_**_Get...him...out..._**  
  
She mustered up her remaining strength, and threw herself towards him. Once at his side, she reached for the Sheikah Slate, and searched for Kakariko Village.  
  
_Hylia, please-__  
__  
_**_He will soon have a piece of the Triforce..._****_  
_****_  
_**Hylia’s voice was distant, and echoey. Zelda felt a sharp twist in the Triforce in her hand.  
  
**_It’s time. _**_  
__  
_Zelda leaned into Link’s ear.  
  
_“Trust me_, Link,” she hissed, “We _will _do this right this time.”  
  
She kissed his forehead, and guided his hand to the slate. She carefully placed his finger above the Ta'Loh Naeg Shrine.   
  
“I love you,” she whispered, as she pushed his finger down gently.   
  
“WHAT?!” screeched Ganondorf.  
  
And, with a wary, confused look, Link disintegrated into blue.  
  
_Gone...he's gone...  
  
__**Zelda...  
  
**__Will I ever see him again?  
  
**...I don't know. **_  
  
Alone, and willfully suppressing the torment within her heart, Zelda turned to the monster.  
  
And a monster he was- as he stood, Zelda could see that he was almost three times her height, and settling into his height as the flowing malice around the room pulled into his body. His sinewy, gray flesh stretched and pulled with the tightening of his fists and the stretch of his muscles. His long, wild, red hair billowed behind him, and was kept back by a glowing, orange diadem.  
  
The orange matched his malevolent eyes.  
  
“What have you DONE?!” he howled, “Where have you sent him?!”  
  
Zelda’s heart skipped a beat as she felt the terror spread throughout her body, but she also couldn’t help but feel a small bit of triumph. She’d outsmarted Ganon.  
  
She smirked, “Nowhere.”  
  
Ganondorf roared.  
  
“Foolish girl! We’ll see what you’ll have to say after _this!”__  
__  
_Zelda’s triumph quickly vanished as the light began to fade from Ganon’s eyes.  
  
**_“WHERE, Princess?!”_****_  
_****_  
_**The voice came from her mind, and stormed through her being, overtaking everything within her. She lost feeling in her legs...then her arms...every cell in her body faded from her control.  
  
_This is the end…__  
__  
_And it was. It was the final, clear future Hylia had been able to show her. Since Link couldn’t kill her...there was only one guaranteed way that Hyrule would survive. That _he_ would survive.  
  
And it meant that she couldn’t.   
  
**_You have always been worthy…_****_  
_****_  
_**Hylia’s voice was a whisper, now. Almost gone.   
  
_I will miss you in my head.__  
__  
_**_I will see you soon..._****  
****  
**Was _this _what her mother had tried to protect her from? Had her mother’s sacrifice only prolonged this?  
  
_“Paya found your mother’s entire diary...she can’t show it to you because of something she found that might help us destroy Ganondorf.”__  
__  
_Was there something more? Something else her mother had done? Something that made a future of success possible? **  
****  
**Something in her hand _cracked_, and pulled as though being torn from her body.   
  
Zelda hissed, and then held her breath. She didn’t want to spend her final moments in fear. Instead, she summoned her memories: Her mother, combing her hair and singing to her as she fell asleep...Her Father, and the light in his eyes before her mother died...Urbosa, and her protective, watchful, and conspiratorial eye...The Champions...Impa...Purah…  
  
And Link. Their sloppy, impulsive kiss at the stable. His whispered, “I love you,” at the Spring of Power over 100 years ago. The relief of seeing him once more after the fall of the Calamity. The elation of the return of his love...and his memories. Every touch...every kiss...every turbulent and thrilling moment of their relationship played behind her eyelids.  
  
_“Marry me, Princess.”__  
__  
__“Yours. Forever.”_  
  
Zelda clenched her eyes tighter.  
  
_I love you Link-_  
  
**_“This is MINE! YOU are mine!”_****_  
_****_  
_**And everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me, ya'll. 
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Nexrt chapter, coming soon!


	18. Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link grieves, along with Paya, and a new development causes both hope and concern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! I know that slow updates kinda suck...but I'm finding I like the quality of my writing and storytelling if I take more time to think about it. 
> 
> Possible trigger warning at the end...but nothing much more than I've already alluded to in the story. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, ya'll!

**Chapter 18- Spirit**

_   
_Darkness. Pure darkness.

Wisps of blue...tiny, bright dots- stars- appearing above…

Link felt his body recompose, each blue piece gently settling together as he made sense of his surroundings.

It was peaceful- crickets chirped and sang their night song, while a light breeze blew his hair carelessly about his face.   
  
_ Kakariko…? _ _   
_ _   
_ His heart stopped.   
  
_ Zelda! _

He reached for the Master Sword- wincing in pain, having forgotten about his injured arm for a moment- and found...nothing.  
  
_ Right, it’s at- _   
  
Link sank to his knees, and stared at the grass...no, through the grass...he wasn’t really _ looking _ at anything. All he could see were flashes of light and power, a giant mummified Ganondorf, and Zelda’s eyes boring into his soul-   
  
_ “Trust me.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I love you.” _ _   
_ _   
_ Gone. He was gone...which meant _ she _ was-   
  
The ground beneath him rumbled, and opened. Link looked behind him, and watched as the glowing blue of the shrine flickered.   
  
“No…” he whispered.   
  
He instinctively crawled off of the shrine pedestal, just as the shrine began to sink slowly into the ground.   
  
_ No no no no no… _ _   
_ _   
_ The shrine flickered once more, before the blue completely disappeared. It continued it’s descent, sinking further and further into the earth, until it was completely submerged in the dirt.  
  
Link sat, stunned.  
  
_ I have to go back to the temple- _   
  
Link’s chest tightened in horror. He reached for the Sheikah Slate with his left hand, his right hand still immobile and throbbing, and he pulled up the map of Hyrule. His stamps, path, and map were still intact, but the Shrines...the towers…   
  
They were _ gone. _ As if they’d never been on his map in the first place.   
  
“LINK!”   
  
_ Zelda?! _ _   
_ _   
_ No...the voice was higher, but still familiar…   
  
“LINK! Thank GODDESS you’re okay!”   
  
He felt a hand on his right shoulder, and he winced in pain as he turned.   
  
_ Paya- _ _   
_ _   
_ Paya fell to the ground, threw her arms around his neck, and pulled him into a tight hug.   
  
“I saw the blue glow, and figured you were back!” her breath warmed his neck and ghosted against his earlobe, “You’ve no idea how happy I am to see you...I couldn’t lose you, too…”   
  
_ Too? _   
  
Paya’s voice trailed off, and then her breath hitched.   
  
“I felt the shaking, and I saw the shrine disappear…” Paya pulled back, and kneeled, excited and eager, “You must have done it, yes? Did you find him? Ganondorf? What hap-”   
  
Paya stopped, and her face fell into a confused frown. _   
_ _   
_ “What happened to your arm?” she asked, “And where is Zelda?”   
  
_ Zelda… _ _   
_ _   
_ Hearing her name aloud heightened the existing agony within. He clenched his eyes tightly...this _ excruciating _ pain made the pain in his arm almost nonexistent. _ This _ pain seared through his veins, and burned every inch of his being with the intensity of a thousand blood moons.   
  
_ She sent me away...and... _   
  
And was she even still alive-   
  
_ No...Goddess, no, please… _ ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** “Link?” Paya’s voice was fearful.   
  
“She…” Link hissed through clenched teeth, “I...She’s still there...with Ganondorf...”   
  
“ ** _Link…”_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** He froze. _ That _ voice…too gentle...too familiar...too-   
  
_ No...NO... _   
  
Was he going insane? Did he already miss her so much that he was hearing her voice?   
  
“ ** _Link? Can you hear me?”_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** _ Zelda?! Come back to me! _   
  
He couldn’t articulate...couldn’t think...it was too much…   
  
A sharp, throbbing jolt shot up his right arm, followed by an ominous green glow, and a wave of dizziness.   
  
“LINK!” Paya screeched.   
  
And her scream followed him back into the black. 

* * *

_ “Zelda...come back to me…” _ _   
_   
Link’s whispered thoughts echoed in her mind.   
  
_ Can he hear me?! Can he truly hear me?! I can’t believe this still works! _   
  
Zelda sat silently, and ran her glowing green hand through an errant flower between Link and Paya. She watched and listened as Paya called for Dorian. Dorian appeared quickly- he’d been around the bend as Paya’s personal guard- and he scooped Link into his arms.   
  
“What happened?!” Dorian asked with an annoyed tone, “I _ thought _ the shrine disappearing meant something wasn’t right-”   
  
“I’m fine,” Paya said worriedly, “I asked him where Zelda was, and he just collapsed…I’m not sure why...”   
  
Paya’s eyes widened, the pieces of the puzzle in her mind clearly falling into place.   
  
However, Dorian missed the revelation in her gaze, “Elder Paya, you must be careful. This is a dangerous world we live in- you cannot just investigate suspicious activity without proper guard. I insist on accompanying you further next time.”   
  
_ What is he so worried about? And why is he calling her Elder Paya? _   
  
Zelda saw the flash of protest in Paya’s gaze, but she also saw the small fringes of worry dotting Paya’s features. Paya shook her head resignedly.   
  
“Thank you, Dorian. I will take your concerns more seriously in the future,” Paya took a deep breath, “Let’s get Link inside, and tend to his wounds. He can explain this situation further once we’ve revived him.”   
  
Zelda was concerned, but she knew Link too well to take that concern too seriously. She knew Link would be okay- at least physically. The injuries she and Ganondorf had inflicted upon him were harsh, but treatable, especially compared to some of the injuries she'd seen him sustain in the past.   
  
Mentally, however...  
  
_He just needs...rest. Time._   
  
Dorian began to carry Link down the hill, and Paya followed close behind. Zelda sighed, and stood, before rising gently from the ground, and floating behind Paya.   
  
“Paya, please…” Zelda said under her breath, “Let him rest a little. A few days won’t matter.”   
  
Paya stopped, and turned around, looking fearful as her gaze tore straight through Zelda’s form.   
  
“Where is the Princess?” Dorian asked tentatively, breaking Paya’s trance.   
  
_ Right here.  
_ _   
_ Paya sighed, and shrugged, then turned to follow Dorian down the path.   
  
“I didn’t see her,” Paya said to Dorian, “I don’t imagine that’s...good. Particularly after the events as of late...”   
  
Dorian’s eyes widened, and his steps faltered.   
  
“What do you think happened to them?” Dorian asked.   
  
Paya shrugged again, “I suspect it has something to do with Ganondorf. Link will be okay, I think...but Zelda…” Paya’s voice caught in her throat, “...I have a really awful feeling about her fate.”   
  
_ Me too...more than a feeling. _   
  
Zelda stared at Link’s right arm, as it glowed sporadically in the evening light, almost like a Sunset Firefly. Paya and Dorian stared as well, and discussed the possibilities.   
  
“Is it old magic?” Dorian asked, “From even before the Sheikah?”   
  
“How do you know about the old magic, Dorian?” Paya asked.   
  
“Ummm…” Dorian cleared his throat, “For the short time I worked with the Yiga, they mentioned an ancient Zonai magic-”   
  
“Wait-” Paya interrupted, “You worked with the _ Yiga?!” _   
  
Dorian coughed, and continued his story. Zelda tuned it out- Link had already told her this-   
  
_ Link… _ _   
_ _   
_ Was it supposed to be possible for a spirit to feel pain? Because Zelda did...in every fiber of her floating body. It hadn’t even been a full hour, and she already ached for his embrace. _   
_ _   
_ Zelda focused on Link’s glowing arm.   
  
_ “Paya found your mother’s entire diary...she can’t show it to you because of something she found that might help us destroy Ganondorf.” _   
  
Link’s words echoed in her mind: Did he know? Did Paya know? Had either of them already predicted this? Zelda’s mother...she must have done something...something that kept Zelda here, and bound her to Link, specifically. The same kind of something that allowed Zelda to communicate with Link while she confronted the Calamity and he adventured through Hyrule.   
  
Was this the only part of her power she had left? Wasn’t that more cruel than simply...letting Zelda fail completely, and disappear? Cruel to her, for forcing her to watch Link live on? Cruel to Link, for forcing him to hear her voice, unable to truly move forward?   
_   
_ “Anyways,” Dorian said, interrupting Zelda’s thoughts, “In that time with the Yiga, they spoke of a spell they were in search of that would aid in the full ressurection of Ganon,” Dorian gulped, and hesitated, before beginning his ascent up the stairs into Impa’s, “They spoke of Ganon as a legendary figure called, ‘Ganondorf,’ and how the Zonai magic, combined with the powers granted to the King of the Gerudo, would create a sentient form.”   
  
Zelda floated silently behind them, listening eagerly.   
  
Paya frowned, “How much of this did my Grandmother know?”   
  
_ That’s an odd question to ask…wait...did? _ _   
_ _   
_ Dorian’s face scrunched up before he answered, “Everything,” he recalled, “I explained this all to your Grandmother when she hired me- that was one of her stipulations for my service: She wanted to know everything I knew about the Yiga and their plot.”   
  
“So many secrets…” Paya sighed, “So many things my Grandmother chose to keep hidden from me. From all of us.”   
  
_ Why are they speaking of her like- _ _   
_ _   
_ “I’m sorry, Elder Paya,” Dorian consoled, “I’m sure you miss her terribly.”   
  
Did spirits have hearts? Because Zelda felt hers breaking.   
  
_ Impa...she can’t be- _ _   
_ _   
_ “Dorian,” Paya hissed, and tried to blink away the tears in her eyes, “Now is not a great time-”   
  
“Even given her age,” Dorian babbled cluelessly, “She could’ve fought back, and I don’t understand why she...I just should’ve...it’s _ my _ fault for letting my guard down in the first place-”   
  
“We never would have been ready for my Grandmother’s passing,” Paya snapped with finality, and a sharp movement of her wrist, “No matter what happened. But especially a Yiga ambush…”   
  
_ The Yiga ambushed Impa?! _   
  
“All we can do now is to protect our people, and carry on her legacy,” Paya squared her shoulders, and marched ahead of Dorian.   
  
_ Poor Paya...she must be so heartbroken... _   
  
“Spoken like a true Sheikah Leader, Elder Paya,” Dorian said reverently, falling into step with her once more, “But being a leader does not mean you must be stoic around those who care for you.”   
  
Zelda gulped. For some reason, Dorian’s words cut into her as deeply as they probably did for Paya.   
  
“Thank you, Dorian,” Paya relented, as she wiped her eyes on her long, tan sleeve, “I’ll keep that in mind.”   
  
They’d reached the steps into Paya’s house.   
  
“Will you carry Link up into my room?” Paya asked with a small sniffle, “I must gather the materials to tend to his injuries.”   
  
Dorian nodded, and began his ascent up the stairs. Zelda followed close behind.   
  
When they entered the house, Zelda felt another swell of sorrow- The Sheikah eyes that dotted the house were covered in small, sheer black veils: a Sheikah funeral tradition after a leader passed. There were various dishes and offerings of pumpkins, carrots, lush fabrics, and other items strewn carelessly about the room. Silent Princesses and Blue Nightshade glowed in vases and baskets on all of the available flat surfaces, and Impa’s large Sheikah hat lay lonely at the top of her pedestal of pillows.   
  
Zelda tightened her fists. She wouldn’t have been surprised if her heated stomping was heard as she followed Dorian up the stairs to Paya’s room.   
  
_ What has Ganondorf done to Impa?! _   
  
Impa had been at least 120 years old...which was the average Sheikah life expectancy...but some Sheikah lived to be 130 or more, depending on how well they took care of themselves, and Impa was nothing if not thorough when it came to her health. She should have had much more time…   
  
_ That monster... _   
  
Dorian reached Paya’s room, and grunted as he lay Link carefully on her bed. He removed Link's guardian armor, leaving Link clad in only blue shorts and a tan undershirt.   
  
“Please wake soon, Link,” Dorian whispered, as he placed his hand on Link's forehead, “I think Hyrule may need the Hero now more than ever.”   
  
As Dorian stood and turned, his arm passed through Zelda’s body. She watched as he shivered, and stared skeptically through her, before letting out a reluctant sigh, and leaving the room.   
  
Zelda floated to Paya’s bed, and stared at her battered Hero. The corners of Zelda’s mouth upturned slightly- Even miserable, and nearly comatose, his handsome, bruised face and toned body made her heart flutter. However, her smile faded quickly when she instinctively reached out her hand to tuck an errant strand of hair out of his face, and watched her hand move airily through the strand.   
  
Her heart sunk. _ Right- _ she couldn’t touch him. Would she ever be able to again?   
  
Zelda leaned in closer, and looked harder at Link- she caught the worried crease playing about his lips. The rapid movement of his eyes beneath his lids. She could almost feel the tension of his stiff limbs in her own spirtual body.   
  
He was... _ devastated. _ His grief was simply too much for his body to bear.   
  
_ And it’s my fault. _   
  
Zelda couldn’t take it anymore- she turned away from Link, and floated to Paya’s desk. She should have _ thought _ about this!!! Of _ course _ Link would feel such intense grief...as soon as he awoke, he would likely subject himself to his own mental flagellation. Just as she’d done over a century ago, she’d made an impulsive decision that completely robbed _ him _ of choice.   
  
Did spirits feel the dread of an existential crisis?! Because Zelda did! More intensely than ever before! She so desperately wanted to scream, to cry, to do _ something... _ but it was _ pointless. _ Utterly useless. How was it possible that, as a spirit, she could still _feel _so deeply? How could these emotions- her own guilt, shame, and grief- still wound her so, even though she had no physical body to feel them in?   
  
Goddesses...she had so many questions, and not nearly enough answers. She longed for her library, and the ability to peruse through countless books of spells and enchantments and histories...to try to figure out what allowed her this freedom to follow and guide Link once more. She longed for Hylia, and her helpful, encouraging banter. She longed for her own voice, so she could just talk to _ Paya _ …   
  
_ Tell her what? “Hey- I’m not dead, I've just been kidnapped by Ganondorf, and somehow retained my ability to leave my body and communicate with Link, only. Can you research why, and help him find me?” _   
  
Was this what happened to the Princess in the Legend of Twilight? In the Spirit Tracks? Was the Princess bound to the hero, destined to watch him suffer at her hand?   
  
Zelda frowned, breathed, and shook her head at herself. She brought her hand to her face, and rested her arm on the desk and her cheek in her palm. It wouldn’t do to dwell in anger and fear- She didn’t have the time.   
  
Zelda sighed deeply, and turned to gaze at Link once more. How many times had _ he _ done this? Sat, sleepless and anxious, watching over her as she slept? What was he dreaming about? Was he angry with her? Did he miss her already? Did he still love her, even though she’d sent him away?   
  
_ What do I do now? What do WE do now? _   
  
More than anything, right now, she longed for his comforting touch. Instead, she sat in the corner and closed her eyes, playing memory after memory of his touches and kisses in her mind well into the night…   
  
** _“Princess...time to wake up…”_ **   
  
Until evil summoned her away... 

* * *

_“Trust me.”__  
__  
__“I love you.”__  
__  
_Link gasped, and his eyes bolted open.   
  
_What a nightmare…!_  
  
He stared at the ceiling, trying to remember where he was…the architecture was dark, and curved. Where was he? Wasn’t he supposed to be camping with Zelda outside of the Forgotten Temple?  
  
_And where’s Zelda? Goddess...wait until she hears about my dream…__  
__  
_He smiled. Knowing her, she would probably jump immediately to the worst case scenario. Perhaps it was better if he kept this dream to himself.   
  
Why did he feel such a sense of...dread?   
  
_What’s wrong-_**_  
_****_  
_**Link choked on his own breath as it suddenly came crashing back into him-  
  
_...The Temple...the Queen...Ganondorf...my arm...the slate...Kakariko...Paya...Zelda-_  
  
“It wasn’t a nightmare…” Link gasped. He hadn’t meant to speak aloud.   
  
The past few days- closer to a week, really- Link had been all but dead to the world. He vaguely remembered Paya tending to his injuries on the first night…  
  
***  
  
_Paya sat at his side, delicately wrapping his arm in a tight sling, while Link gripped her jacket and struggled for breath.__  
__  
__“Shhhh…” Paya said in a hushed tone, “It’s okay, Link. Breathe.”__  
__  
__Link shook his head, “This can’t be real…”__  
__  
__Paya sighed, “I know it hurts...but it’s real. You need to breathe...”__  
__  
__Link clenched his eyes shut. Goddesses...he couldn’t deal with this!__  
__  
__“G-Ganondorf…” Link stuttered, “He has Zelda...he’s...alive…”__  
__  
__“Oh Link, I suspected...” Paya whimpered, and covered his hands with her own, “The Yiga came shortly after you and Zelda left for the Forgotten Temple,” Paya’s voice was restrained, “I’ve never seen anything like it before, Link…there were dozens of them, threatening villagers, bragging about the return of the Demon King, boasting of the assasination of my grandmother.”__  
__  
__Link stared dumbly at Paya, and felt his body quiver in both relief and anger- he was breathing...coming back to himself, finally. __  
__  
__“Why?” Link snapped, and grasped Paya’s hands tightly, “Why did they kill Impa?”__  
__  
__“They killed her because she knew too much…” Paya tried to hide the accusation in her eyes, but Link could hear it laced in her words, “I think it was a contingency plan...If Ganondorf was unsuccessful, it is logical to think that you and Zelda would come _here_ for answers from _her.”_  
__  
__Link had never felt more naive than he did right then. He and Zelda marched into a battle they’d been sorely unprepared for. Ganondorf had 10,000 years to plan his resurrection- of course he’d also have backup plans. Link's recklessness hadn’t just cost him Zelda...it had cost Impa’s life as well. __  
__  
__He should have _thought_ about this! This was HIS fault. __  
__  
__Link’s grief simmered behind his eyelids.__  
__  
__“I’m sorry, Paya,” Link mumbled, “I’m so so sorry…”__  
__  
__“Shhhh,” Paya hushed him, and rubbed his shoulder affectionately, “It isn’t your fault-”__  
__  
__But his shame had already pulled him into the darkness- he stared into space, loosened his hold on Paya’s jacket, and let everything around him disappear...__  
__  
_***  
  
Link blinked, and took a few sharp, irregular, deep breaths. It hadn’t even been a week, and he already _missed _her. _Ached _for her, like he was missing a limb, or an essential piece of himself. Of all of the losses he’d faced...the Champions, his life, his memories...he’d always been able to recover, or to push forward. But _this…_He had never felt like this before...like he’d be better off dead. That _Hyrule _would be better off if he was dead. Without Zelda...he was frozen in a state of misery and unease. Lost in his mind without a compass. A shell of he who was. A ghost of a man. Purposeless.  
  
_I want to die..._  
  
“Link?”  
  
Link closed his eyes, and sighed.   
  
_Not now, Paya.__  
__  
_But she couldn’t read his mind- she appeared in the wide doorway, concerned and approaching him as though his grief was contagious.  
  
“Link...are you hungry?” Paya asked timidly, “You haven’t eaten since-”  
  
“I’m fine,” Link snapped.   
  
_Leave me alone.__  
__  
_Paya huffed, and started to turn away. Then, she paused, and clenched her fists, before turning back to him. Her glare pierced his fragile heart.  
  
“You can’t stay in here forever, you know,” Paya insisted, “You’re going to have to get out of bed eventually.”  
  
_Not today.__  
__  
_“Not today, Paya,” he muttered, “Please, just leave me alone-”  
  
“No.”  
  
Link glowered at her.  
  
“I’m through catering to this,” Paya whispered tersely to herself.  
  
_What the-__  
__  
_“You’ve been moping and feeling sorry for yourself for the past _week,_” Paya’s cheeks were ablaze, and her furious hand motions matched her tone, “You’ve done some pretty reckless and bizarre things in your life, but this one takes the cake!”  
  
_I seriously can’t do this today...__  
__  
_“Get out, Paya,” Link commanded through clenched teeth, _“Now.”__  
__  
_“NO!” Paya bellowed, and stomped towards him, “You are _better_ than this, Link! You’ve overcome so much adversity-”  
  
Link couldn’t think clearly- the fire inside burned through his senses.   
  
“What do _you _even know of adversity?” Link asked viciously.  
  
He immediately regretted his words- Paya’s face twisted in anguish. But he couldn’t quell his rage.  
  
_What is wrong with me?!_  
  
“Just because you are hurting does _not _give you an excuse to be cruel,” Paya rebuked, “That kind of talk is beneath you, and you know it-”  
  
“Paya, I’m sorry…” Link placated, as he sat up and hugged his knees, “...just..._please _get out-”  
  
“Are you even listening, Link?” Paya jabbed, “You are _Farore’s Champion. _The Goddess-damned _Hero of Hyrule! _You are _stronger _than this-”  
  
“Strong?” Link interrupted incredulously, “I’m a _coward,_ Paya!”   
  
Paya’s eyes widened, and her mouth clamped shut. The room was silent.   
  
“This is _my _fault,” Link spit the words out as if they were some kind of dubious food, “I could have fulfilled my duty! I _should _have killed her. Protected her from Ganondorf, and destroyed his only vessel of control. But I _couldn’t _do it. And she knew it, so she sent me away…”  
  
His control was slipping.   
  
Link whimpered, and buried his face into his hands, “She sent me away...and now she’s _alone. _With Ganondorf. Is she dead? Is she alive?”  
  
His control...what control?  
  
“And I can’t…” he gasped, and his face tingled, “There’s nothing...”  
  
Paya sighed, and sat next to Link on the bed. She gently caressed his back, and that was the last straw- Link let out a broken groan, and tears fell freely from his eyes as he scrambled into Paya, and they clasped their arms warmly around each other. For a while, he and Paya sat on her bed, both of them crying and holding on to each other for dear life, as their grief overwhelmed them both.   
  
“I don’t deserve this,” Link cried into Paya’s shoulder, “I don’t _deserve _comfort. I don’t _deserve _to be the Hero. I _don’t deserve _to be _alive, _when Zelda and Impa-”  
  
“Hush,” Paya pulled back, and met Link’s eyes. Her eyes were filled with sorrow.   
  
“You aren’t a coward, Link.”  
  
_I wish I could believe that.__  
__  
_Link didn’t respond. Instead, he pulled out of her embrace, wiped his eyes on his sleeve, and landed back on the bed with a groan.   
  
“I know that you and I are not the same,” Paya soothed, “You have faced trials and tribulations that I will never be able to understand. But I _do _understand love. And what it is like to lose someone...the grief is nearly unbearable,” She reached for his hand, and interlaced her fingers with his. “And I _do_ know...that neither Grandmother nor Zelda would tolerate you like this. They would not want you to give in to your despair, and give up. It isn’t fair to them, or to Hyrule...and it isn’t who you are.”  
  
Link avoided Paya’s eyes, and swallowed guiltily.   
  
“You get one more day, Link,” Paya relented, “One more day to feel sorry for yourself. To process whatever it is you have left to process. But tomorrow…” Paya’s voice wavered, but she stood, and crossed her arms, “Tomorrow, we meet with Dorian, and talk about our next steps. And we move _forward..._because as difficult as it will be, that’s what they’d want for us.”  
  
Link was still angry, and still lethargic. He didn’t _want-__  
__  
_“Fine,” Link sighed curtly.  
  
Paya nodded, and walked briskly out of the room, leaving Link alone with his thoughts.   
  
_Forward?_   
  
He knew Paya was right- he could see the sense in her words. But how were they going to move forward? Impa was dead, Ganondorf was alive, and Zelda might be dead or imprisoned. Where was Ganondorf? Where would he even go, if he didn’t just stay in the Forgotten Temple?   
  
And without the Master Sword...what could Link really _do?_  
  
**_“Link?”  
  
_**Link bolted up with so much force that he shot himself out of bed. He braced himself in his battle stance.   
  
_That voice...It’s not her...it can’t be her...I’m losing my mind…__  
__  
_He’d heard it before...but he thought his grief was playing tricks on his mind-  
  
**_“Can you really hear me?”_****_  
_****_  
_**Again! Clear, and airy, like it had been when he awoke in the Shrine of Resurrection._  
__  
_**_“I’m _****here****_, Link. I don’t know why or how...but I’m here!”_****_  
_****_  
_**_Zelda, where are you?! Why can I hear you?!_**_  
_****_  
_**He didn’t wait for a response- Link jumped for the doorway, and began to descend down the staircase. His anger and determination flowed violently through his veins.   
  
_I’m coming, Zelda. Where are-__  
__  
_**_“No! You can’t!”_****_  
_****_  
_**Link hissed, and stopped abruptly mid-step.  
  
_Why?!__  
__  
_**_“It isn’t safe...there’s a reason I sent you away-”_**  
  
“Link?” Paya frowned up at him from the bottom step, “I told you you could have another day-...”  
  
Paya's frown deepened, and she rushed up the steps. She placed a hand on his forehead.  
  
_Why isn't it safe?_  
  
“Are you okay?” Paya inquired, removing her hand, “You are really warm-”  
  
“I’m hearing Zelda’s voice,” Link blurted out, “Like I did when I awoke at the Shrine.”  
  
Paya splayed her hand across her heart. It was quiet for a moment.   
  
“That’s…” Paya stammered, “That’s impossible-”  
  
“I heard it when the shrine disappeared, right before I passed out,” Link maintained his insistence, “It’s _her, _Paya! Zelda’s alive!”  
  
For a moment, Link felt giddy with joy- Zelda was alive! He almost smiled- but then he caught the look of horror on Paya’s face.  
  
“If she _is _alive, Link,” Paya said shakily, “Then that means…”  
  
The color drained from Link’s face.   
  
_Zelda...why are you still alive?__  
__  
_**_“...it’s...complicated…”_****_  
_****_  
_**“Wait-” Paya gasped, and her eyes locked on his arm, “Link...your hand!”  
  
_What?__  
__  
_Suddenly, Paya reached out and grabbed Link’s right hand from his sling. He winced- his whole arm still ached from the attack.   
  
“Ouch...Paya-”  
  
She grabbed the nearby washcloth, and rubbed it on the back of his hand, washing away the remaining bits of dried blood.   
  
_“Look!” _Paya cried out excitedly, as she pushed his hand upwards.   
  
Link winced, and looked at the back of his hand. Before the attack, his skin had been smooth and free of any blemish or mark. But now, underneath the grime Paya had carefully wiped away, Link saw three distinct triangles, arranged into a larger triangle. The bottom left triangle and the top triangle were a golden brown, barely standing out on his fair skin. However, the bottom right mark was dark brown.  
  
_The Triforce split...__  
__  
_**_“You share my power, now.”_****_  
_****_  
_**The whole triangle glowed faintly when Zelda spoke._  
__  
_“The Triforce of Courage…” Paya whispered in awe, “You are the Triforce of Courage now, Link. You didn’t fail- Ganondorf needed all three of you to be there when the Triforce split. Zelda sent you away so Ganondorf couldn’t obtain your piece.”  
  
_That’s why he’s keeping Zelda alive...he can’t take her piece. __  
__  
_But he still wondered...  
  
_What is he doing with you in the meantime?__  
__  
_Zelda didn’t respond immediately, but Link felt the Triforce burn.  
  
**_“Nothing I can’t handle.”_****_  
_****_  
_**

* * *

  
“Ah, Princess Zelda,” Ganondorf chuckled in an amused tone, “Aren’t you going to eat? I know you must be starving…”   
  
Zelda glared at the tough meat and dry rice in front of her, and reluctantly salivated at the sight. But she didn’t want to give him the satisfaction...she didn’t want to need anything from him.   
  
“I’m quite fine, thank you,” Zelda said tersely.   
  
Ganondorf rolled his eyes, but gathered the food, and handed it to a nearby moblin. Zelda gathered her chains, and shuffled to the corner of her dark cell.   
  
She was in the castle dungeons- she could tell because she remembered the architecture, and the smell of sewage and decay. One time, her father had made her accompany him to the dungeons, in an attempt to teach her how to handle criminals. She had only been 13, and she remembered how Urbosa lectured the King about that decision.   
  
Ganondorf shut the gate, and turned towards her. He stood so menacingly tall, and far more intact than he’d been in the temple. His full, red mane draped ominously across his shoulders and face. His once sinewy muscles were now full and tan, with errant pieces still growing as his transformation settled. His skin was almost entirely tan, now, like a Gerudo, give or take a dark spot or two.   
  
But it was his eyes that struck fear into Zelda’s core- They reamined unchanged. The malevolent orange, and the chilling _ hunger _ they conveyed as he raked her trembling form.   
  
“You’re so pathetic,” Ganondorf scoffed, and kneeled down so their faces were level, “Any day now, I may change my mind. Run my hands across those curves, sink my teeth into that soft, fair neck,” he hummed appreciatively, and reached for her jaw.   
  
Zelda yelped as he jerked her chin inches from his.   
  
“No…” Ganondorf purred, “It is so much _ better _ this way. You, curled into a helpless, shaking ball on the ground while I invade your mind at will, day after day. While I torture you with things I could do...things I _ will _ do, when the time is right…”   
  
Zelda flinched, and pulled herself in even tighter. Ganondorf cackled, and smirked.   
  
“Your hero will come for you,” Ganondorf stated with an heir of pompousness, reaching for her chin once more, “I have no doubt in my mind. But when he _ does, _ dear Princess…”   
  
He leaned to her ear. She could feel his breath on her neck, and she could smell the smoky stench of death on his skin.   
  
“You won’t be worth saving…” he whispered, and nibbled on her earlobe.   
  
Zelda couldn’t help herself- she screamed, and yanked her chin out of his hand. Ganondorf barked a laugh, and shoved her to the ground.   
  
“Prepare yourself Princess-”   
  
** _“For your suffering has only begun…”_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ **And Zelda screamed, as he invaded her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's alive! Hooray...?
> 
> If this was a little too dark for ya, I promise it won't get darker than this. 
> 
> Update coming soon!


	19. Powerless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda find themselves stuck, unsure of how to proceed in the fight against Ganondorf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY MOLY THAT TOOK WAY TOO LONG!
> 
> More details at the end...but here ya go!
> 
> Thank you, as always, for your comments, your Kudos, and your support. It means the world to me, especially in this crazy time. I hope ya'll are taking care of you and yours <3
> 
> Special thanks to anyone here classified as an essential employee, epecially anyone in healthcare. Enjoy your brief escape into the chapter <3

**Chapter 19- Powerless** _   
_ _   
_ Link sat in the living area of Paya’s house, surrounded by open books and stray guardian parts. He held an open book in his hand, but he wasn’t reading so much as just staring at the words as if they were foreign.    
  
_ What am I even doing?  _

Almost two weeks had passed since he’d snapped out of the worst of his depression, but to Link, it felt like an eternity. He hadn’t heard Zelda since her one short burst, and his mind was an abyss of anxiety. His lack of sleep didn’t help, but he feared closing his eyes. In his dreams, he heard echoes of his own voice mixed in with Zelda’s shrieks and pleas for mercy. Sometimes he saw snapshots...of her face, scrunched up in pain and eyes wide with despair. Of her arms and torso, covered in bruises of various sizes. Of her, with a terrifying beast of a man’s arms around her neck, while she begged-

“Link,” Paya laid her hand carefully on Link’s shoulder, interrupting his spiraling thoughts, “What is it?”

Paya had spent most of her time researching with Link, studying dozens of books and passages with any hint or mention of the Triforce. They were in search of information about how to wield the Triforce’s power. He’d halfheartedly tried to use it a couple of times to move guardian parts or other objects, but even with his lack of knowledge, he knew there was more to how the Triforce was supposed to work.    
  
_ If I could talk to Zelda, I could just ask her... _ _   
_ _   
_ Link swallowed the bile traveling up his esophagus.   
  
_ Focus. _

“Sorry,” he muttered, “Just thinking.”   
  
_ Goddesses above...PLEASE just TELL ME.  _ ** _   
_ ** ** _   
_ ** Link groaned, threw his book to the side, and massaged his temples. Was this what Zelda felt in her quest for her powers a century ago? Did she feel this frustration...this helplessness...the responsibility of knowing that lives depend on  _ you,  _ but no one can offer guidance? But this is  _ your  _ burden, alone, while people you care about,  _ love _ -   
  
Paya squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.    
  
“I do not know her as well as you do,” Paya assuaged, “But every story I’ve read, every journal I’ve consulted, and every one of my own interactions with the Princess have only led me to conclude that Zelda bears wisdom beyond her Goddess power. You  _ know  _ how intelligent she is. She helped orchestrate this...we need to have faith in her.”

Link sighed...he  _ knew  _ Paya was right...but  _ still… _ how could he  _ not  _ think about- _   
_ _   
_ “Let me distract you with something else!” Paya attempted cheerfully.    
  
Though still anxious, Link rolled his eyes. Paya had undoubtedly found another supposed clue about how to make his Triforce powers work. His suspicions were confirmed when Paya plopped in front of him, clinging to a dark, faded scroll.

“I found another document that talks about the Triforce,” Paya said gleefully, “I can’t place the date, exactly, but this scroll is dated from before the timeline split. This part here…” Paya gestured to the worn material, “Talks about the Triforce splitting.”   
  
Her distraction was working- Link quirked his eyebrow at the etched triangle shapes at the top of the document.   
  
Paya cleared her throat, “It says, ‘ The Triforce... the sacred triangles... it is a paradise that weighs the three forces: Power, Wisdom, and Courage.”  Paya unrolled the scroll, and continued in a story-like tone eerily similar to Impa’s, “ If the heart of the one who holds the sacred triangles has all three forces in balance, that one will gain the True Force to govern all. But, if that one's heart is not in balance, the Triforce will separate into three parts: Power, Wisdom, and Courage. Only one part will remain for the one who touched the Triforce... the part representing the force that one most believes in.’"    
  
Link frowned.  He stared at the scroll- the writing was in Sheikah, but something about the style was definitely Hylian.   
  
_ How does this help us? _ _   
_ _   
_ “I know it isn’t much,” Paya said defeatedly, “But I think there’s more to it...it makes sense that Ganondorf, the epitome of impurity, would obtain the Triforce of Power in the split...but I’m curious about the absence of the other two pieces. How are those determined, exactly…? How is it that Zelda has the Triforce of Wisdom, and you have the Triforce of Courage...”   
  
Link tuned Paya out, and stared at the useless document. It didn’t matter what it  _ implied  _ or how the pieces got to where. What mattered was that he had a piece, Zelda did, and Ganondorf did. And Link still had no idea how to use his. And he wasn’t with  _ her.  _ He needed to  _ save  _ her-   
  
Suddenly, Link’s hand shimmered a brilliant white light and comforting warmth. Paya’s voice fell, and she stared suspiciously at Link’s hand as the Triforce symbol slowly faded back into a simple brown mark.   
  
Link stared daggers into the back of his hand.    
  
_ What does that MEAN?  
_   
“Who wrote this?” Link deflected.

“What?” 

“Who knew this much about the Triforce?”

Paya shook her head, tore her eyes from his hand, and began to roll the script, “According to the histories, only the royal family, the hero, the Sheikah elders, and Ganondorf ever knew the Triforce existed...well, they were the only ones who knew where to find it and how to use it. However…” Paya tied the edge of the scroll, “This particular document was written by someone called, ‘Sheik,’ before the timeline split.”   
  
_ Sheik? That’s original.  _ _   
_ _   
_ “I was curious…” Paya wondered, “With a name like that, it should be Sheikah, right? The Sheikah have been around since the dawn of Hyrule. But this document was clearly written by a Hylian...why would somebody call themselves Sheik? Why would they take the time to-”   
  
Suddenly, Paya’s eyes widened, and she covered her mouth with her hand.   
  
“The diary…” she mumbled, “The spell...Zelda’s voice...your hand...hmmm..." _   
_ _   
_ _ What now? _   
  
“Give me your arm,” Paya demanded while grabbing at Link’s wrist.   
  
“Paya, what are you-”   
  
“Shhhh!” Paya hissed, “Shut  _ up  _ for a moment, and let me check something…”

Link relinquished his hand to Paya. For a moment, the room was silent.   
  
“I think I was wrong…” Paya traced the triangle on his hand, “I have a theory…” She abruptly pulled herself away, and stood determinedly, “Could it be that simple? I need to research...perhaps it might help to consult Grandmother’s notes on Zelda’s powers…”   
  
One side of Link’s mouth tweaked as Paya absentmindedly left the living room, muttering to herself about experiments and other theories about the Triforce. A halfhearted giggle escaped his throat at his brilliant friend, and he felt a jolt of gratitude for her thoughtfulness and care.    
  
But then, it was silent once more. Link gazed outside, and tried to distract himself with the dancing fireflies fluttering about the village. When that didn’t work, he decided to go upstairs, to Paya’s room, hoping a change in surroundings might help.    
  
That didn’t work either.   
  
He grabbed a book about the Divine Beasts. After reading the first two lines, the sense that he’d read this before overwhelmed him...but he couldn’t remember when he’d read it or why he’d be reading it because when he tried to think about it he could only think of  _ Zelda.  _ Knowing she was alive kept him going, but he  _ missed  _ her.  _ Ached  _ for her. More than anything, he wished he could just wrap his arm around her, and pull her close. Smell the flowery scent of her hair. Feel her warmth against him.    
  
Link whined. He flopped onto Paya’s bed, and stared at the ceiling.    
  
_ Get her out... _   
  
He massaged his temples again. Alone with his thoughts, he couldn’t  _ help  _ but wonder...What was Ganondorf  _ doing _ to Zelda? Where was he keeping her? How many horrific nightmares had he thrust upon her unconsciousness? How many memories had he warped and twisted? How many of Link’s nightmares were Zelda’s reality?    
  
And...was just her mind in danger?    
  
_ Zelda? Can you hear me? _

Silence.

_ I don’t know how to do this...I don’t know how to talk to you. _

More silence.

_ Tell me what to do! Tell me where you are! Tell me how to help you! _ _   
_ _   
_ Link groaned, wrapped his arms around his legs, and curled himself into a small, aching ball on the mattress. He knew, intellectually, what grief entailed. That he was supposed to have moments like this...moments of helplessness, and fear. Moments where the pain would invade his chest and burn behind his eyes. But, even when the dam behind his eyes broke, and he whimpered into the pillow...he still felt weak. Ashamed. Like this was  _ his  _ fault. Her misery...her torture at Ganondorf’s hand... _ his  _ fault…his resposibility to save her…   
  
The warmth in his hand pulsed. But it only made him  _ angrier... _ more  _ restless... _   
  
He didn’t remember falling asleep...but he stirred when he felt a soft weight fall across his body. Through the sliver of his eyelids, he caught Paya blowing out the lantern before tiptoeing towards the stairs.   
  
So kind to him...even when she was miserable. Even when he’d offered no support in return.    
  
_ Is she okay? I should ask her... _ _   
_ _   
_ But sleep stole him away before he could.  _   
_

* * *

Zelda gagged as hands tightened around her throat.    
  
“Such a  _ worthless  _ excuse for a Princess,” Link murmured in her ear, “How could I ever love you?”   
  
She clawed at his hands, and tried to scream.    
  
_ This isn’t real...this isn’t real... _   
  
“You’re  _ nothing,”  _ he hissed, “Hyrule will crumble because of  _ you.” _ _   
_   
_ It isn’t real.  _ _   
_ _   
_ “Link!” she shrieked anyway, “Please, DON’T!”   
  
Suddenly, the hands around her throat disappeared, and Zelda’s lungs finally filled with air. She clutched her throat, and tried to assess her surroundings. Zelda sighed into the coolness of the stone floor of her cell in the Hyrule Castle dungeons. She was unharmed, physically. Her short, blonde hair lay twisted and matted in chunks around her head and face. Her blue tunic and dark trousers clung to her sweat-soaked body, and she absentmindedly tucked one cold, bare foot between her legs to warm it up. She lay in the dark corner of her cell, as far from Ganondorf as she could manage.    
  
_ See? Just Ganondorf…  _   
  
Just inside of the door, Ganondorf sat, chuckling, on a broken piece of stone, his foot resting on his knee and his arms crossed. He grinned proudly down at her trembling form.   
  
_ I must stay strong... _   
  
As Ganondorf possessed her over and over again, she’d slowly become familiar with her mind...the caverns, twists, and turns. The peaks and valleys. She couldn’t  _ describe  _ the landscape, exactly...but she  _ knew  _ it.  _ Felt  _ it. She couldn’t keep Ganondorf  _ out, _ and she couldn’t keep him from manipulating her mind...but she thought she  _ could _ control what he found by hiding her secrets where he wouldn’t bother to look. Over the past two weeks of her imprisonment, Zelda didn’t contact Link, because the scientist inside of her urged her to understand exactly what Ganondorf could access and manipulate first.    
  
_ That, and I don’t want Link to know how miserable this is. _ _   
_ _   
_ Zelda hid her original encounter with Link in the section of her mind that contained her most trivial thoughts. So far, Ganondorf hadn’t discovered the connection between her and Link- or at least hadn’t commented on it- but Zelda was sure of the first. If Ganondorf discovered that Zelda knew where to hide her secrets, she wasn’t sure what hell he’d rain upon her,  _ or  _ Link. Especially since Ganondorf had grown more creative in his manipulation of her memory lately...more graphic...more painful-   
  
“Interesting...” Ganondorf mused, “I knew this would be pleasing...but I hadn’t anticipated I’d be this... _ entertained  _ by you...”   
_   
_ Zelda shivered, and stared at the grimy stone, purposely avoiding Ganondorf’s hungry gaze.    
  
“Although,” Ganondorf exhaled, and stood, “This is starting to bore me...”   
  
_ Bore him... _   
  
Zelda’s stomach churned, and the moldy bread and dry meat she’d eaten earlier threatened to escape. She gulped, and felt goosebumps rise across her arms. She remained silent, hesitant to even think. His heavy boots clunked loudly on the stone...then louder, with each tentative step in Zelda’s direction. She curled into her corner, and wrapped her arms tightly around her legs.    
  
_ What is he doing?! _   
  
“Heh heh heh,” Ganondorf chuckled, each syllable sending panicky pulses through her veins. She buried her face in her knees.   
  
“Look at me, Zelda.”   
  
_ Hylia, help me please... _   
  
Zelda held her breath, hugged herself even tighter, and tilted her head upwards, until her eyes met his. Ganondorf’s transformation was complete- no more blotches of darkness on his dark skin. No errant tendons or healing muscles. His wild, orange eyes had simmered into a thoughtful, though hungry, amber, and Zelda even thought she saw an extra sheen to his hair and brow. Other than his height and build, Zelda was struck by how surprisingly normal he appeared, for a Gerudo man.    
  
Until Ganondorf's cheshire grin, his pearly whites and sharp canines contrasting drastically against the darkness of the dungeon, narrowed his eyes at her like a predator bracing for it’s prey. He kneeled to the ground, until his face was level with hers, and only a few inches away. She flinched when he cupped her cheek in his warm hand.    
  
_ Don’t. Move.  _

“Beautiful…” he sighed, “So much more in person than through your own eyes and thoughts.” _   
_   
Zelda couldn’t help herself- she whimpered, and dug her nails into her legs.   
  
“Relax,” Ganondorf muttered cooly as he traced her jawline with his thumb, “I have no plans to ravage you today.”   
  
_ Today? _ _   
_ _   
_ Before Zelda could ruminate further, Ganondorf continued, “I did want to let you know that my Yiga clansmen have located your Hero in Kakariko Village.”   
  
_ Link!  _   
  
Zelda’s eyes widened, and Ganondorf snickered.    
  
“He will soon be disposed of,” he said flippantly, grabbing her chin between his thumb and index finger, “But not before I seize the Triforce of Courage. Soon after, I'll be calling upon you to witness his execution.”   
  
_ Not Link! Please! _   
  
Ganondorf let go of Zelda’s chin, and stared at her as if she were a puzzle.   
  
“You know,” he admired, and stood, towering above her like a Hinox, “I had planned to dispose of you immediately after my resurrection. However...you may prove to be very useful to me.”   
  
Zelda still hadn’t moved.   
  
_ Please leave. Please leave. Please le- _ _   
_ _   
_ “That’s enough for today,” Ganondorf spat. He gathered the long, dark cape he was wearing, and flipped it behind him. “I must think about what’s next for you, Princess.”   
  
Zelda shivered in the corner of her cell, and tried to block out the sounds: jangling keys, clanking metal doors, and Ganondorf’s deafening footsteps and cackles as they echoed down the hallway. Tears welled in her eyes, and she tried to relax her breathing.   
  
_ I can do this...I can do this… _ _   
_ _   
_ Her heartbeat raced...her face flushed, and tingled...   
  
_ “Breathe, Zelda. I’m here. You’re safe.” _ _   
_ _   
_ It wasn’t him...but her memory made it sound like him, and that was enough to sear into her chest. Zelda bit back a sob. If she could just tell him where she was, Link would protect her from whatever Ganondorf planned to do with her next! She missed his smell- wood and pine. She missed his awkwardness and the annoying way he hovered over her protectively. She missed his smile. His laugh, and his ocean blue eyes. His kisses...his embrace... _ him.  _ Everything about him.   
  
_ Ganondorf knows where he is! _   
  
Zelda’s heart stuttered- the Yiga, in Kakariko once more, so soon after Impa’s death? Before Link was fully recovered? Without warning?   
  
She closed her eyes, and concentrated on floating...letting herself leave her body…   
  
_ Link- _   
  
“Princess Zelda? Is it really you?” asked a deep, curious, feminine voice.   
  
Zelda’s eyes snapped open, and she shot to her knees, whipping her head towards the voice. In the cell right across from hers, a small, Gerudo woman- though small enough to appear childlike- kneeled, her hands clasping the iron bars. Her tattered black skirt offered little protection from the cold stone at her knees, and her small, black top was dusty and torn. Her incredibly long red hair was wild, and mussed despite the intricate braid. 

_ When did she get here? _   
  
Zelda crawled to the bars, and looked more closely at the Gerudo woman: Despite the dust and bruises adorning her face and body, Zelda could tell that this woman was beautiful. Her angular cheeks were somehow soft, but her dark, wide eyes held a fierceness that only the Gerudo possessed.   
  
_ She reminds me so much of Urbosa... _   
  
“Are you all right?” the woman asked.    
  
Zelda nodded, and cleared her throat, “I’m sorry,” she said, “I didn’t realize there was someone else here…”

_ Who is she? Is she even real? _   
  
For a moment, neither spoke. _ _

“My name is Riju,” the girl said regally, “I am chief of the Gerudo.”   
  
Zelda stared at the small chief.   
  
_ She’s so young...she can’t be any more than my age… _ _   
_ _   
_ “I’m sorry if I scared you,” Riju placated, “I’ve studied the ancient texts and diaries, and I’ve inferred what I can from every interaction I’ve ever had with Link. You are Zelda, yes? The woman who confronted the Calamity?”   
  
Zelda felt uncomfortable...and she wasn't sure how to respond, so she nodded.   
  
“I wish we’d met under more...desirable circumstances…” Riju’s face fell, and her breath quickened.  For a moment, Zelda forgot her own pain. Her heart throbbed for Riju, and for the hell Ganondorf had undoubtedly brought upon the Gerudo.  _   
_ _   
_ “I’ve read of Ganondorf- the Gerudo King of legend,” Riju whispered, “I’ve even translated ancient Gerudo symbols to make sense of the horrors the King would thrust upon us if set free. But  _ this…”  _ Riju sniffed, “I thoroughly underestimated what he is capable of.”   
  
Riju breathed heavily, and wiped her arm across her eyes. Zelda ached for the young chief, and for her people.    
  
Riju started to cry. “My guard fought bravely...but it was no use.” Riju wailed, “Bullaria...Barta... _ all  _ of them. My protectors...my friends! They are  _ gone! _ And then, when it came time to kill me, Ganondorf insisted on taking me prisoner instead.”    
  
Riju whirled towards Zelda, the desolation apparent in her eyes.   
  
“Legends say you are a Goddess...that you’ve kept Ganon at bay for over a century...” Riju thought aloud, “Urbosa herself wrote of the Goddess powers. I’ve no idea what’s become of my people, or of Gerudo Town. I don’t...I need…” Riju’s hands gripped the bars desperately, “Can you help me? Can you help save my people?”   
  
Zelda pressed her forehead into the bars.   
  
_ Who does she think I am? I am nobody. I am nothing, anymore. _   
  
Zelda  _ wanted  _ to tell Riju it was going to be okay. That her powers would save them both. But she  _ couldn’t.  _ And she didn’t have the energy left to lie.    
_   
_ “I don’t know how I can help, Chief Riju…” Zelda muttered despondently, “I don’t know how to use the power I have left...if I even have any...”   
  
_ I’m sorry... _   
  
Zelda’s voice trailed off. It was quiet for a while. She heard Riju's defeated sigh, and her inpatient shuffle to a different corner of her cell. Zelda eventually followed suit, rustling back to her corner...but she felt... _ guilty.  _ Like she owed Riju a better explanation.    
  
A different explanation would have to wait, however, until after Zelda warned Link of Ganondorf’s discovery.    
  
Once again, she closed her eyes, and concentrated on floating...letting herself leave her body…   
  
_ Link? Link! _

* * *

“Finally...”  
  
_Huh?__  
__  
_Link opened his eyes, and instantly winced at the brightness surrounding him. He sat up, and sluggishly rubbed his face.   
  
“Listen to me, Sleepyhead…”  
  
Link’s eyebrows furrowed at the light, melodic voice. He propped himself up to his knees, and looked up towards the source of the brightness. His eyes adjusted, and focused on the figure before him.  
  
_Zelda...?__  
__  
_No...it wasn’t Zelda...right? This woman had long, blond hair and bangs, with two twists on either side of her angular face. Donning a simple, white, flowing gown, she sauntered towards Link, the train of her sleeves billowing behind her.  
  
“Of all the heroes…” the woman beamed, “You, Link of Hateno, might be my favorite.”  
  
_All the heroes?__  
__  
_She knelt in front of him, her knees only a few feet from his. Up close, he noticed silver bracelets on her wrists, similar to the ones Zelda used to wear when praying at the springs. When he fixated on her face, he found his heart fluttering with familiarity at the deep, royal blue of her eyes.  
  
_Strange..._  
  
“Took you long enough to get here,” she teased._  
__  
_Who _was _this woman? Why did he feel like he _knew_ her?  
  
“It’s all right,” the woman soothed, “I know you very well, Hero. I’ve known you since before you knew yourself. I’ve been waiting for you to gather your strength and power.”  
  
_What?__  
__  
_“I am the Goddess Hylia.”  
  
_The GODDESS?_  
  
Link immediately gasped, and threw himself to the ground in submission.   
  
“No...you do not bow to me, Link,” she giggled, reaching for his hands and clumsily pulling him back up, “Not after everything we’ve been through together.”  
  
She pushed him gently back. When he fell back on his knees, he found Hylia much closer to him than before. She reached out and tucked one of his stray hairs behind his ear.  
  
“I missed you.”  
  
Even though every nerve in his face prickled at the intrusion, Link couldn’t help his racing heartbeat.   
  
_Zelda-__  
__  
_“Well...not _you,” _she sighed affectionately, “But your spirit.”  
  
Link raised his eyebrows, and gulped. Hylia kept staring.   
  
“You know…” she murmured sadly, as she settled back on her knees, “That I _am _Zelda, just as Zelda is me. Every time. Every reincarnation. I’ve lived so many lives, Link. But _I _only ever got to love in one of them.”  
  
She shuffled to him until their knees touched, and took his hands in hers.   
  
“I know you feel it too,” she insisted, “You have the Hero’s Spirit...Surely you must…”  
  
When he didn’t respond, she huffed, and propelled herself forward, wrapping her arms around Link’s neck. She buried her face into his shoulder, and sobbed.  
  
_Too close!_  
  
“Hero..._my _Hero...you’ve no idea how much I miss you. How much I will _always _miss you.”   
  
Despite his growing confusion and panic, Link found his arms around the shaking Goddess, feeling bursts of uneasiness, pain, and adoration.   
  
“She doesn’t realize how _lucky_ she is,” Hylia cried into the fabric of his linen shirt, “How _rare _it is to feel love like this. This doesn’t _happen _every lifetime...” She sniffed, and pulled away, wiping her eyes in shame, “I’m sorry, Link. I know I must be making you immensely uncomfortable.”  
  
_This isn't Zelda...or is it..._  
  
She was right...but, wisely, Link remained silent, his hands resting on his lap.  
  
“The first Hero...the first Link…” Hylia agonized, “His spirit lives in you. And every hero after him is so..._similar _to him. _You_ are so similar to him. Every once in a while, depending on the lifetime, I feel forced to watch my own love story knowing that I will never get to have _him_ again.”  
  
He was still slightly uncomfortable, but he felt a pang of sorrow for the Goddess before him. He wanted to say something...but he wasn’t sure how to appropriately converse with an actual Goddess.  
  
“I apologize, again,” she continued, though her voice remained thick, “I suppose you are wondering what _this _is.” Hylia gestured vaguely around the bright space.   
  
Link nodded.   
  
“You’re dreaming,” she said, as if answering his thoughts. “As you already know, I am no longer connected to Zelda. This hasn’t happened since...well, the beginning.” Hylia rose, and he remained kneeling before her. “I had thought that tempering Zelda in the Springs would work...as it did so many eons ago…but I was wrong. Her spirit is now Ganondorf’s.”  
  
Link’s hands balled into fists.   
  
“And I have figured out how to help her.”  
  
He sat up straighter, but Hylia's face contorted in pain.  
  
"She needs you..." Hylia said wistfully, staring into space.  
  
**_“Link? Link!”_****_  
_****_  
_**_Zelda!  
  
_"Help her," Hylia whispered, "I'll come to you tomorrow."  
  
_What?!_  
  
Suddenly, the brightness surrounding him morphed from a white light into a dark, ominous orange, as his consciousness returned. He lifted himself up, and the smell of smoke assaulted his nostrils as it wafted into Paya’s room.   
  
**_“Ganondorf knows where you are…”_**

“WHERE IS HE?!” seethed a high, raspy voice, “Where is the Hero?!”

“I don’t know!” Paya whimpered, “I already told you...he _was _here two weeks ago and then left-”

Link heard a loud SHING, and Paya cried out in fear.   


_ Paya!  
  
_ "Then you are of no use to us!"

Barely awake, Link leaped out of bed, and tiptoed to the top of the staircase. When he peeked around the corner, his eyes finally focused through the smoky haze. ** _   
_ ** ** _   
_ ** Cado’s body lay lifeless at the entrance, in a large pool of blood.    
  
_ No... _   
  
And there were three Yiga clansmen, clad in their red bodysuits and white masks adorned with an upside down Sheikah eye. Two were small, and equipped with demon carvers and duplex bows.    
  
And the larger, sinister one held a windcleaver to Paya’s throat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure: I originally planned the ending to be a bad ending, a couple of chapters ago, and I was going to kill a character and make the other live unhappily ever after. However, after making some different creative choices along the way...that ending simply didn't fit my vision anymore. Not that specific one, anyway. 
> 
> This is turning into more of a story than I intended...and I like it. But now...I'm kind of writing blind. Hence, the amount of time it took to get this chapter to you. I will never again fault a writer for writer's block! 
> 
> I don't anticipate a lot of smut in the near future...but it'll be back before the story ends. The only confident promise I can make you is that I WILL finish this story! I don't know when, I don't know how long it will take, I don't know when I'll have wirter's blocks or write three chapters in a day, but I WILL, DAMMIT! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you'll stick around for more as updates come :)
> 
> -KOQ


	20. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link makes a choice. Zelda tries to be courageous. Paya wants to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah I know. It has been MONTHS! Told ya I wouldn't abandon this! I shall finish! 
> 
> ...Just not yet. We've got 2-3 more chapters to go!
> 
> More details about me at the end if you're interested, but let's just say COVID is CRAY!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> OH ALSO- Slight TW when you get to Zelda's part!

**Chapter 20- Decision ** _   
_ _   
_ In the span of only a few seconds, Link’s brain was assaulted with a plethora of information...A dream-like encounter with the Goddess Hylia, and the potential implications; Zelda’s voice in his head, waiting in anticipation at the back of his consciousness; Paya’s shriek, and her trembling form kneeling at the mercy of the Yiga blademaster and foot soldiers; Cado, and his wife Rola, and the loss she’d inevitably feel from his death; A faint, sorrowful cry from outside-   
  
_ What? _   
  
Link tilted his head slightly, and peeked through the open, glowing orange doorway. He covered his mouth to suppress his dismal groan.   
  
Kakariko had been _ sacked. _   
  
The blazing fire had completely decimated the shops at the foot of the village. Flames crawled up Claree’s armor shop, and threatened to overtake the neighboring chicken coop and pumpkin patch, along with the other nearby homes and fields. Link caught sight of Dorian, with Cottla gathered in his arms and Koko trailing at his heels, her hand tightly wrapped in his, running towards the entrance of the village with a large group of Sheikah.   
  
_ Goddess above… _   
  
“THIS WAY! HURRY!” Dorian hollered, trying to navigate amidst the fiery chaos as he handed Cottla off to Claree. ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** Link’s eyes widened in horror, and he flattened himself against the wall, clutching tightly to his chest. He tried to breathe...tried to focus on something, _ anything, _ in the jumble of essential information bouncing around his head.   
  
But the faint cries of the Sheikah etched into his psyche.   
  
“My house!”   
  
“Help!”   
  
“Nanna, _ move!” _ _   
_ _   
_ “We need a doctor!”   
  
“Momma!”   
  
“Has anyone seen Mellie?!”   
  
“What about Elder Paya?!”   
  
At the mention of Paya, Link peeked back to his best friend, cowering under the Blademaster’s blade.   
  
** _“Paya first.”_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** Overwhelmed, and indecisive, Link gratefully followed Zelda’s calm command. He braced for attack, but fought the urge to launch- the Yiga were tricky warriors. What they lacked in brawn they made up for with speed and skill. It would be unwise to barge in with no strategy...especially with no armor. Or a weapon. Link scanned the stairwell for any evidence of a means to defend himself, but found nothing useful.   
  
_ I’ll have to improvise... _ _   
_ _   
_ “Foolish girl!” the blademaster bellowed, his windcleaver still glimmering at Paya’s neck, “Do you doubt our intelligence? Our sources indicate that the Hero is _ here-” _ _   
_ _   
_ “He _ was _ here!” Paya insisted, “But he isn’t now!” _   
_ _   
_ The blademaster hunched slightly, and pressed the windcleaver even harder under Paya’s chin. A tear rolled down Paya’s cheek, and a small spot of blood pooled on the blade at her neck.   
  
Link winced.   
  
_ They’re looking for me...this is my fault… _ _   
_ _   
_ ** _“Link, you MUST focus!”_ **

He shook the thought away- _ Right. _No time.

“We are to use whatever means necessary...or _ un _ necessary,” one of the footsoldiers cackled, and used his free hand to gesture broadly to the door, “-to procure the hero. We’ve already taken your village at his expense!”   
  
_ No more! _ _   
_ _   
_ The Triforce on the back of Link’s hand began to glow. Energy flowed through Link’s body, starting in tingly pinpoints in his feet, and traveling up the rest of his legs like a raging bolt of electricity. It raced through his shoulder, weaving effortlessly through the muscles and tendons, the friction and heat causing his arm to glow a bluish green hue. The energy condensed into a heavy, glowing power in his palm, until the geyser-like pressure burst forth from his hand in a beam of pure, golden light.   
  
He looked down: His arm was an ancient short sword.   
  
The blademaster’s back knee bent, and he braced for attack.   
  
_ “ _ When we dispose of _ you, _ girl, then we-”   
  
The blademaster didn’t get to finish: Before Link could comprehend what had happened or what he was doing, he leapt into the air, and flipped while his right arm-sword extended out towards the larger clansman. “GAH!” cried the blademaster, as the arm-sword blade sliced through the clansman’s throat. The windcleaver went flying, and the blademaster fell unceremoniously to the ground, his body motionless on the floor. The windcleaver and Link landed gracefully in front of Paya with a muffled THUNK!   
  
All of this, in the span of a few seconds. 

_ What the- _   
  
But Link didn’t have time to finish the thought- The remaining foot soldiers hesitated, but then whipped out their carvers, and cast their teleportation enchantments with vindictive laughter.   
  
Hylia...what he’d do for a bow and arrows-   
  
As the sharp, fluttery, red magic began to embrace the foot soldiers, Link’s arm glowed once more. The cells in his arm-sword swirled and danced about his blade, until they morphed from a short sword into a strong, ancient crossbow, readily equipped with a guardian arrow.   
  
_ WHAT THE- _ _   
_ _   
_ “Link!” Paya screeched, “Watch out!”   
  
Link snarled, and aimed his arm at the two small clansmen. Before they could disappear, the powerful arrow from Link’s arm-bow knocked one down. “YAHHHH!!!” the foot soldier cried, before collapsing to the ground in a lifeless, red heap. Link spun around, searching for a sign of the remaining, tricky footsoldier, while his arm-crossbow automatically nocked another arrow.   
  
SWISH!   
  
“YEAHHAHAHA!”   
Link somersaulted into a nearby pillow, barely dodging the foot soldier’s arrows from behind. Before the small clansmen cast another charm, Link aimed his arm-crossbow. This time, time stood still: The Yiga’s arm moved slowly into its casting position, but the spell was no match against Link’s quick and precise aim. “GAH!” cried the clansmen, as the arrow pierced his head, rendering him dead before his lithe body slid to the floor.   
  
Link lost momentum, his arm bow ready and nocked for more Yiga. But the room was silent for a moment, save for his labored breaths, and the distressing cries from the village.   
  
Link’s arm made a high, tingly sound as it morphed back to normal. His hand reassembled in a flurry of almost Sheikah-like magic, the Triforce glowing back at him ominously. Paya collapsed to her hands and knees, nearly sobbing with relief.   
  
“Paya!” Link rushed over, touched her shoulder, and knelt so his face was level with hers. Paya’s cries morphed quickly into hiccuped breaths. She managed a small nod, but stared at his hand- the Triforce mark glowed faintly, and spread heat beneath his skin. Even though Link could guess at what she was thinking, he pointedly ignored her gaze.   
  
“Are you hurt?” he asked urgently, “How did they get in here? What did they-”   
  
“I’m uninjured,” Paya brushed the invisible dirt from her tunic, and used his shoulder to stand, “I woke to the smell of smoke, and when I came downstairs, the Yiga were a-already here, and Cado-”   
  
Paya’s voice wavered, and she let out a painful cry. Before he could stop himself, Link stood, and wrapped his arms around Paya’s shoulders. She sagged into his embrace, and sobbed into the thin fabric of his linen shirt.   
  
“Link?” Paya whimpered, her voice muffled by his shirt, “How did you do that?”   
  
“ELDER PAYA!”   
  
Paya and Link jerked towards the doorway. There, Dorian stood, breathing heavily, as his eyes scanned over the bodies of the clansmen and his best friend, Cado.   
  
“Dorian!” Paya quickly wiped her eyes, “I am so glad you’re okay!”   
  
“Elder,” Dorian stated matter-of-factly, pointedly keeping his eyes off of Cado’s stiff form by the door, “I’ve scouted the village- All remaining residents are accounted for, and evacuated.”   
  
Paya fidgeted with her hands, “Where are the people? And your daughters?”   
  
“I sent them South, towards Blatchery Plain,” Dorian informed, “Koko and Cottla are with Claree. I know it is late, but Dueling Peaks stable is there for some quick rest and shelter, and then, I figured we could head to Hateno Village, to seek shelter with Purah.”   
  
Paya nodded, “Excellent, thank you, Dorian. I-”

A large, wooden beam behind Impa’s throne CRASHED to the ground, and sent fiery cinders spraying across the room.   
  
“We must go, Elder Paya,” Dorian urged, “The fire is spreading quickly. It won’t be long before it consumes the rest of the village.”   
  
Paya and Link bolted for the door, trailing close behind Dorain as he led them out of the house and down the steps into the charred village. By now, the fires at the bottom of the village had completely annihilated the inn and supply shops. Claree’s shop and Cado’s coop were reduced to piles of smoldering ash. Only the skeleton of a fence and the Goddess Hylia statue remained, while the rest of the flames continued to spread upwind, trailing away from the runaways. ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** Link forced his eyes towards the exit of the village, mindlessly noting the archways on the way out...the one where he found the Korok seed...the one next to the frog pond...and _ there, _ the last one, before reaching the curves of the cliff. The trio soon reached the fleeing Sheikah tribe. Link followed Paya to the front of the chaos, watching as Dorian stopped and scooped up a panicked Cottla. Koko reached for her father with her own, shaky hand. Mellie and Nanna waddled, arm in arm, close behind, while Olkin watched over them protectively. Link noted the remaining Sheikah: other than Cado, the rest of the Sheikah were _ alive... _ homeless refugees, now, but alive.   
  
_ This is my fault.  
  
_ Link already knew he was a burden to Paya...but he hadn’t considered his burden on the Sheikah. He yearned, more than anything, to be able to explain this away...but he had no explanation. He had no comfort to offer the Sheikah, no words of wisdom.   
  
_ What do I do? _   
  
He glanced briefly at Paya, and wondered what else Paya would sacrifice for him. Impa and Cado were dead. Kakariko Village was destroyed. Paya nearly lost her _ life _ in an attempt to protect him.   
  
All they could do right now was escape to Blatchery Plain. And after…   
  
_ Ganondorf... _ ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** The tendons in the muscles of his arms trembled, his fists clenched tightly in rage. But this was a new rage...a fervid determination deep within, aching to atone for the sacrifices made for Zelda, for Hyrule, and for himself.   
  
The rage flowed into his arm, and the Triforce glowed.   
  
_ I’m done waiting. I’m done researching. It’s time to take action. _

* * *

  
“Hyrule to Zelda! C’mon! It’s my turn!”  
  
Zelda jumped, her meager attempt at a meditative trance broken. She had hoped that it was all a nightmare...that Kakariko was safe...that Link was safe...that he would _stay _safe...but instead, she faced the grimy wall of her dark cell. Ganondorf had purposefully placed her in the only remaining intact dungeon cell without a window. The lack of light, combined with the moist earth, caused a greenish, slimy substance to grow between the cracks of her wall. She sighed, and turned over, glancing enviously at the sunbeams that grazed Riju’s angular cheek and thoughtful frown.  
  
Riju sat against the wall opposite her cell door, mindlessly tossing pebble after pebble against the metal bars with Gerudo-like precision. While Zelda had initially found the constant _tink tink _sound quite unbearable, she’d adjusted over the past couple of weeks...maybe a month? She wasn’t sure anymore. Now, the tinkling sound, paired with the lazy, gruff sounds Riju made any time she needed to retrieve her pebbles, provided a sort of comfort for Zelda. A routine. _  
__  
_“Okay, Riju,” Zelda yawned, “Go ahead.”  
  
Part of their routine included some question and answer game Riju learned from one of the guard’s daughters while gallivanting about Gerudo Town. She claimed that the ladies down at the Noble Canteen said this game was crucial to obtaining a voe.   
  
“How old are you, really?” Riju asked, tossing another pebble.   
  
Zelda sighed, “Didn’t you ask this one already?”  
  
“No! You asked _me _how old _I _was!”  
  
Zelda smiled. Right...Riju was only fifteen.   
  
_Quite young really, for a Gerudo Chief._  
  
“Eighteen,” Zelda mumbled, adjusting herself so she was leaning on the wall of her cell, “At least...I think so. Well, physically, anyway. I suppose, counting the Calamity, I’m around _one hundred_ and eighteen.”  
  
“Ugh I can’t _wait _to be eighteen,” Riju groaned, “Bullaria and I met the owner of the canteen, this woman named Furosa…”  
  
Riju prattled on, and Zelda tried to listen, but her mind wandered to her Hero.  
  
_One week._   
  
One week since Kakariko was sacked. Since the Goddess had cruelly severed her connection to Link. Though Zelda meditated constantly, searching her mind for any sign of communication from Link, searching Hyrule for a trace of his presence...but her mind remained void of anything but her own thoughts. She knew she should be grateful, in a way- her mind was _hers, _alone, for the first time in over a century.   
  
But it was so..._abrupt. _One minute, she was reminding him to focus...and the next..._poof. _Blackness. Silence. _  
__  
_Zelda considered herself a researcher, and a scholar. She’d spent the bulk of her developing years receiving the most prestigious education, and had unlimited access to castle resources. She had countless researchers at her disposal. But never, not even in her battle with Ganon, had she’d seen or read about anything like this magic. The Triforce power bent to her will when she controlled it within herself...but now that it was broken into pieces...  
_  
_“...for her friend, Pokki. And then, all of a sudden, there’s this Hylian _vai, _gorgeous, but clearly very young…”   
  
Zelda longed for a pen and paper, her mind abuzz with ideas and questions she needed to organize. What were the rules to this magic now? Why did it seem to work so inconsistently? What happened to the Triforce when it was broken? Was any of this the work of Ganondorf?   
  
_And where are you, Link? Please, come back to me-_  
  
“...And then, even though she got the ice, Furosa _wouldn’t serve her the drink _because she looked too young!” Riju burst out laughing, “Goddesses, I would have _loved _to see the look on Link’s face!”  
  
The mention of Link snapped Zelda back to attention. She laughed, to indicate to Riju she’d been listening.  
  
“Am I annoying you?” Riju probed.  
  
_A little, yes.__  
__  
_“Of course not,” Zelda soothed, “I’m just preoccupied, Riju. That’s all.”  
  
“About Link?”  
  
Zelda nodded. Riju had little detail regarding Zelda’s communication to Link, but Zelda had mentioned enough for her to get the gist.   
  
“Still nothing?”  
  
Zelda shook her head.  
  
Riju dropped her pebble with an exasperated sigh.  
  
“How long are we going to accept this?” Riju blurted out.  
  
“Excuse me?” Zelda replied.  
  
“How long are we going to remain Ganondorf’s prisoners? I don’t know about you, but I do not intend to spend the rest of my life here. If you want to talk to Link, then let’s go find him ourselves.”  
  
Zelda didn’t know how to respond. She honestly hadn’t thought about how to get out...she’d spent the bulk of her time trying to think of ways to survive while staying _in. _She wasn’t a threat to anyone in here.   
  
“Unhand me at once, you beast!”  
  
Riju and Zelda both gasped, and scrambled to peek through their cells. Zelda heard a loud and familiar, “Ow! Watch it!” and caught a glimpse of a red and blue fin.  
  
_No…__  
__  
_“I say, you are most impolite. Is this any way to treat Zora Royalty?”  
  
It _was _him- Sidon. He struggled uselessly in the Demon King’s tight grasp as Ganondorf dragged him through the dungeons. Guards flanked them on either side, prepared to step in should Ganondorf lose his hold on Sidon’s fins.   
  
“Frankly, Prince Sidon,” Ganondorf’s tone dripped with sarcasm, “I couldn’t give a _fuck_ about your status. You’re lucky you’re people do.”  
  
Zelda watched helplessly as Ganondorf flung open the door of the cell next to Riju’s, the bars’ _CLANG _sending uncomfortably loud sound waves into her ear canal, and causing Riju to skitter to the opposite corner of her cell. When Zelda looked closer at the Zora Prince, she noticed small, searing burn marks carved into his upper arms, and a deep, three-pronged wound in the back of his thigh. His normally cheerful demeanor was replaced with an erratic, fearful air. He reluctantly planted his feet outside of the cell when Ganondorf tried to throw him in.  
  
He scanned his surroundings. Only then did his amber eyes meet Zelda’s. Though she tried not to show it, his black eye, missing teeth, and multiple, oozing facial wounds gave her a fright.   
  
“Princess…” he blinked rapidly, “How did you-OOF!”  
  
Before he could finish, Ganondorf reared backwards, and kicked Sidon in the stomach, sending him flying into the small, broken cell with another yowl of pain. Zelda winced, and shrieked against her will. Ganondorf whipped around when he heard her voice, grinning like he’d won the lottery.   
  
“Oh Princess,” Ganondorf almost sang, and slammed the door to Sidon’s cell with an even louder _CLANG _than when he’d opened it. “You’re next.”  
  
_What?!_  
  
All three prisoners momentarily froze. When Ganondorf took a threatening step in her direction, Zelda scrambled to the back corner of her cell, but Ganondorf was a sophisticated wizard- he dematerialized, and rematerialized in her cell, locking her ankle in his grip before she’d made it two steps. She screamed, and clawed at the floor, desperately searching for something to hold on to. Ganondorf threaded his large, claw-like fingers through her hair, and pulled her forcefully from the ground. His hand wrapped around her throat, and she choked as she found herself abruptly thrust into the air.   
  
Riju screamed. Sidon yelled, and tried to reach his large, talon-like nails into the lock of his cell. Zelda watched as one of Ganondorf's guards _whacked_ Sidon’s hand, and he howled back in pain. Zelda thrashed and choked in the Demon King’s grasp. She couldn’t breathe. She stared him down, begging him with her gaze to let her down, to give her air, but Ganondorf’s eyes held nothing but amusement.  
  
“Mmmmmmmm...” Ganondorf growled.  
  
_Please..._  
  
She tried to speak, but only a gurgling, wet sound escaped her constricted airway.   
  
“Such a helpless creature,” Ganondorf soothed, digging his nails into Zelda’s skin, but lowering her slowly back to the ground, “You should have more courage.” Her feet touched the ground, and Ganondorf loosened his grip around her throat. While she gasped for some air, he raised his other hand to her cheek, and carefully tucked a loose strand of her dirty, blonde hair behind her ear. Zelda could make out a glowing triangular mark similar to her own. She shivered, and clenched her eyes tightly, trying desperately to avoid his lecherous glare. She grabbed at his hand, and attempted to loosen his hold on her neck to get more air, but her efforts were futile.   
  
“We are going on a little field trip,” Ganondorf finally opened Zelda’s airway completely, but pulled her closer- so close that Zelda felt his hot breath on the nape of her neck. She shivered again, though this time, for entirely different reasons.   
  
_A field trip?__  
__  
_“Come with me,” Ganondorf ordered.  
  
Zelda had little warning when he locked her wrist in his iron grip, yanked her away from the wall, and unceremoniously kicked the old stone so hard that it shattered into several pieces, creating a small opening. She stood, eyes wide and searching, flabbergasted by Ganondorf's strength and the new hole in her prison. Ganondorf rolled his eyes, and ducked through the hole, dragging a still bewildered Zelda behind him.  
  
Where was he taking her? Zelda had never seen this part of the dungeons before...though she wondered if she was even IN the dungeons anymore. This area looked more like an old, abandoned mine shaft, littered with useless barrels and crates, and the occasional skeleton and monster remains. The skeletons made her particularly nervous...she had no way of knowing which were from the Calamity and which were from Ganondorf’s recent resurrection, but she doubted it mattered.   
  
_Did I do something wrong? Is he taking me to kill me? _  
  
They walked silently up a flight of stairs, Ganondorf taking 2-3 steps at a time, and Zelda almost tripping behind him.   
  
_Perhaps I can persuade him?_  
  
She pictured it...begging Ganondorf for forgiveness for whatever her transgression was. But Zelda’s stomach was weak, and her pride was strong- she wouldn’t grovel before the Demon King. She wouldn’t ask him for _anything. _  
  
When they reached the top of the passageway, Ganondorf smashed his free hand into a nearby metal wall, knocking it down to reveal _sunlight._  
  
_Where-_  
  
But when she saw the edges of the rug, she knew: This was the library. For a second, Zelda was transported back a century. Zelda had spent so many hours here as a child that she could almost _feel _the library, with it’s mountains of books and spacious study tables...the shaggy, reddish-burgundy rug her mother replaced when Zelda was a toddler...the smell of paper, and ink, as her hand flew across the margins of her latest discovery-  
  
When they entered the library, Zelda winced at the light, before taking in the state of her childhood safe place. The full reality of Ganondorf’s destruction was worse than she imagined. The rubbish coating the walls and floors masked the once grandiose burgundy rugs and ivory walls. They passed by a piece of the collapsed roof, and the decaying body of a Lizalfo. Questionable substances dotted all of the cracks and openings in the broken architecture. Zelda saw books scattered in various parts of the platforms and shelves, and some of the wooden bookshelves were breaking or near breaking beneath the weight of their old, tattered novels. It seemed the books on the outermost parts of the shelves survived the destruction, but the rest...  
  
Ganondorf yanked Zelda to the end of the room, towards her father’s study. Zelda was surprised Ganondorf located it- the King’s study was one of Hyrule Castle’s best kept secrets, at least before the Calamity. Only the Royal family and closest guards knew of its exact location.   
  
“Why are we going to the King’s study?” Zelda tried to sound confident, but her voice came out timid and squeaky.   
  
“You meant MY study, surely,” Ganondorf corrected her with a grin, “And for two reasons, Princess, for which you’ll see soon enough.”  
  
Ganondorf all but tossed her into the study, standing menacingly in the doorway while Zelda found her bearings. As she cast her eyes around the small, comfortable room, her heart ached for her father. While Zelda had accepted that there was nothing that could be done about her relationship with him, she still struggled with the grief of his legacy. Her father wasn’t _all _bad...he’d been harsh in his later years, but Zelda never doubted his fierce, unyielding love for her. He’d felt as helpless as she did. And now, to be surrounded by his things...his shield, his quills and ink bottles, his notes...the hole left in her heart by her father throbbed.   
  
Zelda spotted a fresh bottle of ink and drying quill on the desk. A small, official looking scroll, embedded with the Hylian seal, sat unattended, ink almost dry.  
  
**_To the Citizens of Hyrule:_****_  
_****_  
_****_It is with great joy and great honor that I formally announce the demise of Calamity Ganon. With the aid of the Divine Beasts, the Hero with the Sword that Seals the Darkness, and the brave Rito, Zora, Gerudo, and Gorons who offered their assistance in my time of need._****_  
_****_  
_****_As the only living heir to the throne of Hyrule, I Princess Zelda of Hyrule, rise to claim my place as leader of my people. As rightful ruler of Hyrule, I seek out traitors to the Calamity- people and leaders who have reluctantly stood to the side while the Calamity threatened to swallow your civilizations whole. _****_  
_****_  
_****_I invite you to Hyrule castle on the third week of Rhoam, or the first day of fall, to join me in celebration as we rid Hyrule of its villainous traitors, and take back our kingdom once and for all! _**  
  
**_Signed, Princess Zelda_****_  
_****_  
_**Zelda stood, mouth agape in horror, trying to process the contents of the decree...but she swallowed, and continued:**_  
_****_  
_****_Execution Orders 1-4_****_  
_****_  
_****_As demanded by Hylian tradition and code, the following have been sentenced to death by beheading under the authority of the crown of Hyrule:_****_  
_****_  
_****_EO1: Riju, former Chief of the Gerudo_**

** _EO2: Sidon, former Prince of the Zora_ **

** _EO3: Teba, former Pride of the Rito_   
** ** _  
_ ** ** _EO4: Yunobo, former Prince of the Gorons_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _Crimes: Treason, Conspiring against the crown of Hyrule, Conspiring against the Gerudo, Conspiring against-_ **   
  
“Who wrote these decrees?!” She couldn’t read anymore...her vision blurred and her face was hot with rage.   
  
“I mean, technically YOU did!” Ganondorf began to chuckle evilly, “And you’ll write _ more. _ And soon, you’ll make appearances by my side.”   
  
Zelda’s stomach churned. Did he mean to keep her prisoner writing execution orders so he could justify his murderous rampage?   
  
“I’m not a Queen…” she mumbled.   
  
“You’re not a Queen, _ yet,” _ Ganondorf corrected.   
  
Zelda was still perplexed. That still seemed like a lot of extra work on his end, when he could simply kill her and forge her sig-   
  
Wait... _ appearances? _   
  
“What do you mean, appearances?” Zelda wondered aloud.   
  
Ganondorf’s mouth twisted into a wide, wanting grin.   
  
“That leads me to reason number two for being in my study,” Ganondorf winked.   
  
An invisible force pulled abruptly on Zelda’s arms, effectively pinning them above her head to the wall. The door to the study slid shut with a loud BOOM.   
  
“I intend to make you MY Queen,” Ganondorf licked his lips, and raked his eyes across her restrained body.   
  
_ No… _ _   
_ _   
_ Her heart raced. _ Don’t panic...Don’t panic! _ She had to be strong. She had to maintain her composure. She could _ do _ this. She _ knew _ this was a possibility...she was _ prepared _ for it-   
  
“Clearly, you must be reminded. You belong to me now,” Ganondorf seethed.   
  
_ It isn’t real. It isn’t real.   
  
_ This _ had _ to be a nightmare, right? It was just Ganondorf invading her mind again!   
  
But when she felt his hot, heavy hand rest on the top of her head, any remnants of Zelda’s already fragile pride went flying out the window. She pictured those grimy hands in other places...places she’d only let one other person explore...   
  
“Please,” she begged, biting back a sob and clenching her eyes tightly shut, _ “Please _ don’t do this.”   
  
Ganondorf chuckled, “Careful, Princess Zelda. You’re giving me other ideas. I’m _ trying _ to be a gentleman, here,” his eyes raked her again, “And you certainly aren’t making it easy.”   
  
_ Other ideas? _ _   
_ _   
_ “Or should I say... _ my _ Zelda.”   
  
Zelda’s mind abruptly filled with more images...images of Ganondorf, putting her through unspeakable pain; images of the Champions, battered and defeated before the blights; images of Impa, dead at the hands of the Yiga; images of Link, broken under Guardians’ eyes and Ganondorf’s sword…   
  
And when Zelda opened her eyes, she found herself before the King’s desk, quill in hand, ready to sign the horrid decree.   
  
Ganondorf had taken complete control of her body _ again _ .   
  
“No!” she cried, “I will not sign this!”   
  
But her arm moved of its own accord, looping in the delicate, dainty letters of her signature. A tear fell from her cheek, and splashed into the fresh ink.   
  
“All those years, trapped beneath Hyrule, and it is finally time,” Ganondorf exclaimed softly, “Soon, you won’t have control of your speech, either.”   
  
This was _ far _ worse than anything she had imagined. She fought against the movement with all of her might, but she found her hand hovering over the decree with the stamp of the Royal Seal.   
  
_ Stop! I won’t- _   
  
“You _ will _ ,” Ganondorf chided, “I am _ not _ an idiot, your highness. The Yiga will follow me, yes....but the rest of Hyrule? With the Sheikah on the run...Heh heh heh…” he cackled behind her, and rested his hands on her shoulders, “What reasons do they have _ not _ to trust the _ Princess _ who conquered the Calamity?”   
  
As Ganondorf guffaws filled the small study, Zelda’s hand dropped the stamp on the decree with a resounding BANG! Zelda continued to cry, but set the stamp to the side, and turned obediently to the Dark King.   
  
“You’re a _ monster,” _ Zelda sobbed, careless of her words, the only things she had control over, “An evil, _ vicious-” _ _   
_ _   
_ “My Queen,” Ganandorf stepped closer, and traced the curve of her waist with his fingertips, “Is that any way to talk to your King?”   
  
Zelda felt his fingers tease her waist...and pull gently at the frayed edge of her old, ratty tunic.   
  
_ No! NO! Hylia! LINK! Please, help me! _   
  
“I’ll show you our future chambers, before I escort you back to your cell,” Ganondorf purred in her ear, and planted a soft, possessive kiss in the place where her shoulder met her neck. She felt Ganondorf’s teeth against her skin.   
  
And Zelda leaned into him, completely at his mercy. 

* * *

  
Paya sat on the highest step up to Purah’s room. Hateno was as beautiful as it was safe, with its nearly constant blue skies and fluffy white clouds. The Sheikah tribe arrived in Hateno a little over a week prior, and Paya spent the bulk of her time with Purah, sharing stories of Sheikah traditions and their dear Impa. Purah taught her how to upgrade the Sheikah Slate, which Link had left behind when he-   
  
_ Link… _ _   
_ _   
_ She used to love him. She knew it was unrequited and she knew it was illogical, but she loved him nonetheless. She’d been raised on stories of his bravery and his dedication...how could she _ not _ fall in love with a handsome hero come to life? But his love for Zelda was just as evident in every decision he made. Paya knew she had no chance. How could she compare to the great Princess Zelda, reincarnation of the Goddess Hylia?   
  
Now that she was older...not _ much _ older, but the death of her Grandmother and the abrupt pressure of being a Chief forced her to grow up quickly...she knew Link would never be more than a brother to her. He was reckless and stubborn and absolutely _ wild- _ Everything that gave Paya crippling anxiety. It was better this way, really. And she still _ loved _ him...just not in the same way.   
  
But it still hurt to wake up without him, or without a trace of him. Which was what happened only last week.   
  
_ Where did he go? _ _   
_ _   
_ Purah has asked as well. As though Paya would know...but she _ should _ know! Link was her best friend, and after everything she’d done for him, the least he could have done was left her with an _ explanation. _ Even a fucking _ note- _ _   
_ _   
_ “Moping won’t help, little Elder!”   
  
Paya rolled her eyes.   
  
“Aunt Purah,” Paya addressed her small, childlike aunt, “Please not right now.”   
  
Purah climbed up the last step- comical, really, since her small body could barely take one step at a time- and plopped down next to Paya with a shrill OOF.   
  
“The Sheikah are safe,” Purah squeaked, and twiddled her thumbs, “The Hateno Hylians have accommodated to their presence with much more ease than I’d anticipated.”   
  
Paya held back a giggle- there was something very entertaining about a small child speaking like an educated researcher.   
  
Purah adjusted her round glasses. “What are you going to do now, my niece?”   
  
_ Psh. Niece. I’m twice your age. _   
  
“I’m going to take care of my people,” Paya replied automatically.   
  
“Well, obviously,” Purah scoffed, “But what are you going to do to help Link and Princess Zelda?”   
  
Paya raised one eyebrow, and stared at her aunt.   
  
“The Triforce is broken,” Purah stated matter-of-factly, “Hylia is gone. Zelda is imprisoned with her Triforce piece.”   
  
_ Yes, I know- _   
  
“Link is missing with his piece, likely trying to get to her. Ganondorf has the Triforce of power. We haven’t-”   
  
“Are you done?” Paya snapped.   
  
Purah put her hands up in defense. “I’m just saying...there aren’t going to be people for you to take care of if Ganondorf isn’t dealt with. He’s already destroyed our village. Once he finds out where the survivors went, he’ll come for us here.”   
  
Paya fumed silently. What more could she possibly do? Days, no _ weeks, _ of research provided plenty of information on past Links and Zeldas...but no information about that... _ thing _ ...that had happened to Link’s arm. No weapon that could morph and stay attached to the wearer’s arm.   
  
_ And I don’t know where he is. I can’t give either of them any information I find. _   
  
Paya huffed, and rubbed her temples. Purah reached into her pocket.   
  
“Robbie sent this to me after Link found his lab about a year ago,” she carefully unfolded the faded parchment, “I thought it was another one of his silly drawings- you know Robbie.”   
  
Paya let out a reluctant giggle- Robbie was certainly a... _ unique _ ...man.   
  
“I still don’t really know what this is...but after what you described…” Purah cleared her throat, “Maybe it will help you.”   
  
Purah handed the paper to Paya. Paya just stared, and didn’t take it.   
  
“I’ll leave you be, dear,” Purah set the paper down on the step next to Paya, “But I know you, even if we’ve hardly seen each other. You are _ just _ like my sister…” Purah’s eyes watered slightly, “She was stubborn as an ass. She was soft spoken, but firm. She led with confidence and maturity. And she dedicated her life to the crown of Hyrule, and died for it. I have no doubt you’ll find your way.”   
  
Before Paya could respond, Purah started jumping down the stairs, skipping every other step. Paya held back her urge to protect- she’d momentarily forgotten that her 6 year old Aunt was actually well into her 100s.   
  
_ Might as well look. _   
  
Paya sighed, and picked up the parchment, catching a glimpse of the title-   
  
** _Prototype. Courtesy of the Queen. _ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _  
_ ** _ The queen? Aunt Purah didn’t say anything about the Queen... _ _   
_ _   
_ Suddenly curious, Paya hurriedly unfolded the paper. Though Robbie’s handwriting was atrocious, and nearly impossible to decipher, she could make out... ** _Temple_ ** ... ** _Curse_ ** ... ** _only concept_ ** ... ** _not tested by Gerudo_ ** …   
  
And then…   
  
** _Sheikah Furnace_ ** ...   
  
_ That’s it! _ _   
_ _   
_ It clicked. Everything she’d researched, everything that had happened from the fall of the Calamity until now...it all made sense. Aunt Purah was right...Paya _ would _ find her way. She _ would _ help Link and Zelda save Hyrule.   
  
But first...she needed to visit the Ancient Furnace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...so I'm a teacher. COVID kicked my butt in March, as teachers were thrust into the unknown. I am safe, and COVID free, and so are those in my household, but my students' families are suffering for sure. Luckily, I work in a reasonable district and we will be working from home for the first Trimester, but it just means I will spend a TON of time staring at my screen. It makes it so I don't have a lot of energy to keep staring at the screen to write, if that makes sense.
> 
> Ironically...I find therapy is more effective when you don't have anything to do besides work, read fanfics, play BOTW, and work on yourself. Who knew? But is has been difficult, nonetheless. Thank you for your kind comments and encouragements as I navigate my health. I've read every one! This fandom is seriously the best- ya'll are kind and patient with all of the authors here, and it is awesome. 
> 
> (Speaking of other authors...did ya'll read "The Spring of Unity"??? DAYUM! If you haven't yet, go read it NOW!)
> 
> HUGE HUGE thank you to any of my readers who are essential workers. You are doing a thankless, HARD job/s, and I so so so appreciate it. 
> 
> Stay healthy, ya'll! See you soon! (Hopefully in less than a few months this time!)


End file.
